When Thunder Strikes
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: After receiving a new video game, you start playing it like any average teenager. After a thunderstorm hits, the electricity goes out. You soon find yourself where everyday is filled with horror. Who would you look up to? Reader x ? AU. Details inside.
1. Moon Hill or Moonflower Garden?

**Rating:** T (Just in case)

**Pairing**: Reader x ?

**Summary:** After receiving a new video game, you start playing it like any normal teenager. After a thunderstorm hits, the electricity goes out. You soon find yourself where everyday is filled with horror. Who would you look up to? Reader x ? AU. Details inside.

**Extra Info:** You, the reviewers, get to choose who you end up with. Well, depending on which character gets the most reviews…haha.

At the end of every chapter you'll have to answer a question.

_-Insert question here-_

_[Answer] [Answer]_

Depending on the popular answer, the answer you've chosen will happen in the next chapter. Clues will be given as well. Every question leads to who you'll end up with or what predicament you'll be in. So choose wisely! There might be questions with more than two answers at times.

You'll get everything soon, for now enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Did you receive the game, _?"<p>

"Sure did! In fact, right now I just got it!" You chirped carrying in the cardboard box into your living room. You held the phone against your ear, letting your shoulder pushed the device against your ear.

"Good, but please, _. Don't play it for too long. We have a big exam tomorrow." Kiku reminded you. You sighed heavily, dreading the upcoming exam. You let yourself fall onto the sofa and place the box on the table in front of you.

"I know. I'll only play for an hour, even if it's too interesting." You said, letting your hand hold the phone against your ear now.

"Alright, good night."

"Good night." You said back and ended the call. You closed your phone shut and placed it on the table next to the small box. You lay there just for a few moments, commenting inside your head how soft the sofa was. How can a sofa like this be so comfortable?

Then you remembered the box, holding the game you have waited for months to be translated into English. You've seen snippets of the game in Japanese on a website that Kiku told you about one day at lunch. You became interested and pre-ordered the game right when it was ready to be pre-ordered. Now here it was, right in front of you, right in front of your (e/c) eyes.

You bolted right up and snatched the box in your hands, rushing into the kitchen to find a knife or scissors, anything to cut open the box. You positioned the box, again, on the dining table and looked through the drawers in your kitchen.

"Come on! I don't want to use my nails to cut open a box!" You complained, forgetting which drawer the cutting tool you needed held. Finally, you found a knife. Grinning, you made your way back to the table and stabbed the box in the middle, but still not wanting to damage the game inside it. After making a large cutted line, you opened the box gleefully. There inside, was the game you oh-so-wanted. Wrapped in bubble wrap, you took the game out and threw the box behind you, not caring where it landed. You flung off the bubble wrap, but still wanted to play with it later, and stared at the colorful cover you were seeing.

You had to admit, the men on the cover were hot. Kiku mentioned this was a Horror/Mystery/Romance/Adventure game. You left the kitchen, leaving trash behind, and headed to the game room where all your game needs were. You flicked the light switch, bringing light to the room. Inside you had beanie bags as chairs, shelves of games, a TV of course, and numerous gaming devices that you were proud of. You weren't afraid of titling yourself a "Gamer girl", you were proud of yourself to posses so many video games.

You closed the door behind you and walked over to your main gaming device. You crouched down to its level and pressed a button that let the disc holder open. You then opened the case the game was held in and placed the disc gently onto the disc holder. Smiling, you pushed the disc into the device, and turned the TV on only to reveal the Company in which the game was made under. You let yourself slightly lay down on your beanie bag and grabbed a controller.

You waited impatiently for the title screen, but there was a small intro, asking for your info. You were slightly confused for a moment, but shrugged it off.

**Name**: _

That was an easy one; you typed in your first name and pressed "A' for the next question.

**Age**: _

"Okay…I'm beginning to think that this game wants my personal info…I feel stalked." You said to yourself, but typed in your age anyway. You were like any average teen; you just played video games endlessly. You pressed "A" again, waiting for the next question.

**Birthday**: _

Yes, this game was asking every personal question. You typed in the day you were born and continued to press "A".

The questions stopped and you were slightly relieved. Right when you got to the title screen you heard thunder and pouring rain outside. You were shocked at first, but you ignored it. It was slightly common during this season to get a monsoon of rain.

Right when you were about to press "New Game" the electricity went out. You jumped out of your beanie bag in surprise.

"Oh come on! Arrggghh! Stupid thunder!" You complained, almost throwing a fit. You closed your eyes, to keep yourself from anger, for a few seconds. You sat down, thinking you were on your beanie bag, but landed on the hard ground. You opened your eyes; you were slightly confused again and looked behind you.

No beanie bag. You twisted your head back, no TV. No nothing. "What in the world…" You quietly said looking around your surroundings. Around you were tall, but dark trees looming over you. The only thing the trees was not blocking was the bright full moon, no clouds in sight.

You rubbed your eyes, just in case you were seeing things or hallucinating. No, you were not. The trees still stood where they were, and you still sitting on the dirt ground. Curious, you shifted your (e/c) eyes and found yourself in your normal attire, jeans, T-shirt and your converse. You stood up and rubbed your bottom due to not expecting to land on dirt. The sky was clear. You were confused since you thought a monsoon was literally happening outside.

Ahead of you were two paths. Both pitch black. You were slightly afraid, sensing something was about to come up behind you or from the paths. However, the paths held signs.

_-Moon Hill_

_Moonflower Gardens -_

Both had pretty names, according to you. All you wanted were answers. Where in the world were you? What is this place? How do you get out of here?

The question important now was…

_Where will you go?_

_[Moon Hill] [Moonflower Gardens]_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** WOO! I'm pretty proud of this. I'm sorry, only one Hetalia character showed up. But I promise, depending on which place you guys choose, more characters will come in.

_Clues:_

**_Moon Hill:_**

_Here lies a certain pack, but yet a dangerous one. Enter if you dare._

**_Moonflower Gardens:_**

_A beautiful meadow with fairies who are ready to help anyone to their needs._

Send in a review, answer, anything!~ :D Let's see who appears and what happens the next chapter, shall we?


	2. Run away, talk them out of it, or wait?

**Pairing: **Reader x ?

**Warning(s): **Cussing, some blood, and minor twilight bashing, but this is rated T so it's not that bad.

**Extra Info:** You guys chose Moon Hill, so here you are~ I also fixed grammatical errors on the last chapter, not much of a change there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I'll never own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner(s)

oOo

_Where will you go?_

_**[Moon Hill] **[Moonflower Gardens]_

oOo

You stared at the signs in front of you before making a choice. Moonflower gardens seemed like no one lived there, while Moon Hill had the same ring to it. They just both seemed like tourist sites. In fact, this place seemed way to creepy to be a tourist sight. After a mini argument with yourself, you decided on Moon Hill.

Couldn't be that bad right?

You slowly made your way the pitch black trail, you silently wished you had a flashlight but luckily the moon was able to give you some light. You stepped on several twigs and branches releasing a loud crunching noise to your ears. The path was narrow and you could barely make out what was ahead you, thus making your face getting slapped by branches. You cursed silently to yourself until you got to a clearing.

The clearing did not have any trees ahead, just bare land filled with hills. In the middle was a rather large hill with a big tree on top of it. You took a glance around you, large vast land with many hills. You could even see all of the beautiful sky above you. All the stars shining brightly and the moon so big and giving a marvelous white hue to the terrain. You found yourself a nice, grassy hill to relax on. The grass was so green and unbelievably soft. You didn't think this could be possible. You lay down on the hill that almost felt like a fluffy white cloud and closed your eyes.

You began to think this was all a dream, being magically here was probably an illusion. You had so much stress this past week with studying for the exam Kiku had told you about. This was just weight lifting. No more annoying students that continued to pester you everyday, it was just you enjoying the moonlight and quietness of this vast land. You felt as light as a feather drifting down to the ground peacefully, you felt sleep overcome you and you immediately accepted it.

There you were, clueless to what was happening around you. Vulnerable as a deer, and pure human flesh was lying there like a rock.

"Doesn't look like a vampire to me…"

"Maybe a spy?"

"No…they would have bitten her already…"

"Vait, smell. That's pure human blood."

"Ve~ I bet she eats a lot of pasta~"

"_Fratello_, don't be stupid. We haven't had human meat in centuries. I'm dying from hunger here."

Numerous voices could be heard a few yards around you. You, of course, were enjoying your peace and did not hear these voices. The pack moved a little closer to you, not wanting to awake you.

"Who's fucking stupid enough to just fall asleep here?"

"Obviously this human."

"Didn't the human race die off years ago?" A quiet voice mentioned, keeping his eyes on you. The rest of the pack turned their heads to him. It was true; humans who lived here were killed or turned into a monster. They found you as food, and soon surrounded you in a circle. The six of them stared at you as you breathed quietly.

"I feel like sleeping as well…"

"Heracles, no. Later." A female voice said, almost in a whisper. There was a soft chatter between them, thinking of what to do. You; bothered by the noise, open your (e/c) eyes slowly. You were still on the hill you slept on, but something seemed different. Voices could be heard. You raised your head slightly to see six others looming over you. All had wolf like ears and a large tail, you could even spot large canine teeth tainted with blood.

Your eyes were wide open; their eyes stared hungrily at you. _'Oh…crap.'_ You thought. You backed away slowly, only to bump into another werewolf. You raised your (e/c) eyes to see a man with bright blonde hair made into weird hairstyle, slightly spiky.

"Uh…hello…" You said, nervously, making a tiny wave. They just stared at you for a few moments. Your heart was pumping loud and fast. All of you were in a long staring contest, if you moved they were probably going to attack you. You sat up slightly and progressively began to stand up.

"L-look, I-I don't want to cause a-any trouble here so…" You stood up fully, examining the other canines around you in a full circle. You were about to take a step until a certain werewolf pounced on you and landed on the ground. You shrieked and squirmed to get out of the wolf's hold. The wolf's hold was strong and denied every request of escape from you. There were slight signs of foam coming out of his mouth, his bright amber eyes wide and filled with hunger. You thought your heart was going to explode from how fast it was pumping.

"Let me go! Let me go!" You screamed, finally using your knee to kick the man where it hurts most. The werewolf soon let go of you and you took this chance to get up and run for your life.

"_Fratello_!" You heard a voice exclaim as you tried to run. Adrenaline was widely pumping through your veins, your breathing was heavy, almost hyperventilating, and your heart was beating quickly. You were about to reach a path until strong arms caught you under the arms, stopping you from running.

"No! Please! Let me go! I beg of you!" You screamed into the quiet air. The man dragged you over to a hill. You could feel the claws dig into your arms, releasing a few drops of pure red blood. You began to feel weak and let the man drag you. He dropped you onto the soft grass and all eyes were on you.

"Tch, she looks weak." The female voice muttered. The female had short, but bright blonde hair. She almost looked related to the man with the weird hair. She had a light accent, you guessed 'Dutch'.

You were still heavily breathing from what just occurred, and your arms were in pain. You could hear slight groans of pain from another werewolf a few feet away from you, and his almost identical brother helping him to recover.

"You didn't do what I think you did, right Ludwig?" said a man with slightly long brunette hair, green eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Turn her into one of us? Nein. We need answers still." A German accent could be heard. You felt weak, and your arms stiffened slightly. You felt like they were torturing you. Your eyes were half open and almost felt signs of tears coming out or your eyes.

"Please…I-I just want to know where I am…" You quietly said, begging for an answer.

"Moon Hill, our territory." The man you bumped into earlier stated, glaring out you. You knew that, you know you were on Moon Hill, but was this even Earth? Were you even still on the same planet?

"I-I know, b-but I just want this whole piece of land that I'm on. The name." You quietly said, your voice shaking.

"Versipellis." One said, now you knew you weren't on earth anymore. There probably wasn't a place called 'Versipellis' anywhere. You nodded slightly, then swallowing because of your throat getting dry. Speaking of which, you were dying of thirst and you were unbelievably hungry. Your stomach begging for any kind of edible object, your stomach kept growling. You knew this pack wouldn't help you; they might magically poison your food.

"We do need to ask you some questions though." A man with a Dutch accent said, crossing his arms against his chest. You wanted to shout out them, your arms were in pain, and you were literally dying from hunger. You didn't want to answer anything right now. You wanted help; you wanted to get out of here. You wanted to go home, cuddle near the fireplace or play the game you wanted to play. Heck you preferred studying for the exam instead of this!

You knew this wasn't a dream, you could feel pain and fear. "Are you in any alliance with the vampires?" one asked. Vampires? You knew what they were but you knew none. If you counted fictional characters such as Dracula or the complete fail vampire, Edward, then yes you knew some. But they probably wouldn't know them so you shook your head. Your throat was so desiccated; you couldn't even whisper a word.

"How did you get here?" another werewolf asked. You wanted to know the answer to that. What if said you didn't know? Would they claw your throat or something similar to that? You bit your lip gently and shifted your (e/c) eyes.

"I-I don't know…" You answered; your voice raspy. Your heart continued to pound loudly inside your chest. The four sent glances at each other, the other two a few feet away could hear everything. The two brothers came back into the circle and stared at you with their big amber eyes. One glaring at you, due to kicking him, and the other one with a big grin swept on his face. The smile looked innocent and childlike, and his brother was displeased and wanted to get back at you. You gulped, slightly.

"Maybe she has amnesia?" The girl said, pursing her lips. No, you knew everything about yourself. You knew your past and you knew your present. You shook your head, although they probably weren't listening to you.

"Vhat is your name?" You couldn't trust these people, they almost killed you, or that's what you thought. You faintly glared at them. You could lie, but then you got a good idea.

"If you give me water or some sort of drink, I'll tell you." You said, sitting up slightly. All five looked at the girl.

"Bella…"

"Fine, I'll go get it." She sighed, getting up and heading over to a near pond. You had a sickening feeling about the pond, but at this moment you could drink anything. You saw the girl, named Bella, grab a pail and dip the object into the pond, immediately filled with water. She came back, carrying the water filled pail and handing it to you. You graciously took the pail and drank the water, not caring if some water got on your clothes. After several seconds you placed the bucket on the ground and let out a sign of content.

"Thanks."

"We're only doing this because we still want an answer."

"Fine, sheesh. If you really want to know, my name is _. I would appreciate if you let me go." You said, wiping the left over water drops around your lips. There was complete silence. Something struck your mind that they didn't want you to go.

"We're not letting you go that easily, _"

"_Si_, after the fact that you fucking kicked me." The Italian spat. You blinked at the current situation. You looked ahead of, since Bella had gone to get water, there was an open space. You sat up fully and shifted your eyes around the pack. If you ran away quickly you might just find help. If you can somehow come up with a good reason then maybe they could let you go. Or you could possibly wait and see what happens.

They were waiting yet again for an answer and you had three choices in your mind.

_What will you do?_

_[Run away] [Talk them out of it] [Wait and see what happens]_

oOo

_**Clues:**_

_**Run Away:**_

_Simple as that, run for your life! You might just get away and find some help. Might._

_**Talk them out of it:**_

_They seem to be listening, try to think of a good reason to get away from them safely?_

_**Wait and see what happens:**_

_Don't know what this pack is up to, let's see what happens._

oOo

**The characters that appeared are (Not in order):**

_-Lovino (S. Italy)_

_-Feliciano (N. Italy)_

_-Lars (Netherlands)_

_-Bella (Belgium)_

_-Heracles (Greece)_

_-Ludwig (Germany)_

**Translations:**

_Fratello- Brother (Italian)_

_Nein- No (German)_

_Si- Yes (Italian)_

oOo

**A/N**: Hello again! Well we got into another predicament. So what are you going to do? I'll let that up to you. Sorry if the characters are OOC, I know Bella is :P. I'll fix the problem soon. We're just going to do Dark!Belgium, haha.

For now please send in an _answer, review, anything_! I thank all of you for answering, but please continue to do so, I want to see what happens for myself since I'm leaving this to you're answers. Lets see what happens in the next chapter shall we?

Until then,

Adieu!

/

\

/

\

\/


	3. Go to Faierie or skip it?

**Pairing: **Reader x ?

**Warning(s): **More cussing, but this is rated T so it's okay. New character as well :D

**Extra info:** You guys chose _"Talk them out of it"_ so here you go~ Thanks for all the reviews/answers, you made a very happy person on New Year's Eve. Happy New Year by the way!

**Disclaimer**: I'll never own Hetalia, Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner(s)

oOo

_What will you do?_

_[Run away] **[Talk them out of it]** [Wait and see what happens]_

oOo

You bit your lip at your choices. True there was an opening to get up and run for your life, but you might get caught and get killed. Or that's what you thought. Waiting seemed impossible to you, you were impatient in situations like these. The best option was 'talk them out of it'. Think of a good reason to leave…you brain drew to a blank. You sighed mentally and raised your eyes to the pack. You were just going to ask them straight out. You turned yourself around to face the whole pack, which seemed small to you, and tried to keep a calm composure.

"Look, I really want to leave. I'll never trespass your territory again, or hurt any of you, can I just leave peacefully? I don't know where the hell I am, and I find myself almost being killed by you guys." You explained, watching all their eyes shift and widened. You wish you could have said more but the leader of the pack, Ludwig, was deep in thought. You sat on the earthy soil, anticipating an answer from the man.

"I'll let you go," your eyes gleamed with excitement and hope. "But only if you agree on a deal." There goes your hope. You bit the insides of your cheeks, not wanting to agree right away.

"What's the deal?" You asked, trying to cross your arms against your chest, but your arms still tainted with dry blood, drooped to your sides due to pain. At least it stopped bleeding. You shifted your eyes curiously, only to find Lovino's amber eyes dull, he quickly noticed you staring and then flung his head to the other direction.

"Our friend, Antonio, was captured by the vampires and is jailed in Lamia. We got a letter saying if someone doesn't save him in two weeks, something vill happen to him." Ludwig explained. You blinked at the current situation; you're definitely no on Earth anymore. You have never heard of such names.

"Hold on…Lamia and Versipellis…just where in the world am I?" You asked, yet again. Ludwig looked frustrated enough on explaining everything, that's when the Dutch man, Lars, took over.

"If you're speaking about Planet wise, Terra. On Terra we called each land 'area'. There are many areas but Versipellis and Lamia are the most important ones. Right now we're on Versipellis, home to werewolves such as us. Lamia is home of the vampires, our enemies. We've been at war with them for eons." Lars explained, slightly leaning against a rock.

"Also, none of our areas are connected, land wise. So we have to get over the ocean to get to each area, which is a pain." Bella added, standing up from the ground. Without another word, the blonde went down the hill, out of sight from everyone. After a few moments the pack twisted their heads back to you, for an answer. You tried to register everything into your brain. You were also asked to save a friend of there's all the way to Lamia, which God knows where. You found yourself thinking, if you went to Lamia where the vampires lived, you were going to be living bait.

"What happens if I don't bring him back in time?" You asked again, just wanting to know the consequences, although some part of your body told you didn't want to know.

"Let's just say…it will not be pleasant. Antonio is important to us." Ludwig said, letting his head rest on his hands. You gulped slightly. Well…anything to get out of here.

"I'll do it. If I have some help. If I go there, wouldn't I be a living buffet?" You said, trying to sound logical. Eyes of different colors moved around and finally landed on a man who seemed fatigued from this discussion. The man rubbed his emerald eyes and went down the same way Bella did. You waited for an answer from anybody, until you heard a loud howl piercing the quiet dusk air. You jumped from shock but soon calmed down.

The four heads that were still near you now turned to their left, almost like they were waiting for something. Curious, you turned your head as well, only to see nothing. Some ears perked, and you still saw nothing. You were proved wrong, when you saw a small figure jumping hill over hill sprinting closer to you. You so were focused on the figure you didn't realize that Heracles and Bella came back to the hill.

The figure, now a fox, approached you. You blinked; a fox was going to help you? Yes, you thought foxes were beautiful animals and yet sly but helping you stay away from man eating vampires? That seemed impossible.

"Kiku, it's nice to see you again." Heracles quietly scratched the Fox's ears. You were about to protest until a shining aura surrounded the mammal. The light blinded you and the pack. You used your arms, despite how painful they were right now, and covered your eyes. The shine died down only to reveal a man with fox-like ears. You removed your arms from your facial features and blinked several times to get the remaining mini light show out of your eyes.

Now you really thought you were dreaming, Kiku, your best friend was sitting on the ground peacefully as ever, watching the pack. "Kiku?" You questioned your mouth wide open.

"_Hai?_" Finally! Someone you knew! You would have praised to the gods at this moment.

"It's me, _! I'm so glad you here! How in the world did you get here?"

"I-I'm sorry…I'm afraid I don't know you, _-san." He said nervously, you frowned at the situation before you. You laughed, to cover yourself up from embarrassment.

"Sorry, you just looked like a good friend of mine." You slightly chuckled again, rubbing the back of your head. Kiku nodded and moved his dark russet eyes to the pack in front of him.

"What is it that you need?" The Japanese man asked, his fox like ears twitching. He stirred his eyes to the female wolf who seemed to be packing a few items into a rucksack. You followed his eyes and saw Bella as well, packing items into a tan rucksack.

"We need you to help, _, here to save our friend Antonio. She's a human und we're letting her go if she could save him. So we thought you could help." Ludwig explained, trying to get Feliciano off him. Kiku then took a glimpse at you, he was shocked that you were human, or at least you could tell he was shocked, he didn't seem to show it.

"I see, very well. We won't let you down, Ludwig-san."

"Please, just call me Ludwig."

"R-Right…" He got up from his spot, and as well as you. Ahead of you were so many hills, who knows when you're going to reach the ocean?

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed, holding up a hand. The two of you stopped and glanced at the blonde. She stood up and came closer to the two of, holding a rucksack. She opened the bag showed you what was inside it.

"We have the Map of Terra, some food for the both of you to last a few days, and a dagger for food wise or fighting wise." She explained pointing to every object in the bag. A smile tugged at the edges of your lips. You graciously took the rucksack and thanked her. Kiku bowed in respect.

"_Arigato_, Bella-san."

"No problem, Kiku and _! Just please save him, He's a good friend of ours…" She trailed off, her green eyes loosing its gleam. Kiku nodded solemnly and signaled you to leave.

"Wait…" a male voice was heard.

"Lovino?" Lovino stood up and trudged over to the two of you, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I'm coming with you two." Some gasps were heard, others eyes widened. Feliciano, his brother, raised his head to him.

"Fratello, I thought you disliked Antonio…"

"I still do- ah fuck it, I'm going since _ still owes me an apology for kicking me and plus I want to kick the fucking vampires' ass for once." The elder Italian explained, clearly annoyed. You couldn't keep yourself from giggling on how much he was cursing. The Italian saw your giggle fit and glared at you.

"What are you laughing at?"

"N-Nothing~! But sure, you can come with us. The more help the better, and I'm sorry about earlier." You said, still having the slightest of giggles. Lovino rolled his eyes and ignored the goodbyes and good lucks you three were getting.

oOo

The three of you traveled for miles and you were wondering when you would reach the ocean. Kiku was ahead, holding an orange-yellow lantern in front of him, Lovino walked beside him keeping watch of their surroundings. You trudged beside Kiku as well, ignoring the quiet complaints from your stomach.

You arms were still tainted with dry blood, you were starving, and you were in the middle of nowhere with two monsters, on a mission to save a werewolf where vampires lived_. 'Great, this is just perfect.'_ You complained in your head. _'I'm in a world where I'm everyone's prey, yay me.'_

"_, walking like that is going to hurt your back." Kiku mentioned. You sighed heavily and raised yourself to an acceptable posture.

"How long are we going to get there?" You asked, trying to keep the whining tone out of your voice.

"To Lamia? Half a day, but we need to rest and prepare." Kiku explained, keeping his chocolate brown eyes focused ahead. His answer seemed logical so you didn't complain.

"Is there some kind of boat or something to take us there? Because Bella said that no 'area' was connected land wise." You mentioned, shifting your (e/c) eyes to him. You could see a smile forming on Kiku's thin lips. You raised an eyebrow, curiously. "Just what are you anyway?"

"I'm a morpher, I can turn into any animal I want, but my power is limited." He explained, stopping at a small clearing. You stared at Kiku, he was a morpher? He could change into any animal, but his power was limited…so he can't turn into every animal that existed, somehow made sense.

You looked above you, the sun was slowly rising. The sky transformed into a bright pink and violet color, stars were slowly fading away. You heard a yawn from the werewolf and saw him lie down on the soft luscious green grass. He had an expression saying wake-me-and-die plastered on his face. It was best not to disturb him. Kiku sat on the hill and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Please, go to sleep. I'll watch for now." He said, making a hand motion that told you to find a spot of rest. You were going to protest but listened to him otherwise, you exhausted, especially from what happened today. You just needed some shut eye.

oOo

You felt refreshed when you opened your eyes. You blinked a few times; the sun was setting this time. You shot up from your spot on the grassy hill and whipped your head both sides to find Kiku and Lovino. The two were preparing a small fire to cook. The smell of food wafted through your nose, you were starving. You haven't eaten in a day.

You got up from your spot and came closer to the two. "What are you cooking?" you asked. The warmth pleased you; you let your hands come near the fire for more of the warmth.

"Salmon. You don't mind don't you?" the Japanese man asked, almost done with it. You shook your head; at this point anything that was edible seemed good to you. Lovino sat with his legs crossed, silently enjoying the warmth. You noticed that he hadn't spoken up in awhile, ever since the three of you left in fact.

"Lovino? Is something wrong?" You asked, slightly concerned.

"No." he spat. Well at least you got one word out of him. You bit your lip; you remembered what his brother said about disliking Antonio. Then why did he come with you two? Your thoughts were interrupted when dinner was ready.

"Oh man! I'm starving!" You exclaimed taking the piece of salmon Kiku gave you. It looked delicious in your eyes; you happily ate it, possibly wanting seconds. You felt the food in your empty stomach fill the empty spaces and you smiled contently, grateful for not dying of hunger. You lay down on your back against the soft earthy grass when you heard objects moving. You realized Kiku was going through the rucksack, and bringing out the map.

"I was thinking that we should stop at Faierie. They do have some helpful items there."

"Faierie? Something tells me that fairies live there."

"_Hai_, you're right, although, they're accepted everywhere around Terra due to their magic. Witches can technically do the same thing but are only allowed in Faierie, some people claim their magic is fake…"

"So witches live there as well."

"_Si_, the witches have a shitty reputation for some dumb reason." Lovino added. You almost didn't notice that that was the first sentence that he had said all day. You nodded at the info you received. The word 'items' seemed helpful to you, but your time limit…you only had thirteen days left. If you didn't save Antonio in time, who knows what would happen.

But spending one day at Faierie won't hurt, right? Maybe the 'items' will help you on this mission and in the future. Now was your choice to think of something.

_What will you do?_

_[Stop at Faierie] [Skip it, we're going to Lamia!]_

oOo

_**Clues:**_

_**Stop at Faierie:**_

_You might be able to get new items to help you along the mission. Don't know what those vampires have in store._

_**Skip it, we're going to Lamia!:**_

_Skip it! The sooner we save Antonio the better! _

_**Translations:**_

_Hai- Yes (Japanese)_

_Arigato- (Japanese)_

**Characters Shown up (Not in order):**

_Kiku- Japan _

oOo

**A/N:** FFFFF- I rewrote this chapter so many times, I'm unhappy with it. I tried not to use 'said' so many times, it was bugging me. So here's chapter 3. No this isn't the official plot. This is a sub-plot which leads to the real plot. The real plot if much better than this –insert evil smile here-

This is kind of sucking as of horror right now, but I promise, more stuff in later chapters. We've met Kiku, who we've mistaken as our friend. Yet, he doesn't know us but we befriended him. We also have a mission, to save Antonio. They're sending a human to do that, I'm still giggling :'D YES, ANOTHER PREDICAMENT. KIND OF. WOO!

Thanks for all the reviews/answers~ my mouth hurts from smiling too much~ SO YOU DESERVE CAKE. Enjoy it :D. You may also want to get used to my abuse of caps lock. Just saying.

We also got stuff from Bella, sweet isn't it? We got a weapon –insert another evil smile here-. Lovi has joined us~ - insert heart here- So we got Kiku and Lovi :D

More characters in the next chapter, hopefully. So keep sending in those answers~

Happy New Year and See in the next chapter~


	4. Train or examine the layout?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s): **Cussing, and some blood. You know what, there's going to be cussing every chapter because of Lovino.

**Extra Info:** To Faierie it is! I love you all for reviewing; I checked my inbox this morning. My god…OVER TWENTY EMAILS? You guys are amazing :D I feel like I should do something for you guys ;A;

Oh, we're also starting a little differently; you'll see what I mean. Long chapter as well! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, and I never will. Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner(s)

oOo

The cell was icy cold, almost like frozen wasteland. His wrists stung from the cuffs clasp on his wrists, tainted with blood. His sun-kissed skin covered in scars and numerous bite marks on his neckline. His russet hair mangled and matted; his once cheery olive eyes now dull, his attire torn and soiled.

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It hurt to do anything for him. He found himself lying helplessly on the concrete ground, behind the steel bars that were now his 'home'. He longed for his original home, back where his loving pack was. He did not want to be here, the place where he hated the most.

His auburn ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. They became louder by the second soon coming to a full stop. He raised his head slightly to get a full look at the man before him. Sure enough, it was the one man he loathed the most. His bright emerald eyes filled with satisfaction at the sight of the man in agony.

"Y-You like seeing me in pain don't you?" He managed to say, only to sound raspy. The green-eyed man swiped his blonde fringe away from his face, getting an enhanced glimpse at the tortured werewolf.

"It's what you deserve, being looked at must be a bother to you, Antonio."

"Especially when it's you, Arthur, what are you even planning?" Antonio questioned, almost sounding strangled. Arthur raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"It's best if I didn't tell you my plans. It only gets foiled." Arthur reminded him, now crouching down to the Spaniard's level. The Spaniard felt exhausted at this point, the pain couldn't let him rest, and it was unbearable each day. Antonio then fainted, his head smacking onto the hard ground. Arthur took one last glance at him before walking away, and working on his plan-in-progress.

oOo

_What will you do?_

_**[Go to Faierie]** [Skip it, we're going to Lamia!]_

oOo

After discussing with the two about your choice, you were clinging onto dear life on the large avian. Kiku explained his powers, he could not turn into any marine animal, only land and avian. Lovino did the same as you did, clasping his hands on the charcoal colored feathers. The morpher said that Faierie was only a few hours away. At this point, you didn't know if you could even last being like this for a few more hours. Kiku was flying so fast, and under you was the bright blue ocean. After experiencing the monsters here, you certainly did not want to know what would happen to you if you fell.

Yet, you did this mission just so you could escape from the pack, and hopefully if you save Antonio then you could be free. Then, you had to find a way back home. Speaking of home, what was happening there? There was a thunder storm, the electricity went out and you were suddenly transported here. It confused you; you just hope you weren't dead.

'_Well if I have arms that are still hurting then I'm certainly not dead.' _You thought, your (h/c) hair blocking your eyes. You did not dare to try to move your hair away from your features; you were terrified that you might fall off.

Time seemed to move fast because when you saw a speck of land, you wanted to dance for joy at this moment. "Is that Faierie?" You asked a bit loud so Kiku could hear you through the gushing wind.

"Yes, we're almost there." He said, calmly. You can hear Lovino quietly curse in Italian behind you, trying his best not to let go. You felt a little bad for the werewolf, not used to be flying like this. You soon felt a weird feeling in your stomach, Kiku was flying down, about to land.* The feeling overtook you, all the air escaped from your lungs as you were getting close to Faierie's soil.

Kiku gently landed, signaling for the two of you to jump off him. You did as you were told, along with Lovino, and Kiku transformed back into his original form. The sun was now rising leisurely. The three of you traveled down the path that would lead you to the main town, Kiku leading as usual. You yawned, covering your mouth with your hand.

"We need to do something about your arms, _ -san. Maybe the fairies or witches will help." Kiku mentioned, taking a glance at your arms. You blinked at first and took a look at your arms for yourself; you were worried that they might be infected due to being exposed this whole time. Your clothes were tattered and had some blood as well; your shoes were worn out. You didn't notice this, hopefully you would benefit here.

You followed the morpher and the werewolf, traveling past unrecognizable trees and flowers. Many tropical like scents wafted through your nose, you easily felt relaxed here. If only you could spend more time here, but you were doing as you were told, save Antonio. You just needed to prepare.

After several minutes of walking you came to a breathtaking meadow with all kinds of flower surrounding you. The tips of the flowers opened at a snail like pace as the sun rose to the blue sky, revealing small human like creatures sleeping inside them. Your (e/c) widened at such a marvelous sight. If only you had a camera, then you would have proved that fairies were real.

One fairy opened here tiny russet eyes tiredly and got up from the pink petunia she was on, her bright fuchsia wings fluttering about, flying closer to the three of you.

"Kiku! You're back!" She squealed, circling around the morpher ecstatically. He smiled at the small fairy, holding up the palm of his hand for her to stand on, she graciously accepted.

"It's nice to see you, Mei-chan." Kiku gave a warm smile and turned to the two of you. "This is Mei-chan, one of the fairies here." the girl waved and shifted her russet eyes until she saw your injured arms.

"Oh dear," she murmured, flying closer to your arms, examining them. "What happened?"

You stole a glance from Lovino; of course you didn't want to blame him for starting it then Ludwig piercing your skin. "Uh…I was attacked…that's all." You explained, biting the insides of your cheeks.

Mei nodded and took a closer look. "Oh my, this needs to be taken care of. Follow me you three, I want to see if I can find Lilli or someone to help." The fairy explained, already flying ahead of you. The three of you followed the fairy down the path, you still mesmerized by such a beautiful meadow. You saw some fairies stare at you, while others followed to see what was going on. Mei led you to a small cabin; she light tapped on the window.

A door swung open to reveal a man with chin length brunette hair and worried blue eyes. "Toris! We have a human to take care of!" she exclaimed grabbing the sleeve of your shirt, trying to pull you closer, only failing in the end. You giggled and walked closer to the man.

"A h-human?" he was shocked, Mei nodded, impatiently waiting for you to get taken care of. "Ah, r-right, please come in." He said, after recovering from his state of shock. You gave a silent thank you and walked in. Inside was messy, papers and books everywhere, and a big cauldron in the back of the room giving a bright lime green hue to the room. Also shelves disorganized and carpets were torn at the edges. The floorboard made a soft creaking noise as you walked.

"Tori*~ Like, who's our guest?" you heard a voice from the other end of the room. When you saw the person owning the voice, you could have sworn it was a woman, due to his features and clothing style, but it was indeed a man. You heard Kiku and Lovino come in behind you, examining the room. Before you could introduce yourself the man immediately glanced at your arms. Toris told the man that you were attacked and needed some medical attention.

"Well not to worry! I, like, totally have the greatest things to heal you!" You guessed that his accent was 'polish'. You found yourself giggling at his way of talking. Toris led you to a soft, velvet armchair to sit and you let you arms rest on the arms on the chair. Kiku told all of you he was leaving with Lovino to find items, such as herbs and food, to pack and will be back soon. You nodded and waited patiently for your arms to be tended.

Toris took care of the tending of your arms, letting the polish man, whose name was Feliks; take a seat next to you. "So you're a human? You're like living bait here!"

"Trust me, I know that I am. One minute I'm in my own house, the next minute I'm here. It's very confusing." You explained, wincing from the stinging of ointments Toris was using. The shortened story you gave seem unbelievable but you did not want to explain your adventure here so far.

"Sorry if it hurts. You're just lucky that it didn't get infected." Toris said, you felt a wave of relief hit you. You were going to be okay, and to you right now that's all that mattered. After awhile, bandages were perfectly wrapped on both of your arms. Not too tight but not too lose, perfect.

"Thank you." You said, smiling thankfully. Feliks and Toris, proud of their work, told you to rest and went back to their work. You followed their instructions and made yourself comfortable on the armchair. You let your eyes shut for a few seconds until the door swung open. You almost jumped out of your seat from the initial shock and flipped your head to the doorway, revealing two fairies and what seemed like another witch.

"_~ I found some new clothes!" Mei chirped holding one end of the basket while the other fairy on the opposite side. The other fairy was a bright golden hue, her wings the color of slick honey and her eyes a bright olive green. The two fairies dropped the basket to the hardwood floor and flew to the witch's shoulders. The witch was holding a gun on his belt, making you a bit nervous around him already, and serious looking sea green eyes.

"Thank you Mei and…"

"Lilli, it's nice to meet you, _" the golden fairy said, giving you a warm welcoming smile. You smiled back at the fairy and took a glimpse at the clothes they had given you.

"Oh Vash, what is it?" Toris asked, helping Feliks stir something in the cauldron.

"There are two trespassers here." he said, words escaping his mouth like on auto-pilot

"Oh goodness! You didn't shoot them did you?" Toris exclaimed dropping his stirring tool on the ground, running over to the Swiss man. Mei's mouth dropped while Lilli sighed heavily, shaking her head in disappointment. You, on the other hand, were about to stand up and protest.

"I tried, but I ran out of ammo."

"Did they get hurt?"

"No." All of you besides, Vash, sighed of relief. The door slammed open once again, revealing a very angry Italian and a slightly calm Japanese man.

"What the fuck! You can't just go shooting people everywhere!" Lovino snapped, pointing at the Swiss man.

"You were trespassing our territory!"

"I refrain from speaking…"

"At least we weren't fucking shooting everybody!" The two went into a full blown argument, both speaking in their native languages which led to none of them knowing what they were talking about. Lilli and Mei tried their best to calm them down or pull them away. Kiku remained silent and had a big worry for the two of them. You were annoyed by this, rubbing the sides of your heads. You just wanted peace and quiet for once. Did it kill to get silence here? Yes it did kill.

"GUYS!" You shouted, standing up from your chair. Just what you wanted, silence. All heads were turned to you. Lovino was in a position that looked like he was about to strangle the Swiss man, while Vash had one hand on his gun.

"Can we all just calm down? We just needed some help that is all." You explained, obviously annoyed. Vash removed his hand off his gun, Lovino dropped his hands to his waist, and Kiku sighed of relief.

oOo

Meeting a lot of the fairies was nice, all varying different colors and personalities. Even more witches and wizards appeared and greeted the three of you, graciously welcoming you to their land.

Before dinner, Lovino and Kiku the items they had found such as more berries and herbs. Earlier you explained the predicament you were in to Toris and Feliks; they gave you a choice of weapons to choose from, although you were only allowed to take one. You let Kiku choose, not having a lot of experience from actual weapons. He had chosen a sword that was screaming 'power'. Outside he had taken practice swings, fairies and witches/wizards alike watching in amusement.

The clothes you have gotten fit you well, but something you might see yourself wearing. A white blouse along with a black vest connected, a black skirt reaching down just above your knees and some black and white striped stockings. They also gave you black shoes that looked suitable enough for running. You thanked Mei and Lilli for the choice of clothing and skipped over to the morpher and werewolf.

You felt new and refined, all you needed was dinner and you were ready to go. For dinner, you received a great serving size that filled the plate. A majority of the food on your plate was unrecognizable but whatever was edible did look good to you. You nearly stuffed your face that night, enjoying the satisfaction of a filled stomach. Some of the fairies giggled along with the wizards and witches, Lovino muttered something in Italian and Kiku watched you in amusement, wondering how you can eat that much without upchucking. Lovino and Vash had a stare down during the feast, seeing who can blink first. You didn't see the end result but Lovino looked displeased before bed.

Toris and Feliks made some room in their cabin for you three to rest in, fixing the couches and chairs into beds. You felt just like yourself again, you wish you could stay here forever, but tomorrow you only had eleven and a half days left. You got a new weapon and more food along the way. You had the dagger, Kiku said that could be your weapon, Lovino was more of a physical fighter, and Kiku with the new sword.

You could see fairies flying into their flower homes, the petal closing up after them, and hearing Toris and Feliks breathe softly through the night; Lovino was muttering things in Italian in his sleep, and Kiku sleeping soundlessly. You let sleep overcome you.

oOo

"…_.Kiku? Lovino?... where are you?" you ran through the foggy woods, trying not to run into any trees. You were alone, and you just lost two of your partners._

"_Kiku! Lovino!" You shouted this time, heart beating faster from fear. Over from a distance you could hear a scream, piercing the air. You followed the sound, running fast as possible, only to find nothing._

_You breathed heavily, turning your head left to right. No one. You backed away bumping into what you were hoping was a tree. The monster turned you around to face him. You saw his blood tainted teeth, leaning closer to your neckline. You eyes were blurry from tears threatening to come out. His grip around you was tight, impossible to escape._

_After seconds you let out a shrill of a scream, breaking the air in two._

oOo

"No! Please! Let me go!"

"_! Calm down!"

"It's just a fucking dream!" You immediately woke up, shooting up from your bed, breathing heavily and forehead drenched in sweat. You placed your hand over your chest, feeling your heart beating tremendously fast.

"Oh my god…" You whispered loudly, looking at the hardwood ground. The four, not including you, woke up from your scream and shook you to wake you up.

"Must have been, like, a nightmare."

"Demons must be at it again…" Toris muttered, getting up from his bed, heading to the cauldron. The word 'demons' caught your mind.

"Wait, demons?" You asked, still recovering from the nightmare you just had.

"All they fucking do is create nightmares, especially for humans like you. Since the race died years ago and you recently came here for god knows what reason, you're a target now." Lovino explained, displaying a bitter look on his face. You wanted to face palm on how much attention you were getting here, first your everyones' prey and now you're probably going to have nightmares everyday. You grumbled, you wanted to see these demons for yourself.

"They don't always appear just for fun. Two of them visit here often while one keeps his peace. So it's mainly the two that are creating this nightmare…what was it about anyway?" Toris explained, stirring an unknown lime green substance in the cauldron. You wondered who the three were, but mainly you wanted to get the two that were doing this. You certainly did not want to have another nightmare.

"I was in this forest and Lovino and Kiku were gone so I looked for them…then I was attacked by a vampire or something, I couldn't tell." You explained, dropping your head so you could look at your bare feet.

"Feliks and I will deal with them later. For now, you should get going for that mission you got." Toris reminded you, grabbing something off the floor and walking towards the three of you. He held a tiny bag tied with a string.

"In here is some dust the fairies created. It could be used for teleporting or invisibility. Although you can only use it once since there's only enough powder for the three of you." Toris explained, handing you the pouch. You gave the pouch to Kiku, who gently placed it in the rucksack.

"_Arigato_, Toris-san."

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah _Grazie_…"

Toris smiled and waved, along with Feliks, as the three of you left. The fairies waited patiently on their flower homes and waved with their tiny arms goodbye. Mei and Lilli flew to the three of you holding a substance.

"What's this?" You asked, accepting the item the fairies gave you.

"It's garlic~ since you're human and your blood might be delicious to them, you might want to wear this at all times." Mei explained, putting the garlic around your neck, with the help of Lilli. You gave a silent thank you and left with Kiku and Lovino, now on your way to Lamia.

oOo

The fly to Lamia was just like your ride to Faierie, you were afraid to fall into the ocean, again. You clinged onto the charcoal feathers of Kiku's avian form, not wanting to fall. Wind was slapping your facial features and your hair was flying widely as usual.

You were thankful when you saw land again, and it was still daylight. From the many fiction books you read, vampires were awake at night, weren't they? You just had to blend in or they might find the garlic suspicious.

You ended your line of thoughts when Kiku landed on the earthy soil of Lamia. You were here, and you had to save Antonio in eleven and a half days, that seemed like plenty of time for you.

"We do have plenty of time…why don't we train?" Kiku suggested, already in his original form.

"Or we can go to their shitty castle and examine where exactly the fucking dungeon is." Lovino brought up, still having that bitter look plastered on his facial features.

It was still broad daylight so you could examine the castle. The vampires may be strong as well and training will be good as well, since you were human and you may be weak towards them.

_What will you do first?_

_[Train] [Examine_]

oOo

_**Clues:**_

_**Train:**_

_The vampires could be strong; it wouldn't hurt to train for a bit wouldn't it?_

_**Examine:**_

_We might have to get used to the layout of the castle, find the dungeon of course. See how many guards are there, etc._

**Translations:**

_Grazie- Thank you (Italian)_

**Characters Appeared (Not in order)-**

_-Arthur (England)_

_-Antonio (Spain)_

_-Mei (Taiwan)_

_-Lilli (Lichtenstein)_

_-Vash (Switzerland)_

_-Feliks (Poland)_

_-Toris (Lithuania)_

oOo

**A/N:** LONG CHAPTER! YES! I AM HAPPY. Well it was a long chapter for me, BECAUSE THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR~ Sorry for the poor choices, better ones in the next chapter.

GUYS. I cannot stop listening to "This is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson and the Multilanguage one. Oh my god, it's addicting. I listen to it everyday also "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan, the Multilanguage one. FFFF- It even inspired me things for later chapters due to the awesome gory pictures :'D Sorry, I had to mention this. It was just too hard to give up xD. YES. GORY PICTURES. THIS IS HORROR Y'KNOW. EXPECT BLOOD.

And sorry if I rushed at the end :'D.

*Do you ever get that weird feeling in your stomach whenever you're on the roller coaster's big drop? Like during the big drop you get this AWESOME feeling when going down? That's what I meant when writing this part; I didn't know how to explain it :'D

*Instead of Liet, it's Tori. Your mind was just blown.

So to summarize, Arthur and Antonio…what's going on? Antonio is locked up and in pain while Arthur…I wonder what he's planning? –Evil smirk-

We met some fairies and witches! :D Sorry for the lack of horror…again. I promise, future chapters, like soon. I promise. A scary dream :D could it be something that may happen in the future? We may never know. Also a new weapon and some more food to take care of you guys. We also got fairy dust~

Guys, I love you. Every single one of you, you brighten my day. I wish I could do something for you guys ;A; Oh and to clarify something, there will be no yaoi. I like yaoi myself but the farthest point we're going here is friendly-love and family-love, that is all. The only "love love" is towards you.

Continue on with the answers, reviews, anything. Oh and as a warning, school is starting again soon, so updates may be slower. Not super slow, hopefully three times or week or something. I just wanted to warn you.

Until then, thank you so much and Bye!


	5. Rouge Path, Dusk Hill, or Feather Trail?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Cussing, as usual, and blood (Finally!).

**Extra Info:** TRAINING IT IS. School just started again, and I just finished most of my homework, I really hate algebra =_=.

Also more Lovino interaction since we had more interaction with Kiku.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me and it never will. Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner(s)

oOo

_What will you do first?_

_**[Train]** [Examine]_

oOo

After a small argument, the three of you decided on training for at least a few days. Afterwards, you will check the layout of the castle then break in. It seemed like a good plan to you, although you were slightly nervous about all of this. Yes, you had garlic and a few weapons but what happens when the vampires finally realize you're human? You gulped at the thought; you would probably be eaten alive.

"_-san, are you alright?" Kiku asked you, concerned. You nodded your head slightly, obviously lying. The three of you traveled through the forests of Lamia, hopefully finding a clearing. At this point, you were sure you were far away from civilization. The paths were narrow, forcing the three of you to be in a single line, Kiku in the front, you in the middle and Lovino in the back, keeping watch from behind.

Cracks and crunches were heard from numerous twigs and branches, you almost getting slapped in the face by a branch from time to time, it became repetitive to you. You were thankful for at least being broad daylight, Kiku and Lovino would be sleeping at this time. You, being the human you are, were used to be awake when the sun was out so you were used to Faierie's schedule of waking up in the morning like any normal human does. Kiku may not look like it, but sometimes you could hear silent yawns coming out of his lips. Lovino's amber eyes were droopy, and walked with his back bent.

Eventually, your stomach growled at you. You cursed inside your head not wanting to stop and eat right now since you were in such a small pathway.

'_Come on clearing, can we just meet you? I need to eat, these two need to sleep and we need to train. Show up, dammit!'_ You thought angrily, clutching your stomach. As if on cue, there was an end to the road. Kiku stopped; you and Lovino took both sides next to him, watching what was ahead of you. You were standing on a large cliff, way down was the bright blue sea, its waves clashing with the cliff. You three had enough room to move around freely and watch in amazement.

You did leave near the coast, but seeing this sight was just too amazing. This you could live with, training here won't be as gut crunching. Feeling ignored, your stomach commanded for food. Luckily, you had the rucksack this time around your shoulder. You crouched down, slinging the rucksack off your shoulder blade and opened it.

"What are you doing?" The Italian asked, his auburn ears twitching at the sound of you scanning what's inside the rucksack.

"Food." Was all you said, taking out a few berries and popping them into your mouth.

"You can't be eating now, we have to train!"

"I can't train on an empty stomach! I'm starving…" You complained, giving a kicked puppy look to him. Your bottom lip quivered, your (e/c) eyes shining. Lovino crossed his arms against his chest, trying to resist your expression you were displaying. After awhile he gave in, turning fully to you.

"Fine, you can eat."

"You can have some berries too y'know."

"…I was hoping you would say that."

oOo

"For this match we'll need the both of you to take on roles." Kiku explained, fixing his kimono. You and Lovino listened to the morpher intently.

"What do you mean?" You asked, to some extent confused.

"Like taking on characters, it gets you into character and reveals your true strength. For example, you, _-san, shall be the vampire in this round." Kiku explained, shifting his chocolate eyes to the two of you every few seconds. You were about to speak until Kiku interrupted you.

"Lovino-san shall be himself." Lovino 'hmphed' quietly and turned to you. You were still slightly confused. "So, I have to act like a vampire?" You asked, pointing to yourself.

"_Hai_. Imagine you two are enemies and now your fighting to the death." This reminded you of role-play; you remembered your days of role-playing with your friends when you were little. You would always play fantasy and kept using the word 'pretend', you knew this was going to be fun.

'_So think like a vampire…alright then._' You thought, placing your hands on your sides. You sent a playful glare to the Italian who was staring intently at you. Kiku was leaning against a tree, holding his hand in the air. You imagined him holding a flag and when the hand moves down you were to start attacking Lovino.

"Ready…" Both of you heard the morpher say. The two of you moved closer to each other, giving each other glares and growls. Kiku's hand swiped down in the air.

"Go!" You immediately lunged at him, grabbing his neck, not too tightly though to choke him. Lovino struggled a bit from your hold and immediately pinned you to the ground, clasping your throat between his hands.

"Die you fucking blood sucking bastard!" He exclaimed, his amber eyes now in flames. You were trying to escape his hold until you remembered what you did last time. The again you two were training and you didn't want too seriously hurt him…again. You formed your right hand into a fist and punched him somewhat gently in the chest, releasing his grasp from you.

"Haha! Your blood will belong to me~!" You sang, getting up from the ground and then you shoving him to the ground. You, still standing up, placed your foot on top of his chest. Kiku took this as a chance to do a count down, you felt like this was a wrestling match.

"Five…four…three…two…" Kiku counted down, his fingers going down each number. You watched Lovino smile devilishly at your ankle; you were wishing the morpher would count faster. Right when he was about to say 'one' Lovino grabbed your ankle and threw you to the ground releasing a shriek from you. Kiku watched in amusement.

"I'm not letting you win so easily!"

"Oh yeah? Well then…take this!" You snatched both of his furry auburn ears, pushing him to the earthy soil and forced his head into the grass. Kiku counted down again and you eventually winning.

"YES! I HAVE BEATEN A WEREWOLF!" You exclaimed, jumping for joy. Lovino raised his head, wiping the dirt off his facial features. He got up brushing the remaining filth off his clothes.

"I only went easy on you, _idiota_!"

"Admit it, I was too fricken awesome~"

"…Hell no. We're doing this again and I'll beat you for sure. I won't go easy on you!"

"Bring it on!"

Kiku smacked his forehead at your child-like personality.

oOo

You trained with the werewolf for hours gasping in pain, cursing at each other, or just rolling in the grass laughing till your sides hurt, also asking Kiku to join the fun who stood gazing at the two of you not wanting to join you.

The two of you ate half of your food supply, along with Kiku eating only a few bites saying that he was not hungry. All of you discussed future plans around here, tomorrow you would learn how to handle weapons with Kiku and then the day after that was dedicated to exploring the outside of the castle.

You two agreed on staying on the cliff unless an emergency happened until the two of you saved their lycan friend. Way down the hill was a river and more berry bushes, unfortunately near the castle. You would have to rely on your current food supply for now until daylight, as of now it was dusk. You had only been here for several hours and never noticed that you were on Vampire territory. Now you were frightened, you were prey, you were food.

Around you Kiku and Lovino slowly fell asleep, you couldn't blame them. They were awake for so long you felt horrible since right now they would be wide awake and you were supposed to be dead to the world as well. Your eyes felt heavy, you would slap yourself across your cheek to keep yourself awake. You had to watch the morpher and the lycan; you can't just fall into a deep sleep right now!

"Unn…" You groaned, rubbing your eyes, a few eyelashes on your forefinger. You brushed them off as they fell to the ground, although you couldn't see since it was too murky.

You gazed at the two of your partners, Kiku having a small faint smile on his face, his hands under his head against the soft ground. Lovino always talked in his sleep and you couldn't understand Italian so you could never tell what in the world he was saying. They both looked so peaceful under the moonlight with their sleeping faces. You felt yourself smiling as well.

Over the hours you kept a safe distance away from the edge, hearing the ocean waves crash against the rocky cliff. You thought about home, what was happening over there? What about the huge exam you were about to take? What about the old Kiku you knew back home?

You knew this wasn't a dream, you felt pain, you felt fear; you had adrenaline and your heart pumping. This was real life, except in a different world where you were food to everyone. Everyone at Faierie seemed trustworthy, but what if Kiku and Lovino were planning something behind your back? Your heart starting thumping inside your chest, no…they can't be. Kiku seemed like the type he wouldn't hurt a soul. For Lovino he was a coward at times but indeed strong. Were they even your friends?

You didn't know. You just called them partners for now. You hugged your knees; bring your legs to your torso, then resting your head on your knees. The ocean was reflecting the moon, almost like a mirror. You felt a slight headache approaching from all your thoughts; there was no way you could drift off into slumber because of this. So many questions and thoughts, you whimpered slightly at the current predicament you were in.

You missed home; you missed your friends and family. Wasn't there some way to get back home? For now you would have to deal with the current mission you were on. Inside you had the slightest feeling that in the future there may be danger, your heart was telling you to watch out and your brain was telling you to run.

You could not leave Kiku and Lovino, you looked up to them, and they were the only help you had right now. You sat on the soil gazing at the ocean expressionless. After arguing with yourself you got up from the ground and sat near the two partners you had. You didn't notice Lovino who opened his amber eyes, raising them to you.

"Why are you still up, _idiota_?" he whispered, slightly glaring at you.

"You two are asleep; I suppose I could watch while you two sleep." You explained sounding logical. The Italian inhaled and got up, now sitting up with his legs crossed.

"Go to sleep, I'll watch."

"But-"

"I'm supposed to be awake at this hour, just go the fuck to sleep." He commanded gently pushing you to the ground about a foot away from him. You wanted to tell him you couldn't go to sleep, but you shut your (e/c) eyes, you facing him on accident.

After awhile slumber took you away into dream world. The lycan curiously shifted his eyes to your sleeping figure. You were right in front of him, food was right there. He lightly brushed some hair strands away from your facial features. He leaned closer until he realized what he was doing. He pulled away putting his hand over his lips. No, it would be horrible to hurt you. You were only so delicate to this world right now.

oOo

You spent hours with Kiku in the morning to noon, training. You first started with the dagger, practice fighting with him. He dodged every move swiftly and you being utterly amazed on how fast he moved. As the two of you were fighting he backed away until he bumped into a tree, you lunged at him and he dodged away right before the dagger pierced the trunk of the tree.

"Gosh, you dodge every move I make! How in the world did you do that?" You asked, amazed by his skills.

"It takes years of training, I should know."

"Of course I should know…you're immortal." You said, crossing your arms against your hips. Kiku moved away from the tree so you could pull out the dagger. You grunted on how tight it was in there, releasing small noises as you were trying to pull it out. After a pull with full strength you managed to get it released from the trunk and landed on the floor. You lightly gasped with pain, rubbing your bottom as you got up.

"_-san, are you alright?"

"Yea…I'm fine. That tree is stubborn though." You complemented, pointing at the tree. The morpher nodded and turned his head slightly to the path. A stern expression displayed on his face, almost sensing something was going to happen. You didn't notice, however, since you were complaining about the pain.

Lovino watched silently, his auburn ears twitching every few seconds. You stretched out your arms and let out a noisy sigh. Feeling no sign of pain anymore, you leaned against the tree, its branches creating a cool shade for you to relax under.

"Okay! What now?" You asked placing both of your hands on your sides, ready for anything. Kiku stared at the downhill path, as well as Lovino. You didn't know what was in that path besides twigs and trees that kept slapping you across the face. Their ears would move often, hearing something in the distance. You couldn't hear a thing, just complete silence between all of you.

"Guys?" You waved one hand in front of the morpher to get his attention. He blinked rapidly and shifted his head to you.

"Oh sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…let's just get back to training." He replied, calmly picking up the sword and holding it out in front of him. "Now…watch closely, _-san."

oOo

Dusk came quickly to his tastes. After training you with the sword you ended up getting exhausted from such a heavy sword. The three of you ate the rest of your food supply and slowly drifted off into slumber. However, the morpher was still awake, wide awake, focusing on the path. Something was there; no…_someone_ was there, watching them. That is why he did not teach you everything; they would know their every move. This 'someone' was dead silent; he knew it was a vampire. Who else would be here besides the three of you?

Kiku got up from his spot on the ground, heading towards the rucksack. He snatched his sword and went down the dark path, not noticing that he left the two of you asleep and vulnerable.

oOo

The next morning made its appearance in the bright blue skies of Lamia. You found the lycan sleeping quietly, for once. You sat up, stretched out your body and yawned. After rubbing your eyes you found that Kiku was gone.

You decided not to worry about it since he was probably getting more food. You could tell he was strong on his own because of the training with him. You felt entirely feeble around him now. You didn't know he was so physically powerful.

You did not want to wake the Italian up from his slumber; he would curse at you for ruining his dreams about…_'tomatoes'_. You thought you heard him wrong at first but tried to keep yourself from giggling.

Hours passed and the Italian eventually woke up and greeted you. You ignored him, worrying about Kiku. He was gone for hours. You didn't realize that Lovino was already awake, and asked him where the morpher was.

"I don't know…why are you asking me?"

"Uh because I thought that you may know?" Lovino grumbled, falling to the ground.

"He'll be back. Just be patient."

This only made you even more concerned.

oOo

Morning turned into noon and noon turned into evening. No sign of Kiku. Searching for food can't possibly take this long. You had a strong urge to dart down that path and find him, hoping he was alright. You bolted up from the ground, grabbing the rucksack off the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding Kiku." You stated, turning around swiftly to the path. Lovino glared at you and got up as well.

"No you're not leaving, you're a fucking human. Do you know how much danger you'll be in?"

"Then help me! I'm worried that he might have gotten hurt!" You exclaimed, slinging the pack over your shoulders and then pouting at the lycan. Lovino crossed his arms, displaying a look that he did not want to go.

"If you don't want to help me, then fine. I'll look for him myself." You hmphed and strutted to the path. The Italian became frustrated with you and sighed.

"Fine. I'll help you. But we are never doing this again."

"Oh suck it up you coward."

"Oi! Shut up!"

oOo

The two of you fast-walked downhill, turning both of your heads to see if you could find the morpher. You relied on Lovino's smell tactics so he could catch his scent. You shouted his name every once in awhile, you got nothing back.

You did not even dare to give up, but you were thankful for when he caught a scent. Your heart pumped hard inside your chest like it could fly out of your skin. The expression on the lycan's face was not a good one, almost a worried look. You followed him until you saw a flowing river, not seeing anything besides plants and the soil beneath you.

"Over here!" you heard him exclaim, pointing to the right. You followed him until you didn't want to see. You can't unsee the horror. The morpher lay on the dark earthy soil, his chest drenched in blood, the front of his kimono red instead of pure white silk. You ran to his body and placed two of your fingers on his throat.

You sighed of relief when he was still alive. When you slightly opened the kimono, you didn't have anything to stop the blood. His kimono would be drenched in his own blood and for you; you didn't have any other clothes to change into. The only thing remaining was Lovino. Your brain hatched an idea.

"Lovino, give me your shirt."

"_Che cosa_?"

"Give me your shirt. Simple as that."

"Why the hell do you need my shirt?"

"To stop the bleeding!"

"Why don't you use your own shirt?" Your cheeks became warm at his question.

"…I'm a girl! It is improper of me to take off my shirt!"

"I'm fine with it."

"Oh my god! Just give me the freaking shirt!" You exclaimed, almost throwing your arms in the air from frustration.

"So it's not _'improper'_ to take my own shirt off? What the hell?"

"Men do it all the time where I live, just please for once help me here!" You almost screamed at him and your face was red from embarrassment. Lovino sighed from frustration and flung his shirt, landing on your face.

"Thanks." You grumbled, turning away to fix Kiku's wound. You folded the shirt into a square and placed it on the gashing wound. You put pressure on it and the chemise quickly absorbed the blood.

"Your welcome." He spat, crossing his arms, watching you intently tending the morpher's wound.

You were disappointed from your lack of supplies but satisfied when the gash stopped bleeding. You had to dip the shirt in the river a lot to get most of the blood out, and then shake it profusely to get it less damp. You grabbed some herbs, noticing their sticky feel. You suddenly had an idea. You ribbed some cloth off the kimono and gently placed it on his wound. You flapped over some edges to get the herb's sticky solution to the cloth and stick to his chest. Satisfied with your work you fixed his clothing and checked his pulse once again. He was doing fine; you let him rest and turned your gaze to Lovino, gaining the blush on your cheeks again.

"You can have you shirt again."

"No way, I'm not wearing something with his own blood."

"Fine. Go shirtless."

The three of you stayed at your current position and watched the moonlight. You lost track of the days but you knew you had less than two weeks. With Kiku injured you didn't know if you could do anything, your training might help and if Lovino would stop being a coward at times just maybe you could do it.

You jumped slightly when you heard footsteps, hoping it was Lovino. Turns out, he was at full alert, turning his amber eyes to where the sound was coming from. He picked up Kiku unintentionally and made a hand motion to get away. Worried, you flung the rucksack over your shoulders and began to follow the werewolf. The footsteps became louder and faster. You turned your head behind only to see three figures running towards you.

"Run!" You shrieked and ran for dear life following the werewolf who was struggling to keep his hold of Kiku. The three, of what you suspected vampires, kept chasing you and you tried to run until you got ahead of them. You stopped when there was a fork in the road.

"Fuck! Why now?" Lovino complained, being angry as ever.

"Stupid karma. What did I ever do?"

"Forced me to take my shirt off."

"Shut up! We have to hurry and pick a path, we might lose them!"

"…They're getting closer. Just hurry I don't fucking care which path you choose. If it's a dead end, we're dead." You heard him explain. You gulped, just hoping you would make a right choice. There were three paths going by the names Rouge path, Dusk hill, and Feather trail. You bit your nails, hearing the footsteps coming closer by the second.

_Which trail will you choose?_

_[Rouge Path] [Dusk Hill] [Feather trail] _

oOo

**Clues:**

_**Rouge Path:**_

_Leads to a cemetery, although a fairly long, uphill path._

_**Dusk Hill:**_

_Vast land up ahead with a mountain's like hill._

_**Feather Trail:**_

_A flat pathway leading to the castle in a rather large town._

**Translations:**

_Idiota_- Idiot (Italian)

_Che cosa_- What (Italian)

_Rouge_- Red (French)

oOo

**A/N**: RRRUUUNNNNN. Ah, I hate coming up with names.

I didn't even realize this was such a long chapter, I just got carried away~

SCHOOL. Y U NO LET ME WRITE IN CLASS? I was brainstorming on how to end this chapter and so I wrote some ideas down and then I had to put it away…:C

Anyway I won my class geography bee xD I just wanted to try and I ended up winning. Now in two weeks I have the school geo bee to attend and I'm really tense :'D. I got 25/35 and I guessed on a majority of those questions xD

So I finally got some blood flowing, and I'm happy :D …I should get shot for that, I love Japan it's just I needed to do something and I really wanted to torture Lovi~

Anyway I'll try to keep A/N's short. I can't stress this enough but I love all of you. Seriously. I wish I could do a heart sign on FF :C So just pretend there's a huge virtual heart, possibly taking over all of the space on your computer screen C:

I'll see you lovely reviewers that I love so much in the next chapter~


	6. Find the scream or stay where we are?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Cussing and mentions of blood. That is all.

**Extra Info**: FEATHER TRAIL~ There was an almost tie! I got worried there for a moment :'D

Also for a kind of late update because I wanted to be more descriptive. FFF-

More characters by the way~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me and it never will. Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner(s).

oOo

_Which trail will you choose?_

_[Rouge Path] [Dusk Hill] **[Feather Trail]**_

oOo

Steps came closer and you heard them from a near earshot. You worriedly scanned at the path signs, not knowing which either of them led to. _Dead end_…it echoed through your mind. What would happen if you reached one? You didn't want to know the results. You darted your (e/c) eyes to the far right, Feather trail. You would go for that answer.

Behind you, you heard what sounded like a chainsaw. It sounded far away but flung your head to Lovino who was waiting impatiently for an answer, he was shaking from fear and from holding the morpher for so long. His auburn ears twitched at the sound of the weapon, now he was silently whimpering.

"Feather trail!" You exclaimed, pointing at the path. Lovino moved his eyes to the trail you were pointing at and than ran for dear life and you followed as well. Luckily, the trail was flat and you were able to run faster, alongside with Lovino.

You heart pumped viciously, adrenaline ran through your veins, and you were panting. Fear began to build up as you heard multiple footsteps follow you. The lycan cursed colorfully under his breath, sensing the others following you. The chainsaw increased in volume, you didn't dare to glance behind you. You just kept on running a fast as you can, as well as keeping Lovino really close to you, almost hip to hip.

A large building came into view. It displayed an old fashioned look with vines covering certain parts of the grey brick, semi-large windows on various floors, and a flag flowing in the wind. A castle that was your guess. But now wasn't the time to tour around here, you needed to get out of here.

As the dirt slowly transformed into tiled bricks, several cottages can be seen. You saw multiple heads pop out of windows, villagers pointing at you or possibly throwing food out you because Lovino being a lycan. Your eyes might have mistaken you but you possibly saw a woman grabbing an old fashioned phone and calling someone, sounding frantic at what she was seeing. Your heart leaped to your throat, she wasn't calling the police or something was she? …Was there even police here?

You continued to run and various teens and children either dropped everything and ran inside their homes or cheered for the two of you, not noticing what was going on. They quickly scurried into their homes when they saw the three vampires chasing you, now getting ideas of what was happening, especially for Lovino holding an unconscious morpher.

"Crap, how big is this town anyway?" You heard Lovino complain, earning stares and worried looks from various villagers.

"I don't know but were causing a show here!" You exclaimed, but failing since you were running out of breath from running so much.

From afar you could see a forest coming into view. A forest…you could loose the three people chasing you in there. That was perfect. You lightly poked the lycan on his free shoulder and pointed to the vast number of trees, he nodded, getting an idea of what you were planning.

The trees became bigger and bigger until you were really close to the entrance. You were smiling widely, you were going to loose them! You let out a silent giggle, now practically skipping from happiness.

Your hopes and dreams were crushed when several men jumped out of the bushes, now blocking your way.

"_Cazzo_!" Lovino exclaimed angrily, clenching his fist. After a few seconds the three came into view, now stopping. Now you realized what the woman did, she called guards.

"Free runners. One werewolf and one…hm, a girl let's say." One man said, crossing his arms against his chest. You bit your lip, moving closer to the werewolf's side. You were frightened again; all of them surrounded the three of you, blocking any sort of exit. You could see one vampire plug his nose, supposedly from the garlic you were wearing.

"Ah dude, that stinks!"

"Alfred, lighten up. Let's just see who this girl is." Your heart almost stopped from his answer, your breath stuck in you throat. The man came closer to you, taking the item in his hand, examining it.

"Yea that's garlic alright. Smart idea but then again…not." His grip on the garlic tightened and ripped it off your neck, leaving your neck bare. You gasped suddenly and almost tripped from the strength. The vegetable landed on the tiled ground. Others sniffed the air their eyes becoming larger, earning all of their eyes at you.

"Can't be…"

"Dude, no way in hell that's true."

"A human?" You turned to Lovino, shaking in fear. They recognized your identity and now, it looked like there was no escape. The lycan glared at the vampires. The man with a mask, who was the one that pulled the certain vegetable off your neck, rubbed his chin.

"Shall we show them to his highness?" everyone was silent at first, but then ended up in various murmurs. You stood there, frozen as ice. Lovino stared back at you, giving you a look to do something. The group of vampires agreed and you saw handcuffs right about to be placed on your wrists.

'_Oh no…this can't be happening.'_ You thought with a stab of fear in your stomach. You had to get out of this situation somehow.

You could feel the metal touch your skin. Biting your lip, your mind was endlessly searching for a solution. Your head whirred with many impossible ideas, until one came up into full view.

_Training_.

Your training, it would come in handy! You felt the cuffs almost click together until you punted from behind; the vampire fell to the ground in pain, grasping his stomach. You shot a glance to Lovino to run. He nodded and with his free hand and legs he managed to get out of the circle.

You knew they were chasing you again as you ran down the foggy forest. Lovino stood beside you, still struggling because of holding Kiku.

The floor was blanketed in thick fog, the trees were dead to the world showing no vibrant color of leaves, and the night sky made it even worse; it was pitch black. You could only rely on the sounds you could hear, and hopefully still hearing the lycan's breath at this point to know that he was right next to you.

The path was wide, covered in twigs and branches. You received several small cuts from the low hanging branches on certain trees and you didn't know where you were going. You and Lovino came to a stop; a boulder was in the way. The lycan gently placed the morpher on the slightly rough terrain, then massaging his own shoulders. You knew you weren't safe, they could be anywhere in this thick fog.

Panic kept rising inside you. You cupped your ears to hear them coming, no signs at all.

"I…I think we lost them." You panted; your hands now on your knees. Lovino stretched his arms and then glanced at you. He twitched his ears and sniffed the dense air, seeing if you were right.

"Hopefully. I was ready to beat the shit out of their brains."

"You're always like that!" You exclaimed as he slid down to the ground. The soil was very uncomfortable; you had to smooth it out so your bottom won't get sore. You slung the rucksack onto the ground opened the top. No food, you ate all of it and now you were starving.

"Well this sucks." You complained, leaning against the rock. Even though he said the coast was clear, you couldn't help but think he was wrong. He could smell them can't he? You didn't want to fall into dream world because of this. One, nightmares might happen again and two, you were also afraid that you may get caught in this certain spot. They could smell you; no…they _can_ smell you from afar.

There was no way you could handle this mission properly now. You were vulnerable, especially with the fresh new cuts you received, Lovino was definitely an enemy to the vampires, and Kiku was injured. No one would help you here. You had to rely on what you had.

If you didn't save Antonio, you didn't want to know what would happen to you. What if the vampires got you while saving the werewolf?

You subconsciously scratched the morpher's ears, hoping he would open his brown hues to the world. You knew he was unconscious but you were worried that his wound would get infected or maybe dying.

The two of you sat there in silence, you had an urge to run, although, somewhere inside you told you not to.

When Kiku is down, Lovino is in charge. "Hey, Lovi…"

"Don't call me that."

"_Lovino_."

"What do you want?" He asked his voice mixed in with irritation. You bit your bottom lip and shifted your (e/c) eyes to his.

"How are we going to save Antonio now?" he shifted his head to you, just staring at you blankly and then turning back to his original position.

"I don't know. Those vampire bastards are probably going to increase their security or search now." He explained, crossing his arms against his bare chest. Your stomach screamed at you for food, you hadn't eaten in a day. You're throat became immensely dry from no water for days. The forest was completely dead, trees with no leaves, no bushes with berries, no rivers or ponds alike. You were doomed.

"Maybe we should try after Kiku heals…"

"Probably, we usually heal pretty fast." You sighed slightly. You had eight days left, almost a week. You still had the powder the fairies and witches gave you and the dagger. The sword mysteriously disappeared. You didn't know what happened to it. As long as you had the dagger you pronounced yourself _'okay'_.

However, you needed food. Anything. It could be a raccoon at this point. You raised yourself from your position on the rugged terrain and picked up the tanned rucksack.

"What are you doing this time?" The lycan asked, obviously exasperated with your actions.

"I need food."

"_, seriously. You can go without food for a week."

"Come on! I'm dying here!" You wailed creating various hand motions. He rolled his eyes and crossed his legs.

"Fucking humans…" He muttered under his breath. You took this offensive but now wasn't the time for fighting. You sigh with frustration and dropped the rucksack to the hard soil and plopped down onto the ground, leaning against the boulder. A dead end, no where else to go. You could go back to one of those paths and see what you could find as far as supplies. You sensed you could trust no citizen living here.

The two of you stayed up all through the night. Fear still lived inside you and the thick white fog cleared as the sun leisurely rose up in the now cloudy skies of Lamia. Thick grey clouds in fact, threatening to bring rain.

Kiku's eyes parted slightly, slowly blinking. He fluttered his russet eyes, confused where he was. You were almost dead to the world, not noticing that the morpher had woken up. Lovino eventually blacked out and mumbled incoherent words in Italian. He raised his torso up slightly and placed his hand on the ground.

"Ugh…" You heard from him. You groggily shifted your head to the morpher, an exhausted expression displayed on your facial features.

"Hey Kiku…" You sighed, yawning afterwards. You stiffened for a moment, registering that he was awake and alive. He bowed his head in response, expecting an answer. You shook your head rapidly and blinked your (e/c) eyes for a moment.

"Kiku?" You asked, pointing at him. You crawled closer to him, this was Kiku. Same cut dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and fox like ears. He nodded again, biting his lip.

"KIKU! YOU'RE ALIVE!" You exclaimed throwing your arms around the morpher's neck. Lovino jumped up awake, surprised from the sudden commotion. He massaged his head from smacking his head accidently on the boulder.

"Ah! _-san! Please let go of me." The morpher said politely, gently pushing you off. You giggled and apologized, happy that you saved him from gushing blood.

"May I ask what happened? I know were in a different area right now…"

"Well your sword was lost I guess. Got chased down by vampires, almost got killed and we escaped to here so they can attack us anytime I guess." You explained, one finger shooting up from the palm of your hand when you announced each event. Kiku's eyes widened, realizing how forward you were with explaining this.

"T-the sword seems logical, they must have stolen it. Otherwise, have you found the castle?" He questioned, scratching the back of his head. You nodded.

"_Sí_, now they're probably going to increase their security because of us." Lovino spatted, muttering a line of curses afterwards. Kiku sighed and examined his wound. You bit your lip once again when he stared at his kimono and bandage.

"How long was this on?"

"I-I don't know, maybe several hours?" You guessed. He nodded and grabbed the tip of the bandage and slowly peeled it off.

"Wait Kiku no-" The scar was now a bright pink color. When Lovino said they healed fast, you didn't realize it would be this fast. You stared at the morpher's scar for minutes, not believing what you were seeing. The morpher smiled at the scar's progress in healing and fixed his kimono. He slowly got up, almost tripping but managed to get a steady pace.

Lovino got up as well, stretching his back from leaning against the boulder for too long. "Wait where are we going?" You asked, rising up from your spot as well, the rucksack hanging on your shoulders.

"If we're really quiet, we might be able to sneak some food out of some diners. Also seeing where the dungeon is."

"But you're health, Kiku. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, _-san. Do not worry." You sighed lightly and followed them anyway down the still murky path as the fog slowly vanished.

oOo

"-and they got away so we tried following them but nooooo, Sadiq had to ruin the fun and stop us."

"I said they'll come back!"

"After seeing what we did to them? Haha…no." A man with a Transylvanian accent scoffed. The trio argued over this for moments, leaving their leader receiving a migraine from their voices. The man clutched the side of his head and rested his elbow on the arm of his throne. If only they could quiet down.

"Will you all please shut up and listen to me?" He finally managed to exclaim, irritated with the volume of their voices.

"Artie I deserve a raise. I was the hero in this situation."

"Don't call me Artie-"

"Don't be so arrogant Alfred! We didn't even catch them!" Arthur groaned as the trio bursted in a word filled fight, pointing at each other, cursing, almost all of the above. If only they could listen.

Arthur thought as the three argued, if they wanted a raise then why not? That's if only they followed this mission.

"Oi!" he shouted, earning the trio's attention. Arthur fixed his position on the chair, relaxing.

"I'll give you a raise..."

"Really? Yeah! Artie is going to give-"

"Alfred, shut up. Don't call me that. It's Arthur. Anyway, I'll give you a raise if…" Arthur made a pause on purpose, so he could create some tension between the four of them. He wanted to laugh at their faces they were making, anticipating for the mission they were about to receive.

"If you give me the three. This human sounds interesting, I need to see her for myself." He explained, crossing his arms. The three, besides Alfred, understood the mission. Alfred, on the other hand, was bouncing up in excitement.

"Yeah! The hero gets to do a mission! Woot!"

"Hey don't forget us you idiot!"

Arthur immediately regretted sending Alfred on the mission. That chainsaw was going to create havoc. He watched the three exit the building, the door closing behind them. He knew why the three trespassers were here; to save Antonio. He was satisfied that the letter was sent, and never expected for a human to come.

This was going to be rather out of the ordinary for Arthur.

oOo

The three of you were now behind a few bushes near the dungeon, guarded by the sleeping men. They keys were dangling at their waste-lines just begging to be stolen. Inside was where Antonio was, you were not going to go in there yet but you were slightly prepared. You had found some berries near the castle, being silent as ever on the streets of the current town you were in, also stealing a few small loafs of stale bread that were left out on windowsills. You didn't care that they were stale; it was food, so why not eat it?

The three of you stared at the security; there were guards all over the place. Only two near the entrance of the dungeon. You whispered future plans on how to get in there. Knock out the two guards, steal one pair of keys, get Antonio out, and use the powder to get out of there. The only problem was that Toris had explained it could only allow three people to get out of one place. Kiku told you he would get out himself like he had transported the two of you.

You were going to protest but agreed anyway. You crawled out of the scene and followed the two to a safer habitat. Your blood went cold when you heard a blood-curdling scream. It sounded like a woman was in desperate need for help, she kept screaming bloody murder. Kiku plastered a concerned expression on his pale face, covering his mouth. Lovino plugged his ears, irritated with the ear-breaking shriek. You had an urge to chase the noise and find it, but one part of you said to not do it. The scream sounded close, a few yards away. So loud that it could cut the air in two. You glanced worriedly at Lovino and Kiku who gave hand motions for you to duck.

The guards shot their eyes open and turned their heads to where the noise was coming from. The three of you had to duck down behind a small bush in order to not be seen. Confused by your thoughts, you clutched your (h/c) hair in order to think of an answer.

_What will you do?_

_[Find the Scream] [Stay where you are]_

oOo

**Clues**:

_**Find the scream:**_

_Is there someone in trouble? Should we help?_

_**Stay where you are:**_

_Surely the person will be okay, right? _

**Translations:**

_Cazzo_- Fuck (Italian)

**Characters Shown Up (Not in order):**

_Alfred_ (America)

_Sadiq_ (Turkey)

_(No official name yet)_ (Romania)

oOo

**A/N:** Saturday~ How I love thee~ I learn more French from my tutor and I have time to do whatever I like to do~

Thus creating this update. I started this on Thursday and then Friday was the school dance so I went with my friends.

I'm sorry if updates have been a little slow, it actually kind of helps me since I do need to plan. Before I started this I had many ideas and I made them click together so that's what created the fast updates. So now updates will come out every few days. No worries :D. I love writing this and you guys seem to like it as well so it's perfect right?

…I hate school.

There will be more horror, I know its sucking but I promise for it to come soon! Just you wait~

Also, suggest a name for Romania? I'll give credit; I can't seem to find a good name for him. I'll choose what seems best.

I also never mentioned that the Hetalia characters here are based on their Halloween costumes; I changed some for plot reasons.(Like Antonio. There were many pics of him as a vampire but I changed him into a werewolf) I also created monsters for characters who don't have an official costume. I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA EVER FOR BELARUS. I was laughing my butt off when I came up with it :'D You'll see in later chapters. So if you want to see what the characters look like, you can find them in pictures that do _not_ belong to me.

I don't really have much to say but see you next chapter? :D I love you guys, seriously. JE'TAIME. I know I keep saying it but ;A; I can't help iiittt.

Thank you and see you in the next chapter!


	7. Find Kiku or find transportation?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s): **Cussing.

**Extra Info:** Find the scream it is then …hehehe~

More characters :D

And thanks to _Myrna Maeve_ for Romania's name 'Viktor'. Short chapter by the way.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for myself.

oOo

_What will you do?_

_**[Find the scream]** [Stay where you are]_

oOo

You had enough; you needed to find the person that was in trouble. You didn't give any care if the guards would see you. You crouched down to the grassy floor and crawled to get out of the guard's sight.

"_, where the hell are you going?" Lovino asked in a loud whisper, still clasping is ears shut. You shifted your head to see the werewolf stay in his spot behind the bush. The scream kept piercing the air as you gazed at him.

"I'm going to see what's going on." You stated, saying it almost like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you serious? It could be a trap!"

"Lovino-san is right…I do care about your safety _-san." They did sound logical but what if they were wrong? You needed to know, your heart was begging to. You pursed your lips in thought. The screaming stopped. Was the person…dead? Did the victim die because you didn't save her? Or possibly him? Ignoring Kiku's and Lovino's protests you broke into a full dash and ran to where you thought the ear-piercing scream was.

The sound led you to an empty street with cottages on each side, food stands empty, but no crime scene. You heard light thunder from a distance and felt water fall onto the tiled pavement. You backed away, maybe you missed the street it was on it could have been the next one. However strong arms locked around your arms, you thought your heart stopped, your (e/c) eyes grew larger in fear, and your blood ran cold. Hot breath could be felt against your neck as a head rested on your shoulders.

"Well, it looks like someone fell for our trap." You heard him whisper. You could feel your body go numb as two other vampires approached you, the same ones from last night. However, they also had two ghost like figures next to them as well. You tried to scream for help but the man holding you cupped your mouth to silence you.

"Thanks Matthew and Francis. I knew we could count on you."

"_Non, Merci_. It's the least we could do."

"Yeah…I'm never screaming that loud again." A ghost with chin-lengthed hair said, almost in a whisper. You almost didn't notice him due to how camouflaged he was to the world. You squirmed in the man's hold trying to escape. Muffled cries escaped from your lips but were never loud enough to be heard from afar. The two ghosts vanished in thin air and rain soon poured down.

"We just need to find the other two."

"But didn't Artie say he wanted this girl?" Alfred asked trying to keep you from running out of his hold. He gave up and carried you in his arms however his grip was stronger, impossible for you to escape. His hand was no longer on your mouth so you could call out for help. Sadiq knew exactly what you were going to do, he searched in his coat pocket and brought out a hanker chief. He forcefully tied it around your head, covering your mouth. You glared at the Turkish who just smiled back.

"Yes but he wanted the other two as well." Viktor explained, already heading off to the castle to avoid the rain. You kicked your legs, attempting to hit Alfred's face. Although, you failed miserably and he laughed obnoxiously at your failures. Sadiq silenced him, telling him that people were sleeping as this time.

You wished you hadn't fallen for the trick; you should have listened to Kiku and Lovino. Where were they anyway? Were they caught? Did they escape? Your thoughts were stopped when you saw bars. You were led into a jail cell, cuffs locked on your wrists behind your back; you were connected to the wall. The three closed the barred door and locked it leaving you alone in the icy cold cell.

As soon as they left you saw two familiar figures across from you in a different cell. "Kiku? Lovino?" You whispered, moving closer by your knees. The two noticed you and tried to move closer as well.

"_-san, I'm glad to see you're alright." Kiku was the first to talk; you were relieved he was alive along with Lovino who looked very heated. You could imagine steam coming out of his ears.

"You should have listened to us! Look what you got yourself into!" Lovino exclaimed, struggling to get out of his chains. You felt your heart fall, you felt guilty for doing this. You actually thought someone was in trouble and now you were locked down here. You bit your bottom lip, your (e/c) shifting around your cell. Dull grey bricks and chains were all there is. You shifted your eyes back to the two across from you in a different cell.

"Look I'm sorry, I just…someone could have been in trouble…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it kid."

"Lovino-san…please she doesn't know a whole lot about this place…" Kiku persuaded, feeling immensely fatigued from today's events. The werewolf sighed heavily.

"Do you at least have the rucksack?" He asked. You blinked, you felt no object whatsoever on your back. They took it. You shook your head, biting the bottom of your lip. Lovino looked like he was going to explode.

"Well fuck. What are we going to do now?" There was nothing to do; you couldn't get out of these chains at this point. You just had to wait and see what happens. Lovino and Kiku were found by the guards and taken in. Silence filled the dungeon until you heard slow footsteps. They increased in volume until two men came into full view, unlocking the barred door. You were confused, you knew they weren't going to release you but something was going to happen. One unlocked the cuffs and took a firm grasp on your wrists leading you out of the dungeon.

Kiku became filled with worry, Lovino stared in confusion. Fear overwhelmed you as the led you down the dungeon hallway. Most of the cells were empty until you passed one with a man lying on the floor helplessly. He was blanketed in cuts and scars, his skin pale and scrawny from the lack of food. _'Could that be Antonio?'_ you wondered.

Wooden doors opened to reveal a regal themed palace. Portraits of various rulers were hanging on the white-grey walls. Maids and servants passed by as they led you to the throne room. Elegant doors opened again to reveal two men. One standing by the king's side, Alfred, his chainsaw slung on his back, his bright blue eyes staring at you intently. The king sat properly on his throne, his shaggy blonde hair bright in color, his emerald green eyes gazing at you expectantly. You glared at them, your body filled with loathe for him already.

"This is the human you asked for." Viktor announced as he stopped you near the small staircase to the throne. Up close you can see every detail of the two of them, Alfred with his big cheesy smirk, that almost looked fake, and Arthur with his very noticeable eyebrows. Your (h/c) fringe covered your (e/c) eyes; you didn't want to look at them in the eye.

"I see." Was all he said at first. You saw him rest his head on his hand. He gazed at you with his mocking eyes. He inhaled quietly.

"If I may, I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"No." You spat, your voice filled with abhorrence. Arthur didn't seem to care and asked anyway, "why are you here?"

"Why am I here? I don't know! I-" You felt pain on your cheek. One of the men holding you slapped you. You cheek stung and beated widely from the pain. You wanted to place your hand on you throbbing cheek, but couldn't since the two men held a firm grip on your wrists.

"Don't lie to me, I'm just asking simple questions."

"I'm not telling you! You sick jerk you-" Pain came again to the side of you face. You fumed from anger at this point.

"I wasn't lying at that point!" You exclaimed, your cheek red from tenderness. Arthur sighed at your complaints. He decided he should get on with the point.

"You came here to save Antonio, didn't you?" Your heart stopped, he knew. He knew exactly why you were here. You didn't move a muscle, your cheek still throbbing with ache. Alfred bit his lip throughout the entire discussion, trying not to flinch at every time they hurt you; you never noticed the stare he was giving you, filled with concern. He didn't mean to make this go so far.

"I thought so. You see, Antonio has been an enemy of mine. From the last invasion he did to us he was the only one not able to escape. I'm impressed you made it this far." He explained. You dropped your head and stared at your feet. One of the men held the rucksack you once owned and gave it the king. You shook your head, not wanting him to take anything from that bag. After a few seconds he brought out a small sack. Your eyes grew larger; inside was the fairy dust Faierie gave you. He opened the small velvet sack and rubbed a few particles of the dust between his two fingers.

"I'm seeing the plan you made up here. Nice of the fairies to give you this." He complemented dropping the particles of the dust on the floor. He closed the sack and dropped it in the rucksack.

Arthur dismissed you to be put back in the cell. You were led down the same hallways again, secretly coming up with a plan. You were glad that you took the training Lovino gave you. You would try to knock the two men out after they locked the dungeon entrance, take the keys and let everyone escape. You didn't care about the rucksack right now, all you wanted was to escape and run away.

As soon as the dungeon door clicked you forced the man's hand to hit himself along with the other man, they both let go of their grip on you. You faced them and kicked or punched them when they tried to make a move. You missed a few times but in a few moments they were out cold. You breathed heavily and snatched a key ring from one of the men. Your heart thumped inside your chest, almost as if it were going to break through your ribcage. You were going to release Antonio first.

When you faced the cell the man rubbed the back of his head from the commotion and raised his dull olive-green eyes to you. He was confused. When he was about to speak you shushed him, trying to find the correct key. You stuck out your tongue in concentration trying almost every key until one worked. The barred door made a loud creaking sound making you cringe. You ran to the werewolf and rushed through the keys to unlock his cuffs.

After awhile he was released. "_Muchas gracias señorita._" He said; his voice quiet. You nodded and gave a warm smile to him leading him out of the cell. He stumbled in his steps as you went to the other cell where Lovino and Kiku were.

When you arrived Kiku and Lovino's eyes widened, you placed one finger over your lips as you tried various keys on the locks. You hated that the barred doors made very loud noises, signaling that someone was escaping.

"Lovi? Kiku?"

"Don't call me that you tomato-bastard." Lovino whispered loudly. The elder werewolf smiled brightly as you released them from their chains. You told them to be quiet as they were escaping, you did not want to be caught.

The four of you whispered quietly, as well as you introducing yourself the Spaniard. He seemed very kind but very hurt on the outside with his scars and cuts. You were glad that you saved him in time.

You froze when you heard footsteps and shouting from the hallways. The two vampires you knocked out were gone and the dungeon door was half open. Your heart's speed increased when you saw several figures burst through the dungeon door, running down the hallway. You didn't know who yelled 'run!' but you followed the three. You ran out of the dungeon entrance from the outside, trying to keep the fast pace the other three were making. Rain poured down and the streets were damp.

You panted as you ran, you stole a glance behind you, they were chasing you and armed with weapons. Your heart leapt to your throat and you turned your head to the road you were running on.

You slipped on a puddle, causing you to fall on the hard pavement. You groaned in pain.

"_-san!" Kiku exclaimed running back and helping you up. You got up and the vampires came closer than ever you grabbed Kiku's wrist and ran as fast as you could. Lovino and Antonio were gone, already ahead of you. You and Kiku ran down a path and entered a forest. It became pitch black and you felt Kiku's grip on your wrist disappear.

"Kiku!" You exclaimed, panicking. You breathed heavily, fear quickly building inside you. You got no answer back, you lost him. Hearing footsteps again, you rain now the murky path and led to a clearing. Rain poured on your on you and you could hear thunder every few seconds.

Tears threatened to come out of your (e/c) eyes. You were alone, in the dark where it was raining and thunder clashed down on the ground. You wanted to scream but that would tell the vampires where you were.

You didn't know what to do, just what were your choices? You wanted to find Kiku and yet you wanted to run away from here and see if you had some other way to get to another area. Area, another island. Somewhere where they would help you, but you had to find Kiku. What if he was in trouble? Lovino and Antonio were probably long gone, far off. No chance in finding them now.

_What will you do?_

_[Find Kiku] [Find transportation]_

oOo

**Clues:**

_**Find Kiku:**_

_He's a good partner, it's only best to see if you could find him and see if he's okay right?_

_**Find Transportation:**_

_We need to get out of here, ASAP._

**Translations:**

_Muchas gracias señorita- _Thank you very much, miss. (Spanish)

_Non- _No (French)

_Merci_- Thank you (French)

**Characters Shown up (not in order):**

_Matthew_ (Canada)

_Francis_ (France)

oOo

**A/N:** FAST UPDATE FTW WOO. You also fell for my trap :D Matthew can scream really loud and like a girl, pretty awesome am I right? :D

Oh my, we lost everyone :O We just had to slip on that puddle. STUPID PUDDLE. Kiku! D: What happened? I should get shot, I keep torturing my poor little Kiku ;A;

Well tomorrow is Monday. I hope this makes your Monday better. :D Yay horror is kicking in~ I had a lot of fun writing this~

Oh and by the way, I plan on making a HunPan fanfic soon (Hungary x Japan It's totally not a crack couple…in my view :D) So check my profile and you'll see it in 'ideas'. I'll probably release it when this is done. I'm still writing out the chapters. It's going to be epic. :D

But we're kind of at the halfway point. ALMOST. I think. :'D I just have that feeling. So yea, I love you guys. I really do and you guys make my day~ I'm getting cavities because of your sweet reviews ;A;

/shot

So have a wonderful day and do what you guys love to do in your life~

See you in the next chapter~


	8. West or East Morphia?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Cussing and blood.

**Extra info:** Whooaa, close tie :O. Like really close. But the winner is…FINDING TRANSPORTATION. Another short chapter. Either choice you choose for the next chapter will be a long chapter. Fem!nations are also added for emergency, they're extremely minor so don't worry.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for myself

oOo

_What will you do?_

_[Find Kiku] **[Find transportation]**_

oOo

Thunder clashed and rain fell like bombs. You had to get out of here, it was definitely not safe. You bursted into a full dash the same way you came, not caring if the mud was slimy and moist. All that went through your mind was _'transportation'_ anything! Your stomach heaved, you panted heavily as you ran down the murky path.

Kiku was strong, he proved that while training. You knew he was fine on his own and he knew the land well didn't he? You heart told you he was not okay, but some part of you told you to keep running and go to another area. You ran as fast as you could down the brick pavement, leading you to wherever.

You dodged large pools of water and flooding brooks. You didn't know if vampires were still at your tail. They could be behind you, beside you, or even in front of you. Trees and bushes came and went. Rain and thunder still accompanied you along your escape. Fear lived in your body, rising when you heard cracks of twigs or branches only to realize it was just you.

Your muscles screamed for rest, you ignored them; you had to get out of here as soon as possible. Your lungs became raw, legs and arms felt like Jell-O, your throat desiccated from the lack of water and food, and your stomach, very empty, complaining for food. Your cuts on your body still remained and new ones formed, your clothes covered in filth and small marks of red on your blouse.

All of a sudden you stopped. You fell to the ground on your knees, and hands firmly placed on the pavement. Your (h/c) hair matted and in tangled knots, your skin blanketed in raindrops, soil, and cuts, the bandages on your arms slowly coming off. You wanted to scream at the predicament you were in. Why did everything have to be this way? Why can't you just be at home or school? Why can't you be at peace in your own room having a nice cup of hot cocoa or tea?

You couldn't have any of those things, the delicacies that lied on your own planet were not here and you were food to everyone here. You couldn't trust everyone here. You slammed your fist on the ground from sheer rage and depression. You felt like you could breathe your last breath and everything could be released from your shoulders with no other worry in the world.

No, that was not a choice. You raised your head to the ongoing path before you, you had to keep moving. Your life depended on it, you needed to survive. You sucked air into your nostrils and exhaled slowly before getting up again. Ignoring the protests from your muscles you ran and ran until rocky floors were beneath your feet. The rocky floors led you to a small cave with an arch showing the stormy ocean.

Waves viciously clashed at each other, thunder boomed in the back round. Two figures came in front of you, one wrapped in a fur blanket, shivering violently. The other came up to you, recognizing you.

"_, correct?" You almost jumped at the voice. You shifted you (e/c) eyes at the voice only to reveal Antonio. You felt immense relief take conquer your body. Lovino was still shivering, the blanket wrapped around him comfortably.

"My god…I'm so glad to see you guys." You said breathlessly. The Spaniard flashed a warm grin and nodded. You turned your head to the shivering Italian, trying desperately to get warm, muttering a line of curses under his breath. You breathed out slowly, feeling the relaxation fill you. Lovino shifted his amber eyes to you, shocked at how you could be so relaxed.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Hm? No, after running so much heat build up inside me so I'm kind of warm."

"…I don't understand these humans…" You folded your arms against your chest and leaned against the rocky walls of the cove.

"Wait, hold on, where's Kiku?" Antonio asked, now worried. You stiffened. Yes you were worried about him just several minutes ago. You bit your bottom lip. Losing him, your wrist tingled from where Kiku's touch has been.

"…I lost him."

oOo

"I'm disappointed in you, Kiku." The morpher moved his dull eyes to the man in front of him. He was on his knees and hands on the moist grass, his hands clutching the ground gradually.

"How did you…get here so fast?" the morpher asked weakly, rain pelting his back. The man shook his head and moved closer to him.

"We have great speed, just like you. Now get up." The man commanded. Kiku breathed heavily, his eyes growing larger. He knew what was going to happen. He shook his head, his heart punching his ribcage, adrenaline pumping widely through his veins. His hands grabbed a handful of grass and soil, his palms now covered in dirt.

The man grew impatient and grabbed his arms and forced him up. Kiku stared at the man's emerald eyes glowing in the dark. "No…" The morpher whispered, shaking his head. The emerald-eyed man held the tip of the morpher's shirt collar, slowly lowering it to reveal his neck. He sniffed the air, taking in the morpher's scent.

"You betrayed us…"

"T-That was years ago Arthur-san." Thunder clashed, radiating light in the dark scene.

"You do know your punishment don't you?" Kiku knew it. He was about to make a run but Arthur put him in a position where it was almost impossible to escape. He squint his eyes shut; clenched his fists, ready for the pain that was going to inflict him. He could feel hot breath on his bare neck. He was breathing heavily at this point, he had to do something. No, it was too late. Fangs pierced his neck. Kiku's breath hitched, groaning at the pain. The morpher tried to escape from the vampire's grasp but failed each time.

His energy was quickly drained and as soon as the vampire was done, he let go of the morpher and watched him fall to the ground, his neck marked with two punctured holes and slowly bleeding. He coughed out, a small amount of blood escaping out of his mouth. Arthur wiped his mouth and frowned at the morpher, distraught on how the world was unfolding.

They were friends back then and now everything seemed complicated. Seeing Kiku in pain made him cringe in the inside, his shoulders stiffened. How could he have hurt someone that meant so dear to him before? Now seeing him with the werewolves made him furious, the war changed it all. He loathed it.

"…You were a good friend, Kiku. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

oOo

It took awhile for Antonio to reach some sort of transport. A large conch shell was at the edge of the cove and the Spaniard blew into it, releasing a low pitch sound. Around this time you forced Lovino to sharing the fur blanket with you. He said it was lying on the ground somewhere and they took it, you didn't believe him since you thought they stole it somewhere but as long as it brought warmth you were satisfied. You felt a bit awkward sharing it with the younger werewolf but still, you were glad warmth was radiating around you.

Three heads popped out of the water, all of them irritated. "What?" One asked, her bright brown eyes filled with exhaustion. The blue eyed one yawned loudly and the green-eyed one clearly annoyed. Mermaids was what hit your mind. The world was full of surprises wasn't it?

"Can't you see a bloody storm is happening here?-AHHH" the green-eyed mermaid was interrupted by a whale, happily giving out a squeal of happiness. Antonio was pleased, but still hoping for a chance to get out of here. You giggled slightly on how the mermaid was clearly shocked from the appearance of the whale. The blue-eyed mermaid displayed an ecstatic expression on her sun-kissed face and nuzzled the marine animal calling out_ ' whaley~ whaley~'_

"_Si_, I know. We would at least like to get somewhere that seems close." He explained. The green-eyed one, Alice, sighed heavily. Wind gushed horrendously, making your (h/c) locks blow in front of your facial features.

"Look, we can get you there. It will take us several hours though due to the storm."

"-and we can only take you to either West or East Morphia." The brown-eyed one, Michelle, added. You perked your head up. Traveling in the storm made your stomach already feel queasy. Morphia sounded where the morphers lived, you already thought of Kiku. You felt terrible for leaving him, but no time going back now. Amelia, the blue-eyed mermaid, fist pumped.

"So where are ya gonna go? Traveling in the storm sounds so bad-ass!"

"Your grammar is horrendous, Amelia."

"Oh shut up Alice. Can I at least be super pumped for this?" Alice sighed heavily and shook her head. Both destinations sounded interesting, but one thing for sure was you did not want to travel by storm. However, it was a chance to get out of Lamia right? Whaley let out a high-pitched squeal, ready for an adventure. You shifted your eyes to Lovino who was slowly shivering next to you since the blanket was not as big enough. You wondered if Antonio was freezing as well, it did not look like it but you couldn't help but worry about him.

Antonio moved his head towards the two of you, seeing what choice seemed best to you. You honestly didn't know these places. Going with your first instinct, what place seemed the best to you? West or East Morphia?

_Where will you go?_

_[West Morphia] [East Morphia]_

oOo

**Clues:**

_**West Morphia:**_

_Ruler: Ivan Braginsky_

_A rather small country but great allies with East Morphia._

_**East Morphia:**_

_Ruler: Wang Yao_

_Another small country, just a few miles away from W. Morphia._

**Characters Shown up (Not in order):**

_Alice _(Fem! England)

_Amelia_ (Fem! America)

_Michelle _(Seychelles)

_Whaley as himself. _

oOo

**A/N:** Short chapter D: I am sorry.

o/o my face is red from writing the bite scene. I could tell because my face is really warm xD. I am not used to writing these scenes :'D but why not try it? Plus I wanted to write something like this for a long time so HERE YA GO. No Kiku does not turn into a vampire, he shall forever stay a morpher. Oh and the mentions of the war, betrayal and stuff shall be explained soon.

Fem!nations are not related to their counter parts, they were just added for emergency. Seychelles is a mermaid. I thought that seemed legit. I feel like I gave you tons of Lovino fluff, I need to make the rest of the characters to give you fluff. ;)

Sooo~ West or East Morphia guys? Both places are extremely cold but have different cultures :D. So there you go~ next one is long, no matter which choice you pick the chapter is at least going to be 4K words, I promise.

Oh and the plot is coming in very soon :D. Oh and three new characters are coming pretty soon as well. Here's a hint: One is awesome, one has a shovel to whack awesome with, and one expresses his anger through the piano. I probably just gave it away. The Nordics? Coming soon as well, definitely not the next chapter but soon.

So see you in the next chapter :D, THE PLOT SHALL THICKEN SOON. You can tell I'm pretty excited :DDD

Adieu!~


	9. See what's happening or go back?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Even more cussing.

**Extra Info:** East Morphia it is! :D For those Russia fan girls out there, don't you worry you'll be pleased (I hope) with this chapter. I also do hope you have some popcorn (or something edible) and are ready to take in a lot of info because this chapter is a filler (kind of) AND ITS LOONNGG. To me at least :D More Fem! Nations but they are minor as well.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for myself.

oOo

_Where will you go?_

_[West Morphia] **[East Morphia]**_

oOo

The ocean was fierce during the storm. Water splashed all over you, you almost fell a few times and you were terrified that thunder may shock you. However 'Whaley' appeared to handle you three well during the sea storm and the mermaids looked like they knew exactly where they were going. You chose East Morphia; your first instinct told you that. Even though you knew nothing about it you decided to go with what your body told you.

The three of you all huddled inside the fur blanket trying to keep warmth as you saw numerous icebergs pass by you. You were out in the ocean for hours and the storm passed on. All you heard were waves softly brushing against the whale and the mermaids quietly whispering to each other and stealing glances at the three of you, giggling. You displayed a glare at the three ahead of you the next time they looked, quickly moving their heads back forward.

Your teeth clattered and all three of you were shivering as the ocean grew icy cold by the hour. You had forgotten how famished and parched you were. Now that you just remembered you hunched your self into a ball, clutching your stomach.

"Ugh…I'm starving…" You whispered, a white cloud of air escaping from your dry lips. Lovino shifted his amber eyes to you unintentionally and then moved them back to the small speck of land he was focusing on. Antonio weakly patted your back, having it the worse. The Italian was shaking violently, still having no shirt. Yes it was kind of your fault so you could save Kiku at the time, now there was no turning back. You had nothing except for yourself and hopefully Lovino and Antonio to trust.

The small speck of land became bigger each time the whale swam closer and closer. You can see faint rooftops and towers, numerous amounts of avians and marine animals passing by or around you. You tried to smile but your skin was arid and frozen, not letting you move a single muscle. Inside you were dancing gleefully, hoping this land would be kind to its visitors.

After about an hour you made it to the dock, a few sailors came up an examined all of you. They seemed satisfied and helped the three of you off. The mermaids bid their farewells and dived into the deep ocean blue.

Everything else seemed like a blur, the sailors led the three of you into the town and entered you into a small clinic, noticing your injuries. You thanked them as a nurse took you by the arm and led you to a room to rest.

Rest…

It sounded nice; you had no sleep for the past twenty four hours. You needed it. Nurses tended your wounds, unwrapped the bandages on your arms and replaced them with new ones. What made you a bit concerned was they kept examining your throat, even the back of it.

"No, she's fine."

"Unbelievable… " You heard a voice mutter. You decided not to worry about what they were chatting about and closed your weary eyes, finally earning the sleep you needed.

"She's human yet…she lived?"

"Yea…the sailors said the mermaids told them they were at Lamia and were trying to get away. I can't believe she even managed to get out with no bite marks, not even one." One nurse explained, checking off things on her clipboard.

"One thing that astonishes me that there's still a human here, on this planet."

"Yes…for now just keep checking on her. The other staff will take care of the other two."

oOo

You fluttered your eyes open, realizing the faint lamps hanging on the ceiling lazily, swinging slowly every few seconds. New bandages were on your arms and legs, a white cotton gown now on you, a few needles poked into your arm. You had no idea where you were for a moment but then quickly realizing that you made it to East Morphia, alive.

Your curtain revealed a nurse holding a clipboard, her eyes widening when you were awake. You were going to give a weak greeting to the nurse but she quickly dashed out of your room, shouting something in a different language. You blinked, confused about your surroundings.

It only seemed like moments when a few more nurses and doctors came in, however one fluttered in immediately recognizing you.

"_! My goodness you're okay!" A fairy with a pink glow radiating her exclaimed flying around you rapidly. You squinted your (e/c) eyes, her glow almost blinding you due to the lack of light. You almost forgot her name but it soon slammed inside your mind, immediately recognizing her.

"Mei…what are you-"

"Shhh- you must be starving!" She exclaimed, quietly ordering the other staff to get you food. You couldn't argue, you were famished, as if on cue your stomach screamed at you for food. You lightly patted it as if telling I-know-just-hold-on. She sat on your shoulder, impatiently waiting for the staff to come back with something edible.

Moments later a nurse came in with a steaming bowl of soup, placing it on a counter in front of you. Without hesitation you gleefully took the spoon and ate a mouthful of the soup. You didn't know what it was but the hot steamy flavor of vegetables satisfied your tastes. The substance filled up your stomach as you were finishing, you wish you could have seconds but it would be rude to be gluttonous.

"Mei, why are you here?" The fairy flew off your shoulder and stood next to the empty bowl.

"Well fairies are allowed anywhere so I thought I visit my family." She chirped, smiling thoughtfully. Confusion filled your mind with questions.

"Wait…family? So most of your family are morphers?" You asked, hoping you were right.

"Yep! Well it seems weird that I am a fairy and all, I do count them as family though." She explained, weakly rubbing the back of her long raven hair. It took awhile for this to register in your brain, still baffled at the whole thing. The fairy swayed back and forth for a few moments, not liking this silence until she came up with a topic.

"So I heard it was a success you saved Antonio." You nodded at her statement, still relieved you saved someone in time. You felt like a hero at the time you unlocked the cell; that warm feeling conquering your body and you filled with pride. Some parts of it still lived inside you, coming up every other time someone mentioned your heroic deed. The fairy frowned when she was about to ask another question but the curtain opened again to reveal a nurse.

"I'm sorry but the visitor hours are over now…" Mei moved her head to the nurse, frowning yet again. She turned back to you with the small, yet glowing grin she always wore.

"After you get released maybe you can meet my brother." She said, fluttering her wings. You raised an eyebrow, who can this brother be? Before you could ask she interrupted you again.

"So I'll be picking you up, you'll be released soon~" She chirped and flew out of the room. You were left, puzzled.

"…This place is just really bizarre…"You muttered, placing a hand on your head. A nurse came in, took the empty bowl of soup, checked up on you asking questions if you were okay, and left the room for you to rest.

However, you stared at the dimly lit ceiling. You were feeling better, you almost felt invigorated at this point. You were fed, you were healed, but Kiku still haunted your mind. You kept reassuring yourself he was okay and he got out safely, but something inside you kept telling you he was definitely not okay. Your heart suddenly pumped faster and harder inside your chest. You had to know, he was not well.

As if to make things worse you heard demonic voices a few rooms down. Multiple doctors and nurses screeched while you heard others try to get him out. You kept silent, listening to every word. You couldn't make out a few either because people were screaming and the voice was truly too demonic you just couldn't believe it.

It felt as if your heart was going to explode from pumping so much blood in a matter of seconds. You can hear other patients shoot up from their beds and listen.

"Sir, please calm down!"

"This is the sixth time this week that this happened to someone…"

"Blood! Human blood! I must have it-"

Before the demonic voice could continue it's yelling a loud thud was heard. You guessed they knocked the man out. After a few moments sighs of relief were heard and went back to their daily work. You had your hands placed over your mouth when you heard the word 'human'. You were suddenly filled with relief that they knocked the man out.

You wanted to see the scene of the crime but then again you didn't. What if he woke up again and attacked you? Nurses checked up on you again, apologizing for the inconvenience. You only lay there, pure shock blanketing your face. You felt this place was unsafe, your first instinct told you that.

Fear overwhelmed you if all the citizens were like this. Somehow you didn't want to be released from the hospital.

oOo

A few days passed and you were allowed to leave, telling you to rest and be easy on yourself. Antonio still had to stay, saying some venom was still in his bloodstream from the amounts of bites he received but reassured he was going to be alright. Lovino suffered a case of hypothermia from the freezing oceans around here, and needed to adapt to the temperatures Morphia received.

You were changed into a fur jacket and sweet pants, along with boots that had soft fur inside them, comforting your feet. Mittens were placed over your hands and your cheeks a rosy red from the cold.

Mei seemed used to it but you were slightly cold. She was like a flashlight almost with her radiating pink glow through the falling snow that was slowly falling. Snow crunched loudly under your feet as you walked down the streets of East Morphia. Other morphers could be seen, sending you shocked looks or puzzled. Other seemed suspicious but went on their way to wherever. You understood completely why they were giving you these baffled stares, you were human. As if it couldn't seem obvious enough, you were actually becoming annoyed by all these stares and just wanted to scream at them, _"Yes! I am a human now get used to it."_

"So Mei…where exactly are you taking me?" You asked, white clouds of air escaping from your mouth.

"To my brother's house." She stated, not turning to you. You have been walking for what seemed like forever, your legs were sore and you were getting cold despite the comfortable clothes you had on right now. Mei told you the other day that they were not blood-related but acted like kin. You wanted to ask more questions but when you reached the end of the staircase, which you did not notice walking up; your mouth fell open at such a sight.

"Holy crap, Mei! You didn't tell me that your 'brother' was like a king here!" You exclaimed, flailing your arms in the air. The fairy giggled and twirled in the air. You now felt unprepared and the sudden turn of events, there was no way you could see a king at your state of health.

"Hehe~ Sorry! But he is~ now come! I told him about you the other day and he is anticipating for your arrival." She chirped, ecstatic filled her face as she flew closer to the closed doors of the palace. Your feet felt as if it were glued to the ground, astonished by the architecture. It almost seemed…Chinese as you would put it. The same traditional rooftops and decorations, the plants covered in snow. You heard Mei exclaim for you to come closer. You shook your head rapidly and did as you were told; now not wanting to go in. She told him about you, and you did hope she couldn't read your mind and possibly told all of your secrets. You were just hoping she said something along the line that you were a human and that was all.

The fairy chatted with the guards, trying to let the two of you in. The guards recognized the pink colored fairy and she explained the current predicament you were all in. They nodded at her words and listened carefully, sneaking small glances at you.

"We're sorry Miss Mei but there is a meeting going on."

"A meeting? With who?"

"Ivan Braginsky, ruler of West Morphia. It should be over in about an hour." Mei then let out a small 'oh', her face then glowed when she realized something and flew near you.

"I'm sorry, _! I forgot that he had a meeting, I can show you around the town in the meantime." She said, trying to push you closer towards the exit. You hesitated, questions flowing through your mind like a rushing river but ended up heading towards the staircase that led you up to the palace.

oOo

"I can't believe it, aru!" the man slammed his fist on the wooden table, almost creating a dent. The man across from him didn't flinch from the sudden gesture but concerned about the content on the letter. Pure anger was glued on the East Morphian ruler as he read the letter.

After he was done reading he crumpled the paper in his other hand, throwing it behind him. "Damn Lamians!" The ruler gritted through his teeth. Ivan, the West Morphian ruler, wanted to know what was on that letter. Getting up from his seat right now would be impolite to just read what was on the paper.

"What happened, Yao-Yao?" Yao raised his chestnut brown eyes to Ivan, irritation on his pale face. He hated that nickname but decided to leave it as is.

"They hurt Kiku…they….they…" Yao frowned, depression hitting him in the face. Ivan glared at the wall, meaning to glare at the situation. One reason why they are not friends with them, the Lamians.

"Who was it from? Arthur?"

"No. It was from Prince Alfred…he said Arthur hurt him and he doesn't know where my _dìdì _is…." Yao explained, his hands clutching his long raven hair.

"Then we should attack them, да?"

"_Shén me?_"

"Attack Lamia. I want to see their faces when we destroy their homes and-"

"Okay, okay! You really creep me out sometimes Ivan, aru." Yao said shifting his eyes around the room, "but Alfred said that he was sorry for this…I don't know what to do, aru."

Ivan then smiled a demonic grin, making the Chinese man have a shiver run down his spine. "It could be a trap, he is certainly giving us a decoy that comrade Kiku is hurt, да?"

"But Mei said that some people went to Lamia to save Antonio, Kiku was with them and now he's there somewhere, aru."

"нет, I never trusted Lamia anyway. We'll discuss more of this tomorrow, в порядке?" Ivan said, the demonic grin now replaced with a cute grin on his snow white face. Yao, distraught, nodded slowly and got up from his seat.

"It's going to be alright, Yao-Yao. I don't want to be a bother but can I stay over, пожалуйста?"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's..." Ivan rapidly took two glances each side before saying it, "My сестра…Natalia…she's…" Ivan was literally shivering in fear when he said her name. Yao sighed and headed for the door. He didn't want the fellow ruler to stay right now, not in a time like this. It wasn't that he was scared of his sister but the current events in his own area were troubling.

"You can stay, just be careful…" Yao reluctantly said, closing the door behind him, leaving the Russian alone. He was perplexed at first about the 'careful' thing but got up anyway and left in a different direction.

oOo

Mei generously told you about the town and its main points. The many fragrances from the restaurants that made your stomach rumble, the culture and its kind people, and the natives playing traditional instruments on the street filling the place with calm music and tranquility. However, not many people were out on the streets. Maybe it was the snow and the cold temperatures but the fairy told you that people were well adapted to the varying temperatures here.

It left you in a baffled state and yet suspicious as well. Multiple men in police like uniforms marched down the empty snow filled streets of Eastern Morphia. The fairy stopped and stared at the long line of men.

"That's weird…" the fairy mumbled, confused. You raised your (e/c) eyes to the fairy, wanting to ask a waterfall of questions. Before you could ask any she turned her russet hues to you.

"This never happens unless…" You wanted to fairy to finish her sentence but she only stared in astonishment and fear. You were almost going to beg for an answer, you were really confused and you thought your head would explode from your questions. Mei let out a small gasp when she saw the lead officer and flew over to him; you followed her, a short distance behind her. The two talked and you couldn't make out the words but your heart pounded when she placed her small hands over her mouth.

"You can't just arrest him! He deserves a trial by-"

"Young lady, please quiet down. We're just putting him into questioning."

"But officer, just because he can speak to the dead doesn't make him guilty…a lot of people can do that!"

"Please miss, let us do our work. For now, stay back and enjoy the current peace you have now." You, of course, couldn't hear any of this. Mei was furious and upset, her tiny fists balled into fists and her pink glow turning dull. You moved closer to the fairy, your eyes filled with confusion and sympathy. You didn't know what was going on but you didn't like it.

"What happened?" You asked. She just shook her head and moved herself to your shoulder, hugging her knees. You could feel her trembling on your shoulder, unsatisfied and frightened with the soldiers marching down the wide path. You felt unsafe here, first the demonic voice wanting human blood and now police marching forward. It felt as if the whole world wasn't safe.

"I…I…" She shot her head up, her russet eyes in flames and flew off. Shocked, you jumped and stood there like a statue. After a moment you followed the fairy in a run, trying to catch up with her. You ran into a few people and quickly apologized for running into them. After just seconds you knew where she was flying to, the palace.

Soldiers tried to stop you, blocking your entry. You screamed the fairy's name as she vanished into the building. You were thrown to the hard cement ground and multiple weapons pointed at you. Your (e/c) eyes grew large at the sight of this. You knew places like this were heavily guarded but you were still bewildered about everything here. Nothing made sense, the demonic voice, the soldiers marching down making Mei furious, and now guards pointing guns at you.

"You cannot pass at these hours." One soldier stated, his icy eyes glaring you. You felt cold hands grab your wrists, stopping you from running away.

"But Mei, the fairy! She passed-"

"We know, the officers are getting her at this moment. You, however, are disturbing the peace here and your type is not recognized as well." You want to scream at them; of course your type wasn't recognized here! You were a human and this was Morphia, the home to Morphers. You were speechless; you wanted to shout out so many words but didn't know which to say first. Your heart pounded inside your chest and your blood turned ice cold.

"остановить." You shot your eyes to a man with a formal white coat, currently blocked by the soldiers. They made a pathway for him to get near you. His white boots crunched in the white snow, his round white bear-like ears twitching a few times, his platinum blond hair shining, and his violet orbs staring straight at you. The soldier released your wrists and bowed down his head in respect for the man. You only stared at him, bewildered.

The man turned his head to all of the soldiers. "As the ruler of West Morphia, I command you to disband here and not hurt such a human." He announced. You shifted your eyes to every corner, seeing the soldiers bow and quickly leave. You were still baffled, how can they just leave just because a different ruler told them so? You shook your head slowly and moved your eyes to the man. Noticing you were looking at him, he moved his violet hues to you as well, smiling an innocent smile. You felt your cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. You felt so weak to this man.

"Uh…thank you…"

"Your welcome. I couldn't see such a beautiful подсолнечник be caught by soldiers." He said, his violet eyes glowing in contentment. You didn't understand that one word but your cheeks grew hot again.

"I'm Ivan Braginsky, Ruler of West Morphia. What's your name?" He asked. Your heart leaped at the title 'ruler'. You were standing in front of a king, possibly looking unclean and unwell and while he was in his best clothes as of right now.

"O-oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were a ruler, oh man if only I knew…"

"It's okay! I didn't want you to bow down at my feet anyway seeing at the state you were in." He explained, the adorable smile still plastered on his snow white face.

"Well, I'm _, and if you couldn't tell I am human." You said, bowing your head. Ivan nodded but wasn't surprised that you were a mortal. A cold breeze suddenly blew by, making you shiver.

"Oh right, you still have to get used to the temperatures don't you? Here I'll find a way to get us in. They make questioning such a big deal and it's only taking place in one room." You were about to ask something but Ivan was already walking up the staircase and you followed him.

oOo

It took a lot of convincing to get in the palace but you managed to get in as long as you were far away as possible from the room the questioning was taking place. When you got in, warm air blew on your body, already feeling comfortable. When three women saw you they took you by the arms saying that you looked 'improper' for such an occasion. Ivan merely smiled and did a small wave as you were being dragged away.

You were now in a room and they immediately took measures on your body, one writing them down, the other measuring, and one telling what the two to do. You wanted to object and how they were violating your rights but let them do what they did anyway.

They bathed you and washed your hair, replenishing your hair color, made your skin flawless (which surprised you), styled your hair, added some make-up, and did your nails. You almost felt as if you were tortured but then turning into something new by the minute. As if it were like magic your bandages were gone and no cuts or scars were seen, just plain skin. One of them brought out a traditional kimono. The colors light blue and white, intertwined with gold linings. A light blue flower clip was pinned in your hair which was made in a fancy bun. You thought you looked amazing; such work was dedicated into making a new you.

The three women Francine, Felicia, and Sakura were elated on their work. You thanked them and waited for the questioning to be over. The three told you what you were going to do once you reached the room and you tried to grasp the concept. Sakura left the room to check up on it, seeing if it was okay to go. You felt slightly awkward, having to look nice to see a ruler. It did make sense in a way but you were dreading it at one point. A familiar pink glow came into the room and flew closer to you.

She apologized for earlier but you were still slightly angry at her but forgave her anyway. She said the questioning was over and she told you that he knew you were here now. You wanted to know what this questioning thing was all about now. Almost everything here was confusing. Sakura came back and led you to the throne room. Your heart felt like it was going to burst as the doors opened to reveal both Morphian rulers. One of them distraught and the other with the same warm smile he had before.

You paced down the isle trying not to make direct eye contact with the two. When you were about three feet away from the two you were on your knees as you were told. Mei fluttered in and sat on her brother's shoulder peacefully, watching you with a feeble smile.

You stated your name and your profession (a human), and why you were here. The storm took you here and here you are in East Morphia. The two nodded and listened to you explain.

"I see…you must be confused about what's happening here, I can tell, aru." You tried not to giggle the 'aru's' he said at the end of his sentences but at the same time you wanted to thank the gods for mentioning the current affairs.

"Oh!...I-I mean yes, I'm not understanding what's happening." You quickly corrected yourself. Yao inhaled slowly, certainly not comfortable with explaining everything.

"Well, we had several reports of our citizens being controlled by…ghosts, like taking over their bodies, aru." You blinked, repeating what he just said in your mind as if it were a record.

He continued, "They've been injuring our people but luckily no deaths. However we are worried that this could happen to anyone here, aru. So if you hear anything about this please don't go anywhere near the sound, we don't want anybody to get hurt, aru." The east morphian ruler explained, looking as if he wanted to change the subject. You understood, taking in his advice.

"Um…If I may interrupt…" Mei said quietly, rising from her brother's shoulder. The three heads turned to her, giving her full attention.

"I don't think _ has anywhere to stay…seeing as she has no money and all…" Yao pondered on his sister's suggestion, you suddenly felt guilty, not wanting to intrude.

"Really I can always stay at the clinic or some-"

"No, it's best if you stay here, aru. If you have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask, aru." Your eyes fluttered, so many baffling events happened today.

"Oh…thank you…" You said bowing once again. You were dismissed and you quietly left the room. The three stylists undid your make-up and hair, gave you new clothes to change into. Maids led you to a room to stay, somewhere on the top floors. The rest of the night was a blur; you ate dinner with the other three and fell asleep in the room you were assigned to.

You heard some utensils clang together downstairs later that night. You sat up from your bed and walked to the door, placing your ear against it. You heard slight murmurs that almost sounded unreal. You then went back to your bedside and relit the candle you put out before you went to bed. You wrapped your fingers around the handle and went out the room and quietly went down the steps. The steps creaked making you cringe and pause. After many creaks you made it to the first floor and followed to the sound.

There was light clicking sounds and mutters, all coming from one person. The sound was coming from the dining room and you remembered it was a rather large room. You tip-toed to the door, still holding the candle in your hand to bring light to the building.

When you got closer you felt your heart almost burst in fear. The demonic voice, it was there again. You covered your mouth with your free hand, slowly backing away. One part of you wanted to run away and go back to bed and pretend this never happened, and the other begged you to see the scene. You couldn't make out what the voice was saying but it sounded evil and frightful.

You stood there almost like a statue, despite the fact that you were shaking, trying to choose what to do.

_What will you do?_

_[See what's happening] [Go back]_

oOo

**Clues**

_**See what's happening:**_

_This place really is a mystery…We have to seen what's going on!_

_**Go Back:**_

_There's a bad feeling in my stomach, we're not going to risk going in there._

**Characters Shown Up (Not in order):**

_Ivan (Russia)_

_Yao (China)_

_Francine (Fem! France)_

_Felicia (Fem! N. Italy)_

_Sakura (Fem! Japan)_

**Translations**

_Dìdì- _Little brother (Mandarin Chinese)

Да- Yes (Russian)

_Shén me- _What (Mandarin Chinese)

нет- No (Russian)

в порядке- Alright (Russian)

пожалуйста- Please (Russian)

сестра- Sister (Russian)

остановить- Stop (Russian)

подсолнечник- Sunflower (Russian)

oOo

A/N: Whoa long chapter. So was it good? :'D Sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar. There are a few plot hints and a lot will be explained soon. I wanted to be clear at parts but I somehow managed to explain all of it. Curse you Google translate :P Fem! Nations are not related to their counterparts and are extremely minor; they were only added for emergency.

So here's a summary. We got to East Morphia, healed, Antonio and Lovino are still healing (despite how they're fast healers :'D), hear a demonic voice that wants human flesh but soon goes away, Yao and Ivan plan to attack Lamia but afraid Kiku is hurt (At least Yao is), get caught by soldiers, get saved by Ivan, get all 'dolled' up, Meet Yao, and everything gets explained from there.

WHEW. We also have a pretty awesome place to stay. Sorry for the poor choices but the next chapter is going to be awesome. IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN. –hint hint wink wink nudge nudge-

….I have a feeling you don't what I'm trying to say…okay here's a hint….PRUSSIA. That just gave it away. :D

I also have exams coming up and my geography bee which I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose :'D. Which equals slower updates. Hopefully next week I'll have a new chapter up. So wish me luck?

HOLY CRAP GUYS. I LOVE YOU. I forgot to say that in the last chapter ;A; Almost 100 reviews? Holy shit…what should I do? xD I feel like I owe you guys or something ;A; -flails arms-

Country x reader one-shot maybe? Possibly.

I LIKE LONG A/N'S IT'S WHERE I GET TO RELEASE MY RANDOMNESS. Anyway, I love you guys. I'll see you in the next chapter :D

Adieu!


	10. Find the destination or forget about it?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Blood…and cussing.

**Extra Info:** We're seeing what's in there. More plot hints and once again a filler.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for myself

oOo

_What will you do?_

_[Go back] **[See what's happening]**_

oOo

There was no sense in turning back now. You slowly came closer to the doorknob, your hand trembling as it was about to touch the object. Your hand soon grasped the cold object turning it slowly but quietly, unlocking the wooden door. The door clicked, signaling a person was coming in the room. The voice came to a halt as it signaled your presence in the large room.

There was complete silence, only the faint wind outside hitting the window panes. You cautiously stepped in, moving your candle around the room. You suddenly stopped; you could have sworn you saw something move on the walls.

Faint giggles and laughter were heard, echoing against the stone walls. You thought you were hallucinating but after moving the light on the walls you saw shadows move, shadows appearing and disappearing. Your heart almost cut short, air caught in your throat. This made your eyes grow larger; there were more people in this room, including the shadows. They all ran away when light hit upon them. You stepped down the narrow pathway of the dining hall, being silent as ever.

It almost seemed like the demonic voice was gone, as if you being the one to cure it all.

You didn't know why you were doing this now. The shadows were already giving an effect on you and the voice was suddenly gone. Either way you continued your slow, quiet pace through the room, eventually stepping on a utensil. You hoped back in surprise and brought your candle near the utensil.

…A frying pan?

Or something that looked similar to a frying pan. You squinted your eyes, baffled on why a cooking appliance was lying on the floor. You picked it up, examining the object. A black colored cooking appliance and it was in the dining room. It should be in the kitchen.

You shrugged your shoulders, keeping the appliance in your hands, shifting around the room. The shadows were still giggling and smiling menacingly and you wondered if this was even normal in this place. This room made a cold feeling run down your spine. You backed away, carefully trying not to trip because of a chair not pushed in. In the midst of your escape from the room you bump into a figure. In shock you lose your grip on the only light source you have, the fire immediately gone. Pitch black surrounded the room and the mocking laughs of the shadows seemed louder, echoing throughout the dining room.

Warm breath could be felt on the top of your head. The hope that you bumped into a wall was gone, it was a living being. Something inside you screamed for you to not look behind you, but your head slowly turned to see the being behind you. Bright crimson hues stared at you threateningly. You could see nothing else besides those eyes. Your heart pounded firmly inside your chest, beating against your ribcage, your legs were going numb and words were caught in your throat.

The man laughed quietly yet sinisterly. You managed to take baby steps backwards but the man still trudged closer to you. This continued until you reached the wall on the other side of the room. You shook your head rapidly at your situation, quietly whispering random nonsense.

"Well, well…I finally have you." The voice said. That voice, it was the same one you heard earlier. Your hands moved around on the wall, lowering your standards that you might magically walk through the barrier. The shadows had a purpose, cold air wrapped around your ankles, forbidding you to escape.

You rapidly shifted your eyes around the murky room, not able to see a thing, only crimson orbs coming closer and closer. You had to do something.

"…You're so weak; I'm surprised no one has even bitten you yet." Your eye twitched, and you trembled violently. Before your hands could go numb, you remembered the object you were gripping. A frying pan…

The last time you heard this voice was at the clinic and then you heard a loud thud. Your (e/c) eyes shifted to the appliance. Your grip on the frying pan was tighter than ever. The voice said other things but you didn't listen, planning out your escape. Both of your hands moved to the utensil, holding it like a baseball bat. You were thanking for the darkness in this room now.

Hot breath could be felt on your face slowly moving to your neck. It was now or you were dead. Biting your bottom lip you swung the frying pan against the man's head as hard as you could, resulting in a loud 'thump' and the man crashing to the floor. Seconds later a white ghost escaped the body and rose slowly up to you. Your eyes widened as the ghost's red eyes glared at you and disappeared into thin air, his last look told you as if he was going to come back. A faint laugh echoed after he left, a cold feeling running down your body.

The shadows' grip on your ankles was released and no more maniacal laughter could be heard. Your stomach heaved and your eyes as large as saucers. You dropped the appliance to the ground, releasing a crashing blare.

Your hand smacked over your heart, feeling the muscle pump hard and loudly, your ears ringing. You placed a hand on the wall, dragging it as you walked to find the door. You didn't know the time and yet you wanted to get out of this room, stat. Your hand grazed over a knob, and you gleefully turned it and fast-walked to your room.

You shut the door behind you after you walked up the creaky stairs and sat yourself on the bed, shaking. Sleep never came that evening to you, after the incident. You didn't want to fall into 'dreamland' now. The fear of the ghost, shadows, and the nightmares overtook you. You hadn't had any nightmares in awhile but the dread still remained inside you.

Hours passed and the sun slowly rose, bringing light to your room. You almost jumped up in shock when your door opened. A squeak escaped your lips, only to find the person who opened the door was a maid.

"Oh! I'm sorry did I surprise you?" She asked, her hand slowly rising to cover her mouth. You stared at the maid for a few seconds but shook your head.

"Oh well…Good morning, breakfast will be served in a little bit." She quickly said and closed the door. You blinked awkwardly. Well at least you got a wake up call that you didn't need actually.

You eventually rose from your position and trudged down the creaking stairs. You ran into Mei on the way who still looked tired as ever, her russet eyes party open and her wings dim in color. She glided to the dining room only to be welcomed to an unsuspecting sight.

"…What happened here?" You caught up to her to find a few maids surrounding someone. One maid holding a handkerchief already coated in red blotches.

"We don't know but he was just lying on the floor out cold!" one maid said, examining the man's head. You rubbed your eyes, seeing if your eyes were tricking you.

You saw Ivan being comforted by the maids, a thin stream of blood trickling down his head.

oOo

The scene haunted your mind throughout the meal. It was _him_; he was being controlled by the ghost. You lightly picked at your food, taking in small bites. Yes, you knew not eating most of your food was not polite but the scene made you lose your appetite. You trembled in your chair every so often, earning peculiar stares at you.

The maids found the candle and the appliance, examining the objects. You bit your lips hard, trying to not look guilty. You reassured yourself that it was self-defense and you were going to be eaten alive.

The East Morphian ruler had the same expression on his facial features; he also gained strange stares as well. You moved your pupils to the man every so often, quickly looking back at your food when Amber eyes stared at you. He was the first to get up from his seat and excuse himself from the table, quietly leaving the room.

"Odd…" You heard someone mutter after he left. A quiet chatter broke inside the room, you unable to catch a word. You moved your head side to side seeing numerous people talk to each other. You sat on your seat gawkily, hesitant on what to do. A spoon lightly hitting glass quieted the chatter, all eyes moved to a maid holding a wine glass and a silver spoon.

"Please, quiet down. We all know that Master Ivan is-"

"Why was he in here anyway?"

"A frying pan; and a candle…odd." The quiet air once again transformed into a small conversation. You shifted your eyes apprehensively. The maid let out an irritated sigh; however another maid helped her out by whistling loudly. Some people clasped their ears shut, and others darted their eyes to the maid.

"Please, everyone, we would all like you to leave the room quietly. We will explain everything later." Silence. The only noise breaking the calm air was chairs being pulled out and the door opening and closing. You joined the crowd, heading up to your assigned room.

oOo

To calm down you thought you would pay a visit to Antonio and Lovino. You've heard small updates from the fairy; the younger lycan was now used to the temperature and was ready to be released while Antonio still had to stay in due to his injuries.

With the same fur coat and boots, you headed out into the slightly empty streets of East Morphia. No snow was falling but the sky was blanketed in grey clouds, threatening to bring snow. Your hands were in your pockets; and your fur hood over your head. Snow crunched softly under your feet as you traveled.

You reached the small rustic clinic, the same dimly lit one you stayed in a few days ago. The nurses recognized you and led you to where Lovino and Antonio were. The two shared a room due to the size of the clinic and how many injured patients they had due to the ghost problem here.

You heard a conversation was currently happening and you knew it would be rude to barge in, but you couldn't help but eavesdrop for a bit.

"¡_Dios mío_! How did this happen?" A certain Spaniard exclaimed.

"I guess _mein bruder_ didn't receive your letter in time." You blinked, suddenly engrossed in this conversation.

"No, it's not that, they did receive my letter. Lamia and Versipellis are enemies you know."

"Well fuck, what does this mean for us?" There was a silence for a few moments, two voices were recognizable to you but one was unfamiliar.

"…We either stay here or go to war." Your eyes widened at the word. A _'tsk'_ was heard.

"_Nein_. With your health it's impossible. Especially after what they did to you."

"…Wait does that mean Feli is out there too?" You could feel a tense silence and the Italian's amber eyes grow large.

"…Shit! We have to go back, he can be injured!"

"Lovi! He's fine; he's probably waving a white flag as we know it right now." You didn't know when to enter; maybe you did come at a bad time. You turned away when you almost ran into a nurse. She generously came into the large room and mentioned your arrival, the three immediately settled down.

'_Well that was easy.'_ You thought. You entered the somewhat small room only to see three men. One in a wheelchair, one in a bed, and one leaning against the wall lazily.

"¡_Hola_ _!" Antonio greeted; the same sunny smile he always gave. Lovino did a small wave, a morose expression plastered on his sun-kissed skin. You greeted them as well and then looked at the other one expectantly.

The last one chuckled, his crimson eyes filled with mischief and his white hair revealed from his jacket hood. You raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so humorous. They just had a talk about warfare that you had no single clue about. Lovino rolled his eyes at the albino's actions; Antonio still had the same ditzy grin on him.

"Wow, I see you have a human to bask in my awesomeness~"

"Oh shut the fuck up you potato bastard!" Your face was starting to feel warm from their actions and sudden amount of attention. No, you should be getting used to this much attention. The albino had a pair of small black horns on the top of his head, and at the moment he was chuckling the same strange laugh he had.

You smiled awkwardly, "Haha…hello."

"No need to be shy around the awesome me! I don't bite~" The albino suddenly came closer and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, smiling at you. You wanted to correct him that you were certainly not timid, you were social but in this world it jus seemed like they were getting closer to you so they could eat you alive, literally. Before you could say anything else he added to his sentence, "I'm Gilbert or a.k.a the awesome one! But you can just call me Gil for short!" Gilbert said excitedly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Gil, now if you could please give me personal space that will be great." You stated, taking the German's arm off you. You heard a small chuckle out of the albino again but your attention turned to the Italian who was bitterly glaring at the albino. Antonio watched with a warm smile. _'Sheesh is that man always happy?'_ You wondered

"So, _, ¿_Qué pasa_?" The Spaniard asked, moving an empty tray off of him.

"I was going to pick Lovino up and also pay a visit. I have nothing else to do anyway." You said taking a seat on an empty chair. The brunette nodded.

"I have to stay here for awhile longer, but it was certainly nice of you to come."

"Tch, it's so fucking cold here. How do you even live through this?" Lovino complained, rubbing his arms. You pointed to your fur clothing, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

You felt out of the circle, you knew they were hiding something from you. You wanted to ask them but then they would get suspicious. Some feeling in your stomach told you they would somehow bring it up in awhile or you would get caught in the talk sometime later, right now it didn't seem like the right time.

"Well it was nice to know that you're well. For now, see you later." You said grabbing the handles of Lovino's wheelchair and pulling him out of the room.

"Cheh, _ciao_ bastards."

Gilbert and Antonio waited for the two of you to get out of earshot, continuing from their last point in the discussion.

"…Gilbert…what am I going to do?"

"You're going to stay here, that's vhat. Versipellis und Lamia war grounds right now. _Mein bruder_ is smart und strong so don't worry."

"But I have to worry! It's my own pack and there are other packs fighting as well! …I can't believe Ludwig started this just why-"

"Antonio, _Halt die Klappe. _You are going to stay here und heal, got it?" Antonio raised his bright olive hues to the Prussian, sullen.

"I guess you're right…"

"You're my friend, Antonio. This is a pretty un-awesome war but just rest. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Antonio nodded and the Prussian disappeared with a 'poof'. The Spaniard bit his bottom lip, now wanting to get out of the clinic and rush back home.

With the paper still in the hold of his hands he decided to take one last look, to see if understood it correctly. Unfolding it, he read through the fine print.

_Dear Antonio,_

_It's wonderful that you're well and managed to get somewhere out of harm's way, also in the nick of time as well. Days here are somewhat normal but of course we now have five members present. Well maybe not normal as always. _

_Lately, we've been receiving threats from Lamia. Not just about you…but other things. I decided to talk over this with some of our allied packs, to make a long story short we gone out to war. I highly suggest you stay where you are; we are perfectly fine without anymore help._

_However I'm worried about the Morphias, it may be a war torn field soon as well…_

_That all depends, they may help us or not but like I said we don't need any more help. We heard strange things from there like the damn ghosts taking over bodies or somewhere along those lines. Stay safe alright? I don't want to see you unless you're fully healed._

_Yet I'm writing this in our current hiding spot…and we don't know how much time we have till they invade us. I have a sickening feeling they're going to attack the Morphias. I hope not since they already have things so awful. _

_I'm sorry about talking about or area affairs, but I do wish you well. Get well soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig_

He could not keep his gaze off the paper. His friends, his family was out in war. He gripped tightly on the thin edges of the paper. Another war and it would most likely involve everyone. He crumpled up the paper in a small ball and managed it to through directly in the bin.

War…a simple three letter word that haunted everyone's' mind. He stared at the dimly lit ceiling and the old battered lantern hung aloft dangling slowly.

His friends told him it was going to be alright, but in the back of his mind a small voice whispered _'No it isn't'._

oOo

Lovino was silent the minute you got back to your temporary home. In fact he was dead quiet the whole way back. Not a single curse word, grumble, the slightest hint of irritation. His once bright amber eyes were dull in color; his face almost looked frozen like a painting, completely frozen as ice. You stole a couple of glances at him when the maids were leading him to a room.

You had the slightest idea what was upsetting him. He cared for his brother and it surprised you how he even cared to bother coming with you to rescue Antonio. Now it felt like as if the werewolf was regretting his decision and wanted to go back home. He couldn't though; he was to stay in East Morphia until things have calmed down. This went for you as well. The only problem with staying here was the ghost problem. The cold didn't bother as much anymore but the ghost problem was horrific.

It could happen to anyone, even you. Two worries that orbited your mind. One about Lovino and two about the supernatural ghost problem.

Speaking of the situation, was Ivan alright? The thought made your head turn involuntarily behind you. Only an empty hallway was behind you. You paced down it anyway to see if you could find out. There was nothing else to do anyway.

A maid walked passed you and you quickly said, "Do you know where Ivan is?"

The maid stopped in her tracks and turned her head slightly. "He's resting right now; he'll be out for dinner." She then left, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. You could have got an answer on where he is and her solution bothered you. It wasn't like you had an air horn and you were going to use it in front of the ruler's ears. That didn't sound pleasant. You sighed heavily, you were bored. Bored…you haven't been like this in days. So much running and so much to do…and now there was nothing.

It felt kind of nice to be bored for a little bit then it just got…boring. You needed some entertainment. A sound escaped your lips and walked down the empty hallways of the palace. Various paintings were hung up on the elegantly painted walls and a long narrow carpet sprawled out through the hallway.

You soon came into contact with two large doors. A sign hung on the doorknobs saying 'Library'. You fluttered your eyes, you were not always a fan of books but there was nothing else to do. You opened the doors, revealing an enormous room with many bookshelves that held what probably seemed like a million books of numerous colors. Your eyes were wide open, slowly moving your head side to side, exploring the vast room.

The door closed behind you as you stepped closer. A large mahogany desk sat in front of you, holding opened books sprawled out lazily on the counter-top. Intriguingly, you stepped closer to one of the opened books. Ironically, the book was opened on the first page showing a map of the world. You quickly checked the cover, titled "History of Morphia."

Yet there was a map. You shrugged and scanned the map. It was dated long ago. The five areas that stood out to you the most were Morphia, Versipellis, Lamia, and Faierie. The rest were rather small lands and islands. The thing that confused you was that Morphia was 'one' and it was huge, taking most of the lands. Versipellis and Lamia were quite small and Faierie was itself. Baffled, you flipped to the next page a new map. Still dated long ago Morphia was a bit smaller. Lamia and Versipellis a bit larger and the Morphian claimed land was its own area, no longer under control.

Your mind flooded with questions still you kept turning the pages, Morphia gradually getting smaller and Lamia and Versipellis getting larger. Some Morphian claimed land became Lamian claimed land and eventually Morphia split into two, like it is today.

"What…" You whispered to yourself. The rest of the pages were about the history and in formal wording. You relied on the maps to help you with the history. It was confusing to you and you almost swore that your head was going to explode into tiny pieces.

You flipped through the rest of the pages until a piece of white paper was somewhere in the middle. You opened the frail piece of stationary and tried your hardest to read its fine print. The writing was so neat and in cursive you could barely understand it. But besides the writing it almost seemed like a map.

Not the map of the world but the palace. It had all the rooms labeled. The other side had writing as well, directions?

You placed it inside your coat pocket and flipped through the pages. The book was large and thick, also heavy. This much history? You closed the book releasing dust particles and a loud 'slam!' echoing through the library.

You exited the large room and immediately went back up to your room, closing the door behind you. You flung off your coat and boots, then taking out the small paper out of the coat pocket. You found a spare candle and a lighter and lit it since the room was dark. You opened the folded paper and put it near the candle to see its writing and drawings.

The map was leading to a sort of 'treasure'. …_Treasure hunt_? Was the first thing that passed through your mind. It sounded tacky but it did sound entertaining. As almost as if it were like magic a faint code could be seen.

**5-19-24**

Your eyes squinted at the faint code. _A combination code? _You wondered. A map and a code and you couldn't read the writing.

There was something weird about this map. Just then a bell chime rang through the rooms of the palace. Your stomach growled at you, begging for food. "Oh shut up…" you muttered. You folded up the map and placed it in your pant pocket. You blew the flame out and exited your room to eat dinner.

oOo

Like the maid said earlier, the West Morphian ruler was in his chair eating. A bandage was wrapped around his head and he seemed like his usual self. You could see some of the guests steal glances at the ruler and then went right back to eating their meal when the ruler gazed back. Yao picked at his food, biting his lip.

_This place is so weird ever since I even got here…_ You thought. The voice, Mei ignoring the officer's orders, you getting in trouble with the soldiers, the voice once again, Yao acting strange, the war between Lamia and Versipellis, and the map with the code. It seemed as if no one wanted to tell you anything.

How are these things connected? Or are they even connected somehow? Dinner ended sooner than you thought, and you left with the usual crowd. Mei fluttered by landing on the top of your head. "You looked…odd all day today."

So many things happened today you wanted to ask the questions straight out but somewhere inside you told you not to. The only words escaping your mouth were, "Just…what is this place?"

"…East Morphia?"

"I know that! It's just…everything is terribly confusing!" You wailed, earning a couple of strange stares. You could feel Mei shift her position on your head, possibly sitting up.

"What's confusing about this place? I find it perfectly understandable." You wanted to sign in frustration, but only managed to make a groan in the back of your throat.

"No just what is happening right now? Everything!" Mei pursed her lips and fluttered off you head, floating in front of you. Her chocolate eyes half lidded. All of a sudden she was sullen.

"Everything will be answered soon, just for now…get some rest." You wanted to scream at her, everything was terribly confusing! Before you could say anything else she flew off without another word, leaving you in an irritated mood.

oOo

Hours past and you couldn't sleep a wink. Once again everyone was asleep and you found yourself walking through the hallways with a candle in your hand. You knew about the shadows from last time and the 'voice' once again.

As you stepped around lazily a door was open, revealing a balcony. You almost didn't notice a familiar werewolf staring at the moon. You quietly blew out your candle and walked closer to him. His ears moved slightly, hearing your footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked you, not looking at you. You almost jumped in surprise.

"…I couldn't."

"Why not?" What was the point of that question? You couldn't, you couldn't sleep. Simple as that right? But everything about this place, even this world confused you still.

"Everything." Lovino turned fully to you, facing you. A baffled expression on his facial features.

"What?"

"Everything about this place! God, I just…it's like my head is going to explode!" You wailed. The Italian immediately 'shushed' you to be quiet; you nodded giving a quiet apology. He sighed nosily and shifted his amber eyes to you.

"Things are confusing to me as well. Crap, this whole place is fucking weird." Lovino said in a quiet tone, rolling his eyes. You crossed you arms, staring at the floor. A small feeling could be felt in your pant pocket. The map…

You took it out and unfolded it. Lovino squinted his eyes and walked closer. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's some sort of map or something…like based on this palace." Lovino then took the map in his own hands, examining the layout of it. You waited impatiently for an answer from him.

"So it's some sort of treasure map?"

"I-I don't know! It could be." You hesitated. He blinked, staring at the map. He moved his eyes into one particular area, the date.

"That was centuries ago."

"Huh?"

"This map, it was dated on a particular war here. Blood-sucking bastards kept invading Morphia and they were after something." You eyes grew large, suddenly wanting to know more.

"What were they after?"

"…To tell the truth…I don't fucking know. I was just a _ragazzino_, or little kid at the time. I didn't know much." You blinked, already feeling your mind about to burst.

He continued, "I want to see for myself though, just something is in there…"

"Huh…" Was all you could say. Just what is in there? What were the vampires after? You knew Lovino was interested but for yourself…you were torn. You could possibly get more answers from the map. Answers…they sounded wonderful. Your mind might be fully clear and understandable. Yet, the voice and the shadows those horrified you now.

Ivan getting hurt by you accidently and Yao acting strange. The war currently going on that you overheard about, answers…solutions…anything would be wonderful! Yet the what if it was a trap? You once fell for a trap but you managed to escape, technically. This place really was bizarre, especially this area.

In the pit of your stomach you felt a strange feeling. It did not feel good. You could hear faint noises off from a distance.

"Did you hear that/" You whispered. Lovino looked at you as if you were crazy.

"Hear what?"

"Like noises…I can't really explain it." Lovino went silent to see what you said was true.

"No, you're probably hallucinating or the demons are messing with you again" _Crap_ you thought. At a time like this? Well there was no way you were going to sleep now. You only thought they could give nightmares to you but now they can change your view on things and hearing. This place just screamed 'haunted'.

Right now you were torn on two choices. Follow the map or forget about it. You were anxious on finding what was in there but then again the other half of you said not to.

_What will you do?_

_[Try to find the destination] [Forget about it]_

oOo

**Clues:**

_**Try to find the destination:**_

_The answers…no one is telling you them but you need them don't you? Could the map reveal something?_

_**Forget about it:**_

_Something is telling me that it's maybe not the best choice; even though the map was dated years ago…something could be lurking there._

**Translations:**

_Dios mío- My god! (Spanish)_

_Mein bruder- My brother (German)_

_Hola- Hello (Spanish)_

_Qué pasa- What's up? (Spanish)_

_Ciao- Hello/Bye (Italian)_

_Halt die Klappe- Shut up (German)_

_Ragazzino- Little kid (Italian)_

**Characters Shown up:**

_ Gilbert (Prussia) _

oOo

**A/N:**

…I am sorry if this chapter is confusing and once again the poor choices everything will be explained later. Prussia will be back in the next chapter.

I'm eating pancakes as I write this A/N. Let me tell you, IT IS WONDERFUL. I haven't had pancakes in MONTHS. Today my mother and my grandmother were going to IHOP when I was at my French lesson so I was sad that I didn't get to go but my mom generously brought me pancakes afterwards. I'm in heaven right now. I JUST LOVE PANCAKES. OMNOMNOM.

School is being mean. 'Nuff said.

Did I get Prussia IC? Because I was paranoid about that when I was writing this. Poor Russia ;A; That ghost is going to killed by him…oh wait the ghost is already dead…still he better watch out for Russia's pipe. xD At least he's okay.

MORE PLOT HINTS. HOORAY. Things may seem confusing to you but things will get explained over time. I didn't want to throw at you all at once…plus that would make this chapter longer and I got sort of lazy xD.

Aaaand once again poor choices, I was more focused on the growing plot xD Oh well. I started this chapter a couple of days ago and school threw so many projects at me so yea. I LIVED THOUGH. So I'm glad this is a kind of long chapter (to moi).

Wait I have to say this. My brother had an English friend over the other day so I eavesdropped on their conversation. It wasn't long till I heard his English friend laugh like France. I SWEAR it was legit "ohonhonhon~'

I am scared…

Anyway see you in the next chapter and I love you all. Thank you for the reviews…seriously even if it's just an answer I love it ;A; you're giving me diabetes!

Bye! :D


	11. Stay here or go to Faierie?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** More cussing

**Extra Info:** ADVENTURE TIIMMEEE~ that is all. Kind of filler?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia and I never will. I only own myself.

oOo

Small, feeble hands gripped the moist soil as he crawled at a snail's like pace on the ground. Rain penetrated the air, landing harshly on his back. Escaping, he was escaping. As he crawled down the steep hill, he was slowly getting fatigued. His vision grew blurry and his joints went numb. He couldn't stop moving, he needed refuge.

After many exhausting hours he found a small dark cave, allowing him to hide and shelter himself. He needed rest, he wanted to shut his eyes and enter the world of sleep. He paced slowly to the entrance, sensing other figures occupying the cave. He didn't care; he just wanted to be as far as possibly from _them_. Once he entered he heard figures rise and move closer to him, examining him. All the faces were recognizable and he could feel his lips curve into a warm smile.

However, he immediately collapsed onto the rocky ground beneath him. Before he entered the world of rest he heard a voice almost like a whisper. The voice purely taken aback but at the same time a wave of relief could be sensed in his voice, "Kiku?"

oOo

_What will you do?_

_**[Find the destination]** [Forget about it]_

oOo

After lighting a new candle, the two of you studied the map in the dark hallways. You tried to ignore the noises you heard, reassuring yourself that it was just the demons messing with your head. You focused on the map as it was near the light of the candle. The writing was very hard to read in such a dark hallway and how neat it was written. You squinted your eyes; however it only made it worse. Lovino had a hard time as well, obviously irritated.

"I may be wrong…but something is telling me that we need to go to the library."

"Library? What's so great about the library?" You exhaled slowly, feeling irritated already.

"I don't know. I just found this in there so…why not?" Lovino blinked and then turned his gaze to the map once again. He released a loud, heavy breath; you could feel the frustration growing inside him, resulting in you biting your lip. He then folded up the map and placed it in his pant pocket. He got up, almost tripping but composed himself.

"Well I'm going with your idea. I don't have a fucking clue about this map." He said softly. You picked up the candle from the ground, wrapping your fingers around the handle and got up on your feet. You led the way, having the idea where the library was located. Laughs and chuckles could be heard from a near earshot as you quietly walked down the hallway. Then…there were the shadows again. You suddenly came to a stop, Lovino almost bumping into you.

"What?"

"Lovino, look at the walls. Am I the only one seeing things?" You asked, moving your candle around. The Italian let out a breath and moved his head, not seeing a thing.

"Wow the demons must really love you."

"Well that's just wonderful." You said sarcastically. Trying to ignore your problem you eventually found the two doors, holding the library inside it. Pursing your lips you grabbed one handle with your free hand and turned it, opening the door. The door gave off a loud noise making you cringe and Lovino shushing you. You cursed under your breath and walked in. You slowly closed the door behind you, making a silent click sound. Lovino brought out the map again and put it near the candle so see.

"So…where do we go now? It led us here…" You whispered, tracing the drawing with the tip of your finger. He tightened his eyes, trying to read through the darkness and the superb hand writing that was unreadable. It was definitely in English but the two of you tried so hard to read its contents.

"Ah, fuck this map."

"Oh come on! Can we at least try?" You complained, placing your free hand on your hip. Lovino raised his eyes to you and scoffed. He folded the map, once again, and placed it inside his pocket. Your lips curved into a frown. You wanted to know what secret this map held. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "Fine, but if we don't find a single clue about this place then we're out of here, okay?"

"Fine."

"To start off, where did you find this anyway?" You blinked, where did you find it? You moved your candle to the same mahogany desk, the same book was still there, shut. You came closer to the table and placed your hand on the same book you had found it in. "Here."

"In there?"

"Yep." Lovino came next to you and opened the book to the first map. You almost felt like a train was going to crash inside your brain because you knew the passengers on that train were questions, many, many unanswered questions. The werewolf studied the map for awhile and you winced slightly, your lips were trembling, trying to hold in the questions.

"Huh, makes sense that you found it here. Bastards would probably mistake this map for a world map." He said softly, closing the book. You pursed your lips and tiredly moved your candle downward only to spot something unusual. There was a leather flap, almost unnoticeable since it was tightly under the desk. You crouched down and pushed the desk only to reveal half of something strange.

A door…connected to the ground. "Holy shit…" you heard Lovino whisper in awe. Holy shit was right, a secret door. You helped Lovino push the rest of the desk away to reveal the rest of the door. Afterwards, you raised the leather flap and opened the door to expose a staircase. You moved your head to the werewolf who stared in amusement at the secret door. Despite not knowing what was in there, you went in first. Plus you knew Lovino would be cowardly at times so you took the risk. After a few steps down you heard the door close behind you and you knew Lovino was behind you. You trudged down slowly, not wanting to trip, because who knew how long this staircase was?

After what seemed like forever it ended, your legs already felt sore. A hallway was in front of you. You couldn't help but feel that this hallway felt eerie and mysterious and yet it was freezing cold inside. You used your free hand to rub your other arm, feeling goose bumps form.

The two of you paced down the long hallway, seeing nothing but stone walls and soiled floors. You thought this could go on forever. However this was the perfect time to see if Lovino knew anything. Even the slightest clue could help.

"Hey…Lovino."

"What?"

"Do you happen to know anything about this place? Like history or something." You asked, still focusing on the long hallway. You could feel the lycan's eyebrows furrow.

"What am I? A history book?"

"Yes. You're history book." You said, satisfied with your comeback. Lovino sighed, composing his thoughts so his explanation won't sound jumbled and disorganized.

"Alright, but I'm only going to say this once so you better listen."

"I'm listening." You heard him inhale a breath and you could tell this was going to be a long lecture.

"Morphia was one area. It ruled every fucking land because it was just too damn powerful. No one knows how it started, it just appeared. Anyway, years later Lamia and Versipellis formed; once again no one knows how it started. They were pretty small and around this time there were no allies."

"No allies?"

"Let me finish. As in area wise, but basically Morphia was fucking powerful and all of a sudden Lamia and Versipellis invaded and won some territory."

"Wait, wasn't Morphia powerful? Like you said?" You asked, turning your head slightly to see his arms crossed. He exhaled and closed his eyes, stopping.

"_Sí_, but the two areas were strong as well for some ungodly reason. Anyway the three altogether had a series of wars but Morphia just kept getting kicked in the ass and eventually split into two-"

"Why?"

"I don't know why! It just fucking split." Lovino exclaimed, irritated already. You were slowly registering this, grasping every answer you got. How come Morphia just got weaker almost immediately? You bit your bottom lip and turned your head back to the hallway.

"Anyway, Lamia also attacked other areas basically dominating the world. Versipellis disliked this and tried to keep kicking the vampires' blood-sucking asses but also ended up in a draw. Ever since we've been enemies.

"East and West Morphia were Lamia's allies and Versipellis only had Faierie at the time. Practically no military help there but, fuck; they were some kind of help at least. Then all of a sudden a war broke out between the Morphias and Lamia and broke their alliance ship so they begged us for our help. So being the sentimental idiots we are we agreed."

You listened intently and nodded at certain times. The history was very…interesting. Of course you would have liked more details but you were satisfied that your head now felt lighter, at least some of your questions were answered. As you started walking again a smile tugged at your lips, "See Lovi? You are a history book~"

"Call me that one more time and I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't do that~"

"Yes, I would-" You suddenly stopped when there was a door. At first instinct your grabbed the doorknob and turned it, luckily it was unlocked. Dust particles fell to the ground when it was unlocked and the two of you walked in.

Your blood ran cold when you the light of your candle revealed the room. You were definitely not expecting this. You felt your chin drop as you came in examining such a room. You thought there was going to be some sort of treasure chest; that was the first mental image you had locked in your mind.

This…this was just unbelievable. It was a death chamber. You almost jumped when you accidently stepped on a few bones. You didn't know how to react or what to say. It made you wonder did every place have this? You turned swiftly to Lovino who stood like a statue. The words 'fuck-this-we're-leaving-ASAP' written on his face. Or that's what you thought.

"Lovino when you said they were hiding something…did you mean that the morphians were practically killing Lamian citizens?" You asked, getting the slightest clue. However he did not answer you, his skin turned white and he suddenly fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor. Your heart then hammered inside your chest.

"Lovino?" You said, crouching near his side and shaking him lightly. Nothing, although he still had a pulse. You were suddenly frightened; you whispered his name and eventually got louder. He wasn't responding. This room was definitely giving you the creeps. You bit the insides of your cheeks and got up, not wanting to look behind you. You were about to grasp the Italian's arm until his head raised up. You felt a wave of relief crash upon you that he was alright.

Then again, you took that back. His eyes glistened a shiny red. You could have sworn your heart came to a full stop. On first instinct you ran to the door as he got up. You kept telling yourself that this was not happening. He was definitely not one of the victims controlled by ghosts. You desperately turned the knob but your hands were moist, disabling you to get out. He did not say anything but a menacing grin stuck on his lips and his crimson eyes wide open. Your stomach heaved as he came closer. Sweat fell down from your forehead as you tried numerous ways to get the door open that wouldn't budge.

Almost at the nick of time the door burst open and you made a run for it. In the midst of it all you dropped you candle, no longer having the light source. You panted as you ran keeping a hand on the wall. You almost tripped when your foot met the staircase. Other than that you ran up the stairs not knowing if he was right behind you or chasing you. You quickly got out when you opened the door and immediately grabbed the desk and tried to push it. You were pleading that he was not going to come out. However right when the desk was going to cover the door, it opened slightly. You gasped and you covered the door fully with the desk.

You were safe. You placed your hand over your heart and slid down to the floor. You breathed heavily and your stomach heaved. Your (e/c) eyes wide open from shock. Lovino, he was now a victim. You didn't know when to get him out of there; although the door probably smacked him you had a small doubt that he was his normal self again.

You shifted your head to one of the library windows. It was still dark and you had no clue what to do next.

Just pure shock overwhelmed you, the history, the death chamber, and Lovino. What was going on? You swallowed heavily and slowly got up, gripping the edge of the desk for support. Your legs felt sore and you were lightheaded despite from all the questions and information you were receiving.

You gazed at the dimly lit library, the moonlight as your light. You no longer had your candle and you were in a desperate need for light. Darkness just gave you more fear, especially in this world. You then turned your head to the door. Was it okay to release him now? You pondered until you eventually moved the desk again and re-opened the door. After a while you found his feet and pulled him out. He was out cold. Once you closed the door you opened one of his eye-lids. It was the amber color that you were so thankful to see. Sighing of relief, you moved the desk to cover the door and gazed at the werewolf.

You wondered if you were vulnerable to be controlled by a ghost. Was that even possible? It did affect others but it never came to you. You inhaled deeply as you raised your head to the many shelves of books. There was nothing else to do besides wait for sunrise. Then again you could take him to his room. You clutched his arm and pulled him up, and lazily slung him over your shoulder. Yes, this was harder than you thought. Struggling, you managed to get him out of the library and walk down the hallway to his room. You remember the maids saying something about upstairs and a few rooms down.

You rolled your eyes at the giggling shadows and the noises the demons were making. You were growing slightly paranoid and as well as annoyed by this. You almost considered this as a daily occurrence in your life now. Walking up the stairs was the hard part, you grunted quietly as you pulled him up the stairs. Once you did, you stopped to take a breath. Once you got him to his room you placed him on his bed. Before you left you stole the map from his pocket, possibly to see if you could decipher the writing. You softly closed the door and headed to your room.

Once you were in you grabbed a spare candle from your side cabinet and re-lit it with a lighter. You unfolded the map and squeezed your eyes to see if you could read it. You could only manage to get a few words.

'…_chamber…do...Lamians…see. _

_...enemy…betrayed…war._

_5-19-24'_

_What?_ Was the first thing that went through your mind. You were pleased that you managed to make out a few words but yet you were still interested. Then the code. The code! What did it mean? You couldn't really see anything down there besides bones, and some sort of chair. Since it was a death chamber that chair was probably the main weapon. The numbers just added more confusion. There were words between the words you read of course but after a while of trying to read its content you gave up. You folded the map and placed it in your coat pocket.

You lay down on your bed, staring at the ceiling. The code haunted your mind. Despite the many things that happened to you today, sleep overcame you.

oOo

Once morning came, you heard a knock at the door and a voice saying breakfast was being served. Despite that you were in your same clothes you got out and went down to the dining room to eat. You were stunned that neither Yao or Ivan were there. Did something happen? You were shaken out of your thoughts when Mei fluttered by and sat on your shoulder, yawning loudly. She muttered a 'good morning' and let you take a seat at the table.

You were pleased to see Lovino at the table as well, eating peacefully. One part of you told you to go talk to him but then again you were slightly afraid to. Those ghosts could take over someone's body anytime now. You stayed where you are and ate your meal quietly. Once it was over you decided to ask Lovino if he would come with you to visit Antonio. He seemed displeased but gave in either way and followed you through the town. Yet you were still concerned about him due to last night. Did he still remember anything?

But there was something unusual right now.

Strangely the streets were empty as a ghost town. There were police guarding buildings with weapons and all them stared at the two of you. You tried to keep your eyes ahead of you, not daring to even steal a glance at the officers. You shifted your eyes to Lovino beside you and whispered, "Why are they guarding the buildings?"

"I don't know…" He answered. Once you reached the rustic clinic two officers came up to you.

"Names please." You blinked and almost forgot your name.

"I'm _"

"And I'm Lovino Vargas, now if you please we like to visit someone." Lovino scoffed, crossing his arms. One of the officers scanned their clipboard, possibly checking names.

"Alright you can go in." Baffled, you walked in anyway into the dimly lit clinic and went to the Spaniard's room. He was awake and reading a book until the two of you came in.

"_~ Lovi~"

"Don't call me that you tomato-bastard."

"Aww~ but I like that name!" You giggled at the two arguing. Well Lovino seemed to be the one arguing. You took a seat next to the elder werewolf and folded your hands.

"So, ¿_Cómo estás_?"

"Just fine and dandy." Lovino spat, the same vulgar expression on his face. Antonio chuckled and patted the Italian's head earning a scowl from him.

"I'm fine." You answered. It was basically an auto answer no matter how you were feeling. You were actually confused as hell. Antonio nodded and smiled a warm smile at the two of you. You were about to say something until a few voices rang out.

"Ow! Don't hit me with that- OW!"

"That's what you get for hurting my poor Lilli! Tainting her with your vulgar words! Consider yourself lucky from Vash missing his aim for once!"

"Look! I'm sorry- OW WILL YOU STOP PLEASE?" You recognized one of the voices as the Prussian from yesterday. You could hear Lovino sigh of irritation and Spain laugh nervously. It wasn't until Gilbert ran into the room and hid behind one of the extra beds. Seconds later a woman holding a shovel came in. she muttered a few words in a foreign language until she spotted the three of you.

"Oh, hello! Ah Antonio it's nice to see you are well. Aww~ It's Lovino~!"

"_Gracias_ Elizabeta, it's nice to see you as well."

"Oh great it's her again…" You blinked at the woman holding the shovel. Her long, wavy brunette hair framing her face and her bright emerald green eyes shifting to find the Prussian.

"Oh and hello there!" She exclaimed, giving a small wave. You waved backed until she found Gilbert hiding behind the bed.

"And hello to you to."

"_Scheiße_, Elizabeta! I swear I'll never do it again!"

"Promise?" Elizabeta said menacingly, holding up her shovel as if she were going to beat him with it. Gilbert's eye twitched slightly and ran his arms against the wall.

"Yes! Can you put away that death sentencing weapon please!" The shovel then disappeared and Elizabeta still discouraged with the results, she looked like as if she were going to murder him. You only watched in awe as the two bickered earlier. She then tuned back and came closer to the three of you. However she held out a hand for you to shake.

"I'm Elizabeta; Gilbert here is the dumb ass here."

"Hey! Watch what you're calling me! I'm awesome and you know that!"

"Suuurreee I do. Anyway, what's your name?" You shook the woman's hand and laughed slightly at the current events.

"I'm _; it's nice to meet you." You said, smiling slightly. You let go of her hand and turned your gaze back at the demon who fixed his clothes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have awesomer things to do."

"Run along, but if you hurt Lilli or Roderich again I swear I'll kill you and slice you into tiny little-"

"Okay! Sheesh woman you could scare the living daylights out of anyone with that." With that he disappeared into thin air. You heard the woman sigh heavily and plop down on a chair, resting her head on her hand. Antonio bit his lip and Lovino simply yawned.

"That man gets on my nerves…a lot." She muttered, examining her nails. You nodded slight, not knowing what to say to her. However she continued, "The only men that are sane enough are Roderich and Kiku. Sometimes I can just hate this place-"

Kiku. You quickly averted your eyes to somewhere else, you'd forgotten about him. She did continue talking but you didn't listen. It's as if the volume turned down and suspenseful music played inside your head. You gracelessly shifted your eyes around the room until she stopped her chatter.

She continued anyway, "Did you guys see the men outside? It's like they're going to shoot someone if they trespass it. Sheesh they really are trying to find the culprit."

"Culprit? For what?" Antonio asked, curiously. You moved your eyes to the woman sitting peacefully on her chair.

"You know the ghost control thing…they thought it was Yao since he can talk very easily to the ghosts but y'know everyone could do that these days. Turns out it wasn't him."

'_What?' _Your mind automatically asked.

"Could it be that the ghosts are doing it themselves?"

"If they could we wouldn't be the only area affected, it's like they're being commanded to do something like this." Elizabeta continued, doing various hand motions. Lovino suddenly perked his head up; he had shut his eyes due to massive boredom of her conversation. Antonio tapped his chin.

"And now the officers are blaming us since we can do a lot things. Why the hell would I do that? It took forever to get in here!" Elizabeta complained, throwing her head back dramatically as if she were performing an enthralling scene. You listened intently trying to grasp the many words that held a meaning. Lovino raised his eyes lazily to the two talking.

"Plus the officers kept telling me if the ghosts kept chanting five nineteen twenty-four, I don't even know what the hell this means. Gosh I never saw this happen to anyone!" Elizabeta continued, sighing afterwards. The code, the code was mentioned. The ghosts, and the code, yet the code is plastered on the map of the palace. That place was connected somehow. Something told you to go back there and yet the fear still lived inside you of the death chamber. There was no way you were going to bring Lovino back with you; you planned to go by yourself.

oOo

"So…we're definitely going to invade Lamia, right?"

"да, Lamia has been our enemy for awhile now. Time to get some revenge." Yao stared at his tea, morose. Nothing today made him feel alright nowadays. Everything just came crashing down upon him.

"Just something displeases me, aru. We were the ones that left them…"

"…True. But they made many things complicated for us. In a week we'll send over some soldiers, Хорошо?" Yao nodded slightly and took a sip of his tea to calm him. They hadn't been in a war for years and he was worried if his men could take it. But the thought of Kiku still there and possibly hurt angered him, how could they do such a thing! He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to Ivan.

"Yes, call our men and tell them to get right into training. They have a week."

oOo

That night you held a candle and a lighter with you just incase if the flame died out. You entered the library, moved the desk and entered the secret door and down the hallway. You did plan to solve this mystery and you were going to do everything you could get from it. Although you had to admit the horrified feeling grew bigger and stronger and you stepped closer and closer. Breathing abnormally heavy you opened the door to the chamber. In the middle sat a candle, a much stronger candle that could light half of the room. You lit the candle and placed your working candle next to it to get a better view of the room.

You were aghast by the bones lying on the soiled floor. You counted the skeletons you saw. Five, there were five of them. You walked closer to a wall and found tally marks written. Curiously, you counted them. Nineteen tally marks. Then, something hit you. Five bodies and nineteen tally marks. The code was 5-19-24. What did the twenty-four mean?

You turned your head involuntarily to the chair. It's as if your body moved by itself. Following your instinct you came closer to the chair, behind it rather. There lay six slots to enter a number in and a number pad. The code was five numbers. What happens if you entered zero first?

Biting your lip you entered 05-19-24. A click sound was heard. You inhaled sharply when a mini door swung open. The door revealed various gems of numerous colors. Still curious you counted them. There were twenty four jewels. Your eyes grew larger.

Five bodies, nineteen tally marks, and twenty-four gems. You stared, astonished by your findings. Inside the safe was a piece of paper. You grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

_Dear cursed Morphians,_

_I hope you are satisfied with what you've done. I'm lucky to have a piece of paper to even write on. Was has caused you to do such a crude craze? Throwing your allies into a death chamber where we meet our death? What has caused you to do this? Throwing five, including me, of Lamia's merchants in here. _

_Was it after the money that our products possessed? Or the desire to even watch people suffer? You are sick people. Very cruel and miserable people. Hell I'd side with the Versipellians if I had to get away from you, even if they are meant to be our enemy. We should have never trusted you._

_Betrayed, you had bet-_

It ended, right there. A long black line crossed the end of the page as if the man writing this suddenly fell. The paper was not dated but very soft and wrinkled paper, signaling that it was aged. You placed it back into the safe and closed the safe door. Your findings were rather intriguing. But confusion still lied inside you. You knew about the history, or possibly a summary of it, but the ghost problem and war the War going on between Lamia and Versipellis still confused you.

You got yourself up and dusted off the remaining filth on your clothing. You took a deep breath and grabbed your spare candle and blew out the other one, and headed out of the room. This place definitely gave you a cold shiver run down your spine. The code meant something…what did the nineteen mean? Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? You knew it was time because they were tally marks and it probably meant hours or minutes. You didn't know. The map writing also confused you as well. All you knew was that the Morphians betrayed Lamia. Baffled still, you opened the door and once again moved the desk over the door. The sun was coming up and sunlight seeped through the windows. Biting your lip once again you quickly got out of the library and went back to your room to place your candle on your side table.

Morning went as usual but when you tried to get outside you were guarded by the maids.

"What-?"

"We're sorry, _, but we can't let you out."

"What? What's going on?" You asked, your heart suddenly picking up speed.

"Training is taking place and we're under quarantine." You were taken aback. Quarantine? Training? You really needed answers at this point. As if on cue, Mei fluttered by and tried to get through the doors, but only managed to get her head meet the door.

"Ow…"

"Oh Miss Mei, sorry for the inconvenience, we're currently under quarantine." Now you weren't the only one confused, you were glad that you were not the only one that needed answers. The fairy rubbed her head and flew near the maids.

"Quarantine? For what?"

"Training." One of the maids said, one already looking irritated from both of your questions the two of you were making. You and Mei only blinked at the maids, expecting for them to continue talking. One of them sighed.

"It's on the news as of now; we've receiving threats from Lamia and plan to attack. You're expected to stay here."

"What? Stay? If Lamia attacks back then they're going to attack here for sure! We're the capitol that's the main place any enemy goes for!"

"That's _if_ they attack back. For now we need you to stay here until it is safe." You could see Mei turn a furious shade of red; you also knew it wasn't secure here. The maids then left respectively leaving the two of you alone in front of the door. Mei turned to you, her eyes gazing at you; she looked like as if she had an idea. You crossed your arms, wanting to hear the fairy's idea.

"I think I can transport you somewhere. I don't want you to get hurt." You raised an eyebrow, letting her finish.

"I can transport you to Faierie, but only you. Faierie hasn't been attacked in centuries so I know it's safe there."

"Wait only me?"

"Sadly, yes. I don't have enough power to teleport more than one person…" Seemed to make sense. You took a deep breath. You could go and be out of harm's way, plus you already knew some people there that were kind enough to give you shelter. However you could stay here not knowing if Lamia was planning to attack back. Antonio was still here, healing and you felt it was your job to watch him almost. Lovino you also felt concerned about as well, he was a victim from the ghost control and you felt as if you needed to watch over him as well.

Then again Faierie was safe, but what if someone did invade the said area?

_What will you do?_

_[Stay here] [Go to Faierie]_

oOo

**Clues**

_**Stay here:**_

_We still have to watch Lovino and Antonio. I feel like it's my job to watch them and know they will be safe. However the risk is being under quarantine and possibly getting attacked by the Lamians. Although that is a risk._

_**Go to Faierie:**_

_Mei said it was safe and hadn't been under attack in centuries. I do know some people there, but I may never know what may happen there. Who knows?_

**Translations:**

¿_Cómo estás_?- How are you? (Spanish)

_Gracias- _Thank you (Spanish)

_Scheiße- _Shit (German)

Хорошо- Okay (Russian)

**Character(s) Shown Up:**

_Elizabeta (Hungary)_

oOo

**A/N:** I was going to post this earlier but Fanfiction was being mean and wouldn't let me :C.

LONG CHAPTER ONCE AGAIN~ I'm getting used to this~

I kind of got lazy at the end. OTL. Well that adventure time did not turn out well :'D. WE'RE STILL ALIVE~

Unbelievable am I right? We got some answers as well and I hope this makes things bit clearer. Kind of filler then again not, just sort of an answer chapter because I don't want to throw everything at you all at once. So more mystery as well.

School is being tough on me as well but I'll manage. I had a light week so I got to work on this more.

So I realized this story is going to be longer than I thought, I made a flowchart and WA-LA. Longer story because the plot train hit me recently. Definitely around the 20-30 chapter area because I still have to add more character fluff. OTL.

Expect Alfred and Arthur in the next chapter, not interacting with you yet. I SAID YET…YET! But you will see~

I love you guys~ Seriously I do~ I don't know what else to say ;A; But other than see you in the next chapter? :D


	12. Help find others or stay till it's safe?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** A bit of Blood and Cussing.

**Extra Info:** We're staying! I finally added fluffiness, and lots of it. I AM PROUD. But there is a lack of horror because I wanted more fluffiness. :'D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything besides myself.

oOo

_What will you do?_

_**[Stay here]** [Go to Faierie]_

oOo

You were torn. You wanted to go but at the same time you wanted to stay. If you left something bad might happen to Antonio and Lovino like it did with Kiku. While if you left you would be safe. After much thought you went for the risk. You were going to stay. You moved your (e/c) eyes to the fairy anticipating, yet patiently, for your answer.

"I'm going to stay; I don't want others to be hurt because of me again…" Mei blinked but then nodded, understanding your choice.

"Well it was your choice and I understand. If they do attack, just be careful, alright?" with that, she left towards the throne room, probably to talk with her brother. You gazed at the door, thoughtfully. You were locked in, and you couldn't get out on your own will. Yet you still felt the need to get some fresh air, staying inside all day didn't sound like a good idea. You then remembered the balcony from last time. After a few stairs and hallways you found yourself at the balcony only to find the East Morphian king gazing at the soldiers taking laps around the town. You heart suddenly increased in speed and you hoped he didn't notice you but, sadly, he did.

"Oh Ni hao, _." You blinked rapidly unsure what to do; you gave in and closed the door behind you.

"Hello." You greeted giving a warm smile, it was best to be polite. He did give you shelter here anyway and it was the best thing to do to give your gratitude. You stood next to him and joined him in watching the warriors train. Soft, cold wind blew onto your face; you almost forgot how chilly it was here.

"What brought you up here, aru?" he asked, keeping his tawny hues on the soldiers.

"I needed some fresh air. I think you're here because of their training, right?"

"Yes and I came for the same reason, aru." You moved your eyes to the ruler, his expression sullen. You wondered what could be lingering around in his mind. The war plans must be hard on him. Same with the ghost problem, it was only natural for him to come out here to forget everything for a few minutes. Speaking of the ghost problem you didn't know how to feel about Morphia, you actually felt terrible for the vampires. Yet you also cared for the morphians as well. All the sides here in this world had a darker side than you imagined. Yao also seemed he was hiding something and you could never guess what he was thinking. He was just mysterious.

"Where did Ivan go?" You asked, breaking the silence. Yao shifted his eyes to you, finally breaking his gaze at the soldiers for once.

"He went back to the West. He's preparing as well, aru." You nodded not knowing what to say. You didn't want to leave him alone so suddenly, you actually wanted to talk to him more but your mind drew to a blank. One, you did not want to ask about their history or war plans; you were worried that would make him uncomfortable. Two, you didn't want to stay silent, that was for sure. You folded your arms against the railing and stared at the white blanket of snow from above, enjoying the cold air gently hit against your facial features.

You inhaled feeling the rush of frozen air enter your airway. Would it be best to be thankful for him? Just a small 'thank you'? Well, anything to break the silence. "Um, I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here, it's nice y'know?" You started, stuttering at some of your words. You didn't know why you were so hesitant on your winds; maybe you would just blame the cold.

Yao gave a warm smile, appreciated by your words. "Your welcome, aru. It's nice to hear someone is thankful for my shelter, usually no one does that, aru."

"Well, I'm glad I'm one of them." You answered back, feeling a smile tug at the edges of your lips. The East Morphian king then released his folded arms off the railing and continued to keep his eyes on you.

"Would you like some tea, aru?" Tea. Any hot beverage would bring satisfaction to your stomach. Even if you just had breakfast any warm drink would please you. You kept the same warm smile you gave to the ruler and nodded, happily following him out of the balcony.

oOo

While the two of you waited you decided to converse to past the time. It was best to get to know him better anyway and while you were locked inside such a huge palace you had to at least be social to others.

"Westerners…so immature, aru."

"You always say that don't you?" You giggled softly at the ruler across from you had his arms crossed.

"Well it's true, aru! You would think other would be influenced by our culture but young people these days don't seem to understand, aru…" Yao babbled, obviously displeased. The grin on your lips grew bigger and you tried to stifle in a giggle. He only raised an eyebrow at you for trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny, aru?"

"I-I don't know!" You exclaimed, rubbing the back of your head. Yao merely sighed until a maid came giving your tea. Steam rose and danced around the glass cup vibrantly, warning you the said drink was hot. The colour was a shadowy brown and it probably tasted luscious. You placed both of your hands on each side of the tea cup and brought the warm liquid to your lips only to meet the boiling substance almost burn your tongue.

"Whoa! That's hot!"

"It's supposed to be, aru. You should let cool for a bit, aru." Yao suggested, already drinking his tea not being affected by the temperature. You chuckled silently to yourself and placed the hot beverage on the table before you. Otherwise you had a pleasant conversation with the ruler of East Morphia and you did enjoy your drink after it cooled down a bit. However you were displeased that you slightly burned the tip of your tongue.

You felt that you had a stronger friendship with the man and you were pleased.

oOo

A few days came and went; you continued to have late-morning or afternoon tea with the ruler whenever he had free time. It was hard to talk to him before but he soon opened up bit by bit to you but every time you found him at the balcony he had the same sullen expression. It concerned you, it was most likely about the war but something was mixed in there as well. You could tell.

You didn't want to pry so you kept things to yourself. As the two of you finished your daily tea you peacefully stepped down the hallway and almost bumped into a familiar face. "Hey Lovino, what's up?" You asked. The lycan shifted his eyes to you; you already regretted seeing that face. He was certainly in a foul mood. You felt your eyebrows lower and your heart suddenly pump harder.

"Let's just say my life is shitty right now." He sighed, rubbing his hand through his head irritably.

"And just why is it shitty?"

"It's a stupid law all of the areas made, look I have to go. I guess…I'll see you later. _Ciao_."

"Wait-" But it was too late. Lovino trudged down the hall a furious emotion on his skin. You were utterly mystified. The said lycan had a small bag slung over his shoulder, back-pack like and somewhat of different attire, like he belonged to the military. Then, something hit you. Your eyes grew large at the sudden realization and your heart beat inside your chest. Your legs grew numb but your heart screamed at you to stop him. There was no way he was going to fight.

You trembled slightly as you watched his figure disappear from the hallway, there were only seconds left till he left the building. You knew it was your job to watch over him, there was no way you were going to let him fight, not without you. You ran down the hallway almost tripping from the frozen feeling in your legs, however right when the front doors were closing a strong grip on your shoulder stopped you from reaching the lycan.

You turned your head to the owner of the hand; it was Yao, a somber expression yet again on his face and lightly shook his head. You felt the edges of your lips fall into a frown.

"There's nothing else I can do, aru. I didn't want him to do this but…it's the law, aru."

"What kind of stupid law is this then?" You harshly whispered. Yao sighed quietly.

"If allies from a different area are in any different area during a war, they have to fight. That excludes women and children from fighting." He explained, a frown placed on his lips. You turned back to the now locked door guarded by a few maids, now you were regretting you didn't stop him in time.

"I-I didn't make this law…but I have to follow them. It's my duty, aru." Yao mentioned, releasing his grip on your shoulder. You felt absolutely terrible. You weren't able to keep up your promise, the only worry you had now was about Antonio. Then something hit you once again, what happens after he heals? Lovino did say they healed fast and that was only a matter of time.

"T-Then…what about Antonio? What happens to him?" You asked; your voice already shaky. You could feel Yao regretting to say his answer once more. You knew in the back of your mind that it was most likely he was going out to war as well, out in the field of bloodshed.

"…He'll have to go as well, aru…" You turned back to the man in charge; you had broken your promise. Your lip quivered and felt your heart beat rapidly. Everything around now turned dark. You couldn't imagine those two fighting, you couldn't let out of your hands. You felt your eyes trying to muster up the waterworks. You squeezed your eyes shut to hide your emotions, trying not get embarrassed by shedding tears in front of a higher social status. However, Yao did notice and gently embraced you, smoothing out your hair.

You automatically placed your head on his shoulder, sniffing inaudibly. It was only after seconds after he realized what he was doing, he didn't want to let go so suddenly, knowing that would be rude. He was used to his siblings acting like this and it was his first instinct to hold them close and calm them down whenever they were upset.

You wondered why the world had to be like this, such dense laws breaking the world in half. You felt self-indulgent being in his arms, just because you were upset. However, you froze suddenly. You were in his arms. Your face grew hot and you gently pushed him away.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's my first instinct, aru. Whenever my siblings were upset I would try to soothe them, aru…" Yao said hesitantly, shamefacedly rubbing the back of his head. You shifted your eyes away from him, biting your lip.

"But…thank you. I think I should…just rest."

"Yes, please do so, aru…you need it." With that you bowed slightly and fast-walked to your room, wiping your eyes and trying to forget about what just happen, both Lovino and Antonio going in war and the thought of the embrace. Rest you really needed anyway.

oOo

Either way, you did continue to have the small meetings with Yao; however you would only stare at your tea glumly. You wanted to get out of this building and run to the barracks where you heard the men stayed and release the two of your friends from such a fate. However you couldn't do that. The doors were always guarded. You had your hands cupped around the mug of tea, feeling the warmth radiate around your hands. The two of you were silent, the only sound of soft wind from outside. Tomorrow the Morphian and Versipellian soldiers would invade Lamia. The thought horrified you. You could do nothing about it.

"So…tomorrow is finally the day, huh?" You started; your voice slightly quiet. Yao searched your face, a faint frown on his lips. He then nodded. He was disappointed in sending so many men at war so suddenly. You wanted to slap yourself for not protecting your two friends. Did they even count you as friends? You automatically bit your lip at the thought, would they?

You heard from Mei that Antonio was in full health but now in training with the other warriors. You felt your heart shatter; right after he was healed he had to go into war? What if his wounds re-opened? Suddenly you rose from your seat and dismissed yourself, apologising for your sudden leave. You needed time alone. Your room wouldn't do you any good because from the past few days maids would check up on you or they would be occupied on cleaning the bedroom. The balcony was only to view the soldiers training and you couldn't stand the sight of it anymore, the first time was alright but now it just seem heart-wrenching. The library was what came into your mind. Only books lay there and barely anyone was in there.

You came across to the two larger doors and pulled down the handle, unlocking the said door. The first item you saw was the desk, the same mahogany desk holding a pile of books on its counter. Something tingled in your coat pocket; curiously you opened the coat pocket only to realize it was the map. Your (e/c) hues grew large but the back of your mind told you to go back in there. Trying to pay no heed to the thought, you came closer to the desk and opened a random book to its first page. You couldn't pay attention to the words flying in your eyes; your head moved itself to the leather flap on the floor, beckoning you to go in. You inhaled stridently, closing the book and placing it back on the table.

"No…don't do it, _. Don't do it." You told yourself in a soft murmur.

"Don't do what?" Your shoulders hitched up and your breath caught in your throat. The voice was so memorable you almost thought it was maddening after awhile. You turned to reveal a small fairy, a concerned air around her. That could only be Mei.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all." You said hesitantly. There was absolutely no chance you would explain about the map, you knew she was close to her brother, Yao, and if you did tell her who knows what would happen.

"How did you get in here anyway?" You asked, pointing slightly at her.

"The door was open and I saw you here so I thought I'd give you company…" she explained, pointing to herself. You fluttered your eyelids, leaning against the desk. The map felt like it was burning inside your pocket, pleading to come out. The pink flew closer to you and sat on a large book next to your right hand, her small feet dangling over the edge of the book and tapping against the bulky quantity of paper. Mei brought her head up to you, her russet hues gazing at your eyes.

"I'm sorry about the laws…I should've warned you…" You immediately turned away; you despised every word of the subject. It was unfair, even men from families had to leave. Judging by the world maps lamia was huge compared the Morphias combined but with the help of Versipellis there was a chance together they could win. You felt absolutely terrible, you left Kiku behind and now Antonio and Lovino had to go as well.

"I…I…promised myself…" You said nearly inaudibly. Mei cocked her head to the side in confusion. You turned your head to the now closed doors, still not giving eye contact to the fairy.

You felt words pour out of your mouth, "Ever since Lovino got controlled by the ghost I didn't know what to do, it was like the time where Ivan was taken over as well but…I promised myself that I would help them along with Antonio, but now Lovino and Antonio have to fight…I-I just…I don't know-" Your hands flew to your mouth, you said too much. You slowly shifted your eyes to the fairy whose eyes wide open. Your heart suddenly increased in speed and volume, the beat ringing inside your ears. Mei rose from her seat on the book and stared at you, astonished.

"H-How do you know all of this? And how did Lovino get attacked?" She whispered loudly. You didn't want to say another word. You cursed to yourself inside your mind, and slowly let your hands release their grip on your mouth. You then turned fully to the fairy, taking in a big gulp of air before explaining.

"Mei, before I explain everything you have to promise me you'll not tell _anyone_, got it?" You warned hoping she'll agree. She tapped her chin, pondering.

"Well…that depends on what it's about." She answered back. You were disappointed at her answer.

"Please? Just this one time you'll keep a secret? Plleeaasseeee?" You pleaded immaturely. She sighed loudly and crossed her arms.

"Fine, just this once." You smiled brightly at her answer, wondering where to start.

"So, remember when I was in the clinic and you came to visit me?"

"Yes?"

"Soon after you left I heard a voice saying they wanted…_human flesh_." You said, keeping your voice down just in case people outside the doors wouldn't hear. Mei raised an eyebrow, clearly interested. She crossed her legs and let her head rest on her hand, letting you continue.

"On my first night here I heard a clanging of pans I guess, so being curious I went down the stairs and investigated. I only had my candle as a light source so I couldn't really see anything else. Then I saw a frying pan on the ground so I picked that up and went on. All of a sudden I bumped into what was Ivan and dropped my candle which let the flame die out. I forgot what he said…but I hit him on the head with this frying pan-"

"Whoa, whoa, where did the frying pan come from?" Mei asked, interrupting you. You exhaled, not pleased with being cut off.

"I don't know…it was just there. Anyway, that's why the maids found the candle and frying pan on the ground and why Ivan had a head injury."

"Well, that explains about Ivan. You said Lovino got controlled as well; care to tell me about that?" Mei asked. At this part you were hesitant about telling her the story. She would not be pleased. However, did she even know about the death chamber below? Sucking in another gulp of breath, you remembered where you found the map.

"Do you promise to keep this as a secret as well?" You questioned hopeful that she'll agree once again. She bit her bottom lip and simply nodded. You took this as a sign to continue.

"I went to the library one day since I was bored, when I opened a random book to some page I found a map." You reached into your coat pocket and grabbed the map, unfolding it to show Mei. She came closer and scanned the atlas with her eyes, cocking her head to the side.

"A map of the palace?" She asked softly, looking up to you. You nodded.

"That night I wanted to see where this map led me to, I ran into Lovino and we both searched for it together. As you can see the writing was very hard for me to figure out so we had to rely where I found this map which was here in the library." You explained, you then placed the map on the desk and walked closer to the leather flap on the ground. Mei stole one more glance at the map and flew to where the flap was.

"Huh, I never saw that there…"

"Me neither but, when I found this we pushed the desk away and there was a secret door-"

"A secret door?" You made a sound in the back of your throat, saying that she was correct.

"Anyway, Lovino and I opened this door and went down the stairs. After awhile walking there was a door." You came to a halt, uncomfortable with what you were about to explain. The fairy's eyes were full of bewilderment and signs of curiosity, she titled her head to the side wondering why you stopped so suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't know if I should go further…"

"…Please do, I promise I'll keep this to myself. I'm interested." She reassured. You inhaled sharply once again, hoping she'll believe you.

"We opened the door and we couldn't believe our eyes, inside was some sort of death chamber…there were five bodies and it the thought came to me that the Morphians were actually killing people…when I asked Lovino he suddenly collapsed. When he woke again I could tell he was being controlled by a ghost because of his eye color and abnormal breathing. I ran as fast as I could and dropped my candle in the process. Eventually I hit him in the head with the door and he was okay…" You explained, sitting on the edge of the table. Mei had her fingernails in her mouth, slightly biting them.

"There's a death chamber?" She asked; her face horror-stricken. You thought she would know but then again she did live in Faierie and now she was in quarantine. She did give you the option to leave but couldn't she leave herself? You pushed the thought away and moved your (e/c) hues to the fairy, her hands covering her mouth.

"Y-You're not lying are you?" She asked again. You shook your head dejectedly.

"I can show you but..."

"No…I believe you. Hold on let me see this map…" She got up and grabbed the edge of the map and once again scanned it, she mainly looked at the neat handwriting and suddenly did a few hand motions. She shut her eyes softly, possibly taking in information from the map. After a few moments she re-opened her eyes and looked towards you.

"I can only translate one paragraph…do you want to hear?" You nodded your head, vigorously; you were almost dying to know what it meant. She moved her eyes to the map again, grasping the words in her mind.

"_Here lies a Morphian death chamber. Please do not let the Lamians come see on their own will. When the five merchants present the jewels as an apology that is your chance to do so. They are our enemy and they betrayed our wonderful and once peaceful alliance. We can't trust them any further. We must start and win this war. The code for the safe in the chamber is 5-19-24_." She read aloud. You stood there, agape. She as well did the same thing. So it was true. You were speechless, they did kill Lamian citizens and from what you read from the letter in the safe the five men were merchants. The other paragraphs you wanted to know as well but you knew she only had little power to do so.

"Oh my…this intrigues me actually…I'll see what I can do about translating this. I'll let you know then." You agreed to her plan and once she folded the map she somehow made it disappear in thin air and she convinced you it was still in her hands but only made it smaller just in case someone found it, they wouldn't know it was the map.

Once she left you wondered why did the Lamians betray the Morphians? Did they give the jewels as an apology? You knew that didn't work out since the five merchants ended up being thrown into the chamber and had nineteen hours or minutes of living possibly.

This was a mystery you were determined to solve.

oOo

The sun coming leisurely up signaled a new day, and that day was when the men would leave for the invasion. You were frightened about many things: If Lovino and Antonio were going to be alright, if Lamia attacked back, and the writing Mei was currently occupied on translating. She mentioned it does take awhile to decipher the entire thing so you agreed to her plan and gave her no heed to rush.

When you went down the same path to the dining hall to get breakfast you were stopped by one of the guards, you were surprised at first the look on your face asking 'Am I in trouble?'. But the gripped your shoulders tightly and led you outside. You blinked; baffled at the current predicament you were in but let them lead you to wherever anyway. The doors opened to reveal the snowy land outside. However two figures stuck out the most.

"King allowed friends and family to say goodbye before the invasion, he suggested you do so." You felt their grip release and back away, leaving you alone with the memorable faces. A certain Spaniard noticed you first and waved enthusiastically.

"_Hola señorita!_" Oh how you missed that Spanish accent dearly. The man beside him raised his head and merely waved.

"Yea, yea…_ciao_." Your eyes grew larger as your feet froze to the ground. The two men were in uniform and minutes away from leaving. You felt tears prick at your eyes, you only knew them for awhile but already it was heartbreaking to see them go. You ran to them and pulled them into a bear hug. You felt Antonio pat your back lightly and Lovino gawkily giving you a one-armed hug.

"We'll be fine, _. We're only caring about your safety and of course the others as well."

"I second that statement." You heard Lovino say, you let go of the hug and inaudibly sniffle. You slightly chuckle.

"You guys…" Was all you could say. It was only after seconds when you heard their commander bark out orders for the soldiers to assemble. You gasped quietly, knowing it was their time to leave already.

"Well, _adios, amigo_."

"Can we please stop acting like this is a sentimental film?"

"C'mon Lovi! We're going out to war and we're saying bye, hopefully for now, to our friend." _Friend_. You liked the word so much; it left a sweet taste in your mouth. Lovino turned his gaze to you along with Antonio.

"_Cheh_, look I'm going to give you advice and you better listen. If a blood-sucking bastard comes up to you, kick their ass for me okay? You proved that to me twice. Don't be a pansy and let them suck your blood because if they do I'll wring their necks and make sure they die slowly and painfully." Yes, that did sound vulgar but somehow it lightened you up. It was Lovino and he probably wasn't the best at saying goodbye. You smiled hesitantly and giggled slightly.

"Yea, I will." You reassured. You saw them slowly make their way down the staircase and join their fellow soldiers departing for war. You waved to them until they were out of sight. You stood there for what seemed like forever until the sight of the soldiers were gone, no one else in sight besides children and wives waving. Once you turned back you felt a warm feeling in your heart, Yao stood in the balcony smiling at his work. You couldn't help but feel a smile tug at your lips, another reason why you should thank him.

oOo

Two days passed since the invasion to their land. Alfred's cerulean hues were wide open seeing destroyed land and many bodies lying on the ground, blood spilling out slowly. He dropped to the ground on his knees, grasping his wheat-colored hair. "I…I couldn't save them…I-"

"Alfred." He turned his head behind him to see Arthur stand besides him, a depressing look painted on his face. He gently smoothed out the younger boy's hair, knowing times like this were hard. They had lost this battle and almost half of the town's population died off, the rest were transported to a nearby hospital while survivors quickly moved to the far end of Lamia.

"Artie…I…I couldn't."

"Alfred, please don't bring yourself down. It was sudden and we already have a bloody damn war with the Versipellians." Arthur explained, crouching down to the man. Alfred released his hands from the locks of his hair and raised his head to the sky.

"First I couldn't protect Mattie and now this…why Artie, why does this have to happen?" Alfred asked, his voice slightly shaking. Arthur felt his eyes droop.

"Matthew is still here, you still talk to him-"

"But he's a ghost! He's barely here anymore! The morphians just killed him when he led the four merchants to East Morphia and-"

"Alfred, calm down." Arthur soothed, patting the boy's back. He could hear him sniff.

"We need to attack back…"

"What?"

"Artie, you do know what I mean. They already pained me too much and I just want revenge." Alfred explained softly, trying to hold back tears. Arthur bit hit lip and pondered on his choices. After a moment he nodded and gave him one last pat on the back and went back towards his castle to discuss attack plans to the Morphias.

oOo

It has been three days since the soldiers left and went out to war and you were getting restless. You were anticipating results from the invasion and the translations from Mei. You sat with Yao at your usual tea meeting, in a somewhat better mood. You were still concerned about the two but seeing them last time warmed you up. When you placed your cup down you could see ripples form almost every second. You wondered if it was just you or Yao. You moved your eyes to the ruler who wasn't moving a muscle.

Suddenly the door burst opened, revealing a guard. "Your majesty! The Lamians! They're attacking back!" You heart felt like it stopped, Yao shot up from his seat, his eyes almost coming out of their sockets.

"Don't just stand there, aru! We had some of our soldiers stay back! Fire back, aru!" He commanded. The guard nodded and ran to give the orders. Yao immediately turned to you telling you to get up. You felt like you were having a heart attack, they were attacking back. You followed him out of the door and continued to do so as he led you a basement.

"Wait- where are you going when you place me here?"

"I'm going to command orders to my men, aru." He said, quickly leading you down the staircase. You breathed in heavily, knowing his reasons. One you finally reached the end he opened the door to the basement and led you in.

"Please, stay in here until it's safe, aru. I don't want you to get hurt, aru." He said before closing the door. You flipped the light switch, bringing light to the small room space you had. You hugged your knees against your chest, feeling shakes on the ground and shouting. After awhile the bombing still continued and you could hear screams, you wanted to do something but you were ordered to stay in here.

Moments later it seemed like the bombing stopped, was it safe? He did say to stay until it was harmless enough. Yet something was telling you to stay in here until Yao came back or some guard or maid did. But you wanted to help the people and find them, ever since you left Kiku you were upset at yourself and now wanted to help anyone in pain. However what if the vampires were still out there? Was it just a bombing and they left?

You lay your head on your knees thinking of your choices.

_What will you do?_

_[Help heal and find the natives] [Stay until help arrives]_

oOo

**Clues**

_**Help heal and find the natives:**_

_Their houses could be in pieces and trapped under them and they could also be hurt, the more the people the better. But something still tells me the enemies are still out there._

_**Stay until help arrives:**_

_Even though he said until it was safe, the bombing did stop by the sound of it. However I'm not so sure if it's entirely safe._

oOo

**A/N:** 6K WORDS AGAIN~ WOOT~

Aww, so nice of China :3~ Did you guys like the fluff? :D BECAUSE I FINALLY ADDED IT. I liked writing Lovino's advice, I was giggling to myself x3 Anyway, do I bore you guys with the long chapters? I've grown used to it xD.

Alfred D: You sir do not know what you're doing. Wait…he's practically almost always like that. OTL.

I did a magical time skip…kind of. It was only like three days. /fail. So I hope you guys liked the chapter. I don't want to spoil the next chapter so yea? Anyway I love you guys and remember…stay healthy! :D

/shot

See you in the next chapter~


	13. Get it over with or stay for a bit?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** More cursing and blood.

**Extra Info:** Hey guys~ It's chapter 13~ Do you know what this means? :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

oOo

Dead silence was drifting through out the camp day and night. Men kept their lips sealed; only whispering. The enemy could be right behind them when they didn't know it. The barracks were vacant. All the men were outside, keeping watch of almost every inch and corner they could find.

A few of them almost jumped in astonishment when they heard commotion from the other end of the camp. A few men ran to see the source of the ruckus others kept themselves at their own composure, hiding their trepidation feebly. Lovino was one of the men who wanted to keep tranquility, not even daring to go to the other side. Beside him was Antonio, contemplating whether or not he should do it. The younger one moved his eyes, irritated how he hasn't made a choice yet.

"Fuck it; I'm going if you're not. I don't hear orders from our general." Antonio looked back at him, astonished at first but the same warm smile he always gave.

"Aw~ Lovi is being brave~" Instead of Lovino replying back with a 'shut up' he simply went ahead, not looking back and raised his middle finger at him. Antonio got this often from the boy so he just laughed it off hesitantly.

"Don't be so brash. We're here to have good behavior and-"

"Stop acting like you're my fucking _madre._ Is it so hard to keep your mouth shut for once?" Antonio gave a sly smile.

"_Si_, it is~" Lovino wanted strangle this man now for being so annoying. All of his childhood he had to be taught by this man and he had to admit it was annoying. Yet the elder found this comical and pestered him everyday.

The duo came to a halt when they found a group of men circling whatever was there in the middle. Compared to Lovino he was pretty short. He rose up on his toes to see if he can manage to see but failed miserably. He grumbled at this and was getting even more annoyed when he heard the Spaniard laugh. He shot him a glare, threatening to strangle him.

Before he could even throw an insult he could hear their general talking to whoever was in the middle.

"I see, you found a man injured?"

"Well he's part of our pack and we've been walking by foot to see if we can reach any place that's willing to help us. As you can tell…this is Lamia and they despise us."

Lovino and Antonio's ears perked up. That voice belonged to one of their pack members. Lovino glanced at him, his eyes open with remembrance.

"That's Bella…" Antonio murmured.

"So you were at war with them?"

"Technically, we stood away from most of it and found shelter until Kiku suddenly collapsed. He hasn't woken up in days…" They could hear shuffling of feet, moving closer to what they suspected to be Kiku. Antonio and Lovino were now desperate to just get a tiny glimpse, hoping their pack can see them.

"He appears to be well, just unconscious. We are a bit hesitant of giving you shelter since the vampires can invade any day. For now, we'll give you support." They could hear quiet gasps of relief, satisfied to have a proper shelter.

"_Dank u_! We'll try to help as much as we can." Bella said happily, clasping her hands together. The general nodded and turned to his men, the frown forming on his lips. He barked orders for them to clear out and they did as they were told. Lovino and Antonio were the last to leave until they were stopped.

"_Fratello_?" Lovino stopped, astounded by the familiar accent of his brother's. He turned to face him, the same innocent face his brother always had. The same hazel eyes that could easily pull off a puppy look, the same curl on the side of his head. He felt overwhelmed to see a family member again.

"…Feli?" Lovino asked, obviously knowing it was him. Feliciano stood like a statue for only a matter of seconds until he broke into a full run and tackle hugged his brother. Lovino would say he hated being this close around others but it was his brother, his innocent little brother that he envied so much. He could feel soft cries on his shoulder and at this point he awkwardly hugged his brother back, softly patting his back.

Heracles carried Kiku over his shoulder, a small, faint smile tugging at the edges of his lips. Bella grinned her million-watt smile, lightly elbowing her brother to enjoy the reunion. However he gave out an 'hmph' and turned his head away. Ludwig crossed his arms against his chest, it may not seem like it but he was indeed satisfied to have everyone back safe and sound.

Just like the old times.

oOo

_What will you do?_

_**[Help and save the natives]** [Wait until help arrives]_

oOo

You cautiously rose up from your spot on the cement ground, still wondering if any more tremors came again. Mustering up some courage, you swung the door open and ran to the staircase and up it, almost tripping at some parts for sitting too long. Once you got on floor level you turned the doorknob and tried to open the door.

It wouldn't budge.

"Ah fuck." You muttered under your breath. You were rubbing off of Lovino but back at school you would always use language like this. You lightly kicked at the door seeing if just magically it will open, of course not. Only a slight shake was the reaction.

"Alright, time for desperate measures." You muttered, balling your hands into fists. You backed away; making sure you wouldn't fall from the staircase. Once you thought you were far enough you ran to the door and slammed into it with your right side. You inhaled sharply from the pain it gave you, your shoulder was sore. You clasped your shoulder blade with your hand and bit on your bottom lip. You muttered a line of curses, not meaning to hit that hard.

You placed your vision to the door, only a small, feeble, dent. This was utterly useless. You were definitely not going to try to bust down the door again.

However, you had to get out there. You knew millions of others were injured. You didn't want to give up, you didn't want to be weak just because you were a human, staying here would only make you look weaker.

Panting, you raised your head to the door; rubble was most likely blocking your way to air. You furrowed your eyebrows, determined to break down the door. _'It's now or never'_ you thought. Your heart pumped loudly inside you and you stood on the ground for almost eternity.

You backed away again, preparing to try to make another dent. You then dashed towards the door and slammed against it, pain immediately swimming through your nerves. You looked at your progress, another dent. There was almost a hole made through the door. You felt your heart flutter.

_You can do this._

You shifted your eyes to your arm, removing your hand, crimson seeping out. You heart fell in disappointed, it was to be expected. Your arm felt like it could secede due to how sore and how much pain it was in. You turned to your other side, backing away once more. Your stomach heaved up and down, and sweat fell down from your forehead. Hopefully just one more time would do the trick. You, for hopefully the last time, dashed at your fastest speed to the door and crashed into it. A few wood planks fell down letting you know a gap was made. A small one but it will do. You took a closer look, rubble blocked your sights.

Your arm was in pain, and blood was seeping out. You had to find help quick. Then again, no. You were going to put yourself last. The injured were going to be first._ 'Screw what the people say, I'm going to try and save at least one family. Yea that sounds nice…'_ you thought, already planning your rescue. You snaked your uninjured arm through the opening and turned the knob the door slightly opening. Rubble fell before you and you had to climb over them. You struggled at first because of your arm but you eventually made it out. What you saw shocked you.

Everything single building was demolished, now just debris and rubble. Could a bombing be this strong? You stood on top of a mountain of rubble, horror-stricken by the sight. You saw families reunite and rescuers searching through the rubble with animals by their side, which you guessed were morphers.

Two men grabbed your wrists and told you numerous things. Such as "Are you alright?" or "You're going to be fine.". You seemed dazed at first, becoming light-headed from the amount of blood you were losing. You shook your head rapidly realizing what was happening to you.

"W-Wait! I need to help, there's people trapp-"

"We know, miss. You just happen to be one of the victims we're transporting you to our next hospital in the next to-"

"No! The more help the better! Please I need to-"

"Ma'am please! With your condition you're going to collapse, we promise you everything will be alright." You were furious at this point; you slammed into the door just so you can get out and save many lives out there, although you couldn't because these men wouldn't let you. You wish you could punch them but your wrists were locked in their grasps and your arm was in pain.

You didn't want the rest of the natives to suffer, you couldn't. They had family and friends; you were tired of being the weak one here. You wanted to be stronger; you wanted to fend for yourself. You stared at the rubble beneath you and you gritted your teeth. You turned your head to each of the men beside you, your eyebrows knitted together.

"You can't fulfill that promise, of course people will die and you're just standing there watching it all?" you snarled, try endlessly to escape from their strong hold. The men's hues didn't change; they thought you were hallucinating. They stayed silent, listening to you.

"Their husbands, fathers, or whatever are at war and what will happen when they come back? They realize that their family is gone. Gone!" Your tone increased in volume and at this point you were desperate to get out of their grasp. Anything to help, you didn't care if you collapsed in the midst of it. Just saving one person would make you feel warm and elated.

The two men just shook their heads and you could see one of the men, with his free hand, rummage through his bag. He got out a needle; you felt your eyes grow large. "No…" you whispered. The other man locked you with his arms to keep hold of you, letting it be impossible to escape. You were yelling and screaming at this point as the needle inserted to your arm. It only took seconds to take effect and you fell to the rubble, unconscious.

oOo

Your vision was blurry as you opened your eyes slowly. Light blinded you as you let your arm cover your eyes slightly. You made a silent groan as you were awake. Overhead lights were above you, making your eyes perform a mini light show. As your vision recovered you noticed new bandages on your arm.

"What…" You whispered slightly. You battered your eyelids, your vision bright and clear. You were in a similar scene, a hospital room.

'_I'm not dead?'_ you wondered, feeling your hand massage your forehead. Your memory was a bit vague. You did know you were in a different world, you did know your friends, but how you got here was unanswered.

Suddenly, you felt another presence in the room. You knew it wasn't a doctor or a nurse because the man was sitting there on a chair. You blinked, scanning him. A few seconds later the man shifted his crimson eyes to yours, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Good morning, sunshine." He laughed. _It was Gilbert_. Well at least you kind of knew him. You knew that he was a demon, and his name, and that he kept getting hit in the head by a shovel. Wait, why was he here? You squeezed your eyes slightly at him and cocked your head to the side.

"What? You don't remember me? The _awesome_ me? Damn rescuers, always trying to make things unawe-"

"No, no. I remember you. It's just…why are you here? I barely know you." You said quietly, your voice sounding scratchy. You throat was unbelievably parched. A thought came into your mind, how long were you out?

"Eh, Lizzie is being a bitch and threatening to break my head open with that killer shovel. Roderich is being his old prissy self. Then I got some news that was sent to you but you collapsed so I found you here." he explained, crossing his arms and leaning against his chair, closing his eyes. You had to admit, that amount of information did hurt your head.

"Two questions, how long was I out? And what is this…news?" you asked, rubbing your temples. Gilbert opened one eye at you.

"I don't know, two days? The stuff that they injected you only knocks you out for a few days or so. As far as news…" He stopped, throwing his arms behind his head. You were getting impatient by this pause; you hated these so called 'dramatic pauses'. You tapped a finger loudly against your bed railing, signaling him to hurry up.

"Lycans and the morphians won at Lamia. They're heading back home." You felt yourself beaming, your heart releasing a lot of weight. Before you could say anything he stopped you, raising his hand at you.

"However, _mein bruder_ said something about releasing you after you saved Antonio." Oh yea, you totally forgot about that.

"So…I'm free?"

"Weeellll, slight problem with that. They were sort of angry at you for getting the bitchy Italian man and Antonio into warfare so they wanted to _talk_ with you, pretty unawesome right?" He explained. You gulped slightly at the word 'talk'. Now you were dreading of seeing them again. Yes, you were angered that you didn't get your end of the deal but they were powerful than you so they had more power in choice making.

"Well…crap."

"So after you're released you're going back to Versipellis, I'll be taking you there." You threw your head against the pillow, groaning. You were in a pickle now, once again. The curtain opened to reveal a nurse, telling the albino to leave as you were getting a check-up. You didn't know if it was your eyesight playing with you but you could have sworn he winked at you before he exited. You blinked rapidly and your cheeks flushed lightly. A lot of men did that at your school and you always thought it as annoying since the men were basically 'jerks' at your school. Here, it was _different_. You shook your head rapidly, pushing the thought out of your head as you listened to the nurse.

She said you had a broken arm and a cast was going to be wrapped on your arm in a few minutes. As the release date, it was tomorrow. The _talk_ was going to be soon. As much you were happy to see them again, you were dreading this meeting.

You had to admit, your life sucked right about now.

oOo

"Oh no…No this can't be happening." A certain fairy muttered, frantically looking through the rubble. Her right wing was slightly damaged and a small red substance ran down the left side of her face. Right now she did not care about her condition; she had to find the item she was looking for.

She crawled through the debris seeing if she can find it. "_Fèihuà_, she's going to be mad at me…" She muttered, sighing heavily afterwards. She clutched onto a large rock, that would seem small to everyone else, and tried with all her might to pull. A moments later a figure loomed over her.

"What are you doing, aru?"

"I-I'm trying to find the map that I promised _ to translate, and now I lost it- Oh…hello_ gēgē_…haha…" Mei felt her heart quicken as she revealed the secret she promised to keep. Oh her and her big mouth…

Yao raised an eyebrow at her. 'What is this map you speak of, aru?"

"Uh…nothing! Pfft, it's just one of those silly treasure maps that never actually work, and what is the point of it? Hahahaha…ooohh."

"I know you're lying to me, aru." Mei sighed she was going to break her promise. She frowned as she sat on a lone piece of rubble, her hands resting on her knees.

"Well…_ found a map that led to this…chamber…and she said that her and Lovino went and found it and all these things happened then she told me to not tell you and look what happened now! I feel-"

"Mei…where did she find this map, aru?" he interrupted, crouching down to her level. Mei was shaking at this point, she tried not to look at him but his broken arm seem to catch her attention so she just stared at that, anything to keep away from those amber eyes.

"Mei, look at me." She slowly shifted her eyes to her brother, trembling.

"S-she…she…found it in a book…I don't know w-which one b-but." She stopped, unable to continue. The look in his eyes always frightened her. He held out his free arm for her to walk on, she accepted, shaking a bit as she slowly crawled up to his shoulder

"That's good enough, aru. Let's just get you recovered…" Mei nodded, feeling absolutely horrible right now. She played with her thumbs only one thought passing through her mind.

'_I'm sorry, _...'_

oOo

You felt utterly terrified as you first stepped on the grounds of Versipellis; it was only minutes untill you reached Moon Hill. Gilbert was a demon and he was able to teleport here, you despised how much time it took, only seconds!

You walked beside Gilbert, trying to hide your trembling but failed miserably. He was fully aware that you were appalled by such a predicament. You felt your heart quicken when you saw the familiar two paths that led to Moonflower gardens and Moon Hill.

He stopped in his tracks and that made you come to a halt as well. "Look, you're shaking. I'll give you time to calm down but I promise you they're not going to eat you alive or anything. If they do then I'll stop them they're just going to talk things over with you." He tried to assure you. You were relieved by the fact that you weren't going to be eaten, you cherished every minute of your life because here it was survival of the fittest.

"I'll give you two choices here. Before that though, I cannot let you escape because _mein brude_r will kill me and I adore my awesome life. One, you can get it over with and go in there. Or two, you can stay here and I can try to calm you down and we can talk for a bit, _ja_?"

"I'm not that scared! It's just…I don't know what they're going to do!" You exclaimed, glaring at him. You hated being underestimated, just like this moment.

Your two choices, the first one seemed obvious enough. Getting it over with did sound like a good idea but you didn't want to go in there shaking violently. Two, Gilbert can try to soothe you but that just made you look…weak.

"Well, what is it?"

_What will you do?_

_[Get it over with] [Stay for a little bit]_

oOo

**Clues:**

_**Get it over with:**_

_It's either sooner or later…_

_**Stay for a little bit:**_

_Well I don't want to look like a complete idiot, plus Gilbert is kind of funny and might relieve me a bit._

**Translations:**

_ gēgē_- Big brother (Chinese)

_Fèihuà_- Crap (Chinese)

oOo

**A/N:** I'M ALLIIVVEEE. Short chapter and poor choices once again…

And I kind of led you to a trap again xD. I'm so mean xD

I'm sorry ^^;~ And I'm sorry if this chapter sucked ass. Fluff is building up the romance so don't worry I have things planned BD. I have _everything_ planned, romance and suspense alike~ BD

MWAHAHAHAHAHA~

/cough

So…um…I don't want to sound like a needy person but um…it's almost my birthday ^^; the 22nd~ and I'm turning 15 :D~ So all I want is a shout out in the reviews~ :D Nothing big because I don't want to sound like a needy bitch that wants like 1000 reviews xD BECAUSE I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON. And I probably won't update until afterwards because school is eating me alive.

See you in the next chapter my lovelies~ I love you all! Don't forget that D:!


	14. Skip work or continue it?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Cursing.

**Extra Info:** So I felt like updating before my birthday~ This chapter is once again plot build up and it's basically a humor chapter. Fluff shall be in the next chapter~ :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

oOo

_What will you do?_

_[Get it over with] **[Stay for a little bit]**_

oOo

"I don't want to go in there and look like an idiot."

"_Ja_, I understand. What could be better than hanging out with the awesome me?" Gilbert cheerily exclaimed. A slight chuckle escaped your lips due to him being self-indulgent. You fell to the ground, your legs crossed. Gilbert joined, sitting across from you. You wanted to say a million things but you couldn't form a single sentence or think of anything. Your mind drew a blank, nothing being written inside. You were relived when he started something.

"So if you're human, how the hell did you get here?" He asked, perking up an eyebrow. You came to a halt in your thoughts, you hadn't thought about home for weeks. You were caught up with all these situations here in this world and never thought of home ever since you were in Lamia.

_That seemed like it was years ago_. Or that's how you felt when it was only a couple of weeks.

Now how you got here was indeed _strange_. A thunderstorm hit and all of a sudden you were here. "It was strange actually…"

"How?"

"Well, I come from Earth-"

"Likewise." Gilbert interrupted, leaning against a tree. You gave a short glare at him and waited to see if he was done talking. Well it was only that word so you continued on, "I was playing this video game and a thunderstorm hit. Then, bam, I'm here."

Gilbert gazed at you, perplexed, by your explanation. He rested his head on his hand and blinked. "So…you just all of a sudden 'poof' here?" He asked using air quotes on the word 'poof'.

"Yea…pretty much." You answered, folding your arms. Even you were confused, all you wanted was to play this one game…and now you were in it. It must have seemed like a dream come true at first but now you just wanted to jump out of here and get back home. Home, where all your friends and family were. It seemed like miles and miles away.

"How can I get home anyway?" You asked. You heard him exhale quietly, thinking of an answer.

"We've never really dealt with this situation…I'm afraid to say but I don't know."

Great. You sighed in frustration involuntarily and threw your head back, facing the late-afternoon sky. Small, white clouds slowly floating through the light colored sky.

"Wait, what phase was the moon when you got here?" Gilbert suddenly asked, sitting up properly. You brought down your head to face him, your eyes now full and awake. The moon on that fateful day…what phase was it? You scanned your thoughts on that day. Full moon. It was a full moon.

"It was a full moon." You replied certain about your answer. Gilbert brought up his hand, thinking he had the greatest idea on the planet, but then brought his hand down once again. He was murmuring to himself, stroking his fake beard.

"Let's see…how many days has it been since the full moon…about a month? Hmm…" He whispered to himself, shifting his crimson eyes place to place. You sat there, impatiently. What did the moon have to do with this anyway? You sat on the grass, staring at him lazily.

"So it's been a month since the last full moon, _ja_?"

"I don't know…I don't have a calendar…"

"Well anyway, our astronomy is a bit weird, a full moon happens every _two_ months." You stared at him, perplexed where he was going with this.

"Just what does this have to do-"

"Listen, so if a thunderstorm or whatever the fuck happened where you lived, and it was a full moon here…ah! I got it!" He exclaimed, suddenly jumping up from his spot on the ground. Your hands suddenly let go of your hold on the grass and you fell fully to the ground, lying on your back. You sat back up and raised your head to him.

"Well?"

"There's this island, I totally forgot the name, but there's these guys that deal with like…magic or some other awesome tricks. But still not as awesome as me~" You rolled your eyes at his juvenile behavior.

"Sooo?"

"They practically have an answer to everything and could possibly get you home. Buuut, the thing is…they only appear when it's full moon."

"On their own island?"

"_Ja_, no one really understands why but they just do." You rose up from the ground, still facing the demon. You put together the pieces of information you had so far. The 'guys' only appear at full moon and stay on an island, they have an answer to everything, and there was just one thing missing.

"So if I got here in a full moon…what does that have to do with it?" You asked; your crossed arms still against your chest. Gilbert smirked suddenly making your shoulders hitch.

"They could have something to do with it." The statement made your (e/c) hues grow larger. Gilbert chuckled and ruffled your (h/c) locks, your eyes squeezed shut.

"You look cute when look surprised~" You felt your cheeks heat up quickly from his compliment. You turned your head away, facing the signs for the two paths. You were not used to getting those kind of compliments, maybe from your family but from someone else, it just made you feel strange inside.

"W-whatever…since I've told you where I come from, where do you come from?" You questioned him, suddenly changing the subject. Although you couldn't see it, Gilbert had a smug look on his face, happy with his success to embarrass you. You faced the two paths, still not daring to even steal a glance at him. Yet, your stomach had butterflies fluttering around. Boys back at home flirted with you but you knew if you were ever in a relationship with them they would ditch you almost immediately. Here you knew it was different.

You realised how deep in though you were in this and pushed the thought away. _No_, just because someone here was flirting with you, doesn't mean that you should fall in love with them. You moved one eye to the demon; chuckling his infamous laughter.

"Kesese~ that is a mystery, _mein lieber_~" The Prussian said, patting you gently on the head. _'What is with him liking my head?'_ you wondered. You weren't satisfied with the answer you got, you wanted the solution straight out. It was just you being impatient.

"Well that's no fair."

"Life isn't fair~" You frowned at his childish behavior; he was mocking you and teasing you. The pink tinge still rested on your cheeks from earlier and you wished it would go away, it decided to be stubborn and stay stuck on your skin.

"We should get you there now, _bruder_ will get…mad if we don't." Gilbert suggested, taking a few steps toward the murky path. You grumbled at the idea. Your heart suddenly increased in volume, leaving you wondering what they were going to say. Apprehensive, that's how you felt.

You followed the demon down the better lit path, since the sun was in the middle of setting. You noticed how you weren't trembling from before; you took this as a good sign and felt a small beam form at the edges of your lips. However, the butterflies remained in your stomach from before. You sighed quietly. Life was indeed not fair.

You arrived at the vast land of hills, the same as it was before. Grass blades swaying gently in the soft wind and the sun setting at a relaxed pace, illuminating the sky with pink, blue, and violet hues. It calmed you to see such a beautiful land with your very eyes. You continued to walk behind Gilbert until he stopped at a certain hill. He gave out a loud whistle signaling all seven members of the pack, assembling on the hill wearily.

You couldn't blame them for being exhausted; they probably had their eyes peeled open around their surroundings, tracking down the enemy every minute. They sat down crossed legged, some yawned and others rubbed their eyes, one eyed you sullenly making a shiver trail down your spine, the pack leader, Ludwig. _'This is not going to be good…'_ you thought, slowly sitting down.

There was a tense stillness looming in the air around you. You could hear your heart beat loud and clear, certain that the others around you could hear it. Ludwig inhaled, signaling his starting point, "First of all, we'd like to thank you for saving our good friend, Antonio."

You nodded, not sure if you were supposed to speak. You bit your lip, expecting that he was going to chew you out. "As part your end of the deal, we'd release you from our grasp." Ludwig continued, folding his hands. You just nodded again, anxiously waiting for whatever he had to say.

"However, we can not let that happen." he stated, you already knew this because Gilbert did give you a little spoiler. You were a bit heartbroken though, you were possibly going to be watched over by this pack twenty-four seven.

"We can't let you go because one, you did lose Kiku." That hurt you like a spatula slapped across your face. You only cared about your own safety, at the time it seemed like a great idea. Now it just pained you whenever someone mentioned it. Your heart sank and you nodded slowly once again.

"Two, you managed to get Antonio and Lovino into war," That also hurt. You felt all eyes on you, some filled with pity and others unreadable. Ludwig sighed once again, regaining his breath and train of thought.

"As a result, we came up with a punishment." You inhaled sharply at the statement. Punishment. The one word you despised with every fiber of your being. Back at home it didn't seem that bad, but you did not want to know the sort of punishments here. You waited impatiently, anticipating for the answer you were going to receive.

"Our punishments rank from a genre of behavior. Yours, according to our rules, is light." You felt yourself release a bunch of weight. Light punishment, well that was good according to you. You felt a small smile form on your lips.

"That punishment is one, to stay with us until you are worthy to leave." You nodded, solemnly. When he numbered it, you were suddenly edgy on the second punishment.

"Two, is to do chores with Bella."

"Finally, I get some help around here!"

"Bella be quiet!" her brother whispered loudly, covering her mouth with his hand. You let a small nervous giggle escape your lips.

"Three, your final punishment is you have to work to get food." You felt yourself frown, although it did seem to make sense. You nodded, agreeing with your punishments. You were dejected that you did have to work to get food, especially since you did have a broken arm. It didn't seem it would matter to them.

"Is that all?" You questioned, breaking the silence as if they were expecting you to say something.

"_Ja_, you shall start working tonight. Bella will show you around."

'_Oh fun.'_ You thought. The pack members were dismissed and went back to their homes that were the hills. The only one who came closer to you was no other than Bella. You quickly turned your head around to see if Gilbert was still there. He vanished long ago according to your thoughts; he was no longer on the grassy hill behind you. You turned back to see a cat-like smile on the woman's face.

"Hey, it's nice to see you're alright." She greeted, her emerald hues shining.

"Yea, same with you." You said, a smile appearing slowly on your face. Bella nodded and beckoned you to follow her down the current hill you were on. She led you to the various caves built in the hills, one for every two members except for the pack leader, a cave for himself. Bella mentioned she had one all to herself because she was the only girl in the pack and told you were going to be staying with her.

She also told you that Kiku was currently resting in an empty cave, still unconscious. You were relieved that he was alright and was found, but something wanted you to go and visit him for once. Maybe when he wakes up you will.

"So, as for the chores. They're simple. The men hunt and we clean. This is always a pain for me because the twins won't help me."

"Lovino and Feliciano? Don't they hunt?"

"No, Antonio and Ludwig say they're a bit…young to do so. Honestly I think if you give Lovino a gun he would shoot down five rabbits at once with that attitude." You felt a laugh coming on from her suggestion.

"And I can never imagine Feli hunt. He's just too adorable!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air drastically. You heard her babble and complain about the twins all at once. She did adore them but she would get angry since she's the lady of the pack, doing all the cleaning and other chores.

In the meantime she paced around her cave, cleaning dust off certain items and picking up fallen objects. You sat on a spare 'bed', listening to her babble about numerous things. After she seemed to quiet down she turned to you, her hands on her hips. "Oh boy, I didn't realise I was talking for so long. They must have gone out hunting by now. Come on, we shall start your chores while we're at it." She suggested, leading you out of the cave.

Outside the moon was out, a new moon floating in the sky. A thought instantly appeared in your mind, the 'guys' Gilbert was talking about and how they could possibly get you home. Only a month until a full moon, just how were you going to get out of the pack's hold now? Determined, you agreed to work as hard as you can to get out of their grasp. You followed Bella up a hill as she along the way picked up two buckets filled with water, droplets of the liquid falling out as she made her way up the hill. The two of you settled on the top as she placed the buckets on the ground.

"Sooo, what am I supposed to do with this?" You asked, slightly pointing to the two pails. Bella stared at her situation for a few moments then she slapped her forehead.

"Now how are we going to hand wash when we don't have anything to wash? I'll be right back, _." Bella said, now running down the hill. A quiet giggle ran out of your lips and you curiously put your finger in the water. It was warm, nice warm water. You sighed contently at its heat, the cool evening air now mysteriously gone.

A few minutes later, the female werewolf came back up with a semi-large basket filled with clothing. "Alright, _. We're going to hand wash. I do see the situation with your arm so…we're going to go easy." She explained, handing you a wad of clothes to wash. Before you could even say a word she continued, "These are our war torn clothes, we got a lot from other packs and don't know what to do with them except keep them for now. After we clean them, we'll sew up the holes. Oh! Do you know how to sew?"

You blinked at her explanation. Did you know how to sew? Your heart sank at the sudden realisation. "No…"

Bella gazed at you, baffled. "Well, I'll teach you later. For now focus of washing." She said, starting her work. You lightly grabbed the edge of the pail with your injured arm and grabbed a shirt. A pale blue one in fact, covered in filth and had only a few holes. You let go of the edge and held the shirt with your injured hand and dipped the shirt in the water, watching the dirt get swallowed by the liquid.

The two of you continued your work, you at a slow, relaxed pace, and Bella with a more experienced speed, getting most of her work done. You felt disheartened by this; your arm was getting in the way of things. However you understood that Bella had more experience with this because she did this for years. In the midst of your work Bella suddenly stopped; a small hill of clothes still next to her. You, however, did not stop and continued your job, determined to catch up. She had her eyes set on you and smiled mischievously.

"So~ _~" You suddenly came to a halt at your work and raised your (e/c) eyes to her.

"What?"

"Have you ever happen to…you know…like someone?" She asked, shifting her emerald hues to various places. You stared at her, at a loss with her statement. You were exhausted from today and you couldn't think fast enough. Then, it hit you. A crush. You had numerous ones back at home and the men would be jerks or already be in a relationship. You felt your cheeks flush and suddenly shift your eyes away.

Bella giggled, "So you did~ But! That was back at home, yes?"

"Y-yea…" You knew where this was going now.

"Have you ever thought about going steady with someone from here?" She asked causally, as if it were normal to talk about this. A small noise was made in the back of your throat. Your heart beat louder, and butterflies formed in your stomach.

"No…I haven't actually…" You said slowly. No, you never expected to fall in love with someone here. when you were going to start your game you were playing as a third person and make that person fall in love with someone else, you knew it wouldn't be you because games were just for enjoyment. Now here you were, stuck and expected to fall in love with someone. Bella grinned and gave a wink.

"I think I know who you're crushing on already~" Your breath leapt to your throat.

"Don't you dare-"

"Oh I'm not going to tell him~ It would just ruin things. But! Expect things to happen." She warned, you felt your mouth fall open and your eyes twitch. First of all, you didn't know who you even fancied. That's what made things even worse, she was playing match maker with you.

"Is this 'thing' supposed to be a good or bad thing?" You asked, appalled.

Bella smirked and chuckled, "Oh, it's a good thing. Trust me~"

oOo

"See there you go! Sewing is easy once you get the hang of it." Afterwards, Bella taught you how to sew. She started you with a simple, small hole and guided you through your lesson. It was a bit hard at first but you soon got the hang out it and continued your work. This was much better than hand washing. In fact, you and Bella made an agreement for her to do the washing you to do the sewing for the next few days. After the few days she would introduce you to new chores and guide you through them as well.

In the meantime, Bella watched the twins near the pond not far from the hill, Feliciano playfully splashing water at his brother and Lovino dodging the flying liquid coming at him. A smug look appeared on her face at the idea she formed in her head. "_, I'm going to check on something real quick. I'll be right back." She said. You made a noise in your throat, agreeing with her as you focused on your sewing.

The female werewolf giggled quietly as she made her way into her den and clapped three times. Seconds later a figure appeared in her room, yawning. "Ugh, Bella. What do you want?" The figure asked tiredly.

"Lizzie~ I have the greatest idea _ever_." Bella said excitedly, her hands in mid-air. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow, a weary look still plastered on her face.

"If it had anything to do with you convincing Vash that your chocolate is better, no I'm not doing-"

"Nonononono, way better than that."

"…Alright I'm interested. Shoot." Bella smiled and sat down, across the demon.

"So you know _? Right?"

"Yea?"

"And Lovino, right?"

"Of course!"

"What if…we got them together some how?" Bella suggested, the smile growing bigger every second. Elizabeta gazed at the werewolf, baffled at first, but the same mischievous grin forming.

"Ohohoho~ But have you seen Gil flirting and hanging around with _ lately?"

"What? No…"

"Bella, I like this idea. But, I need Gil off my back. So let's play a game here." Elizabeta suggested, letting her head rest of the palms of her hands. Bella's smile faltered.

"What are you planning?"

"We're still going to play matchmaker here. However, it's a competition. If _ gets with Lovino then you win and I'll help you convince Vash that your chocolate is better." Bella smiled and fist pumped the air.

"However, if _ ends up with Gil then you have to go up and...Oh god~ hehehe~ you have to kiss Antonio~"

"Eh? W-wait Lizzie, I don't-"

"Oh come on! You have been looking at him all googly eyed for years. Actually, no matter who wins you have to kiss him either way~"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Bella complained.

"Life isn't fair." Elizabeta retorted, getting up from her sitting position to leave. The other woman knitted her eyebrows and went to grab the other's sleeve.

"Hold on just a second there, Lizzie." Elizabeta moved her eyes to the werewolf and lift up an eyebrow. "If either of us win you also have to kiss Roderich."

"…_What?_" The demon almost screeched.

"You heard me!"

"But…but-"

"I know you two separated due to some…mishaps. But, I know you two are still madly in love with each other~" The brunette demon's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red and she turned her face away, facing the entrance to the cave. Her heart hammered rapidly in her chest and her bottom lip quivered.

"F-fine. Let's just go over rules now…" Bella smiled at her victory and had a mini party going about in her head. She nodded, still giggling from her deal.

"No force kisses, like no pushing them together."

"Okay~"

"No forcing the two bachelors on dates with _. _Encourage_ them."

"Sounds good to me~"

"No forcing _ on dates with the bachelors. _Encourage_ her."

"Alrighty~"

"And do not ever, and I mean ever, tell about our plan to _anyone_. This is _our_ competition and meant to be private until she has found one of these two men." Elizabeta warned, leaning closer to the blonde's ear so no one else could hear. The other nodded and shook the demon's hand in agreement. The demon slyly smiled and backed away, getting ready to leave.

"This game starts…_now_.' And with that, the demon left in an instant, leaving Bella standing with determination written all over her. She balled her fists and formed a smug smirk.

"It's on, Lizzie!"

oOo

Later that night, you had finished your work. Your hand was sore from the sewing you did and your injured arm was in pain. You tiredly trudged into Bella's cave and plopped down on a fur blanket, forming into a fetal position.

"Ah, _. Are you done?"

"I hope so." You said in a sigh, your arms and legs sprawled across the blanket now and you facing the rocky ceiling on the cave. You closed your eyes, the content feeling of rest looming around you. However, Bella wanted to pester you.

"_All of it_?"

"Yes." You groaned, placing a hand on your face and massaging your forehead.

"Are you ssuurrree?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Are you really positively sure?"

"YES! God! I just want to sleep!" You complained, wrapping the blanket around your body trying to block her voice from your ears. She just laughed and continued to what she was doing. You heard a writing utensil writing against paper. Curiously, you peeked through the fold of your blanket to see the girl's hand moving against the paper quickly as if she were in a rush. Her tongue escaped the fold between her lips and hers eyes were unwavering. You stared at her hand as she wrote things down.

"What are you doing?" You asked. Bella came to a halt and slightly moved her head towards you.

"_Nothing~_" She sang, continuing her writing. You were filled with curiosity at this point. Although, you were too 'lazy' to even get up. You had a mini argument with yourself if you should get up and peek over her shoulder or sleep. You breathed in, wrapping yourself with the blanket and went on your side. You closed your eyes for only a few seconds until she interrupted you again.

"Oh! Oh! _!"

"_Nnng_, what?" You said your voice sounding muffled through the thick fur blanket. All of a sudden you felt something land beside you. You turned over and lazily opened your eyes to see a set of clothes.

"Wear those tomorrow and possibly throughout the whole time you're here, you don't want to stay in those snow clothes." She suggested, brushing her hands through the wavy blonde locks she had. You inhaled loudly and got up on one arm, reading the article of clothing you had received.

It included a white tank-top with a caramel fur cardigan, worn out grey jeans with holes where the knees are supposed to be, and your old converse. "Sorry if it doesn't fit your tastes. It's all we had for you. We also got your old shoes back from Faierie; one of the fairies brought it back." Bella apologised, covering herself in her own blanket. You made a small agreement sound in the back of your throat and fell back down to the hard ground, the warm blanket wrapped around you.

Bella waited impatiently for you to sleep and finally hear your soft breaths, signaling your slumber. Once she did, she giggled quietly and held her pencil once again. "Hehe~ I still kept my promise, _~"

oOo

You were once again assigned to sewing the next night. You could hear Bella and Elizabeta converse to each other and watch you like a hawk. It made you feel odd, because all of a sudden a certain demon was here. You occasionally turned your (e/c) hues to the duo every now and then, the blonde talking to the demon. The demon did not look pleased, from your eyes.

You felt your eye twitch from the possible 'stalking' they were doing to you. You hesitantly continued your chores so you could get a decent meal like you did this morning. Your stomach growled at you, pleading for food. You muttered nonsense under your breath, complaining about your punishment and the possible things Bella was going to do for you.

You almost didn't notice Feliciano right next to you, a wide bright, smile painted on his light sun-kissed skin. "Ve~ _~"

You dropped what you were doing and turned your head to him. "What is it?" You asked.

"Why don't you skip your work for one time? _Mio fratello_ usually goes to Moonflower gardens around this time and I thought you could visit because he actually needs some nice, lovely girls in his life because he's usually a dick all the time and-"

"Okay, okay. I'll…think about it." You interrupted him, already knowing he was going to able about this. You felt your face turn warm from the boy's compliment and his suggestion to accompany his brother.

"Okay~ I'll cover up for you if you do! _Si_?" You automatically beamed and thanked him before he left the hill.

Well, you could skip work just once. You hadn't talked to Lovino in awhile since he left for war and it would be nice to have a nice chat with him. However, this could be one of Bella's tricks and you could get in trouble for skipping a day of work. _'Well, it's just possibly one meal I could miss.'_ You thought, looking on the bright side. As if on cue, your stomach yelled out you for food. _'Then again…'_

You could see him any other time but on the other side you could have a supposedly friendly chat, with his cursing included. You were torn. You heaved a sigh and picked up the sewing needle connected to the shirt you were mending earlier. You felt your face flush at the thought of Lovino. Then, Gilbert entered your mind.

'_Oh god…'_ You felt your heart almost explode from how hard it was pumping blood. You only knew Gilbert for awhile and he was already mindlessly poking at your heart. Lovino you knew for about a month and he could be rude but you knew he was kind at times and was comical. The two, to you, were ungodly beautiful to you. Your face grew hotter by the minute when you thought that, almost like a volcanic eruption happening inside you. You were mentally arguing with yourself on how you thought of those two that way.

'_I can't possibly be thinking those two in the same way…at the same time.'_ You dropped your work and your hands flew to your mouth.

"Oh god, I'm so screwed…"

_What will you do?_

_[Skip work] [Continue your work]_

oOo

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I know. I didn't. I just encouraged Feli to encourage _ to visit Lovino at the gardens. I told him 'Hey, go tell _ that she should visit Lovino at Moonflower Gardens' and BAM! He did." Bella explained. Elizabeta heaved a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Why does he go there anyway?"

"Something about trying to relieve thoughts or something…" Bella said quietly, keeping her eyes on you as Feliciano flew down the hill with his arms wide out pretending he was an airplane.

"Well…did _ say anything yet?"

"…No." Bella sadly sighed. The demon smirked and giggled.

"Pfft, I'm so going to win~"

"PSH! Just you wait! I'm sooo going to win this~ she's so totally going to say yes!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

Thus, their argument continued.

oOo

**Clues:**

_**Skip work:**_

_I do know where the gardens are and seeing Lovino again would be nice. Feli said he would cover up so it's all good, right?_

_**Continue your work:**_

_I can't even look at Ludwig's eyes again when he's furious. I'm afraid my punishment might get worse…_

oOo

**A/N:** LONG A/N!

HUMOR~ How I love thee~ Astronomy fail is fail. Just a warning, I'm probably not following some werewolf and/or vampire basics. I'll still keep the full moon thing and weak to silver but others I may not follow as well with weak to garlic and holy water shiz for the vampires. So bare with me. Come on~ Guess who the 'guys' are~ ...-cough nordics cough-

Next few chapters will include fluff and plot build up. Horror shall kick in again soon. For now its fluff and plot build up.

Team Lovino or Team Gilbert? BD …I swear I'm _not_ turning this into Twilight. I hate those books. I just wanted to…you know…see how you would react xD

GUYS. What are you doing? D: Almost 200 reviews? ALMOST 200 FREAKING REVIEWS? I DON'T DESERVE THIS. WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE AWESOME PARTS YET D: AND I ALMOST GET 200 REVIEWS?

…That's right. I said we haven't made it to the awesome parts yet BD OHOHOHO~ You won't believe what I have in store for you guys BD

BUT. SERIOUSLY…Do I really deserve this? D: SDKGJGJILGJ /spasm

…I thank you guys, I think I should do something for you guys. Because all I do is update and ask for a birthday shout-out. Does that make me rude? QAQ /sulks in a corner I mean, there's a lot of readerxcountry stories out there that are awesome D: ...great I'm acting sentimental /slaps self

I love you guys…seriously ;A;. I wish I can come out of your computer screen and tackle glomp you~ …That sounds a bit creepy but …:D Also thanks for the corrections, because Google translate is a bitch…I still use it though. /hits self. I do not take it offensively and feel free to correct me on anything because…I need it :D

I don't want to spoil anything so I'll see you lovely reviewers (and watchers, come on I know you're out there. The traffic stats prove it :3) in the next chapter~!


	15. Go with Gilbert or stay with the pack?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Cursing

**Extra Info:** Fluffiness. That is all.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

oOo

_What will you do?_

_**[Skip work]** [Continue work]_

oOo

Something lingered in your mind as you sat agape. As you began to focus more on trying to make it look like you've done your work for the day, you realised why you were even doing this for the entire pack. You got Lovino and Antonio into the war fields and abandoned Kiku. You paused mid-way in your flight, you never even apologised. Your heart sank down at the sudden realisation. Now you did have a reason to even see him.

You averted your eyes to the two 'stalkers' who vanished from their spot. Baffled, you placed the unfinished work in the cave and charily made your way to the forest like area uphill. In the tight path you pushed away loose branches, attempting to get through the murky path in the early evening. The moon to you seemed like it was still a new moon, you basically had no light whatsoever. You grumbled at having no light to even see through the trees and branches.

You eventually made it to the familiar clearing and brushed off loose twigs and leaves off your clothing and hair. You turned to your left to the worn out sign that read 'Moonflower Gardens'. You were relying on Feliciano for directions and for covering you up if someone realised you were gone. Once again, a narrow trail appeared. You grumbled at your luck and went on ahead.

However, each time you reached closer you could see vague appearances of light floating gracefully in the sky. Curious, you increased your speed of pace. You pushed away the remaining branches and bushes to arrive at the meadow. You paused in your footing, your mouth wide open at such a marvelous sight playing like a film in front of you. Various colors roamed around in the air, dancing and twirling. Automatically a warm smile popped onto your lips.

You stepped closer until you reached the edge of a hill, the bottom welcoming you with never ending acres of vegetation. Some of the fairies a few yards away giggled and pointed at you. You were utterly confused, thinking that something was on your face.

Before you could even react you felt a presence appear behind you and hot breath beat against your ear, "I'm gonna kill you." You shrieked at the sudden warning and lost your footing. You tumbled down the long hill and landed in a patch of flowers, bottom first.

Some fairies above you expired with hilarity. You rose up from the vegetation and moved your eyes to the person who apparently scared you.

"Lovino! You scared me!" You exclaimed, shaking your fist in the air. You saw Lovino try to hold in a laugh. You felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. You pushed yourself up and climbed up the hill. The lycan still tried to keep in his laughter once you made it to the top.

You raised an eyebrow of yours and pushed him off the hill as well. You watched him roll down into the acres of flowers downhill. You then let out a good laugh. "Payback!' You choked out between laughs. You heard the fairies around you almost die from their fit of giggles which only let you join them in their near death of hilarity.

Lovino, on the other hand, shouted back something in a foreign language that you didn't manage to catch. Of course you didn't understand Italian either way, only a few words. He made his way up the hill and folded his arms. You looked back at him, wiping a tear adorned with a wide smile painted on your face. "C'mon, we're even now!" You whined.

Almost out of the blue you felt something tap your side and force you over the edge of the hill, now it was you rolling like the speed of light down the hill and arriving at a patch of flowers. You knew it was Lovino that lightly kicked you over the rim, but your mind pursued to get back at him somehow. The fairies seemed like they were on your side, or they just did it for the laughs, and gathered in a bunch and pushed him with full force over the boundary, him tumbling down the hill and landing next to you.

"Ha!" You shouted, pointing at him. Lovino shook his head, the loan flower petals flying off his hair and face. He shot his infamous glare and folded his arms once again.

"You told them to do that, didn't you?"

"What? No, it was you who started it anyway." You pointed out. An idea flourished in your mind. You plucked a bundle of grass and threw at his face, just to see how he would react.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Well~ I don't know…revenge?" You said with a sly smile. He scoffed and pulled out a small bundle of grass as well and aimed it towards your face. You frowned at this gesture, not liking grass being thrown at your features. The two of you continued this until it evolved into throwing pebbles. Not at each other, it became a competition on who can throw the farthest. Double points if you hit a fairy.

You snatched a pebble laying peacefully on the earthy soil and aimed it at a small, pale green hued fairy conversing with another one of her kind. A small chuckle escaped from your lips as you threw the rock.

It missed but you did throw it pretty far. "Cheh, nice try. Watch this."

Lovino picked up a tiny rock and aimed it at the same fairy you were intending to hit. Once the rock was launched, your eyes followed the distance it made, missing the fairy by a foot. "Faaaiilll." You sang.

"Oi! Shut up- Oh hey look, my rock flew farther." You almost objected to that but when a few fairies gathered around the two rocks it made it clear Lovino won that round.

"God damn it!" You exclaimed, you heard him release a small chuckle at your behavior. "How can you throw so far/" You asked, exasperated.

"I threw tomatoes at the potato-bastard when I was little. It was worth it." You snickered, imagining him when he was little throwing the fruit at the pack leader. You wished that you could do that but you were worried that your punishment might become worse.

"And I would yell, 'THIS WEATHERMAN IS PREDICTING A NINETY-NINE PERCENT SHIT STORM AND IT'S COMING RIGHT AT YOU!'" Right after this you fell to the soft ground, expiring with laughter and rolling endlessly in the ground to try to calm yourself. Calming yourself down seemed impossible right now since you thought you were going to die from laughter once again. You couldn't even hear Lovino beside you

As several moments passed you eventually calmed down, now hugging your knees as your legs were against your chest, and Lovino sitting beside you. Both of you watching the remaining fairies go back to their flower homes and the colorful lights that lit up the night sky disappear. The only light now was the stars since the moon was still a new moon. You could barely even see the lycan that only sat a few feet away from you.

"Why did you even come here anyway?" Lovino asked, suddenly almost making jump because you were used to the quiet. You stayed silent for a moment, unsure on how to explain it.

The best you could come up with, "I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Silence made the air around you stale, "…For what?"

"Well…basically everything. I brought you guys into this whole mess." You wanted to say more but you stopped yourself from talking too much. You heard him release a soft sigh.

"It's not your fault. The blood bastards started it."

"How?"

"They caught Antonio when we invaded their land and he told us to run away since he told us we were going to be fine without him. Then you appeared out of no where." You listened carefully to his explanation; you felt a small piece of your heart lift up.

"So really, it's the potato-bastards fault when he told you and Kiku to rescue him and you probably know all the other shit that happened." You darted your (e/c) hues to where Lovino sat; only seeing his bright eyes illuminate the air around him. You somehow felt relieved, knowing that he forgave you. Just one question lingered in your mind.

"By the way…why did you join us? I don't want to sound rude but…" You trailed off, not sure how to end the sentence. His tawny hues move towards you, but he then averted them back to where the meadow used to be lighted up. A silence filled the atmosphere, making you nervous from him lacking an answer. The answer that he gave you was that you needed to apologise but you already did, which was about a month ago. He also said he despised Antonio, but you detected that might be a lie.

After about a minute, he rose from the path of flowers and said, "We should get going."

You shifted your head towards his, "But-"

"I don't want you to get in trouble." He interrupted. Oh. Yes, you completely forgot about that. You slapped your forehead and helped yourself up from the ground, brushing off the loan petals and leaves off your clothes. You merely nodded and tried your best to follow him; the thing was it was too dark. It troubled you since you were about to enter a tight path once again.

"Sooo…how is this going to work?" You asked as you stopped in front of the entrance of the path.

"I do know a shortcut, but you're going to have stay beside me." He explained, pointing to the bush covered area. You had to squint your eyes to even see his hand in the dark. Lo and behold held the so called 'short-cut', covered in trees and bushes. You came closer to the werewolf and tried your best to stay by his side. You crossed over various plants and stepped on numerous sticks releasing a 'crunch' sort of sound, piecing the quiet night air.

This shortcut really was short and you almost felt you were in the wrong destination for just a moment. Up ahead you saw a small bonfire illuminating the air, you could see Lovino's silhouette before you and you had almost no trouble following him. Once you got closer he held up a hand to stop you in your pace and told you to be quiet. You nodded, and ducked behind a hill. You increased your pace as you neared the dens and you almost felt proud of yourself when you entered the area. You beamed as you were just a few feet away.

"Lovino? _?"

There goes your pride. The two of you paused mid-way in your pace. You both turned to the person that owned the voice. In front of you was Bella and Antonio, both with perplexed looks.

"Where were you two during dinner?"

'_I missed dinner? Craaaaap.' _

"Uh…I was finishing work?" You said with uncertainty. You had to admit, that was a horrible excuse. Bella blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Really? I saw some unfinished ones in my den…"

"Heheh…really? I didn't see that…" You laughed hesitantly and realised that this was going downhill. Bella came closer and grabbed your collar, pulling you towards her den.

"You're coming with me, missy."

"Oh come on!"

Lovino only stared in amusement when the female lycan pulled you back. Once he turned his head back to Antonio he grumbled with displeasure.

"If you tell me I'm in trouble I swear I'm going to flip a table-"

"No, no. You're not. The only one in trouble is _." Antonio interrupted holding two hands up in mid-air.

"Good, now can I leave?" Lovino asked, a frustrated frown adorning his face. Antonio smiled brightly and Lovino knew this wasn't good.

"Not until you tell me what's up with you and _~" Antonio chimed.

oOo

Your hands ached from the amount of work you received, she was pushing you harder and harder and you swear your hand was going to secede from your wrist.

"Can I stop? Pllleeaassee?" You whined, stopping mid-way in your chore.

"Nope~ Keep going!" She cheered, you whimpered loudly as you let the needle enter the shirt patch that needed to be applied. Bella watched in content as you hastily worked through your chore. How many shirts were there anyway? After a half hour of sewing, you were finished and you threw the equipment on the ground and fell on your blanket, enjoying the soft fur on your back. Your wrist was pumping from how much labor it did and you enjoyed the rest you were going to get.

"See? It wasn't so bad~"

"Ugh, I never want to do this again…" You complained as you wrapped the blanket around you.

"Well, too bad you do. You want to be free of our hold don't you?"

"Yes Captain Obvious, of course I do."

"Keep working then, starting tomorrow." You groaned with exasperation and you almost banged your head against the wall. As you shifted around your blanket, you tried to find your comfortable spot. Once you did, you sighed quietly and closed your eyes, wanting rest to come to you quickly so Bella won't have to annoy you.

Luck wasn't on your side today.

"Oh, Feli told me about you going to Moonflower gardens."

'_Thank you, Feli, for now making Bella ask me embarrassing questions.'_

"Yea?"

"And Lovino was there, yes?"

"Yea…"

"What did you guys do?" Bella asked, playfully. You raised your head towards her and looked at her exasperated.

"It's none of your business."

"I can keep a secret~" By this, you felt your face grow hot once more. She could be so maddening to you that every personal question she asked you would feel you face go warm.

"No, I don't trust you."

"Oh come on, please? Please tell me~"

"_No_." You retorted. Bella then folded her arms, creating a pout. Honestly, you thought she was acting childish and she was older than you. You placed your head back on the ground and shut your eyes, hoping for sleep to come. Although you hated it when she would pout already, and inside you felt a bit guilty. You just hung out Lovino and that was it, right?

You shot up from your 'bed', earning Bella's attention. "Fine, I'll tell you." She eagerly smiled at your decision.

"However, you have to tell me something first."

"Can it be anything?"

"Sure." She tapped her index finger against her chin, thinking of a story to tell. You waited somewhat patiently this time, knowing that the story could make you sleepy.

"Okay, I got it. When Lovi was just a little one, Antonio attempted to teach Lovi Spanish." Oh, this was going to be good.

"So he taught him the basics, like hello, thank you, ex cetera. One day I came by Antonio and Lovi and decided to say hello. He was exhausted from teaching the little one since he wasn't learning a thing! So, like I said, I ask if Lovi got any progress in learning and Antonio said no. Then, suddenly, Lovi runs up to me and shouts 'Bésame!', which means kiss me, over and over!" Bella then bursted out laughing from her story. You couldn't help but laugh along with her. You never imagined Lovino to be like that when he was little, but people change over their years.

She continued, "Antonio then shouts 'You little, why is that the only thing you can remember?'. Oh dear, it was so adorable~ So I asked Lovi if he would like a kiss on the cheek instead. But, his face turned as red as a tomato and said he didn't want a kiss. Ah~ He was so adorable when he was little!"

You soon recovered from your laughter and complemented her story. Afterwards, she looked at you expectantly for your story. You yawned loudly and wrapped yourself up in your bedspread.

"Good night, Bella."

"Hey! Wait! You promised me what happened back at the gardens! Hey- are you asleep already?" Apparently, you were. You breathed in softly as sleep overcame you and made you land in dream world. Bella whimpered and went back to her own bed, pouting.

"I knew I should have known her tricks…"

oOo

"_Pssst, _!"_

You stirred in your sleep, thinking it was part of the current dream you were having.

"_Psssssst!"_

At this you shot your eyes open and darted your eyes to the entrance of the cave lazily. You propped yourself up on one arm and rubbed your eyes with the other. You thought you were hallucinating when you saw just an inch of a figure outside. You threw the bedspread off you and quietly got up, almost tripping since you were still worn out. You popped your head out the entrance and saw a memorable face.

"Gilbert?"

"_Ja_, better well known as the awesome me~" He proudly said. You let out a slight chuckle at his arrogant behavior. You leaned against the frame of the entrance and folded your arms, expecting an answer why he was here.

"You wondering why I'm here, right?"

"What else?"

"I don't know…maybe you wanted to see me?" He smiled widely and elbowed you lightly in the arm. You felt your face flush. _'God damn hormones, why Bella? Why did you have to bring this up?'_

Gilbert tried not to let out a slight chuckle, because almost in seconds he had a grave look. You blinked, wondering what was so wrong.

"Well, the reason I'm here is…you need to get out of here."

…

"What?"

"I'm serious, something is going to happen in a few days and you need to get out of here." Gilbert warned. You felt your heart pick of it's pace. You mind now formed boxes full of questions of all kinds.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, the pack is strong enough to take care of it but the enemy is going to target you." He explained; the same grave look on his face. You swallowed thickly at the explanation.

"If I go, where will I go?"

"With me, Lizzie, Roddy, and a whole bunch of others." He answered. You bit your lip in thought. If you went, you would possibly get in even bigger trouble from the pack. Then, something got recovered from your mind. Gilbert and Elizabeta were demons, most likely the same demons that gave you the nightmare, seeing live shadows, and hearing strange noises.

"Hold on…why should I trust you?"

"…What?"

"You probably just tricking me! Aren't you the same demon that gave me that nightmare and all this other crap I've been handling?" Your voice grew a bit louder and your eyebrows knitted together. Gilbert was stunned, silent for a long moment.

"Heh, you're a smart one…Wait! Don't take that the wrong way! You were right on the whole nightmare and shit but I'm telling the truth about the certain event happening soon."

"So…you're sure you're not doing this for fun?" You kept prying; you weren't so keen on this whole predicament. Just something seemed suspicious.

"_Ja_."

"Can you at least tell me this 'event'?"

"_Nein_."

"Why?"

"I just…can't." He said. You raised an eyebrow of yours and tapped your finger against your arm. "So, you're lying?"

"Look, I'm telling the truth. I-it's just…gah…screw it." You heaved a sigh, frustrated. He wasn't straight on with answers.

"…When should I leave?" You suddenly asked Gilbert perked his head up. He crossed his arms and walked a bit closer to you, his crimson eyes solemn and dark in color. It made you quiver just a bit.

"The sooner the better."

You still believed that he was just playing tricks with you and this could all be a joke, although if it was true you would be safe from danger. Something bothered you; if you left your punishment could become worse from your absence, people could be hurt, and you would have guilt on your shoulders from abandoning them.

You placed your fingers on your temples and rubbed them, your safety or the others? It just seemed so confusing to you, and you hated making choices because you could never go back.

You didn't want to make things worse for others and for yourself.

_What will you do?_

_[Go with Gilbert] [Stay with the pack]_

oOo

_**Go with Gilbert:**_

_The whole thing troubles me; I do care about my safety._

_**Stay with the pack:**_

_He may be tricking me….plus my punishment might become worse._

oOo

**A/N:** /headdesks

I re-wrote this so many times D'x I was unhappy how it was flowing so I re-wrote it. So that's why it was late. Sorry that it's late and I hope this makes up for everything because I FINALLY ADDED MORE FLUFF AND IT WAS OVER 1500 WORDS /cries tears of joy. I wonder why he didn't answer your question~

Hell yes I added the 'Kiss me' thing from the anime :'D Just to give the reader a few cute perks about Lovi~

I do have an announcement though, after the final pairing is announced I'll stop the questions. One, it's getting tedious and two, I have important plot build ups to add in future chapters. However, the chapters will still be long and hopefully interesting. As well as more cliffhangers :D

I thank you for reviewing, adding to favorites, and subscribing. As well as even staying with me D: I know the romance is slow but I like slow romances and I want to keep the characters IC. I promise you, it's coming.

So I named the document for this chapter "sdklfjdklfg" so when I was trying to find it on Doc Manager I was like, "…fuck... I don't want to re-write it again! D':" BUT I FOUND IT. Has that ever happened to you, when you were too lazy to name a document properly and you just ended up typing random letters then it hits you when you can't find it?

That is all I have to say for now c:. Remember I love you guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	16. Underground Cave or Uphill Cave?

**Pairing:** Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Cursing, as usual. I don't think it counts as a warning anymore :'D

**Extra Info: **The votes were so close I had to get a notepad and make tally marks xD Staying with the pack won. Sorry Gil fans~ But there is some fluffiness ...kind of :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

_What will you do?_

_ [Go with Gilbert] **[Stay with the Pack] **_

oOo

You shifted your eyes back to him, deciding whether or not to leave. You inhaled lightly and rested your head softly against the hard rock. "No, I'd…rather not." You answered, placing your eyes inside the den to see Bella's sleeping form under her bedspread. Gilbert looked at you as if he didn't want you to stay. Like he said earlier that he didn't want you to get hurt, you just didn't understand.

He didn't want to pry. You turned your hues back to his to see him exasperated. You felt your heart drop at the expression of his face. Was he really telling the truth? But you couldn't believe him, just the nightmares and illusions proved it. An unknown feeling rested in your stomach, swallowing lightly. "Well…it was your choice."

Just the tone of his accent made you feel unusual. You didn't know how to determine your current state of mood. You could only translate an uneasy feeling. Gilbert positioned himself back, ready to leave. He gave you one last glance, a feeling you should feel ashamed of…pity. "Just…be careful."

In seconds he was gone.

oOo

All throughout night you felt perturbed, anticipating the event already. You couldn't get a single shut eye of sleep, even though your eyelids felt heavy. Your heart thumped hard in your chest and fear resided as well.

You silently slapped yourself for being so frightened. You kept convincing yourself that he was lying, he wasn't true. You despised the expression he presented you right after he left, you felt ashamed, guilty. The other side clashed with the other presenting that you should keep your chin up and go on with your chores like any other day, not having a single fear in the world.

It almost seemed too soon for a faint beam of light feebly seep through the doorway. You only glared at the beam of light, wanting nothing but darkness to sleep through. You threw the blanket over you and wrapped yourself in it like a Christmas gift, blocking any form of light away from you.

You managed to get a good several hours of sleep to make up for it. "Heeelllooo~ _~ It's time to get up."

You groaned exasperatedly at the voice, turning your eyes to the owner of the voice. "Urggh, what time is it?"

"Oh…I don't know…six at night?"

You only frowned at the time; you were almost used to the sleeping patterns of these monsters. You threw your head back on the ground breathing softly to go back to sleep. Even if you did get many hours of sleep, you were still exhausted. Bella didn't agree to this, "_, get up. You have chores."

"Five more minutes…"

"Get up or I'll tell Ludwig you skipped your chores and your punishment will get worse…" This convinced you, there was no way that your sentence was going to get worse by someone telling on you. You threw your blanket off you and jumped up in a standing position. Bella smiled and giggled quietly.

"Alright, as far as chores…we need to forage."

"…Forage?"

"Y'know, scavenging for food and stuff." You slapped your forehead for forgetting the meaning of the term. Well foraging must be better than cleaning. You felt your hand would fall off from that. Bella headed out and you followed behind her, since she knew her way around obviously.

However something made her pause letting you almost run in behind her. Antonio was observing the den across from Bella; the one Kiku was staying in. Some of the pack members were covering the entrance to the den. "Antonio, why are they crowding around there?" Bella asked, curiously. You blinked in confusion, the feeling of worry building up. Was something wrong with Kiku? You wanted to punch yourself in the face for letting him get hurt in the first place.

Antonio turned to her and grinned, "It's wonderful news Bella." A few seconds after he said these words, Bella's lips formed into an ecstatic smile. Your heart fluttered with hope at the news.

"Kiku is awake."

oOo

Bella announced that your chores were canceled for today, this you paid no heed to. You were too focused at the entrance of the den, astonished yet overjoyed that he was well. Ludwig was currently accompanying the morpher, but you could only make out a few words.

A few minutes later the leader exited the entrance and faced his pack. "You can all visit him later, he needs rest." This made you impatient. You needed to accompany him and apologise, you needed to make it up for him somehow. But you knew that they were fast healers, how come they needed rest? This made you sigh with displeasure.

Your chores were canceled and now you had nothing to do.

Absolutely nothing.

However when Ludwig left the rest of the pack members stayed where they were, all sending each other looks.

"Well?"

"Do we really need to wait? Honestly the poor boy was out like a light for weeks."

"…"

"…"

"…Screw it we're going in." You felt yourself smiling not only for joining everyone to visit the morpher, but that familiar accent almost sent you to a fit of giggles. Lovino stole a glance at you when you weren't looking, releasing a slight chuckle. The rest of the pack agreed to this and filed in a single line.

Inside, Kiku sat on his bedspread, his hands folded neatly. He blinked, surprised at how many people came to visit him at once. A nervous feeling tugged at him, not sure how to react, "…E-eto…"

"_Thank god_, you're alright."

"I'm going to kill who ever did this to you! KILL."

"Kiku you're nice and well again, I'm so happy!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, his usual smile adorning his features. Kiku honestly didn't know how to react with everyone relieved. He was just concerned about the others already planning his assailant's death already. "Ah…mina-san…"

However the pack burst into a list of plans, explaining their attempt to end the vampire species. You just there hesitantly, not sure what to say. The pack was absorbed into their planning that they were almost agreeing to everything.

"Everyone…please…" Kiku feebly said, raising his hand lowly in the air. You shifted your head to the circle of people and then back to Kiku, you repeated this. One part of you said that they would get out of this phase, and the other told you to silence them. You inhaled sharply, "Hey!" You shouted. This earned everyones attention, all eyes staring at you. You blinked, not knowing what to do next, on instinct your finger pointed to Kiku who was surprised by your sudden outburst.

A few others murmured apologies and conversed with the morpher. You decided you wanted to go last. You found your turn to come up rather quickly since the others were giving welcomes and smiles, as well asking if he was alright. When the others left you found yourself alone with the Japanese man and hesitantly fiddled with your thumbs.

"I-it's really nice to have you back…"

"_Hai_, it is. I'm pleased to see you again, _-san." You bit your lip, forming a sentence in your head to say. You breathed in slowly and you didn't know why your heart was beating so roughly.

"I just wanted to apologise...it's just…gah…I'm sorry!" You lost your trail of thought and ended up forming up a sentence that you didn't want. You wanted a proper format but ended up with you almost looking like you were going to end up in a fit of tears. Kiku tilted his head to the side and gazed at you, perplexed.

"I don't understand why you are apologising."

"Remember when we were escaping from the dungeon and I lost you in the forest area? I left you, being concerned about my safety instead of yours." You explained, feeling your eyes well up. You turned your head away from his, trying to hold back the tears. You felt as if you were like a cry-baby. You felt absolutely terrible for letting someone get hurt, you almost felt as if you failed in your job and it's what led you to this punishment.

Kiku frowned, depressed that you were so upset about this. "_-san…you did the _right _thing."

You turned your glistened eyes to him and looked at him as if he were foolish. "I didn't, Kiku. Don't you understand?"

"That's the point. You left me to save yourself."

"Exactly! Which I'm guilty about!"

"Listen to me. _You saved yourself_. Do you know how dangerous this place is for you?" You sniffed, nodding at his question.

Kiku continued, "_-san you're very vulnerable here, as for me I can tolerate it."

"But-"

"I know I was unconscious for awhile, it's just from what I heard the venom was really strong, putting me into a state of a coma" Your eyes widened and your heart was beating harder than ever. However it was not fear that caused this sensation, it was hatred and guilt that mixed in inside you.

"Y-You…got bitten?" You managed to say quietly. Kiku nodded solemnly. Your hands curled into two fists on your legs and your eyebrows knitted together, your eyes directed at your legs. A sudden hatred towards the vampires formed and you also wanted hit yourself once more for letting this even happen no matter what Kiku tried to tell you. The morpher's eyes looked at you concernedly.

You brought your eyes back to him, "Do you know who bit you?"

Kiku turned his head back to the entrance. He knew who did this to him but he couldn't tell you, he didn't want to. A command told him not to as if to protect you. He shook his head, not a trace of lying could be seen in your eyes. To you, it made sense. He could have lost a bit of his memory of the actual accident, which happens to a lot of people.

Kiku averted his russet hues back to you. "I don't want you to be like this. You did what was right, but you are forgiven. You didn't have to apologise in the first place." He explained. For some reason, you couldn't accept that. You didn't understand why Kiku could be so light and gentle on a topic like this. You nodded anyway, trying to hold in all your objections and bid a goodnight before you left.

oOo

You turned in early that night, feeling like you didn't get any sleep at all. Earlier, you saw Antonio, Lovino, and Bella eyeing you as you made your way back. You stared back as Antonio and Bella were letting out a fit of chuckles and giggles, Lovino turned his face away from you as if he were mortified. You were terribly confused but decided to dismiss it and continued your way charily back to the den.

Ludwig, earlier, knew his pack broke his rule to not visit Kiku yet. But knowing that his pack was rebellious at times, he decided to let it pass. Not all of them listened to him anyway.

As you finally got to your "Z"s you slept comfortably.

It wasn't until hours later until you shot up from your mess of blankets and placed your hand over your heart. You breathed heavily as you darted your eyes around the familiar den, seeing if it was actually the den. You swallowed thickly, still recognising the night air outside. Bella was in the den at the time fixing up a corner in her cave. Noticing that you woke up, she turned swiftly on the heels of her feet and tilted her head to the side.

"_?"

You were surprised from the change in volume that it almost made you jump, you placed your eyes on her; relieved it was only her.

"_? What's the matter?" She asked, walking closer to you. You didn't answer though; the words were caught in your throat like fish in a net. Bella soon realised your problem and gave a signal saying she'll be right back.

The other pack members were still awake. Feliciano and Lovino assisted Kiku with walking and he soon got the hang of it once again. Bella threw her eyes at every direction trying to find Lovino and Kiku, once she saw them she bolted towards them and grabbed their attention.

"Lovi, Kiku. When you two, along with _, were going to Lamia did she have any nightmares by any chance?" She asked, tapping her foot against the ground as if she were impatient.

Lovino grunted at his nickname but nodded, "Yea, she did something about losing us or something." Kiku nodded after the Italian's explanation.

"Why? Did something happen?" Kiku asked curiously. Bella registered this in her mind and nodded her head.

"She won't say anything though. She just shot up and panted." Kiku and Lovino glanced at each other and then back to the female werewolf. She took this as a sign that the two were going to follow her back and went down the small hill, the two following along. Feliciano on the other hand frowned at the current situation and was confused at what to do now. He wasn't asked to help but he knew nightmares were frightening to him. As if his brother could read his mind, Lovino gave him a look as if telling him to stay back. Feliciano understood.

You heard footsteps reach closer to the entrance; you raised your vision to the three figures making their way in and keeping a safe but still close of a distance near you. "I suppose these two will help, right?" Bella asked you. You nodded slowly.

Kiku was the first to question you, "Do you know what the nightmare was about?"

You breathed in quietly, "It…it was the same dream I had back in Faierie."

Lovino and Kiku gave each other astonished looks. "The same one?" Lovino questioned again making sure he heard it right. You didn't know why they were so shocked, but it frightened you just a little. Was it bad to have the same nightmare again? You just nodded.

"…This is really bad…" This made you want to know why it was so horrible. Even Bella seemed to be appalled. She asked, "Wait…if it was about losing you two, was it losing like 'dying' or 'being lost'?"

"Well…I was lost in this forest like area and then I lost Kiku and Lovino. Next thing I know I'm being attacked by a vampire…" You explained. Bella's expression stayed appalled.

"Shit…this isn't good…"

"I…I don't get it!" You exclaimed, "what's so bad about me having a nightmare the second time?"

Kiku decided to stay silent, although you could see him swallow hard. Bella bit at her nails softly. "It's best if you didn't know," Lovino answered. Now you knew this was horrible. You felt yourself turn cold at the answer. Same nightmare equals bad? The whole situation didn't make any sense to you. You felt the overwhelming desire to pry for an answer and receive it. However you couldn't get it, they wouldn't give it to you.

"Why…?"

"It's just…for your own safety." Bella said weakly. You lost count on how many times you were reminded of that, even throughout your whole life. You averted your eyes back to the ground and stared at it as if it were a plant growing in front of your bare eyes.

All of you were silent until a shout could be heard, "Bella! Kiku! Lovino! Come here right now!" Bella froze in her position and Kiku's expression was filled with confusion. The two bolted out the doorway, leaving the two of you alone in a flash.

You and Lovino were silent, unsure of what to say. He should be leaving right now but he didn't. You continued your gaze on the ground, knowing that you were alone with the werewolf. "…Why can't you tell me?" you asked quietly.

Lovino fastened his amber hues on your (e/c) eyes, even though you didn't direct them towards him. "It's like what Bella said, if you knew you would want to stay locked in this den forever basically."

"I don't understand…"

"I know it goes the same for me too. The world works different from yours apparently." You couldn't help but agree with him on that note.

Then you realised an important detail, demons created nightmares. Your heart continued its hard beating as your thoughts processed the details you were receiving. You tried to put together your thoughts almost like a puzzle. If you denied Gilbert's offer of 'evacuation' you received the same nightmare you had before. It almost seemed like a punishment to you in a way. However, it was apparently a _huge deal_ if you got the same nightmare again.

'_Is he trying to tell me something?' _You thought. Lovino stared at you baffled. "What's wrong?"

"Demons _only_ create nightmares and other illusions…right?" You asked, confused as well. Lovino shook his head; this made your heart jump.

"They do lots more."

oOo

"Okay, so what did you need us for?" Bella asked.

"Well one, Kiku does need his rest so I sent him back already." Ludwig explained, this made Bella and Lovino roll their eyes.

"Two, Bella do not cancel _ chores."

"Sheesh, sorry."

"Three, Lovino starts hunting tomorrow." Silence filled the atmosphere. Both of them were in complete utter shock. Lovino blinked rapidly, unsure if he was hearing things right. He thought his ears were playing with him.

"…_What_?"

"You've been training for awhile so we think it's time you start hunting with us." Ludwig added; his arms folded. Bella then patted the younger lycan on the back, smiling profoundly. "It's about time~"

"I…what…"

oOo

The next day you had a nerving feeling inside you. Fear, anticipation, confusion, and a whole lot of other feelings resided in you. You stared at your reflection in the small pond in front of you, trying to relieve your thoughts and calm yourself. It couldn't be done, many questions and what ifs floated mindlessly in your head.

You didn't realise a recognisable figure sit beside you. "You're still on about that. Aren't you?" You raised your eyesight to the werewolf.

"Yea…it doesn't make sense though…" Lovino then dug through his pocket and brought out a form of berry. You shifted your eyesight to the item and tilted your head to the side in a questioning matter.

"It helps, trust me."

"It's red…"

"What? Red is a bad color?"

"Well…yea. If wild berries are red that means they're poisonous- wait a second are you trying to relieve my thoughts by _killing_ me?" You asked, even more horrified and slowly scooting away. Lovino blinked and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, on this planet they're _perfectly_ fine!"

"You're sure about that?"

"_Si_, positive." You turned your gaze to the small bundle of berries and hesitantly accepted them. Lovino watched you intently. You stared at the berries, unsure to not eat them or not. You inhaled sharply and popped them into your mouth, chewing them. The sweet juices filling up your mouth, you were content at its taste. Not too sweet, not too sour.

In a matter of seconds you felt your mind go blank, in a good way. You felt lighter and as if you were content and happy again. You dropped onto the soft grass and rolled in it like a juvenile child. Lovino let out a slight chuckle you could barely hear through your giggling.

"What caused you the laughter?"

"I just love this feeling~ those berries are like crack~"

"Crack?"

"…Nevermind."

"I don't want to know."

"You don't."

"Cheh." A hesitant air floated around the two of you. You tried to form a question to ask.

"What did Ludwig call you in for anyway last night?" Lovino then turned his gaze away from you and looked on at the hills miles away.

"Hunting."

"Hunting? You're hunting now?" You asked, resting your head on top of your folded arms. He nodded and you felt a large grin play on your lips.

"Nice~ When do you start?"

"Today."

"Whoa, like when?" You asked trying to get more of a specific answer from the lycan. Lovino looked up the phase of the moon, just starting its new phase. He stared up at the moon as if he were looking at a clock, except that this was in the sky. He tilted his head.

"Right about…" As if on cue, a memorable Spanish accent rang through your ears. "Looovvviii~ Come here~" You were surprised at his time-telling and nodded involuntarily.

"Now." You let out a slight giggle as he got up from his spot on the grass.

"Good luck." You said, the same smile adorning your lips. You almost felt your smile grow even bigger when you saw him grin as well. "Yea, I need that. The bastard is probably going to get on my nerves here." You snickered at that statement, his foul mouth just make you go into a giggle fit. Lovino didn't understand how those berries improved your mood just like that. Maybe they had more of an effect on humans, a really strong one in fact.

You calmed down a few seconds later and bid the lycan another good luck and farewell. Watching his figure slowly disappear as he and the Spaniard vanished into the forest area. You watched the rest of the pack go a bit farther away from the two. You guessed it was probably a special assignment Lovino was given with the Spaniard.

You stayed where you were, enjoying the peace you had finally gotten. You felt as if all your fears and worries gone astray from the world.

oOo

The duo trekked down the tight trail as the Spaniard said there was a river soon up ahead. This wasn't what Lovino thought it would be, he was expecting to see some rabbits, deer, any sort of form of any animal. He just had to be stuck with Antonio for this lesson. When they finally made it to their destination, Lovino felt a presence behind him, multiple figures. His ears twitched, thinking it might be an animal. He paid no attention to Antonio's instructions and darted his eyes on almost every corner of the forest. However, his eyes landed on a sight that baffled him.

Antonio was apparently trying to demonstrate how to catch fish with a wooden stake. Werewolves used their own bare hands to catch their prey, Antonio just wanted Lovino to first use the stake then his hands.

"-and so you just-"

"Wait, is that supposed to be normal?"

"Why yes it is. You just-"

"No, no. _That_." Antonio followed Lovino's hand to where he was pointing. He was pointing to a tree branch, he was about to comment on how that he wasn't a child anymore learning about the world but he squeezed his eyes to try to get a better sight. His heart jumped to his throat.

Bats.

_Bats meant vampires_. Lovino backed away slowly, hoping those bats were still asleep. However in the evening they were awake. Antonio did the same and ever so slowly aimed his wooden stake towards the bats.

"Bastard, what are you doing?" Lovino whispered.

"Vampires can get killed easily with these things, don't move." Antonio hesitantly took baby steps toward the bats. On the first few steps the bats crimson eyes shot open and this horror-struck the younger lycan.

They were awake. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, just waiting for them to fly or transform. Lovino wanted to run but he took the given advice from the Spaniard and froze in his position. Antonio focused his gaze on one bat, knowing he would get hurt from this. If he killed one bat/vampire, the other ones would attack him as well.

"Lovino."

"W-what?"

"If I kill one of these things or if I miss, I want you to run. Run back to our home and warn everyone." He whispered as quietly as possible to Lovino. Lovino gulped, nodding slowly to his plan. He held his breath as the Spaniard focused the sharp end of the stake towards one bat in the middle. Lovino was anticipating for him to already strike one but the other side of him was begging Antonio not to.

His heart was beating vigorously and he could tell his elder's was too. Antonio let out a form of war-cry as he tried to stab one of the bats. He missed. The bats then fluttered in the air, surrounding the Spaniard in a frenzy. Lovino could hear him shout to run. Lovino was still frozen, horrified to see his elder in a situation like this now. He did was he was told and ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

oOo

You were left alone with Kiku to watch over the site. With Kiku's approval that he was well and up on his feet, they decided he could watch over you while you look over the site. Bella had left to go forage since she felt like this was a one person job and Ludwig wouldn't mind, honestly you thought it was a horrible idea to cancel your chores once again but she left just before you could object. Feliciano charily followed the female behind, wanting to join in the foraging. Thus leaves you alone with Kiku.

Not that you didn't mind, you appreciated the morpher. You just had a sickening feeling forming inside you. You wanted any of the pack members to come back right this instant and then you knew you were out of harm's way.

You kept your eyes peeled at the trees ahead of you, sensing that a figure was going to emerge from it soon. Kiku stared at you in confusion, not sure why exactly you were intently staring at just a few trees. He decided not to even bother and watch with you. You almost jumped in surprise when you saw a running figure come closer up and down the hills.

"…Lovi?" You asked yourself. Antonio wasn't with him; he was alone, running as fast as the wind, and a look of pure horror.

You felt your heart drop to your feet as your joints locked in place, this wasn't good. He finally arrived in front of the two of you and panted.

"Lovino-kun, what's wrong?" The morpher questioned with consternation. The lycan looked as if he didn't know how to explain it, jumbled up words were forming. Kiku couldn't understand what he was trying to explain; neither could you it almost seemed like a foreign language.

Finally he regained some of his sanity, "_Vampires_."

Your heart came to a long pause and you felt the icy cold rush down your body. You wished you had heard that wrong, "E-excuse me?"

"Vampires, _." He said again, eyeing you. Your lip quivered and you felt your whole body shake and form goose-bumps. Fear quickly grew as you slowly backed away.

"L-Lovino-kun, do you happen to know any form of shelter we can hide in?" Kiku asked, dismayed. Lovino still looked horrified himself as he tried to inhale normally, but it only became ragged as he tried not to shiver from the pure shock of seeing Antonio in a midst of attack.

"Yes apparently. There are two. Two caves." He kept adding to his sentences as if his mind broke them in thirds.

"H-however, the first one is the safest since it leads to underground…but we have to go back the same way we saw the vampires." He explained, you didn't know if that was worth taking the risk.

"The second one…is fifty-fifty. Our scents can be easily tracked but we would be a bit of ways from them…" You were honestly stuck on this choice. You wanted be out of harms way but taking the risk of getting caught is apparently a flaw.

Lovino turned to you, "As for you, _. You're going to be easily tracked down. It's highly dangerous for you no matter what-"

"Lovino-kun, don't scare her…"

"What? It's the _truth_." He retorted, well wither way it was a dire situation.

"…I think we should honestly take the risk. Underground cave sounds like a good idea." Lovino suggested, stealing glances at the trees behind him every second. It seemed like you only had seconds to form a plan. The lycan turned to the morpher for his opinion. Kiku hesitated at first, not sure what to do.

"W-Well…I don't know. I-I'm sorry but…" Kiku lost his trail of thought, you couldn't blame the morpher in this type of predicament, you couldn't think fast. Lovino then placed his eyes on you, expecting an answer.

Both choices seemed horrible to you, you were easily going to be caught if you were futile. However if you didn't manage to then you would be safe, right?

Your opinion did matter anyway. Fate had something in store.

_Which will you choose?_

_[Underground cave] [Uphill cave]_

oOo

**Clues:**

_**Underground Cave:**_

_Safest area, but have to pass through infected trail that leads to it._

_**Uphill cave:**_

_A somewhat safe area but a somewhat safe trail along the way as well._

oOo

**A/N:** OH BELLA AND ANTONIO~ x3 WHY YOU EMBARRASS LOVI~

So the reason that this chapter took so long was I wanted to add some emotion. In my opinion I think I did 'okay'. I was a bit iffy on it and wasn't so sure how to improve it. Then the berries came in, I just wanted to add some lulz. I was going to add Kiku in this chapter; I didn't do it on request. When I saw the reviews about some people asking about Kiku I was like, "Well you asked just in time~ :D" So I did not bring him back on request. I just needed this chapter to flow a bit.

According to the wiki Kiku calls Lovino 'Lovino-kun'. Yup.

…I am coming back to the code soon. Everything will be explained soon enough~ c:

Also my friends and I revived our made up countries and improved them a lot. Yes, we have been doing this for the past year. My country is epic. You know why? :D it's known for its history of pirates :D …and yummy chocolate~ We made up languages, education, government, land, history, culture, etc. Whenever we have sleepovers, we go out on a full out war. HELL YES~ So instead of Halloween my citizens (teens and kids) dress up as pirates and reenact battles. The adults look down upon it. On Halloween they celebrate the death of a threatening pirate who I haven't made a name for yet~ THEY STILL GET CANDY THOUGH. They just don't know they're celebrating a death day xD The adults do xD

MCIA (My country is awesome)

So yea we've been having meetings :3 I'm best allied with a leading world power B) FUCK YEA. So do it with your friends, it's super fun~

…Do you know how excited I am to write the next chapter? I'M SO EXCITED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. It's going to be long, epic, fluffy, aaaannndddd

It has the last question~

THEN ON TO THE LONG CHAPTERS BECAUSE THERE'S ONLY LIKE 10 CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THE NEXT ONE.

:D

AND MORE FLUFFINESS.

:D

…

…Did I tell you it's going to be epic? BD BECAUSE IT IS. ITS ONE OF THE AWESOME PARTS~

…_Je t'aime_ ;A;. I don't know what to say but _merci beaucoup_! …I'll see you in the next chapter BD.

…MWAHAHAHAHA~


	17. Do you trust Lovino?

**Pairing: **Reader x ?

**Warning(s):** Blood…c:

**Extra Info:** I have been waiting to write this chapter for a long time :D. I think you'll like it too ^^

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING, DAMMIT.

oOo

_Where will you go?_

_**[Underground Cave]**__ [Uphill Cave]_

oOo

Despite the low safety rate along the way, you have chosen that the Underground cave would be the best choice, even though the trail connected to it was harmful. Once you announced your choice Kiku looked skeptical but nodded anyway with an apprehensive air surrounding him. Lovino quickly went into one of the dens probably to search for something.

A feeling rose up inside wanting him to hurry up. You glanced at the trees ahead just expecting to see a figure or bat escape from the tall, looming trees. You would dart your eyes back at the entrance to the den and rise up on your toes then place your heels back to the ground, you had repeated his until he finally came out.

You eyed the object he was holding in his hands, "Kiku, catch." He threw the stake over to the morpher. Kiku caught it with his two hands and placed his eyes to Lovino.

"I trust you more with weapons than myself." Lovino said before Kiku could even question him. Kiku merely nodded and fixed his grip on the weapon. You honestly didn't know what to do or what to say; all your words were caught in your throat. Lovino took one last glance at the camp acting as if it was going to be his last time seeing the place. With a final breath he turned with his heels and led the way in a quick pace leaving you and Kiku to catch up. You stayed as close as possible with the two averting your eyes almost everywhere to see if anything unfamiliar was nearby.

When you arrived at the forest area you held your breath. "The cave should be about two miles away at least." Lovino announced. You were a bit dissatisfied with the distance wanting it shorter. The trail up ahead was pitch black and it was almost impossible to see where you were going. _Damn moon why are you barely passed a new moon phase?_ You thought bitterly as you tried to examine the forest area a bit deeper.

You heard footsteps start to depart so you took this as a notice to follow them as close as you can. You could make out their obvious features such as their arms and legs; otherwise you couldn't see anything else. This bothered you, not just not able to see them but not able to see if any vampires were nearby.

Your heart picked up its pace at the thought but you kept your eyes glued to their legs at work. You could only hear crickets chirping, owls hooting, the three of you moving closer to the cave. You breathed in quietly as possible trying to keep silent.

Suddenly the two came to a halt as well as you. You almost smiled as your face could handle, wondering if you made it already. But that didn't seem possible, that didn't feel like two miles.

Maybe measurements were different here? You saw Kiku rise up the stake and that's when your heart dropped a heavy fall. Lovino moved his head side to side, unsure how to react to Kiku's defense. You could hear your heart pumped harder and harder. The feeling that you felt something dark and mysterious behind you grew and grew, but you didn't dare to look behind you. You felt all joints of your body go numb and release a light sensation throughout your body.

But then Kiku lowered his weapon and mentioned it was a false alarm. You didn't think that was possible, that feeling you had was not lying to you. Or that's what you thought. Lovino gave Kiku a look that said, 'You-fucking-scared-me-you-bastard' but despite morphers' great eyesight in the dark, Kiku didn't bother to look at the werewolf.

You trembled every time you took a step praying that the cave would appear soon.

Fog began to rise as you reached down the forest area. You almost felt your heart stop at the sight; you had a larger chance of losing the two. However no mater how close you were to them you managed to lose them. Your heart hit against your chest as hard as it could and your breath hitched, you lost them. You shifted your body almost every corner you could see, not able to see a silhouette of them. As you did the turning you lost the direction they were going, leaving you hopeless and lost.

You had a feeling this was going to happen the moment you entered the forest. In films in seemed cliché but in real life it was horrifying.

"Lovino? Kiku?" You suddenly called out. You covered your mouth with your hands as the words flew out of your mouth. You didn't mean to call out their names; that easily gave out your identity to the vampires and your location to them. Involuntarily, you took a few steps back, backing away ever so slowly. Your heart felt like it could burst from sheer revulsion as you were still registering in your mind that you officially lost the two.

A tingle ran down your body making you shiver as your feet locked to the ground. A feeling began to rise; you thought an unknown presence was reaching closer and closer to you ever so slowly. You leisurely, yet hesitantly, turned to the opposite direction. Just complete darkness ahead of you. However your heart continued it's accelerated pace but an instinct told you to run in any direction right now. Before you could even react a strong, firm hold clasped over your shoulders from behind.

You felt all of your breath escape from your body as your joints locked together. Your eyes grew larger at the sudden spike of fear. You couldn't scream for help because one of his hands clasped over your mouth, banning any word out of your mouth.

You felt hot breath brush against your skin as the vampire smelled your blood. You tried your best to squirm out of his grasp but you were unable to, his grip was too strong. In a matter of time you felt sharp edges pierce into the soft skin of your neck, sending a sensation throughout your body. You gasped at the sudden pain, unable to control it as blood was being drained from you. You felt feeble and weary as more blood was being taken away.

In seconds you entered a world of darkness.

oOo

"We lost _..." The sudden reality hit the two when they got out of the large maze of fog now trailing behind them. Lovino shot his eyes through the fog, trying his best to see if you were nearby. Kiku did the same, examining the vast area.

"We have to find her _right now_. The vampires could have got to her." Lovino announced as he began to stomp through the thick fog. Kiku could only agree and trailed behind as silent as the soft wind. The duo smelled the air as they trekked down the murky trail. With Lovino's stronger sense of smell he was able to locate you first. "She's over there-" He stopped when he examined the odor closer.

"Lovino-kun?" Kiku asked agitatedly, not able to smell your scent because of the dense fog. The lycan's eyes widened at the realisation and fear bloomed inside him.

"Shit!" With that, Lovino bursted into a full dash, following the strong scent. Kiku fearfully followed behind, the stake still locked in his hands as they ran. They closer they reached to their destination the morpher could easily indentify the scent now realising Lovino's sudden act of shock.

Lovino stopped dead in his tracks when they encountered the deranged vampire amongst them. His back bent and chuckling darkly as a small trail of blood trailed down from his lips. Kiku accompanied the lycan beside him, aiming his stake at the vampire. Lovino clenched his fists, his nails digging into his skin as his teeth gritted together. The man gave a malicious grin to the two, his eyes shining with utter glee. If Lovino could describe this man in one sentence it would be 'drunk with happiness.' To himself it would be downright disgust and hatred towards the man.

"Hah…I feel as light as day…" the man practically sang as he swayed his arms as he stepped closer to the two. Kiku aimed the stake to the man's heart, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Lovino could only muster, "You'll feel as light as day in hell." The man's malevolent grin grew only bigger.

"Well then maybe you can accompany me…and my friends," Lovino and Kiku's eyes grew bigger as an outsized group of vampires surrounded them. The duo drew their backs together as they examined the outnumbering group, two against twenty. Lovino could only swallow thickly, a panicked appearance he displayed.

"Then I'll be seeing all of you very soon!" A female voice pierced the night air. Kiku and Lovino brought their heads up to the midnight sky, a trio landing beside the two. The woman with a shovel locked in her hands firmly, an oversized scythe held conceitedly in an albino's hands, and a pitchfork lying uncomfortably in the other demon's hands.

Elizabeta grinned smugly as she swung her shovel solidly on the drunken vampire's skull giving off a loud thud. Almost everyone then released a war cry, sending everyone into a brawl. Kiku darted his eyes to Lovino, loosening his grasp on the stake. "Lovino-kun! Catch!" Lovino averted his eyes to the stake in the air and caught it with his two bare hands. He stared at the morpher in shock; Kiku only nodded at him and began to morph.

His heart jumped when a vampire almost lunged at him but with an uncomfortable grip and footing he forced the stake inside the vampire's chest, a crimson color spilling on his attire as he fell to the ground. In seconds he realised what he had just done. He killed a man. Pure shock surrounded him as he covered his mouth with his hand. An emotion fell over him as he blew out the life on this man like a candle, almost guilt.

"Lovi! Watch out!" The German accent penetrated his ears when he swiftly turned around. He didn't want to kill another one of these vampires. He did hate them with a burning passion, he just never been able to attack them fully no matter how many times they encountered his enemies. Just the feeling of ending one's life took a toll on him, he wasn't use to it. As the vampire towered over him, his fangs shined in the dark but before Lovino could even back away, Gilbert threw the vampire to the hard ground and placed his foot on top of the man's stomach. The albino shifted his eyes to Lovino's stake, knowing his scythe won't be able to kill this vampire fully, and snatched it earning a glare and a line of curses from the werewolf. Gilbert aimed the stake at the man's chest in seconds the stake entered the man's skin like knife and butter.

After that the five scanned the area, their clothes and skin blanketed in blood and filth as they panted for breath. All twenty vampires lay on the ground, no sign of life. Kiku had morphed into a hawk swiftly flying through the air and attacking the men by surprise giving his allies a chance to attack once more. When he morphed back into his human form he moved his eyes around the battleground.

Eliza released her hands from her knees, "Is everyone alright?"

Gilbert gave a thumbs up, signaling his condition; Roderich sent a firm nod, Kiku nodded as well with Lovino. Eliza smiled lightly and let out a gentle sigh, relieved. The five stayed silent as night, the only sound of their breathing and ragged sighs. Lovino placed his amber hues to the trail ahead suddenly remembering why he was running down the trail in the first place. He was gone in seconds from the group as he descended further down. The three demons perked their heads up, confused why he was running away. Kiku fully understood, raising his hand to the three to keep them where they were.

Lovino pushed away hanging branches as he dashed down the tight path. Once he reached the familiar clearing he saw your body folded and in a small puddle of crimson. He stared in horror as you lay in a heap. Unrecognisable emotions filled him as he ran closer to your side, seeing the puncture marks end deep inside your neck with shame. He was ashamed he lost you and couldn't be there in time. _This _happened to you. His eyes stayed widened with shock and a shameful emotion. His lip quivered at the sight. His family/pack members would sometimes get bitten but it only affected him just a small bit because he knew they were going to be okay, they could easily tolerate it.

As for humans, he never had a strong connection to them. He saw them as food, easy prey. However somehow you changed that. His leader told him not to eat you, of course, but just something changed over time.

Now this happened and he was utterly confused and helpless. He lifted you up from the ground and held you as gently as he could in his arms, not wanting to strain anything. He unhurriedly brought you closer to the four as he reached the other clearing. The four placed their attention him as he brought you closer. The three demons gave a look as if they knew this was going to happen.

Gilbert shook his head, the smile vanished from his face, "I warned her."

Lovino glared at him, his teeth gritting together, "By nightmares you dumbass? People think nightmares are just things to scare you with! Not warn them-"

"Lovino, please, we're trying to-"

"I-I don't give a shit. I-"

"I didn't warn her just by nightmares, idiot." Gilbert interrupted as he came closer to him, "I asked her face to face. But she refused, thinking I was lying."

Lovino drew his eyes to your delicate face as it changed to a light color. He didn't know what to say or retort back. Gilbert heaved a sigh and crossed his arms, "Lovino, we demons are infamous for lying but this time we were telling the truth. _ believed in that, she practically believed everything you told her the moment she stepped onto this world. You told her we play tricks and tell lies; you also told her that vampires were the enemy."

"What are you trying to get to with this?"

"I'm saying that she is gullible and believes almost everything she hears. And what leads to her gullible fate? This. If she were only to listen to us, she would have been safe. As well as leading her to the cave was a terrible idea. She only paid attention to her safety and practically didn't notice the dangerous path ahead. This all happened because you told her that we tell lies." Gilbert explained his eyebrows knitted together in a menacing glare. Lovino wished he could punch the albino in the face, he could only growl at the man. Eliza and Roderich kept a safe distance from the incoming quarrel. Kiku kept his silence, unable to think on what to do to stop this.

Gilbert blinked slowly, sighing once again beginning his part of his rant once more. "We warned her since the beginning and then we get chewed out by the people in Faierie. Because of what? Everyone is told to not trust us. However people believe the second time they get the same nightmare that means they're going to be true. _That's the only thing they believe in us_. We never give a face to face warning, not if we're concerned about their safety. However, _'s different. Because she's human. Humans are very important to our world. Not just for food but also for-"

"Gilbert, That's enough." Eliza finally interrupted, stepping closer to him. The albino shot a glare to her and stole one glance at you before giving a malignant scoff at the werewolf and left in a troubled mood. Lovino could only scowl back at him. Kiku felt uneasy the entire time, not used to these types of conversations. Eliza motioned the werewolf to lower her body onto the ground so she can examine the wound. Once he did, she sat on her knees and brushed away strands of your hair to take a look at the wound.

"Oh…this isn't good…" she whispered, checking if she was right. Roderich sat beside her and took a look at the wound, he nodded in response. Lovino sat on the opposite side, his eyes filled with consternation. Kiku loomed over, impatient to hear what was so wrong.

Eliza raised her eyes to the three, "Even if the vampire that did bite her was a low rank…she did get some venom." Everyone was silent.

"Despite for being out cold for awhile, it's only minutes until the venom enters her bloodstream…" Eliza announced. She didn't understand how venom would stay frozen in one spot and then go into the bloodstream; she just guessed human bodies worked differently. Appalled expressions were displayed on Lovino and Kiku's faces. Eliza looked at them expectantly. The two searched through their minds as fast as they could. It was Lovino that was able to come up with something. He brought his wrist up to his teeth and bit into to it, a small trail of blood escaping, Kiku stared with a stunned expression. He then pried open your mouth and placed his wrist inside. You coughed, the bitter taste sending a shiver in your body but immense relief and comfort were beginning to surround your neck. "Ugh…god…" You muttered inaudibly.

Your eyes slowly opened as you saw four faces stare at you with worried looks. You sat yourself up and shifted your head side to side, not recognising one face. However you weren't worried about that right now, now you were focused on what just happened.

"Thank goodness, you're alright." Eliza sighed, a relieved smile adorning her lips. Kiku sent a small beam as well, his words scattered inside his mind. You couldn't read Lovino's expression, it was hidden. But he was relieved and almost praising the lord you were well.

"…What happened?" You asked feebly, clasping your head with your hand, gently rubbing it. Your head felt light as air and you honestly wanted to fall asleep due to the amount of blood you lost. Your eyelids were half open and your vision was a blur. Every voice echoed as they responded.

"_, you're very tired you should really get some rest…" Eliza suggested, patting your shoulder lightly. You wanted to know what happened since your memory was such a blur but due to how lightheaded you were, you felt yourself almost swaying from lack of control and weariness. You let out small groan as you rubbed your temples not satisfied with your condition. Eliza released her hand from your shoulder and gently tapped your eyelids.

In a few seconds you were dead to the world, your stomach rising every few seconds the four able to hear your soft, quiet breaths. Eliza propped herself from the ground with her hand and brushed off the dirt off her attire.

"Lovino," Lovino raised his eyes to the female demon as she stared at him solemnly. Roderich, Kiku, and I are going to investigate the rest of the forest. I want you to take _ to the cave you were heading to. We'll come to you when everything is safe." She explained, Roderich getting up from his spot on the ground as well.

Lovino agreed to the plan and carried your sleeping self as he walked a relaxed pace towards the cave, but still keeping his eyes peeled for any attackers. Eliza kept her eyes on him as he slowly disappeared into the deeper part of the forest, her eyebrows knitted together.

The rant that Gilbert had performed on them, Lovino especially, had probably given a toll on the werewolf. She didn't know how to react but she knew she had to keep an eye out on the two men somehow sensing those two were going to enter a quarrel in a short amount of time. "Gilbert really needs to know when to vent out his anger issues." Roderich said, breaking the silence.

Elizabeta could never agree more, silently nodding. Kiku gave a solemn nod as well, knowing how the demon can act these days. It was rare to see him vent out and especially in front of a small crowd.

The three separated each having one section to explore, checking each and every corner for any other enemies as far as their eye could reach.

oOo

Your eyes leisurely blinked open to small campfire enlightening the cave you awoke in. The cave walls displayed various drawings of animals and people drawn with different colors. You sat up gently as you rubbed your eyes; feeling a bit refreshed from last times events.

"Oh, you're awake." You averted your eyes to the owner of the voice, the fire poorly lighting his face in the dark cave.

"Good morning…?" You weren't so sure about how to greet him, not sure if it was morning, afternoon, or evening. Lovino released a small chuckle.

"I'm not so sure about what time of day it is either." You felt your lips crack a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. You breathed in through your nostrils and let out a noise made in the back of your throat.

"Eh…fine I guess." You weren't as lightheaded as before. Lovino stared at you to see if you were right.

"Just make sure you get some rest."

"I'm fine. I don't need rest."

"Really? You just lost a lot of blood and you're fine?"

"…Okay, fine. There's a queasy feeling in my stomach." You admitted, folding your arms against your chest. Lovino gave you the face telling, "I-told-you-so.' as he placed more wood in the fire to keep it going.

"The blood should pass by your system in a few days."

"What?"

"What woke you up was my blood; I did it to help cure the wound you got from the vampires." You felt your face turn scarlet at his explanation, you were almost grateful for the cave being so dim. No wonder your stomach felt a bit funny as it growled at you for 'consuming' things unrecognisable. You felt yourself shiver silently at that.

"…What wound?"

Lovino was about to roll his eyes but realised that you may have forgotten. "We lost you and you were bitten by a vampire. I find you and since venom was about to reach your bloodstream the whole blood shit happened." You felt your heart skip a beat at the word bitten; you curiously tried to examine your neck but failed to see anything out of the ordinary.

"The blood cured it, remember?" _Right_.

"I knew that…" You said; now feeling awkward. You just kept feeling more hesitant around him more often these days. You swallowed hard, "But…thank you, for saving me." You wanted to mentally face-palm right after your cheesy remark.

"You're welcome." He answered. You almost missed the small smile he had placed on his lips right after and you found yourself beaming as well because of his smile.

oOo

About a day had past and the two of you were still in the cave, waiting for Elizabeta and the others to let you know it was safe. You were informed of this and registered the events slowly as blood began to come back to your head. In the past several hours you had found some material to draw on the walls with. You had drawn various doodles amongst the rocky wall such as animals, plants, and stick figures. Lovino would create comical sketches as they were not nearly as great quality but still made you tumble to the ground and expire in laughter.

Lovino rubbed his finger against the material, the tip of his finger coated in a maroon color. He dragged the tip of his finger against the wall and wrote down the following, _"I moustache you a question."_

You knew the perfect comeback. You, too, had coated your finger with the maroon substance and wrote an answer back, _"Can you shave it for later?" _

You snickered so hard that you thought your nose would break, you were proud of the comeback. Lovino couldn't help but snicker as well. The two of you has sent messages all over the walls of numerous humorous jokes and conversations along the next few hours. You would steal a glance at him every few minutes as he was busy drawing a small doodle, you felt yourself turn warm every time you looked at him.

Just something made you feel different about him. You didn't know how to explain it because you would go on and on about all the things he had done for you and with you. You shook your head rapidly trying to forget about that although it would never leave your mind.

Lovino paused mid-way in his sketch when he heard an echoing shout from above the cave. You were unable to hear it because to was far off in a distance. He turned to you to see you wipe your finger along the wall, trying your best to hide your face.

"_!" Lovino could recognise the voice and knew it was safe.

"Hey, _." You almost jumped at the sound of your name and threw your vision to him.

"Eliza's calling for you." You couldn't quite process that in a flash but you understood what he meant after a few short seconds. You propped yourself up with your hand, dragging it across the dirt, and paced down the cave at a somewhat fast pace, making sure you weren't going to hit against a hard wall.

Lovino kept his eyes on the path, slowly seeing you vanish. Once you were out of earshot he turned back to the wall to only found out he had written something that shocked him.

_L + __

"…Did I do that?"

…

"Crap how come she never leaves my fucking mind?" However he kept it there, he knew it was true.

oOo

You had just realised that you didn't know your way through the cavern. The place was dark as night and you had to run your hands against the wall to find your way out. You climbed uphill with all fours until you saw a stream of light seep through the entrance, guiding your way out.

Once you made it, filth stuck to your clothes and strands of hair were misplaced. Eliza just so happened to be trying to keep a beam on her lips, but ended up failing. She clenched her fingertips against her forearms, her once sun-kissed skin almost pale as a sheet of paper, and her legs crossed together in a disturbed manner. You wanted to ask what happened but she shook her head.

"You need to go home." This somehow made your heart skip a beat. Home? Now?

She stopped you before you could object, "You have proven that is dangerous here for you." She said slowly. You could only purse your lips, the words all jumbled and omitted in your head. She drew a ragged breath.

"There's a place on the coast of West Morphia. Every full moon they come out. I'm sure they'll help you." She explained as she jumped down from the boulder and came a step closer to you. You had heard of this before from Gilbert, you just weren't sure where the place was.

She took a long, tense pause, her eyesight shifting around the terrain. You let out a small sound, meaning it to be a sentence but failed. "I need you to answer this question with a solid answer." She said with a grave but vexed appearance. You felt as if your throat was dry, you heart beating hard inside you.

"Do you trust Lovino?"

"…Wha-"

"Do you _trust _him?" She said with a higher tone of voice. You were almost frightened by her sudden change of personality, a part of you wanted to know what lied behind her and what caused her to act this way. However, she needed an answer.

_Trust_.

Your mind rewinded memories with the werewolf as time flew by. It was amazing how time seemed to fly. At first you never trusted him because of him attacking you; that brought down your trust on him. However as you learnt more about him he was humorous and actually _caring_. Around others he didn't seem that way, he was also like how he treated others towards you but overtime he changed. You might have changed around him as well.

But you owed him. He saved you earlier and without him you would have been gone from the world, lifeless. Also you had felt strange around him and you didn't know how to title the emotion blooming inside you.

Your heart knew the answer already but you didn't know what it was trying to tell you. An unrequited emotion, hopefully to be answered.

_Do you trust him?_

_[Yes] [No]_

oOo

**Character(s) Shown up:**

_Roderich (Austria)_

oOo

**A/N:** Hello my fellow readers! I shall be gone for all of April. I have a lot on my plate this month because of the following: I have recently joined M.U.N (Model United Nations) and I'm a very busy bee there, My D.C. trip for almost a week (I'm very excited :D), my school band competing against other schools (Wish us luck! We worked our asses off. I also play the flute ^^), and science decided to introduce Physics and I'm dying.

I shall try to squeeze a few updates but as I said earlier the next chapters are pretty long and it will take awhile. It's not really guaranteed.

But do not worry! I _will _continue this, it is an author's duty to finish a story and I shall do that. It just gives me more time to reflect on the chapter(s) C:.

As far as the story goes, I will not being doing Japan's accents. It distracts me. Actually in any other case I will not be doing any of the characters' accents, it still distracts me and it's tedious. I'm also pretty sure it distracts you as well. So I'm going with the flow and stuff. I tried making Lovino caring and fluffy but I think I failed. /headdesks.

We should know what happened to the pack in the next chapter C:

GUYS. 10 MORE CHAPTERS :D. Oh yea and no clues this time c:, you don't need clues for this question. FOLLOW YOUR HEART~ /shot.

It's actually really weird this is ending soon o_O. DEAR LORD. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NEXT?

…So it was raining one day and being the lazy American I am I was too lazy to get out my umbrella. So my Japanese friend came along beside me and almost, _ALMOST_, shared an umbrella with me. He just slowly walked away realising what he had done. SO CLOSE DAMMIT.

…I'm sorry about that xD it's just my life fails. A lot.

I really appreciate feedback and all of you for taking your time and reading c:. I shall see you in the next chapter my wonderful readers!


	18. Demise

**Pairing:** Reader x Lovino

**Warning(s):** Blood and cursing

**Extra Info:** The pairing changed and a short chapter for plot reasons. No more questions as well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

_Earlier…_

Arthur Kirkland's men were known worldwide as well built and intelligent. They were sly and quick, able to come up with tricky strategies in a flash, and skillful. They were able to surround a desolate area in minutes, circling it's victims within it. They could smell a hint of blood from miles away and already its victim was easy prey.

Bella never knew they were fast runners. Her firm grip held onto Feliciano's hand as strong as ever through the dense fog that seeped through the woods. She had only encountered a few of the men, along with Feliciano, minutes ago while foraging for several handfuls of berries for the pack storage. She kept her eyes wide and alert to her surroundings as they ran through unclear trails.

She could still hear them, their tracks sounding loud and clear to her as they chased the two down. "Feliciano keep going!" She exclaimed keeping her eyes locked on the opaque woods. Feliciano had trouble not able to see through the thick white air, almost tripping over rough rocks stuck in the soil.

Her ears rose up when she caught a sound behind them, lurching towards Feliciano, a sound sending heart nerving and ear clenching waves around her. She came to a halt and turned swiftly with her heels as the intruder let out a hiss, even though Bella knew it was coming she stumbled a bit too from the sudden break of volume.

She breathed in sharply and rammed her fist into the man's face and watched him stammer from sheer pain. She would only rely with her hands in these predicaments. While the man was still in ache, she snatched Feliciano's soft, tender hand and dashed through the unclear forest once more.

"B-Bella, where are we going?" Bella immediately shushed him for talking with a high volume, it could reveal where they were. She knew exactly where she was trying to reach. A haven where no one would dare to start a quarrel or any harm, a natural barrier to everyone in fact.

Moonflower Gardens.

She knew the fairies were friends with everyone and would gladly mend their wounds and fears. She relied on her smelling tactics to navigate the refuge. She was almost there. There was no time to cheer for her almost arrival, her pace grew intense leaving with Feliciano to keep up with her growing pace.

Within time she almost ran into a man and which sent the two almost falling to the ground and gasp in utter surprise. The man stepped closer with much caution and a keen eye as he discovered it was two people he knew so well. His olive eyes glowed with relief and smiled gently, meaning no harm. Bella and Feliciano beamed as well, Bella felt her heart swell with relief and content.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, Antonio!" Antonio nodded and beamed calmly at her, his eyes averting to the thick, white air amongst them. He was at ease to see two of his loved ones but with the threat of vampires around him it was precarious to stand around vulnerably. His grip on his stake clenched together as he sensed more coming. Bella and Feliciano noticed this too, an eerie, hesitant scene in front of them as they listened attentively to the harmful feet hitting against the once secure soil.

Antonio motioned for the two to go ahead of him, the two uncertain with his way of thoughts. Within moments, Bella and Feliciano left but still turned their heads behind them to see if the same content, upbeat man was behind them.

Antonio followed them as fast as he could, knowing the vampires were on his tail. He squeezed his eyes to see better ahead of him, realising the duo was heading to the gardens.

After many dire and harmful moments he reached the endless meadow, arrayed with numerous colours of flowers and vegetation. The stars gleaming against them as the moon leisurely changed its phase. He didn't pay attention the meadow's beauty right now, he was only concerned about his and the two's safety. He averted his eyes to the two in front of him, shocked from surprise and worry if the vampires would dare enter here.

"Antonio-"

"Shh, whisper."

"What is happening?" Bella whispered as quietly as she could. Antonio knitted his eyebrows together, a solemn appearance displayed.

"I guess the vampires want war again, those bastards." He quietly cursed. Bella breathed in raggedly as she drew her eyes to his arm, the white cloth ripped to reveal a fresh, red cut trailing against his arm. Antonio noticed her attention changed to his arm and he placed his hand hesitantly over the wound.

"Bella, it's going to heal."

"Antonio, the blood is going to attract the vampires."

"They can already smell us!"

"I know but that wound it going to lure them in for sure!" Bella retorted as she snatched the man's arm and ripped the white cloth wider to give the wound air, Antonio's eye twitched at the action. Feliciano felt a bit squeamish at the sight of blood, his lips formed into a frown hating to see his caretaker in pain as Bella found more cuts and scratches.

"Dear lord Antonio…what have you got into?" Antonio winced when she pressed a finger of hers on one of the wounds.

"A few fights…"

"Why, Antonio? Why? Did you force yourself upon them?"

"N-Not exactly. I spied a b-bit and they found me…" Antonio explained; his voice almost inaudible. Bella blinked as she drew hers eyes to his, Feliciano seemed surprised to as he leisurely shifted closer to the two.

"You _spied_ on them?"

"_Si, _their plans really…" This caught her interest; she can use the information to backfire at the enemy. She released her hold on Antonio's wounded arm and kept her hands to herself, allowing him to continue.

"T-There were two of the Lamians going over their plans. I didn't pay attention the minor subjects such as defeating us and other things, but what really got was the whole reason why they were here in the first place."

"…And what is that?"

"The king wants _. And in order to get her they need us to be killed off or captured so no one can save her." Bella swore that everything inside her shattered like glass. Her eyes dilated and her fists clenched the loose fabric of her clothing. The king only wanted her for her blood didn't he? It sickened her, the whole idea of the vampires wanting the human just for blood.

"V-ve…" She knew Feliciano was nervous; 've' was a common nervous tick for the young werewolf. She knew he was frightened and she admitted long ago that she was to, scared and apprehensive. Who knows how much time they had left?

"They're not leaving until we're gone aren't they?" Bella whispered, feeling as if everything inside her was going to burst from a stunning surprise. Antonio nodded his head slowly; his eyes close to try to keep himself calm.

"He knows that we're the closets friends she's got." Bella felt Feliciano's warm, gentle head lay on her shoulder. She smoothed out the boy's smooth copper hair to keep her mind off the topic, but it wasn't working. The thought that they were going to die made them troubled and surrounded.

"I know…but…this is just…just…"

"Stupid." Antonio finished off. Bella tilted her head at him for the use of the word.

"Stupid that the vampires are just killing or capturing us just so they could get _." Antonio added. Bella had to agree and on her shoulder she felt a small nod from the younger werewolf, the poor thing has already witnessed enough battles such as this. He saw too much bloodshed for his nature of mind. But it was time for him to witness such things at his age, to get used to dire scenes such as this. Bella couldn't accept that choice, she wasn't ready for Feliciano to be in wars.

"Antonio, it's only minutes until they find us again…we should move on…"

"No. We're not leaving." Antonio shot; this earned a stunned reply from the female.

"Don't you see, Bella? If we leave, we're leaving our own family behind in the clutches of our enemies. I can't leave them to the same fate as me. That's too selfish. If we can't save them, then let us join them in those cells or in afterlife, all of us, together." Antonio announced, every word coming clean and true out of his mouth. Bella felt guilty about her suggestion, to her his voice sounded bitter and scolding at her. She understood the consequences that were possible if they failed. Feliciano quivered as an unfamiliar feeling ran down his spine, the speech his caretaker gave to him seemed so wrong and frightening, and he couldn't handle it. The thought of death or being in the hands of vampires' horror struck him.

He saw the two stand up, waiting for Feliciano. He saw Bella quickly glance over at Antonio's wounds, biting her lip at the thought of leaving him exposed and vulnerable. With a final long glance at the meadow he always sought as a safe haven and a peaceful ground, he gave a small wave to the fairies already asleep in their floral homes and got up, following his two caretakers behind.

* * *

><p>"…Is that all of them?" Ludwig scanned through the clearing in front of them, wounded Lamian soldiers lying lifeless on the ground. The murky forest was making it hard to see through the dense fog that still kept up.<p>

Ludwig had his doubts, there's no way that could be all the casualties. Arthur Kirkland? Sending an army of twenty? _Impossible_.

"No, there has to be more hiding." He sniffed the thick air, trying his best to track down his enemies and friends. He was most hoping for friends to be let known that they were well and alright but it was highly unlikely for them to be nearby.

A scent entered his nostrils, a scent so strong it made Ludwig's feet move closer to it.

"Wait." Lars said quickly, placing his hand on the German's shoulder to stop him. The Dutch man examined the air as well, the scent unfamiliar to him but alluring to almost anyone who detected it. Herakles, behind them, kept still, knowing exactly that this was something the vampires were planning if things didn't work out.

"It's a trap." He announced. The two turned to him, stunned but understood seconds later. The three stood still and silent, averting their eyes to all sides of the woods around them. Not a single sound penetrated their ears, a peculiar silence making them frozen to the foggy floor.

Above them stood two vampires smiling at their efforts as their hands grasp the rope connected to a cage. The fog made them and their scents unnoticeable as well as their large cage to trap the three werewolves with. The two tried their best not to let out a small giggle. One vampire held his hand up in the air, showing three fingers to perform a countdown. The other nodded, the beam growing larger as he fixed his grip on the rope. He watched the fingers slowly retreat back the palm of his hand.

_3…2…1_

The two released the rope and watched the cage trap the three stunned werewolves, the bottoms of the cage sticking to the ground like a lock, allowing no escape or flee of any kind to the three victims.

Their mission was almost complete.

* * *

><p>Kiku and Roderich eventually met up in one area, reporting their sides of the forest clear. The two continued on, armed and ready if any were to attack them by surprise. They knew Eliza was still out in the woods somewhere, taking her time. Kiku and Roderich decided that four eyes were better than two and looked in every nook and cranny of the forest.<p>

Bella, Antonio, and Feliciano were walking at a fast but cautious pace on the same trail, almost to encounter the two scavenging the woods. As the time came the five came together, taken aback at first because they thought they were the enemy, but came together to keep each other safe and harmless.

Kiku and Roderich turned back knowing a place on the other side of the woods that was clear and best for all of them in fact. The other three quickly agreed and silently trailed behind them.

With no warning or any track of it at all, armed Lamians came forth and aimed their weapons towards the five. When all broke loose Bella told Feliciano to run for it as fast as he could. Roderich moving charily closer to the young werewolf, who once took care of the werewolf for a short time long ago; and gently led him to the safe refuge without the vampires discovering the two. Feliciano glanced back, but was unable due to the thick fog covering his vision.

The vampires were armed with an unfamiliar brand of a gun that held silver bullets. Bella and Antonio stepped back cautiously, their eyes dilated but their fate held no avail. Kiku whipped out his stake from his belt and tried to force it in one of the vampire's chest, but missed. This caused the vampire to stammer back and shoot, the bullet landing square inside Antonio's chest. He let out a shriek from the full pain rushing throughout his body, the sound of the bullet entering his chest sounded like two bones fracturing.

Kiku paid his attention to the two vampires armed, his eyebrows furrowing together and his teeth gritted. He aimed his weapon once more, his eyes focusing at the heart of the vampire. He was stopped when he came upon the enemy but was held by the other vampire in a defensive hold. Kiku fought back with the vampire, throwing him to the ground after many attempts to escape the hold. He snatched the stake from the soil as Kiku was above the man on the ground. The morpher panted heavily as his eyes were wide with resentment and hatred, the stake above the man's chest. With almost no hesitation, the stake penetrated the man's chest, ending the man's days.

Kiku shot his head behind him to see the other man escaped. He shifted his eyes next to him only to discover something unreal to him. His breath stopped at the sight, he wished he had never seen it.

Bella and Antonio lay lifelessly on the ground, their hands intertwined together as if they spent their final moments holding each other. Their skin was as light as paper, the only color standing out was their wounds were the silver bullets pierced their delicate skin. Their eyes halfway open as their eyes slowly lost their shine.

Kiku stepped closer, his steps almost limping at the sight of his friends lay motionlessly on the ground. In seconds he fell to his knees, his lips quivering and his hands shaking against his knees.

For the first time in years, he felt tears sting his eyes.

oOo

_Do you trust Lovino?_

_**[Yes]** [No]_

oOo

Eliza tried to keep herself awake, all night she searched through her end of the woods all of it ending up being clear. She did see some dead vampires along the way but she ended up passing by them.

The worry of her friends concerned her most as she tried to keep herself awake. After she let you depart to West Morphia she would try to find the rest of the pack and let them know it was alright to go back to their regular lives.

Once she heard your answer, she nodded solemnly and called Lovino to come back out. You felt your heart quicken at how sudden she told him to come, you were leaving so soon. Eliza jumped down from her spot on the boulder and crouched down to her knees to get behind the boulder as if she were searching for something. You stood on your toes nervously as she finally came out holding a rucksack.

You were cut short at your response when Lovino came beside you, staring at the rucksack. "I'm not trusting you with that rucksack, _."

You tilted your head to the side in confusion at him, "Why not?"

"Vampires are going to steal it again if it's with you."

"Come on! I promise it won't get stolen this time!"

"Nope it's coming with me, whether you like it or not." Eliza felt like slapping her forehead at your argument with Lovino. She was losing her patience throughout the minute from her exhaustion.

"Guys!" You and Lovino then turned to Eliza who was holding out the rucksack to Lovino, you sighed in defeat as he slung the bag on his shoulders.

"In the bag is a map, food for the next few days, and the Morphian currency that is enough to let you stay at an inn for a few nights." Eliza explained. You turned your eyes to the rucksack, curious of what the items looked like. That required for you to get close to Lovino. You realised that your hand was mindlessly hovering above the top pocket of the rucksack and you immediately recoiled when you realised that you were almost touching Lovino.

Lovino stole a glance at you realising your hand moved, you averted your eyes to the trees above acting like nothing happened at all as your hands were folded behind your back. Speaking of your arm, you hadn't realised that you still had your cast and your arm felt well again after you woke up in the cave.

"I think you two are ready to go." Eliza announced your heart came back to its increased beating. The thought of departing alone with a strange emotion for Lovino and the request to go back home made you edgy. You had just chosen to trust Lovino and here he was to guide you through the rest of Versipellis and to where you were supposed to go home.

In minutes you were following the werewolf through the recommended path Eliza had motioned to. A straight, wide trail adorned with tall, looming trees that reached up the clear blue sky. The clear sky seemed misleading to you, noticing earlier that Eliza wasn't her usual self.

There must have been something that happened but what you didn't realise was the written fate ahead of you that would come closing in a matter of time.

oOo

**A/N:** BONJOUR MES AMIS~ SURPRISE CHAPTER…IN APRIL…ON APRIL FOOLS DAY…THIS IS A BIT MISLEADING…

ANYWAY, RANDOM MOOD SWING.

I'm sorry for the lack of Reader x Lovino. I did promise of what happened to the pack last chapter, plus I did not want to drag the chapter.

I have discovered loads of free time before my scheduled events so the next chapter should be up by Saturday :) If not, then next week. I promise lots of fluff in the next chapter ^^

I did add some though in this chapter :'D Barely…

Anyway this chapter marks the 'no more questions'~ Also…9 more chapters. This was also kind of short too…but I still did not want to drag it. Eliza knows nothing about the events…D: And so does Lovi, Feli, and Roderich.

If they find out Bella and Antonio are dead…shit man D: That's serious stuff ;n; Eliza just thinks they're all fine and dandy D: While Ludwig, Herakles, and Lars are abducted and Bella and Antonio are dead. Shiiiit. I did plan for this to happen but still this is going to be tough stuff for everyone D:.

I thank you for reading/subscribing/favouriting/and reviewing. I really like feedback and your funny comments ^^ But I don't expect funny comments in this chapter…:'D /shoots self/

I feel like I'm torturing you guys, we have the final couple but no kiss yet. I take my romance slow and I'm not going to spoil anything ^^ that just ruins the surprise!

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	19. Jealousy

**EDIT: **_I have changed some things towards the end and fixed some grammatical errors. 4/19/12_

**Pairing:** Lovino x Reader

**Warning(s):** More cursing.

**Extra Info:** …You're all going to hate me for this. xD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides myself.

oOo

"I'm worried." was the very first words you had said in hours along the way to West Morphia. The two of you had come to a halt in the dim trail as the wind forced the dry leaves to drop softly down to the ground. Lovino turned to raise an eyebrow at you.

"Why?"

"It's just Elizabeta looked worried and stuff…and me getting bitten by a vampire. Something must have happened afterwards."

"Why didn't you just ask earlier then? It's too late to turn back now."

"I didn't want to pry." You retorted, placing yourself on a ragged crevice trailing down the path. Lovino exhaled through his nostrils and threw the rucksack to the dirt ground, positioning himself across from you.

"You didn't want to pry…?"

"Yea, so? I care about peoples' personal bubbles."

"What is this? The first grade?"

"Pretty much. I've never seen you say 'please' or 'thank you' before." You said with a cold tone. You didn't mean to sound so rude but it accidently slipped out of your mouth. Lovino's eyebrows furrowed into a bitter glare, you felt your heart descend a thousand feet at that glare.

"Are you saying I don't give a crap to anyone?" He asked coldly. You could feel the hate in his voice as you guided your hands behind you to move a few inches away from him. You developed a sudden fear that he was going beat you for your misbehavior.

"N-No-"

"See? There it is. Right after you feel like yelling at someone you immediately chicken out." He exclaimed with a louder tone, your eyebrows lowered as well as your lips. You didn't want to get into a fight with the one person that you trusted. What baffled you was that he immediately turned furious; it made you feel guilty of your actions.

He continued, "What annoys me is that you never bother to ask anybody the most important questions and you're just…just…weak. You can defend for yourself and you always have to rely on us. Always. But you act all high and responsible saying that you have to protect me. What the fuck. Just. What. The. Fuck. And I go along with it. What a surprise, I look up to a human. A human! A girl in fact." The words shattered your heart like glass, your eyes started to threaten tears in the midst of his words. You turned your face away from his so he couldn't see, but he kept his eyes on you the entire time. The words were like him stomping on your heart as it continued to break.

"You…just…what gives you the right to just boss everyone around?"

You moved your eyes to his as a defiant stare was stuck on your face, your lips curled into a tight frown.

"Then why did you save me? If I boss everyone around and act all stuck up, why did you save me?" You asked; your voice in a soft whisper as you felt a wet tear form in your eye. Lovino's expression was changed as he registered your question, his glare loosened and then softened. A silence followed, a tense air surrounding the two of you. He merely sighed and turned away after awhile; receiving the same glare he had awhile ago returned as he got a head start down the path, the dirt flying around his feet aimlessly.

You curled your hands into balls of fists as you focused your eyes on your legs, dangling a few inches away from the ground. _'If he wanted me ask important questions then why didn't answer that one? That bastard…' _

You heard the sound of feet rubbing against the dirt stop, knowing he was waiting on you. You wanted him to leave you alone; the way he yelled and pointed out your flaws shredded your heart into pieces.

"Look, if you follow me I can get you back home and you'll never see me again, alright? Does that sound good to you?" He explained from a distance, his arms folded tightly against his chest. You raised your head barely to focus your eyes on him. You inhaled sharply as you jumped off the boulder and came closer to him, making sure you were at least a few feet away from him.

"Lead the way then."

oOo

It seemed like forever and infinity, or as you dubbed it, when you finally reached a clearing for the two of you to stay for the night. Lovino had created a miniature, warm fire for light and warmth. The fire crackled in the air and illuminated the small clearing as you focused your gaze at the scalding colors of the fire. You snaked your arms around your knees, brining your legs closer to your chest as you rested your head on your knees.

Lovino kept silence, rummaging through the light rucksack. Your averted your eyes to the bag, softly licking your lips at the mention of berries in the bag.

There was no way you were going to ask him you wanted them, not even ask for the bag. You waited impatiently when he will remove his hands from the bag and turn away so you can snatch the bag away from him and eat the variety of sweet berries. Your eyes were glued to the rucksack, softly tapping the tip of your foot against the ground. Your lips curled into a grin when he turned behind him as if he heard something from afar, or he was trying to avoid looking at you, and released his hands from the opening. You stretched your arm out towards the bag, your fingers wavering above the tip. You stuck out your tongue in concentration as you barely held the bag by a string when you pulled it closer to you. Smiling brightly, you rummaged through the rucksack, finding the berries you were craving for.

You felt nothing, nothing but a map. At this very moment you had the desire to strangle that werewolf for eating the whole food supply.

_'That bastard!'_

oOo

The sun shined its scorching colors in the never ending sky, signaling the next morning. Your stomach pleaded for food throughout the entire night, keeping you far from sleep's reach. You resignedly followed behind the werewolf as he led the way towards the shore. You glued your eyes to the rocky soil, watching it slowly transform into hot sand.

Astonished, you focused your vision to the green and blue hues of the water in front of you. The mist softly blowing onto your body as sand scratched and stuck against your legs. The smell of salt water and the air pleased you in your stressed and fuming disposition. Just the sound, feel, and smell of the sea made you content as you dug your feet into the grains of the sand.

A sound of a conch shell penetrated your eardrums foiled your comfortable position. You darted your (e/c) hues to Lovino possibly signaling for transport to West Morphia. In seconds a few mermaids appeared with glowing smiles all painted on them. You couldn't keep your eyes off the scene as the mermaids giggled and sent comical looks to each other and Lovino gave an explanation.

_'Stupid mermaids, always giggling like that.'_ You thought bitterly, kicking a lone pebble across the many small hills of sand. The sound of their laughter mocked you, annoyed you as you saw the werewolf's lips coil into a small grin. You stared, dumfounded at how the mermaids made him smile so quickly even if they just met him.

You never seem him smile for more than a minute. A furious emotion grew and grew as you kept a poker face. What did they do to make him smile? _'You know what, fuck them. Fuck them all. They deserve to die. Yea, they shall all die slowly and miserably.'_

"Oi! We're leaving, _!" That accent, how you despised that voice to a great extent right now. You tried to keep calm as you trudged near the mermaids as they mustered up their giggling, it failed since one started to chuckle when you appeared. 'If only I had a spear right now I would all stab them until I see their guts and -'

You were interrupted once a trio of whales emerged from the water by the mermaids' signal. You frowned at the transportation, knowing the mermaids would be guiding the animals the entire way. That meant more mocking and giggling.

Awhile later you were sailing across the ocean; trying your best to ignore the mermaids whispering words to each others' ears. As they snickered you averted your eyes to Lovino, barely. His eyes focused ahead of him applied with an unreadable expression.

You turned back to the mermaids below, their beauty standing out as they swan delicately and swiftly across the water. 'I'm not jealous, I'm so not jealous.' You reassured yourself, trying to keep your sight off the mermaids to see you could find a small speck of land.

You despised the way they giggled, the way they spoke, the way they swam, and the way they looked at you. What you loathed the most was how they manipulated Lovino. You were not going to stay with them for god knows how many hours across the ocean, but you had to. You had no clue what else was in the ocean and you did not want to find out.

Without you hearing or knowing, a small mermaid swam closer to another's side and whispered in her ear, "Anya, let's tip over the whale so that girl can fall into the ocean~"

Anya's lips twisted into a beam as she agreed to the plan. Anya leisurely, yet carefully came closer to the whale, softly petting its silky skin to not entirely frighten him. You felt the whale tip to one side; you heart shot up as you noticed you were falling into the icy waves of the ocean. In the last few seconds you shrieked and splashed into the water. One mermaid generously scooped you into her arms trying to hold in her laughter as he placed you back on the whale. The others expired in laughter as they saw your reaction to the fall. You wanted to slap them, punch them, or even strangle them as you averted your eyes around.

What made your heart sink but burn with rage was that Lovino tried to keep in his laughter as well.

oOo

You were almost cheering with joy and kissing the ground when you arrived at West Morphia's welcome center, where they gave free clothes, extra food supply when leaving, and a free night to stay at the building. What you appreciated the most about their service was that they separated the boys and the girls into two different sides of the huge building. You were smiling gleefully as the employees walking by sent strange looks as two others led you to your room.

"Thank you, thank you so much." You said as you enthusiastically shook their hands. The two employees sent each other a look, smiling hesitantly.

"If you need us just give us a call."

"Otherwise, enjoy your stay here, miss."

"Okay, thank you!" Once the door had closed you tugged at the edges of the blanket wrapped around you. The workers noticed your drenched state when you entered the port and immediately gave you a soft, warm blanket. You rubbed your cheeks against the malleable, fawn fur, sighing contently as you stepped closer to the window across the room looking out into the ocean.

A tawny; beat up armchair stood beside the windowpane as you placed yourself on the soft chair, fixing you blanket around you. A pleasant silence surrounded the room as you shut your eyes for rest, enjoying the feel and floral scent of the room.

When you woke up from your nap, you heard a gentle knock on the door. Surprised, you jumped out of the chair and reached closer to the door. When you unlocked the door it revealed a female employee with a bright beam on her lips and her hands folded in front of her scrawny legs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'd like to let you know that we do have some activities later this evening."

"Oh, cool…" You wearily said, trying to keep in a yawn.

"We have a film playing soon, some snow games outside, and dinner is in about a half an hour. You don't have to come but it's always nice to meet some new people." She explained as she repeatedly rose on her toes and then back on her heels. You merely nodded at all of these but at the mention of dinner your stomach growled.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem, have a nice stay then." You closed the door behind you, slipping the blanket off of you as you stepped closer to the dresser beside your miniature bed. You placed your hand around the knob and pulled it, only to reveal a snow coat lying in the drawer.

You removed your soaked attire and placed the snow outfit on you, smoothing out the wrinkles the suit had. Admiring the way you appeared you descended to the cafeteria, following the sides it had pointed to. The hallways were adorned with various paintings of the countryside of the area and portraits of past citizens that possibly made an impact on the area.

You soon arrived at the cafeteria, only a couple handful of people in line for food or others sitting at large tables. You stood out the most, you could tell since you looked nothing like a Morphian and all eyes were on you. You tried to ignore them as you made your way to the line. You received a light, green tray, your hands firmly grasped on both sides of it. You heard two men get in line behind you, keeping their peace.

You had got yourself a small glass of water, a variety of fruits and vegetables, and fish. It's really all they had to serve and you could imagine they sold a lot of fish since they were right next to the ocean. Your heart suddenly dropped once you saw a cashier, the money was in the rucksack which was with Lovino.

The cashier scanned her eyes to see the food you had chosen and then typed the keys of her device to come up with a price. "That will be twenty five coins, please."

_'Crap.' _

The man behind you noticed you had no money whatsoever and dug in his pocket, "Here, I'll do it." The cashier raised an eyebrow of hers but decided not to question it as the man pushed the coins towards her. You turned your head to the man, his amber eyes so familiar.

He could almost be related to the East Morphian king, of course that could only be your imagination. "Oh, thank you…"

"You're welcome." He replied as he paid for his own dinner. You bit your bottom lip, wanting to say more but didn't want to bother him.

_What annoys me is that you never bother to ask anybody the most important questions and you're just…just…weak. You can defend for yourself and you always have to rely on us._ Always.

The line that Lovino had said to you burned into your mind, his harsh words came back to you. You felt awful for having the man to pay for your meal and relying on him. "Is there any way I can pay you back?"

The man looked up from his tray and blinked slowly, "Sit with me and my brother, you seem interesting to talk to."

_'…That's it?'_ You followed him anyway and sat across from him as he folded his hands on the table, not touching his food just yet.

"Before I introduce myself, I'd like to know more about you first. You look very…foreign."

"W-Well, my name is _ and…I'm not really from here."

"Well none of us are really native in West Morphia as you can see."

"No, no it's not that. I'm from-"

"Hey Kaoru~! Who's this you're sitting with?" A loud, piped up voice filled the corner of the cafeteria as the Morphian sat beside his brother with his meal in front of him. Kaoru sighed silently, a bothered air creating around him. Kaoru's brother just kept on smiling childishly.

"This is _. If you would turn the volume of your voice down, that would be lovely."

"Hello, _! I'm Im Yong Soo, but just call me Yong Soo, it's easier."

"Hello Yong Soo and Kaoru." You greeted back, a friendly beam coiling on your lips.

"I would have appreciated it if I introduced myself…"

"Nah~ You're too formal and boring Kaoru~ You need some flair, like, DA-ZE!"

"Keep it down!" You couldn't help but giggle softly at the two brothers' quarrel. In seconds Kaoru had placed his hand firmly over the Korean's mouth as the Korean mumbled incoherent words. Kaoru placed his eyes back on you and mumbled a soft apology; you didn't mind you enjoyed the humor that was being played.

The two soon calm themselves down and the three of you devoured your food, enjoying every taste of the meal. Once the three of you had finished you had placed you hands on your lap as the two brothers stared at you, the three of you slowly getting into a conversation.

"Kaoru and I are refugees from the recent Lamian war. We were held hostage and we tried so many ways to escape but nothing worked until some West Morphian soldiers came and saved us after the Lamian defeat. We've been staying here ever since because East Morphia is practically in ruins." Yong Soo explained as he leaned against the brick wall, his arms behind his head. Kaoru nodded along his story, numerous memories of the cell he was in coming back.

"The welcome center lets soldiers stay for as long as they want so we've been here and working along the place for money. We're just waiting for the day we get back to our home. Unlike you, the welcome center just lets people like you stay for one night." Kaoru added, picking up his empty tray and moving it aside from him.

"What about you? What's your story?" Yong Soo asked, his interest spiked.

You honestly didn't want to say you were playing a video game and then you suddenly were here.

That wasn't believable.

"Would you believe me if I said I was human?" The two blinked in surprise, but the both sniffed the air and scanned your facial features, making sure you were being honest.

"I would, you have a very different scent."

"I would too, honestly." Kaoru agreed, folding his hands on the table. You felt your weight lighten as if some weight were lifted from your shoulders. You wanted to thank the gods for making your appearance believable.

"Well I am, it's a long story." You said, smiling. The two nodded, Yong Soo apparently was smiling so large that his lips could be longer than his face. You didn't know why that was so happy or good news. You were also surprised that they just accepted you right away with no questions. It was odd to you on how their minds worked. Your thoughts, however, were interrupted when you heard the two large cafeteria doors release a creaking noise, signaling a person came in.

Curiously, you turned you eyes to the door only to discover that it was Lovino. In an instant, your eyebrows furrowed together in a tight glare that did not attract the werewolf's attention. Yong Soo had formed a juvenile idea in his head in the midst of your stare off to Lovino. "Oh, oh! I got a good idea, Kaoru! Watch~"

Kaoru suddenly turned horror stricken as the Korean grabbed for the last bit of sushi on his plate was removed as the Korean aimed his sushi at the werewolf. You didn't notice since you were thinking of possible ways to strangle the werewolf as he was in line for food that he was able to pay for. You sent a cold glare but, of course, he didn't notice.

The Korean smiled conceitedly as he threw the sushi, landing perfectly on the werewolf's face. Kaoru slammed his head on the table in agony as Yong Soo tried to contain his laughter. You, however, were frighten as Lovino wiped the sushi of his face and turned his gaze to you, the gaze in seconds turning into a menacing glare.

_'Oh…shit.'_

oOo

"Your highness…we only captured three Versipellians and two are dead." Arthur Kirkland rested his head on the palms of his pale hands as he listened to the report his soldiers were giving.

"Is there anything else I should know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow of his. One soldier nodded as he examined the paper he was given, losing his place as he read the words. Arthur stared at the young man in a trouble state reading the words that seemed so easy to read, according to himself.

"Three escaped…Their names…uh…Lovino Vargas, Feliciano Vargas, and…_...is that how you pronounce it?" The young soldier said as he squinted his eyes. The soldier beside him slapped his forehead at the soldier's idiocy.

Arthur didn't pay much attention afterwards to the soldier's stuttering, the only thing that made him angry was that three escaped. Three.

Especially the human. How was that even possible? A human escaping from over hundreds of his men? It didn't sound believable to him. He placed his hands on the gilded arms of his throne, his hands turning into balls of fists against them. How can his soldiers be so blind?

"Is there anything we can do, your highness?" Arthur went into deep thought. The three would definitely escape Versipellis but would not even dare to step into Lamia. They would also not enter East Morphia since they gave so safety because of their condition right now. The two possible places they could be right now is either Faierie or West Morphia.

A plan formed in his mind. He repositioned his hands on his lap and sent a tiny smile as he composed himself that he wasn't so furious with their failure.

"Send Alfred, Sadiq, and Viktor to Faierie and then West Morphia. I trust those three with the mission to capture the three." Arthur announced. The soldiers nodded, giving a short bow to their ruler.

"Yes, your highness."

oOo

**Characters Appeared:**

_Anya (Fem!Russia)_

_Kaoru (Hong Kong)_

_Im Yong Soo (South Korea)_

oOo

**A/N:** I'm alive; I just had a busy schedule and all…

D.C. was wonderful by the way :D. A lot of foreigners were there too :). On the flight back home when I was going through security I eavesdropped on a short conversation:

Man: So you're from Denmark?

Lady: Yes I am.

Man: That's really fascinating; did you enjoy your stay here in the U.S.?

Lady: Oh, yes. It was wonderful, I loved it here.

Me: YES! :D

However, a few fails that had happened:

*Thought Gritz was cream cheese so I put it on my cinnamon roll. It did not taste good. IT SERIOUSLY LOOKED LIKE CREAM CHEESE AND IT WAS RIGHT NEXT TO THE CINNAMON ROLLS…HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

*Since the mall food court was closed, actually the whole mall was closed, because of Easter all 105 of us invaded a McDonalds…xD

*We flew back home on Friday the 13th, everyone thought we were going to die. Instead we got locked inside a bus for half an hour~

*Let my friend use my iTouch to watch her Indian movies. Horrible decision :'D

I CAN'T STOP WATCHING THEM NOW…

I've been really bad at the fluff so I'm sorry if it's bland or cheesy. I'm trying the best I can and trying to keep Lovino IC. I just wanted to give the reader to have a jealous side C:

I loved writing the thoughts though xD. Favorite one? 'You know what? Fuck them. Fuck them all.'

That's what I always say to myself whenever I'm jealous or mad. It calms me down a bit :D /shot

That's all I have to say and I'll see you Prussian awesome readers in the next chapter.

Reviews=Love.


	20. To a World of No Colour

**Pairing:** Reader x Lovino

**Warning(s):** Cursing

**Extra Info:** … /waves awkwardly/ Well hello there :'D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

A small quarrel had taken place after the dinner between you and Lovino. The only evidence left afterwards was the flushed face you had that represented anger and the agitated stomps of your feet as you made your way to your room. You muttered curses under your breath as you stabbed your key to the keyhole in an aggravated manner, always forgetting that they key was supposed to be turned the other side.

When you heard a click emit from the lock you kicked the door open as the door slammed against the room wall. Closing the door behind you, slamming it once again, you trudged over to the sofa and punted it to release some of your rage. "The bastard thinks I did it!" You said to yourself in a strident whisper.

"Well…it serves him right. He did eat the whole food supply." You paused in thought for a moment, a sly smile twisted on your lips a moment later.

"Annnd he practically almost had me killed by those berries…but they were good-ugh! No he's secretly planning to murder me. Yea." You continued to talk to yourself as you gently paced around your room, naming Lovino's flaws, almost trying to come to a conclusion of other reasons why he was so furious with you.

"He doesn't do any work, he's foul mouthed, and he ranted about me! God this guy is so horrible!"

"Oh is he~?" Your joints all locked together from a different voice revealed itself. "I thought you were beginning to like him the last time I saw you~" Slowly, you turned to only find a pink glow surround the small fairy as she sat comfortably on the recliner.

You gaped, wondering how in the world she got in here but very happy to see her. The only thing that brought you back to your bitter mood was the last sentence she had released from her lips. A light cherry hue had formed on your cheeks from her statement and from her listening to you rant a few moments ago. "Mei, why would you think that? And how in the world did you get into my room?"

"You guys were with each other the whole time and you cried when he had to leave for war! It's so sweet~"

"Dear god no, I was crying because I couldn't save-"

"Oh shush you liar." You sent a cold glare that could have possibly drilled into her amber eyes. However, a blush had been admitted from your cheeks from her statement causing Mei only to continue to smile and giggle. "Anyway they allow girls in a girl's room so I got in~"

"Wow, they have really good security here…"

"I know right?" Mei voluntarily rolled along the recliner's arms, stretching her arms afterwards and releasing a clamorous yawn. You folded your arms, the scarlet color still residing on your face. You tried to continue to bash Lovino, trying to name out more flaws in your head but Mei had influenced your mind to think of pros.

Mei snickered, "Your face is red."

"Shut up."

"You like him~"

"No, I don't…" Mei's devious smile had come curling on her lips once more.

"_ and Lovino sitting in a tree K-I-" You snatched the nearest pillow you could find and chucked it at her causing her to release an 'Oomph!' and fall to the ground.

"You deserved it." You said right after her fall. She lifted her head from the soft floor, her small eyebrows furrowing together. She breathed in discordantly, her feet supporting her weight as she rose up from the floor. Her vivid wings fluttered to see if they were in tact as she prepared to take off from her spot.

"Says you." She responded as her wings now held her up in the open air to come towards you. In the midst of her flight, she brushed off the remaining tracks of dirt left over and folds on her elegant white skirt. Involuntarily, a giggle slipped out of your lips, knowing she was a perfectionist when it came to appearance.

Her eyes had moved their attention to your potentially fractured arm. "_...how long did you have that cast? Last time I saw you, you didn't have one."

You suddenly remembered how you got your arm fractured, "Oh, I uh…kinda slammed into a door a few times?"

Mei's eyes flickered in bafflement, "And that broke your arm? …Oh wait I remember! My big brother hid you in the basement and I guess you were trying to escape so you broke your arm, right?"

"How did you know?"

"It sounds kind of gross but I guess your arm bled and some of the blood marks had smeared on the door. So we were able to tell it was you because of the scent."

"Oh, ew. I did not realise that…that would happen." You quietly remarked, scratching the back of your head in embarrassment. Mei didn't respond as she was scanning the cast. Her eyebrows were raised in an arch.

"_, how long did you have this cast on?" You counted inaudibly with your fingers.

"About two weeks maybe?" A look of surprise formed on the fairy's face.

"Your arm is actually in good condition."

"Really?"

"Yea, want me to get it off?"

"Can you?" Mei merely nodded in reply, her small hands pulling on the bandages. Her nails dug into the material as she pulled it off. You shut your eyes, not bearing to see your arm now as she pulled the last bandage off. She whistled in astonishment, her hands locked at her hips as she tapped lightly at your arm.

"Looks good as new! It's like you never even injured it!" You fluttered your eyes open to see your exposed are, you didn't believe what you saw. You held your arm in front of, flipping it to the other side and back, the feel of your bones cracking and stretching it once more sent shivers down your body, but you couldn't help but sigh in content at your now healed arm. You raised your arms in the air, stretching them as high as you can.

"And feels just like its old self as well." You added, falling onto the sofa behind you and your arms falling to your sides. Mei sent out a cough.

"Oh and thank you."

"You're welcome."

A peaceful silence had come into place soon afterwards, a smile left on your lips from the removal of the cast. You felt as light as a feather on the sofa you lay on, your arms now wrapping around a feathery pillow whilst your head on it. You wondered how your arm healed so quickly.

The answer soon came to you. Lovino, he said everything healed after he saved you from the vampire bite. That meant your arm as well. You twitched uncomfortably, knowing you promised yourself that you owed him.

Without knowing, you managed to fall into slumber. However, you didn't feel you were asleep, you felt awake.

Eyes wide open but surrounded by a world of grey, time still as a picture. The only colour that was displayed was you and you were the only one to wander around the setting you were placed in.

Grey trees as tall as mountains loomed over you; the grass beneath you didn't crunch nor made any reverberation. Neither sound nor any colour.

Your eyes wandered as you kept stepping forward; you had no idea where you were going to.

'_.' You stopped when you heard an echoing voice surround the forest. You shot your eyes all around you, not seeing any movement or the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?" You asked. The silence was almost scaring you yet you kept still, still as the trees around you. A figure had slowly appeared in front of you, her short, bouncy blonde hair ending at her shoulders, her small but strong hands folded together, and her olive eyes looking down into yours.

You felt your heart stop.

"Bella?" Bella beamed in return.

"_, it's so nice to see you." You only blinked, confused, scared; you didn't know why she would appear in your dream.

"Bella…what's going on?" She was silent, her glowing beam fading away. You felt a shiver run down your spine, you never seen her send a grave expression to anyone.

"_, I don't have much time but I have to tell you this…" You kept silent, your heart slowly pounding.

"Don't go the people who will help get home. _Please_ don't."

"Bella, I have to go! It's really unsafe for me here-"

"_, it was dangerous since the beginning you stepped on here." She interrupted you, her eyes boring into yours. You craned your eyes over to the tall trees beside you; her eyes were so intense it almost frightened you.

"You only drew more trouble towards you. If you go home you're only leaving more trouble for everyone."

"But-" She clasped her hand over your mouth to silence you. "Listen to me, _. Don't listen to Eliza or Gilbert, their suggestion of going to where you'll get home. They're only leading you to a trap, a big one." Your heart detonated, those were the two who suggested for you to go to West Morphia to see if you can get home.

It seemed unbelievable. Her hand slowly moved away from your lips, allowing you to speak. Your lip only quivered from shock, "I-how…how do you know? Why are you here? Why are you telling me this?"

Bella was tempted to close your mouth once more but she let it pass. She closed her eyes in thought, you wanted your answers right now with her earlier statement saying she didn't have much time you felt rushed. She opened her eyes once more, her lips curled into a small, gentle smile, "I'm only protecting you…I know your future."

You were fed up with the answers. You threw your hands on her shoulders in attempt to shake her to get more specific answers.

Your hands went right through her, like running into a cloud.

Your eyes dilated in pure shock, Bella nodded at her state. "I want you to go to the safest place possible. Here in this area is not safe for you. You need to run. Run as far as you can."

She was slowly fading away. Your body surged into panic, you tried to shout out words but they were inaudible, only air escaping. Her last smile glowed on her lips, a smile so reassuring and safe, and her olive hues bright and shining.

Her last words, _"Run from the dark, _. Run from the dark."_

oOo

You shot up from the sofa, clasping your forehead coated in sweat. You shot your eyes around the room, realising it was one of the Welcome Center's rooms you were staying in. You heaved a large sigh, unzipping your snow coat that you accidently left on.

You heard a strange sound emit from your room window. A light sound reflected on your window. You turned your head to the window, realising tiny pebbles hit against the glass. You tightened your eyes together in confusion as you removed the blanket that Mei had probably placed over you when you fell asleep. You slowly tip-toed to the window, peeking your head into the outside world.

Crimson hues boring into yours, you took a step back from immediate shock almost forgetting it was Gilbert. You unlocked the window, immediately regretting that you took your snow coat off since the cold air was pricking at your skin. The short sleeved shirt wasn't providing any aid.

Gilbert let himself in, knowing you were getting cold. After he closed the window he had his back towards you for a few silent moments. You didn't know how much silence you had to go through to get answers out of the citizens here.

He turned and your heart took an abrupt acceleration, his eyes solemn and dark. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"Gilbert, what's going on?" You asked right after. His arms folded tightly together in discomfort, his pose against the wall unnatural. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

His eyes locked into yours, his lips in a grimace. He was still, soon craning his eyes beside him. "Sit down." You arched your eyebrow in a perplexing way but sat your self down on the sofa you were sleeping on. Gilbert stood in front of you, preferring to stand up for this.

You could hear your heart panic, its sounds echoing throughout your body. Gilbert inhaled deeply.

"I need you to stay calm for this and I need you to do a favor afterwards." You stayed silent, understanding his words.

He brushed a few strands away from his forehead, his hand trying to cover his eyes. He shook his head, his shaky eyes now looking into yours. "The night of the Lamian invasion…more than you getting bitten happened…" You felt uncomfortable seeing Gilbert like this, you wanted him to stop but you knew nothing else of what happened that night.

"The Lamians abducted Heracles, Lars, and Ludwig…and recently Feliciano from the coast of Versipellis…" Your lips formed an 'O', how could have this happened? It seemed impossible to you. You know they were strong in their own ways.

You tried your best to stay silent. But Gilbert seemed very troubled to say the next part. There could have been only two left in the pack that were not with you.

Bella and Antonio.

Your lips formed into a frown, your head slowly shaking at the incoming news. Gilbert tried to hide his face away.

"Be-Bella and Antonio…they were killed by the Lamians."

Time stopped, the world stopped. The realisation why Bella appeared in your dream, the reason why she knew about your future to protect you, and the reason why you were in a world of no color had became clear to you.

She was dead and in their new home there was no colour.

That meant Antonio was with her as well. Your eyes glistened with incoming tears from the events that had been announced. You rubbed your eyes to prevent Gilbert from seeing you weep.

You weren't weak. You weren't going to let Lovino's words hurt you. You were strong. You held your tears back only to see Gilbert prevent himself from breaking down, you never seen this side to him, only his arrogant, defiant side of him.

"_, I want you to comfort Lovino…I told him this a-a few minutes ago…the two were really close to him…"

You didn't want to help Lovino, Gilbert could see this in your eyes. "Please, _, you have to help him…he's on the rooftop all alone."

For what seemed like forever you sat with your hands tangled in the locks of your hair, your eyes staring into the ground whilst you were in thought. You couldn't think straight, the two were gone, gone forever.

You rose up your head only to find Gilbert gone, the window still closed. You were left without a choice. You threw on your snow coat, threw on a pair of worn boots and quietly opened your door as quietly as you could. A few lights were glowing in the dark down the hallway but very dim as the flickered on and off. You swallowed thickly, silently making your way down the corridor to see if you could find a staircase leading up to the rooftop.

When you reached the end, you pushed open the door only to reveal a poorly lit stairway. Swallowing once again you ran up the staircase, your heart pounding inside you not knowing what to say to Lovino. There was no doubt that he hated you right now and he was hurt.

You were hurt, the two people that always looked on the bright side were gone, lost in the world of no colour.

You reached the end of the staircase and in front of you was a door, an exit. You took several deep breaths, composing yourself and thinking how to approach him. You inhaled once more but more deeply, pushing the door open as silently as you could.

Across the way you spotted him, sitting peacefully on the rooftop, staring into the starry night sky. The moon was just over halfway lighted, almost a full moon.

You stepped closer to Lovino knowing he could hear you since of his good sense of hearing. You uncomfortably sat beside him, about a foot away from him.

"_, I don't want to talk right now." You didn't respond. Saying 'Sorry' or 'Everything is going to be alright' wasn't going to help. This needed healing and this needed a close friend to help.

The problem was, the two of you were holding a grudge against each other.

Lovino shifted his eyes to you in confusion, not getting why you were responding. Your eyes stayed locked at Terra's beautiful starry sky, it didn't seem beautiful to you right now. He turned his eyes back to the never ending blanket of stars above the only sounds of your breathing were the only ones you could hear.

Silence followed through the two of you for what seemed like hours, in this time you tried to think of something to say, something to calm the both of you down. You inhaled deeply beforehand, "We have to move on from the past."

Lovino was shocked at your sudden statement. You continued, "What hurts us makes us stronger, motivating us to move on…I know it hurts and it hurts me too, believe me." You explained turning your eyes to his. You observed that his face was flushed; you never knew how losing a loved one could make you so depressed since you never lost one yourself. You couldn't relate to him, you didn't know how to handle this.

However, you knew Lovino was strong, he calmed down.

Hesitantly, you scooted a bit closer to him. Horrible was how you felt, how you treated him, and you wished he could forgive you. Now, he was in a feeble state, losing his two loved-ones and the rest of his family held hostage by the Lamians.

There was no way he could move on. Your words probably hurt him more. "I _can't_." He suddenly whispered quietly. "How is this just going to pass? I can't accept the fact that they're gone all too soon."

You had to agree with him, he would need time healing. "Well, think, Lovino. We can't sit here and watch. We have to do something." You said craning your eyes to the snow-capped mountains ahead of you.

Lovino stayed silent.

"Bella and Antonio were the ones that made you strong. Their work paid off, it shows on you. Their work is complete and they left us. The final goal now is for you to save the rest of the pack. That's the mission they left you, to save your family." You explained, you didn't realise how structured that sounded and you wanted to reward yourself with a pat on the back. Right now wasn't the greatest time.

Lovino shifted towards you, understanding your words, "But I can't do it all by myself. Do you know how many guards are protecting _that_ castle? I'll be dead within a minute."

You pondered; he would most definitely need help. You couldn't help him…you were possibly going to be at home by the time he gets there.

_Listen to me, _. Don't listen to Eliza or Gilbert, their suggestion of going to where you'll get home. They're only leading you to a trap, a big one._

Your thoughts quickly searched through your mind to bring up the quote Bella had left you. You couldn't go home so soon.

_I'm only protecting you…I know your future._

Your future, you wondered how it will turn out. "I'll help you then." He stared at you as if you were mad.

"You can't, you're going to be home by the time this happens."

"No, listen to me. I had a dream just recently where Bella told not to go where people will help get home. She didn't say specifically for me to help you but she left it as a choice. I have to help you and I want to." You explained, your eyes looking into his. He was confused, you knew this. He didn't know why you were told not to go. He turned back to the mountains his amber hues glowing in the moonlight. You never knew they could be so bright.

"You're staying? To help me?"

"…Yes?"

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

You thought already said it but another reason had bloomed inside your mind, the two of you had a fight the past few days. That's what he was referring to. "…I forgive you. We have faults and we just have to forget about that. Plus, your family is special, they're so kind and I owe them…I know I do. They've done so much. As for you, you've done the most, you're able to help me and stand my stupid questions and I just jumped to conclusions which led me to be somewhat bossy. I'm really sorry." You babbled, naming everything that was on your mind that you felt you had to get out.

The stillness was silently killing you; a hope surged inside you that he would forgive you as well. To you it didn't seem possible; he seemed likely to hold a grudge for a long time.

"I…I forgive you, too." He replied, "It was really horrible of me to rant you out." You were shocked for him to forgive you so easily but a smile bloomed on your face, your features now glowing with contentment.

"Well, it's all in the past now. For now, let's just go to our rooms and sleep. It's…it's just been a hard day." You suggested, your hands prodding you up from the roof. Lovino stayed where he was.

"I'll stay here for a bit, you go back." You bit your lip in slight confusion but you didn't want to protest once more. You stood hesitantly for about a moment in thought. You wondered if you should do something besides just bidding a goodnight. You inhaled sharply, kneeled down on your knees, and wrapped your arms around him in a friendly manner. He was shocked for the sudden gesture and it almost seemed like he tried to pry you off.

"_, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you, you need one." You said matter of factly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Inside, you were slapping yourself for doing a mindless gesture but when you comforted others, such as friends or family, you had to embrace them or give them a shoulder to cry on and they did the same for you. You soon let go and bit a quiet goodnight and raced to the door, stealing a last glance at the werewolf looking into the snow-capped mountains before you left.

Lovino was baffled by the events. He turned behind him to the door that was now closed staring at him, beckoning to follow the girl that had left.

He was only left confused the by the events that had followed him.

oOo

"You're leaving, already?" Mei asked in astonishment as she waited with you. You nodded firmly.

"Yea, as soon as Lovino gets the free supplies we're off. We were only allowed to stay here for one night you know." You reminded her. She placed her hands on her hips, her lips pursed as she stuck her head up high in the sky. You thought she could be too funny for her own standards at times.

"Where do you plan on going?" Kaoru and Yong-Soo were around you as the four of you sat in the lobby. Your eyes turned to Kaoru, quietly drinking his hot tea in order to wake him up.

"Well…I don't know…we were going to go this place where they'll help me get home. But…_something_…is telling me not to go there." A tense still air followed, eyes exchanging from side to side, knowing something was wrong with what you explained.

"…Do you mean the Nordics?" Kaoru questioned. He saw the confusion in your face, "There are five of them and everyone knows them as the guides since they know…well… everything."

"Yea those are the guys." You suddenly interrupted so he won't have to go to into full detail. He continued nevertheless, "from what I heard they're fine…it's probably your mind playing with you.

"But didn't one of the king's sisters die from their request?" Mei suddenly barged in into the conversation. You froze at the statement. Kaoru shot a glare towards Mei.

"Mei, don't be so loud!"

"Isn't Mei right? From what I heard the king's sister wanted his love so she went to ask the Nordics, and they wanted something back-" Yong-Soo was cut off because of the fairy's babbling.

"To kill the King's fiancée and if she fulfilled that then she would be happily married to her brother, who happens to be the king." Mei finished. You merely gaped in pure shock from the story; you didn't want to do something like that if you had to go home. Kaoru wanted to strangle these two.

"She did, she did kill the fiancée but when she was escaping the guards found her and killed her right at the spot. They didn't know it was the King's sister until they took her disguise off. She never reported back to the Nordics thus not granting her wish." Yong-Soo finished the story.

"…Is this true?" You asked almost inaudibly, you didn't know the requests could be so harsh.

"Oh, yes. It happened decades ago but the sister never said anything about the Nordics telling her to do this so no one ever convicted them."

"Then, how do you know the Nordics told her to do this?"

"Easy, if you want a wish granted, you go to the Nordics so people always thought it was them but there was really no evidence of them taking part in the crime." Mei answered but a devious smile bloomed on her lips, "Now if you ever visit the Capitol's gardens at night, the king's sister will be there with a knife and she is known as the Corpse bride. Mwahahaha~!"

"Mei, _shut up_." Kaoru silenced her by grabbing by the wing and pinching her lips closed, muffled sounds came out of the fairy and wriggling of her body to get out of his firm grip.

"Ivan's sister and fiancée were killed on the same night and his sister did kill the fiancée. But like Mei said there's no evidence of the Nordics taking part. So you really have a choice whether to get their help or not, but they have the only link to Earth." Kaoru explained, trying to ease your thoughts. You flickered your eyes, trying to register all these thoughts. Bella told you not to go but Kaoru did tell you to go.

"Tell you what, we'll take you to the capitol and just off the coast is where the Nordics are. Even if they come out only on the Full moon, that's only when they're actually outside, they prefer indoors most of the time. It's only a few hours by flight from here and you guys can just tour around if you want. It's your choice if you want to go home or not." Kaoru explained, letting go of Mei. She inhaled loudly and theatrically as if to pretend she was dying from his hold. You took his suggestion into consideration but you would wait until Lovino came back.

Which he just did, carrying the same worn rucksack slung over his shoulder and motioning for the both of you to go. "Oh, Lovi, is it okay if we go to the capitol for the next few days? We can get ready there, too." You suggested, rising from your seat. Lovino scowled at the nickname but tilted his head to the side at your last sentence but soon got the meaning of it.

"Sure."

"As for transportation we can help." Kaoru chimed in, rising from his seat along with his brother, Yong-Soo. Mei waved her small hands in order to signal she wanted to help, too. Lovino had a look as if he didn't want help but to save them from walking for god knows how many aggravating days it will take them, he agreed along with your approval.

You smiled knowing you had more company and more assistance. The situation that kept you hanging on a thread was you never told him about your home situation. Now that you've learnt more about the Nordics you were unsure if you really wanted their help, but they had the only link to Earth.

_They're only leading you to a trap, a big one._

A trap was waiting for its prey, and the prey was you. There could be more predators, either the demons or the Nordics. You didn't know if you should trust them, it gave you second thoughts and more questions forming.

You didn't know. You did know this; a big trap was set to lead you into the world of no colour.

oOo

**A/N:** THANK GOD I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER.

THIS KILLED ME.

This…took forever for some reason o_e. Especially at trying to help Lovino part. A good few weeks it took me. That part failed because I re wrote so many times. FFF-. I'm sorry, I am very sorry. I apologise if it didn't meet your standards. /bangs head on desk because of massive failure

Let me put things in a summary of what happened over the month:

-I fell in love with Canadians.

-My life turned for the worst, however it's getting better.

-SCHOOL. SCHOOL. SCHOOL. SCHOOL.

-The monitor not working until recently. So I had to use my mom's work computer for school projects only.

-CANADIANS BEAT US AT OUR BAND COMPETITION. GRRR. …I still love them though…one danced with me…and he was cute… :D CANADA, SEND YOUR CUTE MEN TO CALIFORNIA…ALL THE CUTE GUYS HERE ARE JERKS…

-STATE TESTING~

So, yes. Canada if you ever see an American girl living in your country in some Provence I haven't decided yet, don't be afraid :D I'll be a proud Canadian citizen.

I also want to study abroad there. Or maybe Australia or France….I JUST WANT TO STUDY ABROAD OKAY?

Now we have Kaoru, Yong-Soo, and Mei with us. God knows how this is going to turn out. Well actually I do, too :D. Since I already planned this all out. ^^;;

Annnyywaaay, seven more chapters. I am excited for the future chapters :D

Well, I think we can make it to 300 don't you think? It sounds pretty possible doesn't it?

Just sayin~

You're all wonderful readers~ ^^ I love you all. Seriously. And to the reviewers, I feel like I should reply to you guys ;u; 'cause I'm only responding like this.

…I'll see you in the next chapter :D


	21. 51924

**Pairing:** Reader x Lovino

**Warning(s): **Slight cursing

**Extra Info:** FINALLY.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

Mei had her eyes glued to the window, her hands placed gently against the ice-cold glass, and her small breaths condensing the window. She was stuck like that ever since you arrived in the inn room. You didn't know what was so interesting.

You had to agree that the capitol was very beautiful, especially with the neatly snow covered roofs and children decorating their houses with the snow, other than that you didn't understand why Mei could be stuck like a block of ice on the windowsill. She could almost be mistaken for a block ice if she stayed in that position for awhile.

"Mei?" You tried to get her attention, she didn't flinch. You heaved a sigh at her ignorance. Even though in that past you secretly thought of her as annoying when she appeared out of nowhere, now you wanted her attention. You couldn't handle the silence.

"_, look at this." _Finally_.

"What is it?"

"Just _look_." Confused, you stood beside the fairy and joined her at looking around the capitol from your inn room. You couldn't really see anything that stood out to you like a sore thumb.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking at…" Mei grumbled at stupidity, she pointed towards the sky. No signs of clouds but it appeared to be a very strange color for this time of day.

"…Purple skies in the afternoon?"

"Yes~!"

"…I seriously don't get it." You could tell Mei wanted to slam her head against the window but instead she slapped her forehead.

"The Southern Lights, _! It only happens so rarely!" Mei exclaimed, doing theatrical hand motions. You blinked, the southern lights?

"The Southern Lights are like a good luck charm to Morphians, also others, it's ensuring for a great and prosperous year, everyone's much nicer towards people, and a lot more people are outside. And a lot of good things happen, too! Maybe someone got a promotion, or someone's crush accepted their love and they're now a couple, or someone proposed, or someone won a competition- It's just great." She babbled. You could even tell she kept winking and nudging you at the couple part. _'Here she goes again…'_ You thought, irritated.

"The only thing I don't get is that it's called the southern lights…"

"…Is it different in your world?"

"Yea, it's called the Northern lights…" Mei flickered her eyes in bafflement.

"That's so _weird_!"

"I think the Southern lights are weird!" You retorted, very confused at Terra's astronomy. First there's a full moon every two months and now there's the Southern lights. It made no sense at all.

"Anyway…are you coming?" Mei asked, smiling cunningly whilst nudging you on the arm. You felt your heart surge at her nudging; you knew where she was going at. You hid your face away, feeling your face grow warm and scarlet.

"If you would shut up."

"So you are?"

"Yea…just keep your mouth shut."

"Yaaaay!" Mei exclaimed happily, knowing something great was going to happen during the Southern Lights.

oOo

"So, Mei practically forced you to go?" Kaoru asked you, his hands wrapped around his tea cup. You tilted your head, biting your lip.

"Well…I kind of wanted to go but I guess you could say she forced me." You answered, twirling the spoon mindlessly in your own cup. He slightly chuckled, knowing his sister's antics.

"She can be very…persuasive."

"Pfft, more like forceful." You corrected. Kaoru placed his cup on the miniature table before him, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "That's her alright."

You felt a smile tug on your lips, after only knowing him for a very short period of time you began to accept him as a friend. He was understanding and you liked his dry humour every now and then. Especially sitting at a quiet café gave a relaxing feel to you.

After everything that has happened you needed to relax.

Kaoru looked up in thought, grabbing your attention whilst sipping your tea. "By the way…" he started, "while we're here, I was thinking about taking you over to the Nordics." You almost spit it out in shock.

"W-wait, that's why you asked me here?" You asked suddenly in a higher volume, shocked. Kaoru placed a finger over his lips to silence you, worried someone might hear.

"Yes, I really think it's a good idea for you to go back home. We'll just see what they have to ask for and if we can do it, we can do it-"

"No, that's not the problem. I'm not worried what they're going to ask for." You interrupted, wanting to get your point across. You had to help Lovino get his family back and you had to stay away from the Nordics because it might be a trap. You couldn't possibly go back home. "I'm just worried…about… how do I say this…"

"Something told you not to go. It's probably your mind playing with you."

"No, no! It's just…I promised to do…something before I leave…" Kaoru bit his lip, not wanting to press further. He looked troubled with your explanations but determined to do what he wanted. You bit your lip as well, anxious about his choice.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I see…but…let's just take you there. You can meet them, explain your situation and they'll ask you to do something. There's no time limit. Promise."

You didn't want to, you felt as if you were going to betray Lovino _and_ Bella. But Kaoru didn't look like he was going to give up anytime soon. You sighed in frustration, "…Alright."

oOo

Opening the door to the desolate area seemed like entering a haunted house. The building seemed disorganised in most areas, wrecked staircases, creaky floors, and no light except for the sun seeping through the thin windows.

Your eye twitched, wondering if this was really the place you would ask to get home from. You wanted to turn back and return to the Inn, but Kaoru's hand tightly grasped your wrist, preventing your escape.

"Hm, weird. I think they should be in the other room…"

"Maybe they're not here, we should just turn back and see them another time-"

"No, you're not getting out of this." He heard you whimper quietly. In a matter of seconds you heard the floorboards from above release a series of creaks that vibrated your eardrums, making you wanting it to stop.

"Oh, hold on a second." A man said to the two of you, holding up his hand to remind you to wait.

'_Great, now I can't get out of this.'_ You thought dejectedly. Soon five men appeared separately from the doors on the current floor you were standing on, some yawning and stretching their arms in the air, and others surprised to see visitors so suddenly.

"Ah, sorry about the wait." One said; an apologetic smile on his lips.

"Yea, we haven't visitors in awhile actually. Refreshing to see new faces, you know~" A man glared at him for his statement, the man who said it blinked in confusion. "What, Lucas? I want to see new faces every now and then you know!"

Lucas simply rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. A man, who stuck out like a sore thumb from the others, with bright silver hair shook his head wondering why they didn't even bother to ask the two guests questions yet.

You felt awkward around the five, wondering if you should go back. However, the man concerned the most came to the two of you, "Anyway, is it the two of you…?"

Kaoru shook his head in reply, "No, it's just her, I just escorted her here." The man nodded.

"If so, we'd like to speak to her privately if that's okay."

"That's fine."

Meanwhile, Lucas argued with her idiotic friend to think before speaking before a taller man smacked the airheaded man on the head.

"Ow! Berwald that hurt!"

"You deserved it, Mathias."

"Shut up, Lucas."

"Lucas, if you can come with me to questioning that would be great." The silver headed man said, Lucas sighed in relief.

"Aw! Emil! Why not me?"

"…" Emil didn't respond as he led you to a separate room.

"Lucas! Don't leave me alone with Tino and Berwald! Not again!"

"Live with it, you idiot!" Lucas retorted, slamming and locking the door firmly after Emil led you in the room. You bit your lip so hard that you thought your lips might bleed. You were not comfortable with strangers locking a door firmly.

The two sighed; relieved they hopefully won't get any more complaints from Mathias. "Sorry about that once again. He's the crazy one." Lucas said, taking a seat across from you. You only nodded.

"Your name is _, correct?" Your shoulders hitched in shock, you never knew these people and they knew your name.

"Y-yes…how did you-"

"We've been expecting you." Emil interrupted, keeping his eyes focused on searching through a book of his. Confused, you nodded slowly unsure how to respond. "Your wish is to get back home, is it not? Back home to Earth?"

You could feel your jaw line wanting to drop. They knew you and your wish. You nodded rapidly, still amazed by knowing you and your wish. Emil craned his eyes to Lucas, silently discussing plans. Your habit of biting your lip kicked in again, you guessed they were discussing what you should do. Millions of guesses flew by in your head but you hoped that it would be something easy.

Lucas turned his eyes back to with an answer, "It's really strange for a human to come so suddenly. But we'd like to thank you for coming."

'…_What?'_

"I'm pretty sure you've encountered this, but in order for you to get back home…we'd like you give us the twenty four stones." Your mind went blank, twenty four stones.

_Twenty four stones_.

"Twenty…four stones?" You asked again. Lucas nodded once more, certain with his request.

"Yes, think deeply. You have encountered it." You didn't know why they would know you happened to know about the twenty four stones. You seriously began to consider they were stalking you.

You pushed aside the thought and thought deeper. Realisation kicked in.

You felt your heart almost stop. _'No…it can't be that.'_

It had to be false, there's no way that could be connected or be right. You wondered how they knew about this or even how they knew you encountered them.

The code.

_5-19-24_

If they knew it, it has to be connected somehow.

oOo

Earlier you told Kaoru about your situation. He was rather shocked about the ordeal, he knew about the stones. Very well in fact. He promised to look further into the situation and see what he could do to help.

You haven't heard a response.

"You've been quiet since this evening." Lovino said to you as the two of you were traveling down the capitol's busy pavements later that evening.

"It's just a headache." You lied, trying to keep a causal conversation. You couldn't tell him about the request to go home. "Café food is weird; it just kinda bothered my…brain." You thought you were the worst liar in the world at this point. A few civilians walked slowly towards the flat field, where most people said it was the best place to view the Southern Lights. It bothered you how people were walking at a slow pace.

Lovino let a slight chuckle slip out, "I can tell you're lying again."

You suddenly felt your face grow hot in embarrassment; you hated how he can tell you're lying so easily, "Am not."

"Yes, you are. Look at yourself; you got the face of a dirty liar."

"Shut up." You tried to dig your face further into your scarf to cover up your cheeks.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

'_Oh, fuck.'_ "Of course not, I'm not hiding anything." You answered back, going towards the side of the building to stop for a bit, Lovino joined you.

"You're lying to me again."

"Am not!"

"You are." Suddenly, Mei's nudging and teasing came into your mind making you blush harder. _'Stupid Mei! Stop teasing me about crushes! I don't like Lovino. Pfft, hell no.' _

"Am not!" You continued to argue. Bella's suggestion of having a boyfriend entered your mind, her supposed plans of getting you together with someone. It soften your heart knowing she was gone. You shook your head rapidly and walked on ahead, Lovino quickly trailing behind you.

"Sheesh, what is with you today?"

You steps slammed harder against the snow, "Nothing."

"You're just changing moods from the next one to the next, there's obviously something wrong with you." He said, stopping at the flat field of snow people have mentioned. You stopped to think.

Lovino was one of the first people you've met.

He volunteered to help save Antonio with you and Kiku.

He helped you in desperate times like running away and hiding from the vampires.

You helped him escape along with Antonio and Kiku.

You cried when he went to war.

You stayed up just wondering if he was alright.

You were over joyed he was alright.

You skipped work because of him.

He saved you.

You trusted him.

You grew jealous when he was around other women.

You felt closer to him when you were trying to help him feel better.

'_Oh my god…'_ You thought in utter shock, _'Do I actually like him?' _You gazed up to the sky, the realisation making your heart almost burst into pieces.

"...Seriously, _. You're even spacing out." Lovino mentioned, crossing his arms. You heard the citizens around you gasp in awe at the lights appearing in the sky, illuminating the whole sky. Your heart wouldn't stop pounding; you couldn't even look at Lovino straight in the eye.

Lovino waved his hand in front of you; he knew you weren't just looking at the lights dancing gracefully in the night sky. "Why are you so spaced out toda-"

"It's because I like you, okay?" In a matter of seconds you realised what you've just said, your hands flew to your mouth and you took a few steps backwards.

'_Fuck, fuck, FUCK. My life is over.'_

"What?"

"I mmmeeeaann, gosh I really like these lights! Beautiful aren't they?" You tried to make it sound like you commenting about the Southern lights, Lovino blinked, shocked at the most. You swallowed hard.

"No, no. You? Like me?" You didn't respond, you were too frightened to even make a sound. Lovino was silent, inhaling rather loudly. This made you increasingly nervous. You folded your arms against your chest, looking beside you to avoid his contact.

"Heh, that's funny." You bit your lip for the umpteenth time, "That's because I like you, too."

You turned back to him, your eyes wide in shock. "R-really? What?" That small smile of his, it was so rare of him to smile and you felt your heart warm up because of it. But you were so relieved he liked you, too. A bunch of weight was lifted off your shoulders.

"Look, you're beautiful, kind, there's really no words to describe how much I like you." You felt your heart burst in happiness as your hand clasped over your mouth. Lovino was silent for a moment, "Screw it with the 'I like you's' I like you more than that. I love you. There are so many words to describe how great you are it'll take me eternity to say them all-"

He was cut off by you throwing you arms around his neck and you gently resting your head in the crook of his neck, "I love you, too."

It felt so right to be in his arms, he was so warm, you never wanted to let go. You felt a light kiss on your head instantly making you smile. You soon brought your head to his, smiling warmly at him.

Your cheeks dusted with pink at your growing idea. If you were his and he was yours than it was more than welcomed. You gently placed your lips on his, your hands still wrapped around his neck.

You were scared if he was going to reject it and you thought it was stupid to even ponder about.

Because he was kissing back.

oOo

"Wow, seriously? We're the last ones to leave?"

"Guess everyone got tired or something." Lovino replied, yawning slightly. The two of you didn't even realise after a few hours of the show everyone left so suddenly. The Southern Lights were still playing in the sky above.

It felt odd.

Very strange for everyone to leave so soon.

"One minute they're here and then the next minute they're gone. It's weird." On the building roofs above four figures silently watched the two of you closely, not making a single sound.

Lovino noticed a strange smell.

"You would think they would stay longer! Mei even said it's rare!" You continued to babble.

He recognised the smell. His heart pounded at the realisation. His pace grew faster to run away from them. The four moved roofs each time to get closer to their victims

"I mean, seriously, why- Whoa, Lovino, slow down. I can't walk as fast as you in the snow!" You said, trying to keep up with him. He didn't answer, but his breaths grew heavier and heavier as he walked. You went into thought, smiling as you came up with an idea.

"Oh! Let's see who can get to the Inn first! Ready, set, go!" In a flash your feet ran faster in the snow and you were giggling as you ran to the Inn. "I'm gonna beat you~!"

The Inn soon came into sight and your smile grew bigger. You turned your head behind you, not seeing Lovino. "Pfft, slow poke. He's totally buying breakfast for me tomorrow. Free breakfast for me~" You said to yourself stopping near the entrance of the Inn.

"Ha! I won! Stick that into your juice box and suck it!" You giggled maniacally at your last statement; you loved your friends' comebacks back at school. You waited impatiently for him to come towards the Inn, wanting to brag about your victory.

He wasn't coming; you didn't even hear the crunch of the snow ahead. "…Okay you don't have to buy breakfast for me. I'll just steal some money from Kaoru."

No response.

"Lovino, I know you're faster than this." You stood on the Inn porch for only a few more silent seconds until you went off to see what happened. You paced down the snow covered street looking for him. There was no sign of him.

"Lovino this isn't funny!" From top to bottom you searched for him, he was no where to be found, "Seriously, you're scaring me." You said. Biting your lip, you turned to where you heard foot steps.

"Lovino?" You smiled as you ran closer to the footsteps, he was probably trying to surprise attack you but will fail since the snow crunches were so loud.

"Idiot! Don't ever do that again-!" You stopped dead in your tracks.

Cold hands firmly grasped you as another pair tied a white cloth tightly all around your head to prevent you from speaking. You felt an unwelcomed breath enter your ear, the voice familiar. So familiar you never wanted to hear it again. You didn't feel your heart beat, the voice made you want to scream in terror.

Your nightmare was a reality.

"Tried to escape from me again, didn't you _?"

**Characters Appeared (In order):**

_Lucas (Norway)_

_Tino (Finland)_

_Mathias (Denmark)_

_Emil (Iceland)_

_Berwald (Sweden)_

oOo

**A/N:** FINALLY. AFTER 21 CHAPTERS I TORTURED YOU ENOUGH. SO I DID THIS. AND IT WAS CHEESY. I LIKE MY CHEESY STUFF.

AND THEN I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER.

BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I ROLL.

:D

AND HE'S PROBABLY OOC. BUT IT'S LOVE, LOVE IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU DO WEIRD THINGS~

And I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed…D: And you'll soon see why the Nordics know you, most things will be clearer soon. Oh, yes B)

Come on, guess who you ran into? You'll never guess :D. Okay, maybe you will.

I love you all though! ^^ /shot because short A/N is short

Dear lord I'm so slow on updating at everything ;A;…


	22. Recreation

**Pairing:** Reader x Lovino

**Warning(s):** Cursing.

**Extra Info:** The last genderbents and they are pretty important roles, actually. C: They'll be hanging around the last few chapters. Genderbents are _not_ related to their counterparts.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

"Tried to escape from me again, didn't you _?"

Silence.

Absolute silence that no one wanted to break.

The moment you heard the voice, you didn't want to believe it was true. Out of all people in this world how could it be him?

It was unbelievable.

It didn't make sense.

It was terrifying.

Your mouth gaped, no words flowing out. In your mind, you kept reassuring yourself it wasn't him. But it had to be him; it was his voice that reminded you. And that voice sounded like a sound of thunder.

Unexpected.

Frightening.

You never knew when it was going to come next. That's how you described his sudden appearance.

"Go on, _guess_." His voice sounded spiteful, sending instant chills sliding down your body.

'_No.'_

Your heart jumped over a beat.

'_It's not him.'_

Saying his name would be impossible.

'_He wouldn't come just to see me cornered would he?'_

But it was true that it was him.

'…_No…he would see…he saw me in pain once...'_

And he would see you in pain twice.

"Arthur." The name slipped out of your tongue quickly and instantly you wanted to keep your silence.

It was too late. The blindfold preventing your vision was taken off. Only to see your answer was correct, his intimidating grin standing out like the Southern Lights and his emerald hues barely glowing.

"I'm surprised you're even healthy. Look at you." You didn't want to look at yourself; it was a welcoming gesture for a surprise attack. You made no move whatsoever.

Gritting your teeth, you struggled through the hand-cuff like hands but with no avail.

You had to escape.

You had to get back.

You had to find Lovino. Stopping, you wondered your eyes around the street, you couldn't find him.

'_Did he escape? Is he back already?_'

It couldn't be possible. He had to be around here somewhere. Arthur sighed, inching closer to you. At the last second you turned to him as your words struggled to escape your throat. A painful pinch was embedded into your neck, struggling to keep out of unconsciousness.

You failed, seeing his blood-tainted lips before your eyes shut.

oOo

This wasn't fair.

The moment you opened your eyes, you knew you were in a place that you despised of. The room was clean, spotless. The tiled floor aligned and shining, the bed well made with its blue duvet covers soft as silk; and a large closet to the left side of the room, the doors wide and welcoming.

None of it was welcoming to your eyes.

Earlier you tried opening the door that most likely led to one of the hallways in this castle, the door was tightly locked. You retreated back to the bed, hugging a small pillow tightly to release your anger.

You blamed this all on yourself. If you never stepped on to the pack's grounds you probably wouldn't be here and led the pack in trouble.

'_They hate me. They really do…'_ You thought dejectedly, your nails digging into the pillow. _'It's all my fault.'_

You promised that you would save them, but now it seemed impossible if you were locked in here. Anger continued to sear through you, and you kept questioning yourself why did it all come to this? Why did you lead them to this?

Pulling you away from your anger, there was a rap at the door; you only lifted your head to see who the person could be.

There was a sinking feeling that it could be Arthur and you hoped to god that it wasn't him.

A key turning a lock sound emitted from behind. The doors revealed their secret, what lied behind the doors appeared to be a woman, more like a maid who served here. Two guards stayed close behind her as she entered the room, her shoes tapping against the marble floors as her amber eyes stayed on you.

A feeling of relief came thankful that is wasn't Arthur. But this maid didn't have a welcoming look crossed on her face as she stopped near the end of the bed. She was different, way different from most of the people of Lamia.

She wasn't a vampire.

Not even close.

"Good evening, I'm Chun-Yan. I'll be helping you as you stay with us." Her ears were round, almost like a panda's. A Morpher?

Confused about her, you nodded slightly watching her politely bow. This wasn't right, a maid that was a morpher in a vampire society.

Not right at all.

oOo

Chun-Yan was ordered to show you around the palace, naming certain rooms where you were forbidden to enter and others where you were welcome to enter at any time. You had a desire to run away and find the others, help them get back to their land.

But Chun-Yan's repetitive glances to see you were still there made you feel slightly frightened and insecure. She had a straight face, her lips pursed, and a monotone voice during the whole tour.

Nothing was correct about this woman.

"This here is the library, you are welcomed here anytime except during meals since it will be locked." She explained, her body facing the giant, cream tinted doors hiding the library behind it. She took a few small steps and pushed open the doors, emitting a ragged creak echo throughout the hallway.

The library was enlightened by chandeliers everywhere around the room and the library itself was well kept. "Oh, Chun-Yan! Nice to see you." You were surprised from the sudden volume of sound in the voice.

Chun-Yan turned to the sound to find the librarian organising stacks of books on her desk. "Good evening, Madelyn."

Madelyn smiled weakly, "You don't need to be so formal with me after all this time- Oh, who's this?" You were focused on the librarian the entire time, her ears round but a fluorescent white. _'Another morpher?'_

This was strange, very strange.

"This is Master Kirkland's pro- guest, _." Madelyn bit her lip, wincing at her friend's slip up. You could have sworn Chun-Yan was about to call you 'project'. Project, you were here for a reason then.

"Oh, wonderful. _, just come on by if you're bored. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here." Madelyn said weakly, her expression not convincing. You became suspicious about these two, why they were morphers, why they were so secretive. There had to be an explanation to this.

Chun-Yan, despite from Madelyn mentioning to not be so formal, bowed for her leave and motioned for you to follow.

You stole a last glance at the library, only to find Madelyn give a warm smile to you as you left.

oOo

You were escorted back to your room after the tour and throughout the entire time you had a growing suspicion about the two morphers. Chun-Yan dismissed herself curtly, reminding you that dinner would be served within the next two hours and she will come back to help you get ready.

You didn't listen to any word, you were deep thought, trying to pull all of your questions together.

'_Why am I here? I would've helped Lovino's family escape until I was kidnapped and almost pronounced 'project'.'_

There were too many questions. Why were Chun-Yan and Madelyn Morphers? What is this 'project'? You felt your head would implode.

The last time you felt like this was back in East Morphia and you wondered how you got your answers.

Realisation.

_The library_.

A surge of hope bursted inside you, a hope to find your answers to everything. Out you were towards the library, racing down the hallway.

oOo

Madelyn fluttered her eyes, surprised to see you back so soon. "_, you do know it's almost dinner, right?"

You nodded, wandering your eyes around the endless shelves of books. Answers would probably take forever to get.

Madelyn sighed, carrying a small stack of books to a shelf a few feet away from her. On her desk you flipped through a few books, a few of them in foreign languages and others that wouldn't get straight to the point.

This was hopeless.

"_? Do you have any questions?" You turned swiftly to Madelyn, making her way to her desk. You winced, you almost felt frightened to ask her these questions.

She noticed by the look on your face, "You know, I smiled at you because that's a way of saying that I'm willing to help you." She giggled softly. "You're human and I understand that humans like you don't know much about this place."

Once again, you wanted to praise the gods that created this woman. "Uh…"

"You don't have to wait, you could ask right now."

"Really?"

"Go ahead." You didn't feel right, there was a gut feeling that she joking.

You went on ahead anyway, "Why am I here?"

Madelyn arched an eyebrow, sitting across from where you were standing, "Where? Lamia? Terra, itself?"

"No, just this…palace."

"Master Kirkland wants you." That's what annoyed you.

"For what?"

Madelyn inhaled, look uncomfortable to answer that. You wanted a straight answer, why he attacked the pack and why he killed two of your friends just to get you. There had to be a good reason for this. She exhaled silently, resting her head on her hands, "I-I'm sorry…it's my duty to not answer that. It's confidential."

You had a growing desire to pry and you weren't going to stop, "Tell me. Tell me exactly why I'm here. Tell me why he killed my friends and locked the rest of them up just to get me." Your hands clenched together in fists on the edge of the desk, you were tired of not getting your answers.

Madelyn recoiled, seeing the anger grow in you. "I…I…"

"I went through a load of crap to save one of them and help them all reunite together, times were fine until they came and destroyed it all again. I think I deserve an explanation. Why _me_?" You whispered bitterly, your eyes wavering and becoming blurry.

Madelyn opened her mouth to speak. "And don't just say it's because I'm human. " You added, your voice cracking slightly.

Madelyn looked troubled, there was no doubt she wanted to help because she was willing to but if she were to tell she didn't know what would happen to her. "I…I'll tell."

You looked up. Madelyn held her hand slightly in the air to keep you from speaking, "But you have to promise not to speak a word of it. Not a single word. It will sound confusing but the explanation is in the words. It's straightforward, got it?"

You nodded; your heart racing for what it could possibly be. Madelyn frowned, her voice quiet and a bit ragged and had a tint of guilt.

"Human recreation is why you're here. Not just here in Lamia, _but all of Terra_."

oOo

**Characters Shown Up:**

_Chun-Yan (Fem!China)_

_Madelyn (Fem!Canada)_

_Fem!characters are **not** related to their counterparts in this story._

oOo

**A/N:** Late update as usual, my family was over here from out-of-state and it's nice to see them :) It's also a short chapter but I promise the next one is long. Yup.

Plus my internet connection has been rather…shitty the past few days. If my TV freezes that means my computer's internet sucks. As well as the whole WIFI. Fml.

…

I won my bet, epically. I made a bet with my friend for $20. Why? I betted twenty dollars that Spain was going to win UEFA. AND I WON. HAAAAA.

And Copacabana is stuck in my head. MUSIC AND PASSION IS ALWAYS THE FASHION HERE IN THE COOOPPAAAA~ /slapped/

Anyway, /cough/, a recap will be in the next chapter with all that has happened in the story. All of it. So I won't confuse the hell out of you. I didn't want to make a recap here because….

The next chapter is a mind fuck and almost answers everything as well as the 'Human Recreation' subject. The explanation revolves around that actually :D. /shot/

Then in the recap you'll see connections. Otherwise, reviews are called comments now. Hell no, I'm still calling them reviews.

._.

Anyway, five chapters left. It's going to be a ride folks.

And to the reviewer who said '5-19-24' was their locker combo, I am very surprised xD. It's just a pure coincidence then :'D


	23. Answers

**Pairing:** Reader x Lovino

**Warning(s):** Cursing.

**Extra Info:** All I have to say is, drama is in the air.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

oOo

'_Human recreation?' _Did that mean returning humans back to Terra? Except that you were supposed to populate it? The 're' made you suspicious.

"Human recreation? Wait. What happened the first time?" Madelyn chewed on her lip, the questions you kept asking her made her feel perilous and hesitant. Or that's what you observed since by her shifting occasionally in her seat and shivers running down her body.

"Um, well, they kind of…got killed off."

"How…?" You pried, somewhat intrigued.

"Look, I _really _shouldn't be telling you this…"

"You said you were willing to help me." You retorted. Madelyn shrunk down in her seat as if admitting defeat. She coyly moved her eyes to the doors only to see they were firmly closed, frightened she might get caught. You flickered your eyes in anticipation.

She swallowed thickly, "Centuries ago there was a human race with a steady population. Like all humans they were mortal. However, the Lamian kingdom had more control over them so basically humans were on the vampires' side since they gave them food, clothing, shelter, et cetera.

"Humans were practically all over the place. B-but when in different areas the natives there would find them as food. Humans back in their original area were frightened and preferred to stay where they were. During those times there were wars and Lamia began losing a lot of their men so quickly…that they forced the humans to help." Madelyn's voice was so wavered and quiet you could tell that she was too frightened to tell this information so freely.

"Eventually, the human population thinned out. When they were all gone, Master Kirkland at the time began to find ways to restore the human population. Most areas, like the Morphias, were fully against about the idea of restoring the human population. Where Versipellians were about half-half because of different pack's opinions."

You noticed she was done with her explanation and her face was very troubled, she noticed she had spoken too much. There was this one question lurking in your mind. "Did…did he ever find a way?"

Madelyn sighed, "I did say I was willing to help…" guilt struck you suddenly, but there was no stopping her. "He began take an interest in this 'magic' thing. Thinking that could help, but he needed something to assist him with it. He started to take interest in his area's miners, always interested in what they found.

"One day, a group of miners dug up a rare gem, sorry, rare _gems_." Plural? There was a certain object on the tip of your head, gems…plural…

"They found twenty four of them and Master Kirkland took immediate ownership of them."

"Wait, Madelyn, twenty-four?" You suddenly asked, weren't they in East Morphia right now? She was all of a sudden flustered at your sudden question.

"Yes, twenty-four…why?" You kept debating with yourself if you should really say why they were in East Morphia. Later is what you decided.

"Nevermind, just go on." She seemed a bit baffled by your interruption but hesitantly cleared her throat and continued.

"Anyway…Master Kirkland decided to not do right away, he felt if more wars at once were going to come again he didn't want it to thin out again. So he waited years and years until the gems were suddenly gone and had received news that East Morphia had them. Angered, he sent out soldiers but he never got those gems back."

Your heart pulsed. You were even closer to find out reaching the answer to the code, it just all seemed to connect. Why you were here and why the code seemed so important. You were just a step away from it.

"Madelyn, if you don't mind me asking, have you ever…heard of 5-19-24?" You asked, almost a bit timidly. Madelyn posed a perplexed expression.

"5-19-24? I never heard of that…" Disappointment came. Madelyn's ears twitched, her eyes fixated on the door. Quickly, she thrusted a book onto your hands and said it was a recommendation. Confused why she was so flustered all of a sudden, you turned to where the sound was coming. The doors opened only to reveal Chun-Yan.

"Somehow I knew you were going to be in here, Miss _." Smiling hesitantly, you followed her back to where you were staying while carrying the book in your hands. You quickly glanced back at Madelyn. She pointed at the nearest clock that read '1:30' in the morning and held up ten fingers, a smile still on her lips. Surprised at the time you almost didn't nod to the librarian.

Ten in the morning was the next meeting and she was still willing to help. You didn't know why after all her flusters and shivers she would still be willing to help.

Why was she so frightened to be telling everything but still be telling it to you?

oOo

The answers were slowly making sense to you. There were many people who grew onto you and others who treated you like dirt; they knew exactly why you were here.

And they never spoke a word of it as if it were a secret.

'_How could I not realise it?' _The people in this world were either protective or trying to end your life. Your mind felt almost clear from the haze, but a thick cloud was still lingering. The code. What was the story behind it? How is it connected?

"_?" Your eyes caught a hand waving in front of your face. You were in thought the entire dinner and you only picked at your food. You shook your head and saw Prince Alfred trying to get you attention.

You didn't know why out of all people _he_ was trying to get a word out of you. "What?"

Alfred smiled sheepishly, "You were literally frozen the entire dinner. You okay?"

_"Don't lie to me, I'm just asking simple questions."_

_"I'm not telling you! You sick jerk you-" Pain came again to the side of you face. You fumed from anger at this point._

_"I wasn't lying at that point!" You exclaimed, your cheek red from tenderness. Arthur sighed at your complaints. He decided he should get on with the point._

_"You came here to save Antonio, didn't you?" Your heart stopped, he knew. He knew exactly why you were here. You didn't move a muscle, your cheek still throbbing with ache. Alfred bit his lip throughout the entire discussion, trying not to flinch at every time they hurt you; you never noticed the stare he was giving you, filled with concern. He didn't mean to make this go so far._

That look Alfred made back then, it was still embedded into your mind. Your body suddenly tingled at the memory. "Y-yea, I'm fine." You reassured, getting up from your seat. It was at that moment you registered everyone else left the room besides the maids diligently cleaning what the guests left behind.

"You don't look like it." You felt see-through, like he was able to capture your every thought and weakness. A hand gently pressed against your back, "Let me just escort you to your room."

Before you could even protest he lightly pushed you towards the tall doors leading to the empty corridor. You felt slightly awkward at his touch, not that it was icy cold but just the thought of something bad happening worried you.

The sound of shoes tapping against the marble floors was the only sound that you heard. The thought of hallways being this quiet at night brought you into thinking that you were being watched.

"I'm glad you're alright." Alfred whispered. You turned to him in confusion; this vampire was really strange to you. "It relieves me that you're still healthy."

You stopped walking. You slightly pointed at him, trying to think of words to say but only ended up in a garbled mess. Alfred stood across from you, trying not to chuckle at your mess-ups. "I'm not really what you'd expect of me."

"But- then- why…why did you try to kill me?"

Alfred blinked in bafflement, "Kill? No we were only trying to capture you."

"…I'm so confused right now." Alfred chuckled lightly and patted your back lightly. You felt uncomfortable by his touches, you barely knew him.

"Don't be, you're only confusing yourself." He gently pushed you to walk again, a small smile forming on his lips. Why was he so happy to see you're alright? Knowing his species, they would probably throw you on the ground and suck all the blood out of you. A shiver raced up your spine, you didn't like his hand on your back.

When escorted to your room, he opened the door for you. Hesitantly, you stepped in and looked back at the Lamian prince. He sent you a warm smile, "If you need help, just come to me, alright?"

The door closed.

oOo

"I believe you still owe me something, _." The hour hand struck ten, signaling your meeting with the quiet librarian. You handed back the book she gave you.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I wanted to make Chun-Yan think you were actually asking for a book so I just used this as a decoy." You were beginning to think these meetings where going to trouble her somehow, but she was just so willing to do it. "Otherwise, that's not all I'm asking for."

You made a face of confusion, "Eh?"

"Remember when you mentioned this code? What was it again?"

"5-19-24?"

"Yes, I want to know more about it." Beforehand, you cautiously took a look at your surroundings, making sure the door was tightly closed and no one else was here. You began to tell your tale starting from your arrival at East Morphia. You mentioned the ghost controlling other's bodies, your arrival at Yao's palace and how you found the map that had the code written in bold, the death chamber, and the jewels. Madelyn listen to every important detail and nodded.

"So when I mentioned the jewels, this reminded you of it?" Madelyn asked curiously. You nodded.

"But I don't want to ask for you to explain but…why are the jewels in East Morphia?" Madelyn leaned back slightly in her chair, a weary smile on her lips. She almost looked sad. "I mean…you don't have-"

"No, no. This is just bringing back memories." She reassured. "You see, I'm basically going to almost repeat the story I told you yesterday, but I'm giving you more detail. Basically why this happened and why that happened. Understand?"

You only nodded, giving your full attention to her. Madelyn sighed contently and gazed at the many bookshelves. "It started many, many years ago, when the human population was still at good condition. Master Kirkland was not only busy with his duty as a king but with his family.

"He had two young sons going by Alfred and Matthew, and his wife, Elizabeth. Yes, almost everyone in Lamia was at its full content. Although, during this time, the Morphias were still allies with Lamia. The Morphias were slowly growing poor and order for people to support their families, some women from the Morphias went to Lamia to serve as maids to earn money and send it back to their families. It was extremely hard to work for their own kings back in the Morphias since they would only receive little money. Some lucky women even made it to go work for Master Kirkland himself." This explained why Morphian females were working here.

Madelyn gently rubbed her hand through her hair; she had the same sad look from before. "Some humans helped as well. A young man named Francis helped with Master Kirkland's human side of the Lamian army, giving them the best training they need in case of war. He didn't just do that, he played with Matthew and Alfred but mostly bonded with Matthew since Alfred liked his father, Arthur, better. I even met Francis myself when I was running errands for Lady Elizabeth. We've become such good friends and then…" Madelyn stopped, her eyes threatening tears. You opened your mouth to try to convince her to stop since this was only making her hurt. She declined and forced herself to continue.

"I fell in love, he was human and my area disliked humans for some reasons. He was so kind to me I didn't care about what my area would think." Her voice was a stuttering mess.

"Madelyn, you're only-"

"No." She objected. She tried to regain her composure, "Without the Lamians knowing, Morphians slowly began killing humans. When Lamia finally reached noticed, Master Kirkland sent his men to stop them but the Lamian soldiers just kept falling in defeat…" She shuddered, very uncomfortable. You wanted to try and stop her but she would only stop you instead.

"Master Kirkland, with no choice, sent his human army with Francis leading them…after weeks worth of fighting…he…he…disappeared." She said the last word so fast she immediately wiped her incoming tears. You could only watch her try to calm herself down.

"Sorry…I…"

"No, it's alright…" You didn't know what else to say, you didn't want to make her feel worse. But she just pushed herself.

"After that, Arthur had found the twenty four jewels that might just get back the human population. Matthew had watched his father hid the jewels. Around that time, Matthew went to ask four merchants to help him with something to see if they can give the jewels to East Morphia as a form of an apology and to convince the Morphias that Lamia won't try to bring humans back. Days later, they agreed and they got the jewels and headed to East Morphia.

"After that…they were never seen again. Some say they only had nineteen minutes to live once captured…Lamia, angered, raged war despite their amount of men. They never got the jewels back." A silence followed. It all made sense, everything made sense. A sudden feeling to jump in the air in happiness came to you, finally knowing what everything meant But then again, you didn't want to hurt Madelyn. She looked so hurt from losing her love.

"I…thank you…" Were the only words that spilled out. Madelyn shook her head.

"I was willing to." She said quietly. Her voice sounded so fragile.

"But why?" A small, warm smile graced her lips as she looked at you.

"Because of Francis I was so willing to help humans like him, but they never came to me until now. I thank you for that."

The hour hand struck eleven, the library doors opened.

Madelyn's words echoed off the quiet library walls, "Thank you…"

oOo

Chun-Yan had looked perturbed at the sight of Madelyn almost crying. Because of that, she had pushed you out the library and sent you back to your room until further notice. The last look Chun-Yan gave you was bitter and you felt worried for what was going to happen.

After locking the door, Chun-Yan came closer to Madelyn. "What did she do?"

Madelyn sniffled, the same small smile still there, "She did something good…"

"Good? You're crying!"

The librarian shook her head, "Chun-Yan, humans do such great things. They make life worthwhile with the little time they have…" The maid's lip twitched at the librarian's words. "But you tell them, you tell them all that had happened in your own life and they understand…they understand your pain…"

"Madelyn…you didn't…no…" Chun-Yan's eyes dilated at her friend's words.

Madelyn looked at her friend, her face glowing with happiness, "I can finally see him…I can…"

Chun-Yan's heart stopped. She threw a cold slap across her friend's pale face, "No! You didn't tell her everything did you?"

Madelyn stayed frozen, her bright grin looking dark to Chun-Yan.

"Madelyn…no…please no. Get out of this."

"Please, Chun-Yan…tell Master Kirkland…about what I did…" Madelyn quietly pleaded. She only wanted the quiet librarian to stop, to stop her pleading. "Then…I can see him again…I can be with him forever…"

"Madelyn please stop! You're-"

"Please, it would end my pain, it would end my long days here. I failed my family back at home…I failed my duties as a maid and librarian…I just want my reward…" Chun-Yan swallowed a large lump in her throat, she knew what she wanted.

"Madelyn…I've…"

"You're a great friend. Like a sister to me. I'm so glad we met and been great friends over these years." She stopped momentarily, smiling at her friend warmly, "and we'll always be great friends, no matter what."

A tear trailed down Chun-Yan's cheek, turning back to the doors to tell Master Kirkland the news. Her footsteps felt heavy as she walked, her face felt numb from her holding back her tears. Her hand wrapped around the gilded handle of the door, she looked back at Madelyn smiling at the clock, counting how many hours until she seems _him_.

With no other words, she steps out of the library and towards the throne room.

oOo

Hours passed since you were sent back to your room and you were growing slightly worried. You wondered why Chun-Yan sent you a bitter look, and wondered what they were even talking about. Why was Madelyn thanking you over and over?

The door opened.

"Chun-Yan?" You stood up from your seat on the bed and stared at her. The maid only took a couple steps in, enough for the door to close behind her. Her face was hidden by looking at the tiled floor.

"…Chun-Yan?" You came closer to her, trying to glance at her face. Before you could even do that, her face sprung up to yours, eyes and cheeks red from crying, and her hand raced to your cheek. A cold, hard slap had penetrated your cheek.

"You murderer!" She shouted angrily. Your hand had touched your pain cheek; you were at a loss for words.

"Wha…"

"You think you can just ask anyone for information, huh? HUH?"

"I don't understand…" You said; your voice quiet and intimidated by your maid's powerful voice.

"You know what you did? You ruined my life." You blinked, perplexed at her. How can you ruin this person's life?

"And you want to know how you did that?" You stayed silent, scared for the worst.

"Madelyn was sentenced to death, all because of _you_."

oOo

**RECAP**

_(Lovino's Story)_

**Chapters 1 -23**

_Italics are things that are important for you to remember._

Standard format are things that are not really necessary to remember.

**Chapter One:**

_*_Your friend, Kiku, suggested this game for you and you got it.

*Reader has been transported to her own game

**Chapter Two:**

_*The pack is uneasy with reader._

**Chapter Three:**

*Kiku doesn't know you

_*Make a deal with the pack to save their member, Antonio, in order to get out of the pack's 'claim' over you._

*Lovino/Kiku joins you.

**Chapter Four:**

*_Faierie is a safe area._

*_Meet Mei_ and Lilli.

**Chapter Five:**

*Completed a day's worth of training.

_*Kiku gets wounded_

**Chapter Six:**

*Escape from attempted capture

*Hear a scream.

**Chapter Seven:**

*Get captured by the Vampires.

_*Meet Arthur_

_*Alfred flinches at reader getting hurt._

_*Save Antonio_

**Chapter Eight:**

*Reader runs away and finds Antonio and Lovino.

*Kiku, once again, gets wounded. _This time it's_ _Arthur_.

**Chapter Nine:**

*Morphian citizens a bit shocked to see the reader.

_*Mei appears._

_*Introduction to ghost problem._

*_Morphias uneasy with Lamia_

*Soldiers prevent reader and Mei from seeing Yao.

*Reader is able to stay at the palace.

*Reader hears a noise.

**Chapter Ten:**

*Ivan is corrupted by the ghost.

*_Meet Gilbert_

*_Versipellis and Lamia at war_

*_Introduction to 5-19-24_

*Lovino and reader go 'treasure hunting'.

**Chapter Eleven:**

*Kiku is alright

*Lovino and Reader find a secret chamber.

*In the past, Lamia and the Morphias were at war. _The Lamians were after something_.

*_Lovino and reader find a death chamber_

*Lovino is corrupted by the ghost.

*_Meet Elizabeta_

*_Demons are not the culprit to the ghost problem._

_*_Morphias join the current war.

*_Reader finds more info in the death chamber. Five merchants were locked in a killed, why?_

_*Reader finds the twenty four jewels._

**Chapter Twelve:**

*Lovino and Antonio leave for war.

*Reader bonds with Yao.

_*Tell Mei about the death chamber_

_*Mei continues to translate the map_

* _"Cheh, look I'm going to give you advice and you better listen. If a blood-sucking bastard comes up to you, kick their ass for me okay? You proved that to me twice. Don't be a pansy and let them suck your blood because if they do I'll wring their necks and make sure they die slowly and painfully." -Lovino_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

*The pack is reunited.

*_You're still not free from the pack's grasp._

*_Mei is caught by Yao with the map._

**Chapter Fourteen:**

*_Five people are most likely the reason why Reader is here._

*Reader works with Bella.

*Bella comes up with a plan with Eliza to get Reader to get together with either Lovino or Gilbert.

**Chapter Fifteen:**

*_Bond with Lovino_

*_Gilbert warns you of attack and persuades you to come with him._

**Chapter Sixteen:**

*Reader declines and stays with the pack.

_*Kiku is awake_

_*Bond with Kiku_

_*Kiku doesn't want to tell who bit him._

_*Reader has a nightmare._

_*Bella, Lovino, and Kiku are uneasy with reader having a second nightmare._

*_Vampires begin to attack_.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

*Reader gets attacked.

*Demons help with invasion.

_*Gilbert is angered and almost says why humans are so important to the world of Terra._

*More bonding with Lovino.

_*You trust Lovino._

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_*Bella and Antonio die._

_*Heracles, Lars, and Ludwig are captured._

_*Eliza tells Reader and Lovino to go to West Morphia so Reader can get home._

**Chapter Nineteen:**

*Reader gets into a fight with Lovino

*Reader has signs of jealousy.

*Lovino and Reader arrive at West Morphia.

*_Reader meets Kaoru and Im Yong Soo._

_*Arthur plans to retrieve Reader_

**Chapter Twenty:**

*Meet back with Mei

*_See Bella again, in your dream. She says not to believe the demons since there's a supposed 'trap'._

*_"Run from the dark, _. Run from the dark."_

*_Gilbert says Bella and Antonio died to Reader. Also mentions Feliciano is captured._

*Reader and Lovino forgive each other.

*_Kaoru, Yong-Soo, and Mei explain about the five people, aka The Nordics, and explain what they do._

*Reader is very cautious about the supposed trap.

**Chapter Twenty One:**

*Southern Lights bring luck to _Morphians._

*Kaoru takes you to the Nordics.

*_5-19-24 is brought up again. They want the Jewels._

*_You tell Kaoru about your deal with the Nordics. _(Pretty important, readers!)

*Reader and Lovino confess.

*_Reader is captured by the Lamians. What happened to Lovino?_

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

*Reader sees Arthur again.

*_Meet Chun-Yan and Madelyn._

_*Chun-Yan is distant and almost seems rude to Reader._

*_Chun-Yan makes a slip up about almost calling Reader a 'project'_

_*Madelyn says why Reader is here._

_* 'Human recreation'_

**Chapter Twenty Three:** This whole chapter is practically important.

_*Madelyn explains why Arthur wants humans back again._

_*Alfred is relieved you're alright._

_*"I'm not really what you'd expect of me." and "If you need help, just come to me, alright?"-Alfred_

_*Reader tells Madelyn about 5-19-24_

*_Madelyn tells the backbone of the story and why she wants to help you._

_*Chun-Yan finds out what Madelyn has been telling Reader._

_*Madelyn is sentenced to death._

_*Chun-Yan is extremely mad at Reader._

oOo

**A/N:** This story is now on dA! The link is on my profile. I will still update this but just incase if this ever gets deleted, the story will always be on Deviantart. Otherwise, I'm LazyBellala.

There is your recap c:. The sentences in standard format are not really necessary to remember but I might make references to them.

I know there are some unanswered questions. That's because you guys ended up with 'Lovino's story'. _There are nine other sides_. Which means, you could have chosen nine other guys. Why did this lack in horror? I'll tell you why. This is the second least scariest.

Here's the list.

10) Feliciano

9) Lovino

8) Ludwig

7) Matthew

6) Alfred

5) Arthur

4) Gilbert

3) Ivan

2) Yao

1) Kiku

That's from least scariest to scariest. Well it's not really jump out of your chair scary it's just…scary/creepy if that makes sense. After Lovino's side is done, I might post the other sides on dA if anyone is willing to read them. :)

See my queen Elizabeth reference there? ;D

The next update is not as heart – warming, just letting you know. The update will be around in the next week or two. I'm sorry for the long wait. It's tough to update everything, but I'm willing to do it. Stay tuned!


	24. Kazoku

**Pairing: **Reader x Lovino

**Warning(s):** Blood and Cursing

**Extra Info:** Chapter title means 'Family' in Japanese. You'll see why I used this language c:.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

The East Morphian prince could see his siblings in a troubled state, their minds maybe creating thoughts of the possible future. His siblings never saw him doubt himself in these kinds of situations.

"Maybe we can get a healer…"

"No, Mei, that's impossible. The healers can't help him…" Whenever the prince, Kiku, was in doubt, his siblings were in doubt too. There were only days, maybe even moments, until the East Morphian king passed.

Kiku stood silent, blocking the entrance to where their older brother was resting, the small building still being partially built after the bombing. The capitol was still being built and no one else can access the ravaged town.

"It's all a trap, isn't it?" All eyes turned to Yong-Soo.

"What…"

"First they bomb us so they can try to kill big brother and now they abduct her and the rest of the pack…" his lips quivered. "It's like they're really setting up a trap. What are we supposed to do?"

"If only…if only I were stronger…maybe I could help big brother…but my magic is so limited I can't do a thing." Mei said quietly, resting on Kiku's shoulder.

"Mei-chan, don't say that-"

"It's true! I'm just so small and I can't do anything! I can't heal big brother, I-I-I can't do anything!" Her russet eyes filled with incoming tears, "Every time and every day I disappointed big brother, and I was just a burden! Now he's sick and we can't do anything!"

Kiku didn't like it when Mei cried, he was happy when she was happy. Now, the poor thing sobbed on his shoulder. He, too, longed to bring hope to Yao; wanting to show Kiku, himself, was strong enough to take over East Morphia after the present king passed.

Every brother, and sister Mei, tried to bring honor into the tight knit family. But no good came out of anything they did.

"Mei…"

Mei brought up her red face, numb from her weeping, but gave Kaoru a look. "W-What?"

"Maybe we can do something." Everyone else kept their lips shut, curious to what their brother was going to say. "Mei, remember that map you said _ found?"

"Oh…" Kiku can see Mei lower her head in embarrassment, remembering the day Yao found her translating it. The prince could remember the scolding she received that day and the map shredded to pieces. She was an absolute wreck, thinking Yao didn't love her anymore.

"He has been obsessed with keeping that secret from everybody since day one. When we were just little kids he was like any big brother, nice, strong, open, tackling us with hugs, but he was a man who always thought family was first. We were his top priority." Kiku's lip slightly quivered at his brother's words, even the others remembered those days clear as day.

Kaoru face began to turn red, quickly blinking away his tears to show he was not crying, "But ever since that day…that day those Lamian citizens came with those jewels. He has changed family first to protecting that chamber with all his life first. He seriously didn't want anything about that day to be revealed."

Kiku could feel Mei tremble, trying to not sob once again. Kaoru inhaled deeply, "But I was thinking we could end his worries. We can take those jewels away."

"But who would we give them to? We can't throw them in the ocean." Kiku asked.

Kaoru smirked, "Good question. Yong-soo, Mei, and I went along to the capitol of West Morphia with _ and Lovino. Why were we there? To bring _ to the Nordics to see if we can get her home. They only needed one thing from her."

Kiku blinked in surprise, "T-They asked for the jewels?"

"Yes. With that, big brother can pass with no worries and _ can safely get home."

Mei wiped her eyes, calming down from her crying from earlier, "But there's only one problem. Lovino and _ were abducted by the Lamians." Kiku can remember the three running to him and saying that they couldn't find the two and they saw a small amount of blood on the ground that belonged to _. Thus, concluding that they were abducted no other by Lamians.

"I was getting to that." Kaoru paused. "The Lamian palace has high security, so they can't escape by themselves no matter what. They need help."

Silence. A very uncomfortable silence.

"You're not saying-"

"I'm saying that we should help them escape, including the pack." Kaoru almost forgot to add the last part. Kiku felt strange, he couldn't see the pack again after the incident. He didn't want to be reminded of the two deaths he witnessed. "Then we can give the jewels to _ so she can get home safely right afterwards."

"That's impossible." Kiku said, knowing the Lamian security pretty well. There was no way four Morphians were going to rescue eight people and get out of there as fast as they could.

Kaoru frowned, "Kiku, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you would know."

Kiku arched his eyebrow in confusion, "Thought I would know what?"

"Go outside. Look at the sky." Without questioning it, even though he really wanted to, the prince ventured outside along with his three siblings following close behind. He brought his eyes up to the cloudless sky to see the faded moon waiting to shine its light in the soon to come dark skies. There was something odd that stood out to him.

"It's going to be a full moon tomorrow…"

"Exactly, Kiku, with the full moon by our side we are much more powerful including the Versipellians. Also, since we all know the dungeon lay out, we can get out of there much faster." Kaoru seemed happy with his explanation, especially since he was down in the dungeons with his brother, Yong-Soo, during the recent war. He knew the way out.

"Kaoru-kun, there's one thing you're missing in your explanation."

"What?"

"The Lamians are much stronger during full moon as well. I thought _you_ would know."

Kaoru blinked, "I do know. I thought _you_ would know that we are morphers; we can get away with almost anything."

"Then why didn't you say Lamians were stronger as well?"

Kaoru smiled profoundly, "I wanted to contradict you." Kiku sighed in small irritation but he could hear Mei quietly, just silently, giggling as if she were still trying to be sad.

"Kiiikkuuu, I thought you were smarter than Kaoru!" Yong-Soo complained in a childish manner.

Mei shook herself a bit, "Looks like someone's not ready for the throne."

Kiku flushed, memories of the old days flooding his head, his siblings would always do this to him back then, "You guys…"

"I guess I should take over then." Kaoru announced, holding his head towards the sky as if to mock Kiku.

"All hail King Kaoru! All hail King Kaoru!" Yong-Soo exclaimed, bowing down Kaoru on his knees. Mei couldn't hide her hidden giggle fit anymore; she flew over to Kaoru and pretended to be a crown for the man.

"All hail King Kaoru! All hail King Kaoru!" She wailed, her giggling still visible in her shouting. It had been so long since the four of them fooled around like this and Kiku missed it, he tried not to show it but it became to obvious. He was shuddering, wiping his eyes.

"Kiku?" The three siblings seized; their eyes on Kiku. They hadn't seen him like this in so long; it was very rare to see him upset. The prince would be too quiet and too polite; he never seemed to get out of his shell after Yao had started protecting the chamber with his life.

Yong-Soo hesitantly shifted his eyes around the area and mumbled, "We were just joking-"

Kiku shortly laughed, "No, no. It's not that. I just…I just missed these days so much…" He came closer to Kaoru and gently placed Mei on his head instead. "This is just my crown."

Mei had a sudden feeling on what was about to happen, "Guys, don't you dare fight over me-"

"And you will listen to me." Kiku added, interrupting the fairy on his head. Kaoru crossed his arms, faking a frown.

"No."

"We don't want to." Kiku could even feel Mei fold her harms and let out a 'hmph' signaling she was joining the rest of her brothers' rebellious behaviour. The prince only smirked.

"Well I suppose I can, after so many years, bring back Mister Plank."

All three paled. "Oh god, not Mister Plank…" Memories filled their minds about being punished with that piece of board. It didn't sound so hurtful but to all four of them it was very painful especially with how Yao handled it.

"There's no way I'm almost breaking my back again…" Kaoru said silently. This time Kiku folded his arms.

"Then follow my orders." He pointed down the trail, "run to the end of the road and see if you can get any supplies that might help us tomorrow."

Yong-Soo smiled greatly at his brother's words, "So you're going to help us?"

The prince sighed lightly, the smallest smile almost barely detected, "You're my family, I'd rather see you hurt less than more."

The three other siblings understood, smiling warmly at their brother, and raced down the road. Kiku could vaguely hear Yong-Soo shout, "Last one there gets beaten by Mister Plank!"

Kiku gazed at the trail the three were running on, Mei having the exception of flying, and watched until they disappeared for now. He hadn't felt so sad yet so happy in such a long time, he didn't want to see his family hurt but he always wanted to see them elated and the way they were right now. His cheeks felt raw, unsure from him holding his sadness or how much he was smiling.

He would bring happiness to them and he would bring peace to all of East Morphia in honor of his big brother, Yao.

But the future East Morphian king was never complete without his family by his side.

oOo

The entire day you were tense, all thoughts seized and you sat frozen on the chair. You didn't know what to think and you didn't know what to do. Everything just hit you like a brick.

"_, you've been really quiet…" You snapped out of your frozen state at his voice. Earlier you went right to Alfred after Arthur had talked to you. You were so appalled by how Arthur tried so hard to hold in his frustration and fury towards you for finding out things so quickly. He decided to tell you his punishment for you.

His plans were going to go much faster than expected which meant meeting your mate the next day.

You felt like you were being used, used for only one thing that mattered.

"_If you need help, just come to me, alright?"_

But that line, you were convinced. Right afterwards you drifted over to where the maids told you he was at, although they were a bit skeptical at first but then giggled when you left them. But you barely spoke a word since you were just shocked from all the events that had happened to far. "I…I just…"

"Arthur broke out the news, didn't he?" Alfred guessed. You could only nod shyly. You heard him sigh and come closer to you. "It's going to be alright-"

"No." You suddenly said, bringing your eyes to his. "It's not going to be alright. I've killed someone and now I have to what I have to do right away. But that's only what happened here."

"_, wait-"

His words weren't reassuring. "It's my fault Kiku got wounded, it's my fault Bella and Antonio got killed, it's my fault the pack got captured, it's my fault Lovino is gone, and it's my fault Madelyn is going to get killed. And you expect me to believe everything is going to be alright?" You didn't know how long you wanted that to get off your chest, to actually tell someone everything was your fault. It felt so good and your shoulders felt lighter than ever.

But Lovino, you forgot what had happened to him. It just flew off your tongue. _'Lovino…'_ You felt your heart grow heavier.

Alfred, however, didn't sigh hopelessly like others would. He seemed to have a face that recognised some of the names you mentioned. "Some of them might be here…"

You looked at him as if you already knew that, "Well of course the pack is here, they're in dungeon aren't they?" You despised the thought of the pack being behind bars. They should be free in their territory.

"Well…yea…but a few other people are in there." A surge of hope shot up in your heart. You wondered if they were alright. You looked at Alfred with hope, hope of seeing them again. He noticed the look on your face. "It's heavily guarded, but if I come with you they might understand what we're doing."

You bit your lip in disappointment, you wanted to go alone. But if you went alone the guard would think you were trying to let the prisoners escape and plus Chun-Yan said earlier that the dungeon was forbidden to go in. "So, you're saying I can see them?" Your heart was racing by the minute; you would actually see the pack again.

Alfred nodded and held out a hand, "Yes. But you will speak nothing of it when you're done, okay?"

You nodded quickly and placed your hand in his so he can lead you the way. You would do anything to see them again.

oOo

The dungeon was much larger than you remembered it. There were many turns and you could've easily gotten lost if it weren't for the guard leading you to the cell. Alfred followed close behind since the guards had high suspicions of you.

You could barely manage to swallow and the only thing you could hear was your heart never stopping its tense beat. You were numb all over.

The guard slowed down and your heart slammed against your chest as he stopped. "You have five minutes, miss." The guard reminded you as he walked down the hallway. You turned to Alfred wondering if it was okay, you weren't ready. After so long you wanted to see them, but you didn't know what to say.

Alfred made a hand motion for you to go since you were being timed.

You tensed up once more, feeling shivers running down your arms and legs. You took a step forward and faced the cell, four men's arms chained to the wall. One head perked up.

"_?" Those bright amber hues dug into your eyes, you felt your eyes well up. "_, is that really you?"

You quickly wiped your eyes; they looked so damaged and hurt. You couldn't stand them seeing so hurt. "Yes, Feli, it's me." The rest of the three looked up, their faces hiding their relief.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked; his loud, booming voice no longer at its same volume.

You sniffled, "I should be asking you that." You could see violets, blues, and purples around their wrists; you drew your eyes away reassuring yourself you never saw that.

They were silent and you could tell from Feliciano's look that he wanted to reassure that they were okay, but that would be a lie, you knew from their looks that they were not okay. "I-I'm so sorry…this all happened because of me…"

Heracles blinked his eyes slowly, appearing more fatigued than ever. "You're only human…humans make mistakes which makes them smarter…and then makes them stronger…" His voice suddenly trailed off as he was sent into a coughing wreck.

You wished you had the key so you could get them out right this second, you didn't want to see them so injured and depressed. It wasn't right, it was never right to lock anyone up and put anyone through this pain.

"What we're trying to say is we're going to be alright…we've been in states like this before…we know you can protect yourself." Lars tried to speak up from the back corner; you could almost barely see the blond man at all.

"But-"

"_, you're still under our claim. All we want you to do is stay calm and stay back from anything potentially dangerous." Ludwig explained, his voice sounding almost airy. "That's the final thing…we're going to ask you to do."

You're heart jumped. "What?"

"If you follow that…you're out of our control. You're free." Your lip quivered, you felt even more detached from them now. Somehow, you didn't want to be free from them. After the time you've been here, you realised how much respect you held for the pack. You couldn't let them go.

They were almost like family.

"…No." All four men drew their eyes to you, surprised. Your hands grasped the metal bars separating you from them as you fell down to the cement floor on your knees. You felt every muscle go numb, your lips quivering, and your eyes becoming blurry. "No, I don't want to…"

They all stayed silent, exchanging looks to one another. "At first, I did everything in my power to get away from you so I can be free…but then I realised what the outside world was like. I felt weaker than I imagined and I had to make sacrifices…but after seeing your strength, power, and how you act like a family…I grew more respect. I completely relied on all of you…"

"_One more minute!"_

"What I'm trying to say is." You brought your eyes to all four of them, smiling rebelliously. "I'll do everything in my power to not obey your commands and I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here."

"Then…" Ludwig started, "We believe in you. All I know is we won't get out of here safely."

You nodded slowly, discouraged by his last sentence. "I know."

"_Times up!"_

Without another word you were led down the hall by Alfred. You chewed on your lip knowing the promise you made. But you made the same promise with Lovino; you said you would help him.

"Alfred, you said there were other people…"

"That's exactly what I'm doing now." A different guard led you down another corridor of empty cells awaiting to hold someone prisoner. The place was barely lit and you could barely see where you were going. You saw the guard stop at a cell.

"Five minutes, miss."

The person behind the bars, you were speechless. Your eyes quickly became blurry with incoming tears; this person was behind bars because of you. "M-Madelyn?"

The woman brought herself up to see the owner of the voice. "F-Francis?" She said tiredly but her voice was full of hope.

You shook your head, blinking away your tears "No, it's me, _."

"Oh, _."

"Madelyn, listen, I'm so sorry. I'm really really really-"

"You shouldn't be. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this sentence." Madelyn said, smiling enough to light up the dark cell. "I want you to be happy. You've done a _great_ thing for me."

You didn't get it at all, why would she be so happy? "Madelyn…why…I can't be happy not knowing the reason why you're so happy to have a death sentence…"

Madelyn drew her violet hues to the ceiling, imagining the dark night sky and the stars above, "I'll be up there with Francis soon…I'm happy because I'll see him again." Her smile became wider. "I love him...and when you're in love you're willing to make sacrifices."

"I…"

She drew her eyes back to yours. "If you were in love, wouldn't you do the same thing? Make a sacrifice?"

Your mind became heavy with thoughts. You were already in love and you already made sacrifices throughout your journey even before you confessed. But here, you promised to save them even if it was potentially dangerous.

Wasn't that a sacrifice?

"I guess…I would…"

Madelyn nodded. "I want you to live a happy life. I want you to be around the ones you love, do what you want to do, and follow what you want to do in life. Your life is so short, make the best of it."

You started to choke up. A lot of people have said that to you but not as their final words.

"Will you do that, _? Promise me that?"

You nodded, "Yes. Yes, I will."

"I expect a lot from you, then." You nodded, whispering a goodbye as you started to turn away. "Thank you, _. Thank you so much."

A tear raced down your cheek, you weren't sure if you've something bad or good. But in a certain person's mind, you've done something worthwhile.

oOo

Alfred had told you this was the final person to see and in the back of your mind you were hoping it was Lovino. You hoped he was okay. But if he was in the dungeon then chances were he was not alright at all.

There were many turns and you wondered why this person was so far back. "Alfred." You whispered. "Why is this person so far back?"

Alfred cringed slightly, "They believe he deserves a larger punishment than the pack but less than Madelyn…"

The guard leading the two of you stopped and the hallway was unbearably dark, the guard gave you a small candle to see.

You inhaled sharply; unsure of whom you were going to see. You brought your small candle in front of the bars to see a familiar face look at the source of the light. You gasped quietly.

Scars and cuts had covered his arms, chest, and legs. His face was pale and he looked very weak. Your free hand covered your mouth and your eyes became numb. You fell on your knees once more, reaching his eye level.

"_?" You couldn't bear hearing his voice. He must've been beaten each day he had been here.

"Lovi…oh my god…I-"

"You didn't keep your promise. I'm disappointed…" Your breathing became irregular as you shed a few tears. He was waiting for his family to be freed.

"I promise they will be free soon, I pro-"

"No, the other promise…" He managed to say in a wispy voice. You blinked in confusion, what other promise did you make with Lovino.

He saw you have forgotten. "Remember before I went to war…you promised me that you would kick their ass, remember? You didn't do that." He sounded as if he wanted you to giggle at his words, but you couldn't. You couldn't smile, giggle, or even laugh when seeing him like this.

"I…I forgot…"

Lovino shook his head. "Here I thought you were strong, not only physically but mentally. I don't want you to cry, I want you to stand up and face your problems." You wiped your eyes, not wanting to cry. But holding it in would only make you feel worse.

"I'm still keeping on to that promise…I'll get us out of here. I _will _get _all of us_ out of here."

You could see a small smile appear on his lips, "That's the spirit I'm looking for. Not only will you do that but you will be strong."

You reached your hand into the cell but you couldn't reach him, he seemed so far away. You couldn't bear being far away from him at this point. "I can't reach you…"

"Neither can I. My hands are chained to the wall." You saw his eyes go towards the window behind you; you didn't know you were so close to a window. "I've been counting the days since I've been here. I only been here for two days and they had hurt me so much. It's unbelievable."

Those words pierced your heart, how could they hurt him so much? Did they even have a heart? You moved your arm back to your side, knowing you couldn't reach him. You thought you heard your time limit was almost up, you couldn't let that happen. You wanted to stay by Lovino's side and protect him.

But you knew they wouldn't let you do that.

You swallowed thickly and then whispered, "I love you."

He craned his eyes to yours, looking a bit disappointed. "Don't say that…it's like you're saying goodbye." His face now looked determined. "We will get out of here, just like you said, and nothing is going to separate us. I want you to remember that and keep your promises."

"_Time's up!" _

You bit your lip trying to hide your tears. Guards began to lift you up by your arms since you wouldn't move and began trying to move you away. "No! Let go! I will never-"

They didn't listen to a word you said, only moving you away farther and farther away from him. You only saw the candle go out making the hallway darker than ever.

The guards handed you back to Alfred and you immediately wanted to go back to Lovino, but Alfred's cold hand had been placed against your back and quietly led you down the dimly lit hallway. You couldn't go back.

You were holding onto so many promises and you felt so overwhelmed by them. You wanted to get everyone out, you wanted to be strong, and you wanted to do what you dreamed of later in life. Right now, it just seemed impossible.

Your lips trembled, your face was numb from your crying, and your muscles felt as if they were being attacked by pins and needles.

"Alfred, really…thank you…"

He nodded, keeping focus on the trail so the two of you won't get lost.

You felt a bit awkward around him, he was quiet and his hand on your back was really cold. One question slipped off your tongue, "Why did you do this for me, anyway?"

Alfred stopped walking. "I did this because…" He bit his lip and turned his face away. "I guess I just wanted to do something good for someone in my life...as a kid I thought my dad was always the hero to me. Things changed when Francis died…Mattie, my brother, became sad and went off and was never seen again…I felt so weak and I was really angry at my father for causing all of this…but I still followed his orders."

He turned to you and smiled weakly, "I just wanted to save, or protect, or do something good for someone. And I guess I did, didn't I?"

You wiped your eyes and nodded, trying your best to smile. "Thank you, Alfred."

"No need to thank me. I said I was able to help you." The two of you starting moving again and grew some respect for the Lamian prince. He seemed so devoted to helping people but he was only blocked from doing what he wanted to do.

"And I also told you I was different from the people here."

And he did keep his word on that.

oOo

"_, is once again captured by the Lamians isn't she?"

"Foolish girl, she never listens."

The third person sighed, "She did get warnings as well."

"Again, she never listens." The second person, a woman, looked out the window to see the dark skies, but really paid her attention on the moon. The phase alerting everyone that it'll be a full moon tomorrow night. "Almost a full moon," She smirked.

The rest of them smiled and chuckled, "She's in for a surprise tomorrow isn't she?"

The woman turned to the rest of them, her smirk still on her lips. "Yes, this is only the beginning of the end."

A man arched his eyebrow, smiling deviously, "Beginning of the end you say? I say this is only beginning of _her_ end."

oOo

**A/N:** Fast update~ :D And the ending was incredibly cheesy.

Guys, holy crap, only three more chapters! :O The next chapter is going to be pretty long but I won't break into two parts. Expect it probably in about two weeks; and maybe a week if you're lucky.

After this story is done I will post the rest of the sides only on dA, since fanfiction is mean. Some plots are similar and some are different. I'm only doing one at a time though. Look forward to that also! The link to my dA profile is on my profile ^^

I hope that recap was helpful :I I made a ton of references here.

Anyway, thank you guys a ton! Stay tuned~


	25. Tension

**Pairing: **Reader x Lovino

**Warning(s):** Blood.

**Extra Info:** Part I. Part II will be released, at the latest, next month.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

You wondered if this was what Bella was warning you about. Were you supposed to run from this? Or was it still coming? You needed Bella's guidance; her words were soft and reassuring. She could help; she could help right now if she wanted.

But she didn't come.

She never came back.

_Slam!_

Your hand smashed against the wall. Your hand throbbed and opened new, shiny cuts. Wincing, you formed it into a tight ball trying to make the pain vanish. It was only made worse when tears escaped your eyes. This wasn't the reason you were crying.

You had given up.

You gave up everything. It was impossible to let the pack escape; it was futile to even escape yourself. You only made things worse. You blamed yourself for every death and wounds you caused in others and created others to despise you.

You couldn't run from the unknown darkness that was here or about to come.

Sliding down to the floor, you covered your delicate face in your hands, sobbing quietly. Worthless, a worthless human being. They only wanted humans for food, thus creating reproduction. You were never loved or even cared upon.

Was everyone leading you to a trap?

It sure felt like it. But the pack…the Morphians…the fairies and witches… they were all too kind, so willing to help. Madelyn's words saying that those two races never really seemed to like humans as friends or allies. You began to trust them and followed their every word, all their caring attitudes and hospitality. Maybe they were all preparing you for this, to make sure you did not rot and die here.

But you never even thought what they were thinking about, were they thinking something different?

You began to think this was your death place and there was no running away from it. You shot up.

Did Bella mean running away from your death? Everything froze right then and there, the sudden realisation turned your blood cold and your hands and feet numb. Just imagining this room as your death bed gave you something more than chills.

Just then, glass shattered from the far end of the palace. If it sounded so far away, how come it sounded so close? Shouts and screams were bouncing off the walls and in moments your heard a few people run past your room.

This was it; this was what Bella was warning about all this time was it?

Run. You were supposed to run. But you didn't budge. _'You had given up, remember?'_ You reminded yourself.

'_An opportunity will rise if you listen. No avail will come if you try.'_ A voice echoed in your mind, such a familiar voice.

She came, she came back. _'…Bella…what do you mean?'_

'_An opportunity will rise if you listen…and if you try…you're only going to hurt yourself.'_ You felt so confused at her words, you could only listen and try to crack the code.

'_I'm listening…'_

'…_Stay.'_ Stay where you are, it seemed impossible and you only felt more frightened when more glass shattered. Window by window was blown to the oblivion, only till your windows came next. A silhouette shining against the moonlight and another on the other end of the room, they didn't move. You took an intake of breath, wondering if the opportunity was death.

"Bella…should I run? Bella?" She never responded back and you couldn't move.

The two struck the windows in unison, and you covering your face and holding in your breath. You inhaled as quietly as possible, were those two even moving?

You closed your eyes, releasing your arms from covering your face. "I'm done."

No response.

"I said I'm done. I'm done with everything!"

Your lips shuddered and your throat growing numb once again from your sobbing. "Just kill me. I-I'm done."

You waited and waited for long, silent minutes. Were they even there? Slowly, you cracked open an eye. Nothing but darkness, the only light was the moon. You could hear more glass shattering in the distance. You ran up to what was once your window and spotted something familiar. A feather pierced by the sharp glass, the tip white as snow and the rest black as obsidian.

It was so familiar because you held the same type of feathers before when flying over the oceans leading to Lamia in the very beginning.

You shook, your whole body shook. You clasped the feather in your hands, sticking your head out the window. They were nowhere to be seen. Dejected, you retreated your head back into the room.

"Hey." You jumped from the sudden voice. "You forgot to look the other way, stupid human."

Again, your head was brought out to the cold night air and turned to the other side. A majestic avian, floating in the air as it held its three passengers. One small and glowing with its same bright light; and two standing proudly against the avian's feathers as they stared at you.

You gaped, your words suddenly gone missing. You could only smile fondly, so happy to see them again. You didn't want to be dreaming or imagining this at all. The glowing light flew towards you at the speed of light, her face so relieving to see. "Mei…everyone…"

"Not everyone yet." She said, shaking her head. Her eyes relieved but determined to continue their mission. The large avian flew by the window, allowing you to climb on. You cautiously stepped in the edge of the window, trying your best not to step on the sharp edges of the glass. Kaoru held out his hand whilst Yong Soo holding on to the man to keep him steady.

The doors pounded, almost making them open.

You stopped.

"_, keep moving. You're almost there."

"_Miss _, unlock the door! We're in a state of emergency!" _Chun-Yan's voice. You panicked, it sounded like she had brought guards to help her open the doors.

You tried to move faster, but the fear of falling and being aught was taking over. "Calm down, _. You're almost-"

The doors had slammed opened, revealing Chun-Yan and two guards. Her expression suddenly filled with anger and her eyes turning crimson against the moonlight. You gasped as Kaoru suddenly took hold of your wrist and pulled you out of the room. You were sure you almost fell down to the village below.

You craned your eyes back to the room, seeing the guards aiming their guns. The guards were aiming not towards you.

They were aiming towards the avian.

"Kiku go! Fly!" Kaoru shouted, pulling you fully in an embrace to keep you on board.

"_Fire!" _

One bullet had missed completely but the other one had grazed against one's cheek. A few drops of crimson splattering against Kiku's feathers. Your hands felt your grazed cheek, the wound stinging and dripping with blood. Kaoru turned your wounded cheek towards him; your cheek was only throbbing with more blood.

Kaoru's eyes dilated from him smelling it. He coughed violently and fell on his knees. Yong Soo took hold of you, one hand covering his facial features. You could hear ugly cracking noise from Kaoru's hand that had examined your cheek. He tried to hide his strangled cry.

"Kaoru?"

"Fuck Lamians…I thought they would use s-silver…"

"Oh no…" Mei had whispered, his hands covering her lips. You could see Kaoru's hand transform to a sickly grey color. Mei examined his hand, trying her best to at least get his fingers in the original place they were. She only failed miserably. She covered her face to hide her dejectedness.

"Wouldn't they use silver? How did they know to use iron?" Yong Soo asked, setting you down.

Kaoru shook his head, "I d-don't know. Usually Versipellians attack and they would use silver. They're pretty damn smart for using iron." Kaoru hissed at the pain inside his right hand. "Keep flying, Kiku. Time is ticking."

You wanted to help Kaoru but you didn't know how. Inside, your heart was telling you it was not your fault but it just felt it was your fault. But sorry wasn't going to cut it.

"I have to get the pack-"

"We know, _. You can't do it yourself." Kaoru managed to say as Mei was plucking feathers out of Kiku's back and apply to Kaoru's hand. "We shattered all the windows to make a distraction while we run into the dungeon and back. Luckily, Kiku's avian form is able to carry all of us despite his real height." Kaoru chuckled lightly at his statement; Kiku screeched at him and almost threw him off.

"Hey! We have others on board!" Kaoru exclaimed; grasping his wounded hand to make sure the feathers will stick on. However, Kiku landed somewhat near the back of the dungeon. The front would have revealed you and the others too easily. Once off Kiku's back, the man immediately transformed into his original form, the red fox, his sly feet quickly bouncing off the ground, beckoning the others to follow.

Yong Soo followed, except with a different approach. The once tall, lean man now had turned into the smallest of mice. He was too hard to see in the darkness of the night, but you could sense him by the grass blades moving slightly as the mice made his way. Kaoru was disappointed at himself, dejectedly staring at the ground.

Sighing, he went on ahead, "I knew something was going to go wrong…"

"Hey, you're not the only one who can't transform for her life." You said, trying to get some motivation into the man.

"Actually…it's great that I didn't transform at all. I need to keep track of these." He pointed to his waist belt, more importantly a small wool sack connected to the belt.

"What's that…?"

"The jewels that the Nordics asked you for, right after this we're sending you home." You could only agree, but you wanted to protest. You wanted to repay the pack somehow for all they did, but you knew if you protested no avail would come out of it. "By the way, Mei, you may want to dim the lights a bit."

Mei nodded, her bright, blinding glow dimmed to blend into the night but just enough light to lead them in the dungeon. "Wait, Kaoru, _'s wound…it's still bleeding…" Mei mentioned.

The man scanned you once again, his eyes targeting your hand. "Perfect. _ this feather will cover up your wound and its smell. Since the feather belongs to Kiku you will have his scent instead." He explained, taking the feather from your hand and smoothing it out on your cheek. "Plus your wound should heal much faster." His hand cracked again from the contact with your infected skin, his eye twitching to hide the pain.

"Kaoru…that's a bad idea…"

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at her, "How so?"

Mei sent a look at him. But Kaoru only waved it off and led the way. You didn't feel safe at all from Mei's statement.

oOo

Cell bars were bent and destroyed from what you saw. The only light source they had had flew over the cement ground, spots of crimson sprawled all over the floor. Covering your nose from the foul smell, you wondered where on Terra the pack could be. You were certain this was where Feli, Ludwig, Lars, and Heracles would be.

Massive holes were made right smack in the middle of the cell bars, the edges bent. Mei had entered one of the cells, flying over where wrists were once shackled to the wall. She had smelled the shackles then turned to the rest of you. "_ was right, the pack was here. But Lovino's scent is not even close to here…"

"But how in the world did they escape? They were literally chained and their wrists looked like they were going to detach from their hands!" You exclaimed Kaoru immediately covered your mouth from your loudmouth.

"They transformed into their true form…but not for long." Kiku explained, stepping closer to bar cell. "If they were injured that badly, they can't be in their true form for too long."

"But wait…don't they need a full moon to transform? They're in the middle of the dungeon." You said, your eyes turning every now and then to each side of the hallway to see if anyone was coming near.

Kiku shook his head, "What you learned is wrong. They can sense it thus transforming them with more strength than ever, leading them to break through the cell and escape."

You nodded slowly, getting used to the new rule of the supernatural. Mei had already made her way out of the cell and began to follow the new scent further down the dungeon. Something told you Lovino was not going to be there, he must have left with the rest of the pack. But he appeared to be so sick from the torture he received in such a short amount of time. You bit your nails, walking faster than the group.

Once reaching the other side of the dungeon you could see the same window Lovino looked at. You bolted down to the same cell from last night only to find he wasn't there. Your heart jumped, now worried where he and the rest of the pack could be.

Growling, you heard it behind you. Slowly, you craned yourself towards the sound. Your eyes met amber ones just at the right height, prickly but soft auburn fur in the slightest contact with your skin, and the growling only louder in your ears. You didn't move, the initial shock only making you freeze. The largest wolf you had ever seen sniffed.

Just the sound of sniffing made you realise that you smelled like Kiku now. You gulped. Kiku had shoved you behind him, his arms spread out to block you and for the wolf to know that he was the real 'Kiku'.

The two stared intensely at one another, mainly the wolf examining the Morpher. Once done, Kiku had brought you in front of the unknown wolf once more, beckoning you to pet the snout. You bit your lip, nervous if the said wolf was going to amputate your hand.

The wolf brought his head closer, the soft, prickly fur rubbing against the palm of your hand. Sensations ran through your body, now realising who this wolf was. Your lips formed into a smile, a warm, relieved smile. Tears in the making were wiped away by your arm, only to throw your arms around the wolf's neck.

"Lovino, you're okay. You're okay…"

oOo

Splitting up was determined to be the best choice for the time being. With a meeting place in mind, you cautiously followed your two partners down an obscure underpass that was connected to the dungeon. Your hand grasped Lovino's fur to keep hold, trying to see the red fox's steps from behind.

A hand clasped over your nose, the foul scent becoming stronger as you descended further. You couldn't complain of the smell, any squeak would reveal where all three of you were. All you wanted was to escape but with the whole palace you were around, they had to keep a low cover.

You couldn't escape yet.

Kiku glanced at the two of you, motioning there was an intersection and that he was going towards the right. Lovino sniffed, but he couldn't detect anything since the foul smell was thicker than ever. You didn't know if you could even breathe in this environment. Instead, you let your face bury itself into Lovino's soft fur.

For once you felt at peace just being able to rest and be with Lovino, but the current problem was still going on.

You three had to get out and meet the others at the other side of the palace where they will be trying to find the rest of the pack as well. Of course Kiku had mentioned he saw a shortcut in the dungeon. You suddenly thought this is where the Lamians kept their dead bodies besides the cemetery, thus, creating the horrible smell.

You wanted to complain to Kiku, but you didn't want your cover blown.

Something attracted your attention. Light had caught your attention. You were filled with determination and adrenaline. Your hands gripped tightly onto Lovino's fur.

The three of you exited out of the passageway.

Guards covered in armor and armed with weapons had patiently waited for all of you. None of the guards gave no attention to you.

All the sharp spears and loaded guns were pointed at Kiku.

oOo

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long. I have decided to separate this into two parts (The next part is in progress), since if I merged them together it would be too long and jumpy.

By the way, I have a poll up. The question is for the next sides of the story should I just start from the very beginning (Some sides have the very same beginning!) or should I just start from the question where you could have ended up with one of the bachelors?

While I still want to attract new readers I also don't want to repeat chapters since the furthest one starts at chapter 16! Since school started, I already have a lot on my plate and I don't want to have slow updates like I already am. It's to the point where I might choose a selected few sides that have a significant role in the plotline. Which are only really five characters. Lovino would sort of count as a significant role but most of the important parts weren't explained or even mentioned! Which is explains why there were a lot of holes in this version.

But it's all up to you. :) So go ahead and vote, the poll will end towards the end of November. So there's enough time for you and me. Me because I'll be starting to write the other parts.

Anyway, the next part should be up soon. This time I promise. I can't say the date but I will say soon. The latest should be a month. In the meantime, please vote, review, and most importantly, read.

See you in Part 2


End file.
